Fire Emblem Fates: Trainer's Revelation
by Insane Dominator
Summary: Two worlds that should never have met, intertwined by a twisted fate that would bring out the best and worst of their kinds. When Evan begins his journey, he ends up taking a different one than he thought, along with the most unlikely of allies, and he's not alone, as others like him are caught in a crossfire with Pokemon that they must stop by themselves in order to get home.
1. A Wayward Journey Begins

_In a realm of cosmos, there lied stars. Worlds. Planets. Galaxies. All of which makes up one thing: The universe. How many were there? Theories of a multiverse weren't ever proven. The extent of life and astral planes can only go so far. Still, if there was even a chance of another life than the one you have now, would you be willing to take that chance?_

_The blanket of universal colors were overhead, clear as day for someone to see as he looked at the dark cosmos. Around this figure, there were other figures much like him. They all stood tall behind him as he saw their anxious but resolute gazes. _

_He felt a man latch his shoulder and turned to the side. There he saw another figure, one with red eyes and very light cream hair, adorned in draconic armor. His reassured smile on the figure made it certain he was with him the whole way._

'_Is this…everyone?' He took one more look around, seeing not just a bunch of humans and people together, but taking a closer look, there were dozens, if not more so, of amorphous and various creatures of shapes and sizes. They looked just as ready as they were, especially a large figure with a big shell that glanced down at him, nodding in agreement. _

_He didn't know why they were here, but something drew them forward. He smiled as the few faces that were able to pull through with strong cries that echoed through the realm. The leader of this vague group turned forward towards the globe-like eyes of a massive draconic figure who hung at the edge of these planes, waiting for them as the universe shook to the bitter core._

"_Alright everyone…" The leader pulled out his sword, aiming it at the massive beast. "LET'S GO!"_

_The figures and monsters charged towards the roaring beast, everything around them turning to a vague white blur…_

…

_BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!_

The constant echoes of an alarm was like a thousand hammers bashing against brain cells. The sunlight peered through dark blue curtains into a clear ocean blue bedroom. Along the walls were shelves posted with posters of various places around the world; one of which happens to be the infamous Mt. Coronet.

Beneath the dark blue covers, someone was stirring and groaning. A light-skinned hand lazily crept beneath it and missed the alarm. It reached again, and again. Until he balled his fist and hammer fisted the alarm clock, shutting it up. The figure groaned as he sat up.

He was a light-skinned individual who looked to be in his mid to late teens. Despite that, he had an average built with a very meek six pack. He had short brown spiky hair with blue eyes gleaming in the sun. He shut his eyes and turned away when he felt light.

"God…what day is it…?" he moaned. He was still stuck on that vague dream he had that gave him a splitting headache. "Man, what a crazy dream. It's like they were all real…" he sighed. "Oh well. A dream is a dream I guess. Guess Patrick was right, I gotta lay off the sci-fi and fantasy flicks."

He got out of bed and went to the restroom. After coming out, he was dressed in a new attire with fully brushed teeth. He adorned a blue t-shirt with black lounge pants. Once his hair was combed for crisp spikes, he checked the mirror.

"Looking good." He told himself. "Alright, let's get this day over with."

He made way down the hall of the one-story house. He went into the kitchen, where he saw his mom. She had shoulder length brown hair and an orange dress. Like the son, she had blue eyes that were glazed on the maple sausage in the frying pan sizzling.

"Morning, Mom." He yawned.

Hearing her son's yawn, the woman turned around. "Evan, you're up early."

Evan groaned. "I know, I know. I forgot to turn off my alarm."

"Well you can still sleep. Breakfast isn't ready yet."

"I wish I could, but I promised I'd spend the day with Patrick and Joseph for the day. It's my last day before I get going." He was a little anxious at first, but that couldn't be helped. What's to come was something he couldn't wait for any longer. He's been waiting 16 years for this day, and that day was supposed to be tomorrow.

"You made sure to turn in the last of your paperwork, right?" his mother asked.

Evan nodded. "Yeah, I did. Professor Oak should be ready for me tomorrow, he said."

His mother turned around to stir the sausage, smiling. "Oooh, my little baby boy graduated schooling at 16. It's such an achievement."

Evan huffed as he laid his head on the black porcelain countertop. "Don't remind me." He was handed a plate and looked down at the scrambled eggs with bacon and sausage. "Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome. Just eat your fill. This is the last time before you go off, don't forget that."

"I will…thanks." He looked down and picked up the fork, readying his last breakfast before tomorrow morning…the day that he would officially become a Pokémon Trainer.

This was the whole dilemma to begin with. At the age of 13, Evan decided to become a Pokémon Trainer. Students at school were allowed the choice of either going through all the years of school and graduate normally, or they could compress their years and go on their journeys as Pokémon Trainers. Though by compress, that meant summer classes. Starting from the end of middle school, Evan had to spend the past three summers taking classes and tests for the upper students. It was hell, but it was worth it.

And as of yesterday was the graduation ceremony for the students who took these courses to ger diplomas, as well as meet and get licensed by Professor Oak to start their journeys. And Evan's appointment was tomorrow morning.

Finishing up breakfast, Evan sat his plate in the sink. "All done."

"Great. Enjoy the last day you have, sweetie. I have to leave soon for work."

"I gotcha." He grabbed the keys to the small coupe and walked out the door.

His mother looked back as the door closed, seeing her little boy grown so much. She smiled as she turned to resume plate washing before getting to her own work.

* * *

"Man, where's Evan? Don't tell me that he slept in again." One of the two figures said. They were both sitting in front of a café, looking at the menus as they waited for their friend.

One of the figures had a little shorter stature compared to the other. He was a light-skinned person with very short hair – almost bald – and had glasses with a periwinkle shirt and gray long shorts. The other was a dark-skinned taller boy with a nearly shaved head of his own. He adorned a green sweater and silver shorts, showing his toned legs for athletic built.

After a while, the shorter person turned towards his friend. "Joseph, did you think we scheduled this a little _too_ early?"

"I don't know, dude. But you said you were paying." He responded. "Look, look! I think that's him!"

The car pulled up into a parallel park between two other cars. Evan opened the door and shut it as he looked at the café. "Hey, what up buds!" he called out.

"Hey, Evan!" Patrick and Joseph replied.

Evan moved to the sidewalk and put in a few quarters for the parking meter. "There, that should be plenty of time…" he moved to the table, pulling up a seat and sitting down.

"Hey, Evan. Good that you came." Patrick complimented.

"Yeah dude, we thought you were still under the covers." Joseph commented.

"What are you guys talking about? C'mon, we're buds, right? I'd never miss a chance like this." He reasoned.

Patrick shrugged. "Yeah, guess that makes sense."

"So guys." Evan said. "You won't believe this dream I had last night."

Joseph raised a brow. "Oh really? What's it about?"

Patrick sighed. "Is it about latex again? Evan, I already told you, latex, and plastic, are two different things. One is what everyone uses, and the other is for keeping your-"

"No, not _that_, Patrick." He retorted. "I passed health class."

Joseph looked away. "Dude, don't even remind me. I still have nightmares about that. Who says that's the miracle of life? Huh? That looked like it hurt…is that how Pokémon lay eggs, too?" Joseph looked away, pondering about that question. "Wait…"

"J-Joseph?" Patrick called. "I don't think that's how it-"

"_Anyways~_, guys!" Evan got their attention, stirring the topic. "So my dream, I saw a bunch of stars. It felt really weird. Like you were in space, but you could breathe. I saw all these people, and I think Pokémon…and we were about to fight this big dragon."

"You mean like a Zekrom, or maybe a Palkia? That would make sense." Joseph replied.

"Yeah, but only this dragon had all these teeth, and a globe with glowing eyes. It was like an alien…"

Patrick sighed. "Evan…did you stay up late last night watching sci-fi fantasy movies again?"

"Uh…m-maybe just a bit?" he nervously shrugged.

Patrick huffed annoyingly. "God, Evan. How many times do we have to tell you? That stuff makes your head and everything you see all looney. If there really _was_ something like that, I'm sure they would've knocked it into the PokeDex."

Evan flinched. "Oof! That's a burn…too bad I got a Burn Heal!" He beamed, holding up his trainer's license.

"Hohoooh~! Burn!" Joseph mocked Patrick. "He got you there, dude!"

"If I didn't chase my dream of being a Pokémon Trainer, I wouldn't have gotten through all that trouble for these past three years."

"Yeah, I guess so." Patrick sighed. "But you know, Evan. There's a difference between _that_ dream, and the ones you dream _of_. You got that?"

"Yeah, I know. Still…it felt real…" Evan wasn't that conflicted. He wasn't dumb one bit. But the adrenaline he felt then was great fuel for battling, something he might need on his journey to come. A little motivation goes along way after all. "So anyways guys, you ready to spend the last day together?"

"Dude, yes!" Joseph cheered. "Patrick and I were talking and we should hit the basketball court. Gotta get that motivation going for the body~!"

Patrick giggled. "That's what she said."

Evan smiled. It really broke his heart to see he was going to have to leave his friends behind, but they have their own careers ahead of them. They didn't go through the extra classes like he did, but they're a reminder that he'll always have a reason to come back home, at least for the next two years. He looked up at the sky, seeing the moon's surface in the morning sun.

* * *

In another part of the world, there was a small house with wooden fencing beyond a creek. With a scenic view of the sunrise, there were bird Pokémon flying overhead towards the rising sun. As they passed over the creek, they were oblivious to someone who walked up to it.

Standing on a small hill, there was an average height, dark-skinned girl with grown eyes. She had long black hair that was silky smooth and ran down to her back into a small ponytail at the waist. Her slender skin was covered with a gray t-shirt that hugged her ample chest, with a polyester black sweater long sleeve. She had black leggings that were tight around her thick legs that went down to her shins. She had on regular white tennis shoes.

Looking out at the creek, the woman waited for someone – or rather something. When she saw the water ripple, she chuckled.

"Good morning~." She cooed at the water.

The water rippled again, and something clear was seen in the sunlight. It looked nervous as it stayed in the water.

"It's alright. Look what I got." She reached back for something. When she pulled it out, she revealed bagpipes. "It's your favorite tune."

The clear spot in the water remained motionless as the girl adjusted with the bagpipes around her.

"Maybe this will change your tune." The young woman took in a quick breath and began blowing into the bagpipes from the one end. The air was filled with a loud yet subtle tune as a soft wind blew through her long black hair.

As the music played, the changes of the tunes grew lively and crisp. The creature popped its head out of the water, the coloration fading to reveal something that was seemingly invisible. It was a small chameleon-like creature with light blue skin and a rounded yellow fin atop the head. It crept up towards her, scuttling from the water to the grassy hill. It sat patiently as its tail swayed back and forth in tune with the woman's melodic bagpipes.

She continued playing the instrument, the morning sun rising higher by the second. It casted over her face as clouds at the horizon parted. Today was a new day.

Once the music stopped playing, the young woman took in a nice, long breath and inhaled deeply of fresh air. "Good morning, Sobble."

Sobble crawled up her pant leg, perching herself onto her shoulder. Her favorite spot. "(Good morning, Freya!)" she squeaked.

From behind, a smaller version of herself in long braids showed herself. "Hey, Freya!"

Freya turned around, seeing her younger sister with her. "Yes, Amelia?"

"Are you gonna come inside? Dad said that you're gonna see me off to school today."

Freya sighed. "Sure, let's go. Mom is still on the couch, so no bother I suppose." She got up with Sobble and walked towards the house to help her sister for school.

* * *

In Lumiose City, there was the southern avenue, rich in flavors of delights for any tourists and ongoing folks would enjoy. With sweets to spare, there was also the expense of grooming, and stones and many other accessories.

The backdoor to the Restaurant Le Nah opened, revealing a deep tan-skinned individual with a moustache and cliché chef uniform that stumbled along the step.

"And stay out!" Inside, his manager looked furious. He slammed the door in his face, causing the chef to flinch.

The chef growled as he stared at the window. "C'mon! It wasn't that bad! What did I do wrong?!"

The door opened, revealing the manager's angry face again. "Are you that blind? You added spice to the dish that caused an allergic reaction." He described. "Now we're being sued. What's more, that dish wasn't even yours to make."

"C'mon, buddy! I promise, it smelled and tasted _a lot_ better with a little barbeque sauce. Everything does."

"Even on simple soup?" The manager pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed tiredly. "Look, DK, okay? You've been trying your best, I see that. But sometimes, your best is never enough for others, and their stomachs. I'm sorry…" he pointed outwards. "Go."

The now former chef, DK, looked at the manager's stern and disappointed expression and at the alley. He looked at him again, his brow furrowing as he looked down in shame. "You know what, I've had it with you guys anyways!" he backlashed. "I didn't need you guys! You'll see, people will appreciate my cooking!"

"DK, the only thing anyone appreciates about you, is that you showed the world, of what a chef isn't supposed to be. Good luck."

The door closed, a lock sound coming from the other side. DK growled and threw his hat on the ground, growling unclearly. But rest assured, it wasn't anything too sweet to put in your throat.

"Stupid manager." He whimpered. "Not even the lowest class in this town likes my zing…now what am I gonna do?"

A leak tapped his side, followed by a quacking sound.

Turning around, DK turned towards the creature. "Farfetch'd?" he blinked. "Oh, so _now_ you decide to support me. Where were you then?!"

Farfetch'd raised a brow. "(Hey pal, just being logical here. Not my fault that went downhill.)"

"Look, look. If you hadn't stopped me, we'd still have a job! How's that for reason?"

Farfetch'd lifted his beak. "(Hey, I tried warning ya. You did it anyway.)"

DK frowned and walked off in the Lumiose City night. "Whatever, I'm too tired to deal with your squawking. Let's just go home and just…cook _plain_ noodles if that's what everyone wants apparently." He walked with Farfetch'd holding his leak tailing his Trainer, carrying his dirty chef hat by the tip of the leak.

As DK looked up towards the night sky, he saw the twinkling skies high above. _'Please…please just show me there's hope for me out there.'_

* * *

The air was completely peaceful and quiet. The quiet atmosphere around Verdanturf Town was serene, almost to where it felt like nothing could ruin the atmosphere itself.

At the very top of a hill, there were two figures. One was human sized, about a rouge man's height. He had dark blonde hair that was short with short spikes slanted off to the side. He had deep blue eyes and light skin that was drenched in sweat. He was currently wearing a light gray tank top and running shorts.

By his side was a much smaller creature, with more draconic apparel. It had a gray armored head with the rest of the body primarily bright blue. It had a yellow underside with stubby limbs.

"Okay, let's try this again. You ready, Bagon?" the Trainer asked.

Bagon lowered his head. "(Yes.)"

"Okay, and…go!" The two went down the hill, charging like two Tauros that were on a wild stampede through the safari. They gradually picked up speed as they came to the valley of the hill. As the Trainer charged up the other slope close by, Bagon came to a halt. Their timing had to be perfect.

"Bagon, **Hydro Pump!**"

Bagon pointed his head straight up calmly as his Trainer passed right over him. Bagon opened his mouth as a mirror of water revealed itself and launched a high-pressured stream skywards. The Trainer got in fetal position and rolled as the Water-type attack shot him into the air. He didn't mind his clothes getting wet. He's been there before. Once the pressurized water shot him high enough, he found himself landing on all fours on the other hill; no farther; no closer.

"Now!"

Bagon tilted his head down and aimed the blast of water into the grass. This caused him to ricochet from the force into the altitude above. The water dissipated and allowed Bagon to be in freefall. In the air, his arms out, Bagon awed as he felt the breeze and took in his scenery with pride before rapidly descending to the ground. There, his Trainer caught him in his arms.

"Nice job, bud." The Trainer praised. "The timing's a lot better. How'd that feel?"

Bagon pooled up at his Trainer, smiling contently. "(I actually like that.)"

Taking a gander that he said a compliment, the Trainer sighed. "Good enough I guess." He sat Bagon down, taking his tank top off to reveal a finely toned figure. He breathed out heavily from the heat, but the earlier blast of water cooled him down.

"Alright Bagon, wanna work on your physical attacks now?"

Bagon nodded.

* * *

_BANGBANGBANG!_

The sounds of fires shot inside a house would've worried anybody minding their own business. However, even at volumes blasting underneath a roof in the tropical Alolan sun, there was still a cool atmosphere inside a complex.

The culprit was a man of very deep skin with a black cap that was on backwards. He had a black t-shirt with gray lounge pants and a gold chain in an S-shape around his neck. He was so focused on the game he was playing that he wasn't hearing anything else. He only cared about the streak he got on his video game.

"BANG!" With one final press of the controller, the an Ultra Ball exploded into someone in the distance. The screen showed the words "GAME OVER", with his new high score showing.

**BlukJuice Kingdom: 2,0142,675**

**Loss: 1**

"Oh, yeah fool! I _loves _me a good gamin' streak. Lovez me this stuff!" He spoke with an improper speech. He reached over, taking a sip through a bendy straw for dark purple juice. "Man, nothing beats dem Bluk Berries, ain't that's right Scraggy?"

"(Foo.)" Nudging in agreement, his Scraggy sat beside him, playing the video game as well. Amazingly he got his own screen name.

**ScragsMasta: 2,000,015**

**Loss: 1**

"_BANG!_ Not today, foo!" Damon grunted. "Ain't gonna die today!" His avatar readied another explosive in the disguise of an Ultra Ball. "This'll show dem."

"Damon!" A voice called in the distance.

The gamer sighed heavily and turned to see his friend. He was a little on the plump side, with a red cap, and he looked strangely upset. "What's up?" He was still too focused on the game he had.

"Damon, look at this!" his roommate held up a flier.

"What's what?"

"_This!_" He held it closer to his face. It showed large sets of numbers well into thousands. It was the house payments for the month, and the electricity bill was enormous.

Damon sat his avatar away and looked at the paper. He was able to make out a good margin of it, especially the numbers, but the words didn't comply. "Frank, buddy, what you'z playing at?"

"Damon this is serious. Bills are through the roof this month, and I don't have a lot of money."

"Oof…well, not my fault." He turned and resumed his game. His avatar was holding up a Repel-item lookalike to make the enemy team's Pokémon stagger as he threw capsules to capture them. "3 in a row! Nice!"

"Damon, I need help. Seriously." He pleaded. "You gotta earn your keep here somehow."

Damon sighed. "Tim. Bro. Believe me, I know. I would _lovez_ to be paying dems rent, you know my prohibition."

"Prohibition?" Tim tried to think of what Damon meant in his own terms. "You mean probation?"

"Yeah, foo. That's that I said."

"(Yeah that's what's been said.)" Scraggy nudged.

Tim sighed. "Damon, you seriously have to think about your life. The reason you're on probation was because you stole cash from the register when the worker went to check on something."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Well, foo', let me tell you'z a little something, alright? It ain't _my_ fault that sucker left the treasure chest open for this here pirate. Ahoy foo'!"

"Well that ship went down when Team Skull disbanded like two years ago!"

"Foo', do nots worry!" Damon yelled back. "The cops says that as long as I'm good. I'm off in about another two months."

"I have two…" Tim sighed, deciding it was best to just drop it. "I swear, your felonies are gonna come up on you."

"Pffft, not as long as I havz ma game. Oh! Really quick, foo'! Can you go gets some Bluk Berries? I wanna make some more of that juice. Ole Scrags and I are about to run out."

Huffing, Tim turned and walked away. "Fine. I needed to go to the store anyway." As he made way for the door, he felt genuine pity for the circumstances of his roommate. No help; deadbeat and broke. Yet he can't get him off the couch to do something right like an education. If only he wasn't such a pushover. He sighed.

'_I just wish Damon grew up some way.' _He grabbed his keys, not bothering to look back as Damon and Scraggy were still playing the game.

* * *

In a dark forest, there was a swamp with mist in it. Even in the middle of the day, the Moors of Icirrus were muggy and cold. Yet, through it all, life continued on.

A wild Seismitoad opened it mouth, expelling purple acid that raced across the marsh. The defendant was an armored blue humanoid otter with a large spiked horn and a light gray moustache. Without much effort, one swing from is sword drawn from his arm deflected the acid, making the water boil elsewhere.

The Seismitoad stepped back, surprised by this attack. He looked afraid as his eyes darted towards the silhouette behind the creature.

The man had his arms crossed as he remained aloof. "**Surf.**"

His Samurott's eyes widened and raised his head. The swamp water in the area shuddered as a strong tidal wave surged across the water towards Seismitoad. The Vibration Pokémon's red eyes widened as the dark blue water cast a shadow over him before it crashed into him, drowning him in the gallons of pressure that pushed him through lilyponds and broken logs.

As the water diminished, Seismitoad laid far away in the water. Samurott and its trainer eyed the fainted large toad with serious gazes.

The Trainer looked towards the sky, glaring at the sunlight peering through the thick summer trees.

* * *

In the western Johto region, shrubs were being moved aside quickly. Something rushed through swiftly to make nearby Pidgey flutter away. The figure moved quickly to evade its pursuers as it carried something off.

Upon a closer look, it revealed a shady man in black as he carried a sack full of valuable items. From Stardust, to Rare Bone, to Big Nuggets; he had it all. He breathed heavily for air as he took a moment to gather his bearings and look over his shoulder to hear faint sounds in the distance. Whoever was pursuing him was losing his trail.

"Phew. Looks like I'm all clear." He slid behind some bushes, taking a look at the large stash that he's stockpiled.

'_It took me three years to get all this together. Gotta find some new place to hide it since I can't use that spot anymore. But where…' _his eyes widened in realization, he knew what to do. _'Wait, of course! I can just go to Kanto! The Johto police can't follow me there!' _he snickered low at his cunning thoughts. _'This will work nicely. Gotta get moving!'_

With his plan set he embarked through the woods. Little was he aware, one of the Pidgey that was startled before had kept an eye on him. Its eye blinked before it fled over the woods to another area within the forest.

The Pidgey landed on a low branch behind a man's head. "Is that you?"

The Pidgey chirped, dropping to the ground. It went up and hopped onto a log beside the still man. The man slid his hand along the bark towards the feathers, which – to him – felt like goop. This somehow brought relief.

"Good." He nodded. "Okay then, lead the way. Zorua, you're up."

From the side, a black fox with a red bushy tail turned her head objecting. She had a lens over her one eye, which helped in her accuracy. "(Hmph. Why do I have to? That's what the dog is for.)"

From the side, a Mightyena snarled. The black wolf's eyes gleamed with annoyance with the fox, but they couldn't be seen beneath the black shades of her own. Apparently her Trainer wasn't the only ones with eyewear.

"Please, Zorua. We're in a hurry." The human said.

Zorua pouted annoyingly, turning her head away as she walked off. "(…fine.)" she snarled. "(Let's go, mutt.)"

"(Why I'd never…)" Annoyed, Mightyena really wanted to sink her fangs into her foxy little friend, but she knew better than to tamper so lightly. She needed to cooperate to catch him.

Up ahead, the crook was foraging through the woods as fast as he could. He moved quickly to avoid detection…at least from humans. There was no way wild Pokémon could care any more than those who are already asleep. With a steady pace he made way through the woods with the treasures with high hopes.

'_The forest should end just a little ahead. After that, I'll get to New Bark Town to find those falls connecting to Mt. Silver!'_

The man continued his run through the woods, getting miles in after miles. He was following the forest towards the exit. As he went along, he was getting very tired. He was sure the forest should've ended, but it kept going…and going…and going…

He labored in breath and was forced to stop. After running so long his calves had reached their limit. "What…the hell…my god…" he labored. "Where the heck is the end…of this forest?!" He hunched over, groaning heavily. "This route…did I make a wrong turn a while back…?"

There was rustling from the bushes nearby. He weakly turned, checking on something there. "Who's there…?"

It was too vague to see. Before he knew it, dark energy gathered. His eyes widened when a snarl hollered, exploding a hemisphere of darkness that blew him across the ground. He slid along the earth, his treasures in the bag spilling out along the way. As he laid there, his teeth gritted at the pain he felt.

"Oww…my head…" He grimaced as he tried getting up. When he did, he saw certain parts of the woods change. "What the…?" He saw the woods change to an open field in the middle of the far inwards reaches. He saw no cover unlike before. It was like an illusion.

"(Gotcha.)" Something barked.

The crook gasped. In front of him was a Mightyena with fangs enflamed in fire. When he looked behind he saw a Zorua sneer at him. He heard footsteps from behind, a figure walking towards him. Turning around, the figure revealed himself.

He had short messy white hair with shades covering his eyes. He had shredded jeans with a black t-shirt with a blue jacket over it. The right sleeve had a white line, while the left had black. He held onto a white cane, which helped him feel where he was going.

"The heck are you?" The crook sneered.

The man held up a badge, a little higher than needed, like he was facing forward. "Keith Harris, International Police. You're wanted across Johto in thieves related to national items. You've stolen from traveling trainers and missing reports indicated to your specific face."

The crook tried backing away, getting to his feet. "I'm not down here." He pulled out a Poke Ball to attack. "Fearow-!" Before the ball was launched, a small paw socked him across the face, knocking the ball out of his reach and flooring him.

Zorua landed on her supple paws, beaming a proud smile. She huffed as she looked away. "(Could you be anymore of a bore?"

With his Poke Ball knocked out of his hand, the crook grunted as a white cane pinned on his neck. Keith raised his head and smiled down as Mightyena's flaming flames were near his victim's face. One wrong move, and he finished.

"And that's checkmate."

* * *

In the hollows of a large shrine, surrounded by Japanese roofing tiles and borders, the sun was setting over the mountains. Its radiant rays were aligned almost perfectly with the open window, which someone looked through.

The figure was in silent prayer, his long white hair reflected the rays of sun. His forehead was signed in a bizarre emblem that could best be described as symbolic to essence. His eyes were shut as he was in prayer. This was his time to show his appreciation for the gods.

A low, bloodcurdling oar was heard inside his mind. He opened his eyes, a harsh gasp coming from his throat.

In his mind, he started seeing images. It was a rough-looking dragon roaring, followed by a shockwave that spelled across the horizon. There were several figured with these strange capsules and doing battle that he couldn't describe.

'_What is this? These visions…' _The young man looked out the window, the sun directly in front of his face. Its warmth did anything but leave a cold spine to shudder. _'Great Gods, what have you've seen?'_

* * *

Evan's day was a long one, that much could've been said. After a little basketball and eating out with some of the gift money he received from the other day from his family and friends, he was treated out and enjoyed spending time and playing with Patrick and Joseph. As evening fell, their day would soon draw to its conclusion. After dinner, they were all sitting on the living room couch, watching a documentary of something.

"So what's on?" Joseph asked.

Evan shrugged. "I don't know. The Kanto League stuff isn't till fall."

"Oh! Oh! How about the Pokeathelon from Johto." Patrick insisted. "I heard there's someone with a _sick_ Poliwhirl that can jump."

"Okay…" Not having anything better to do, Evan started flipping the channels rapidly. He forgot offhand which channel it was on, but nothing wrong with channel surfing along the way. He flipped a few more channels until he and his friends caught something interesting from the Sinnoh network.

"What's this?"

"**And of recent discovery, we have rumored beliefs of the strange scientist, and former colleague of Professor Rowan, make hypothetical claims to what many call 'The disbelief of a lifetime'."**

A figure jumped in front of the news screen. He had crazy white hair that went in all directions. He had a lab coat and large, round, swirly glasses, as well as a white moustache.

"**Hello, everyone!**" he responded excitedly; his accent that a thick German. "**My name is Doctor Peter Poopenschmir! And today, I am very pleased to say, I have done it! Yes! Me!**" he eagerly laughed. "**You might be wondering right now, 'Poopenschmir, what have you done?'. Well, I will tell you!**" He moved behind a table with his Rotom, who snickered as he grabbed onto the cloak to something that hid beneath. "**This, is it!**"

He moved the cloak off, revealing a highly advanced-looking engine connected to wires and two pillar-like prongs. The prongs were about human-sized, enough for someone to walk through. Attached to the engine's top was a computer with frequency soundbars.

"_**Behold**_**!**" he exclaimed. "**I give to you, my invention! I call it, The Immersifier! Yes, yes! What it does, is that it gives out tiny frequency waves, that react to long distances, like how astronauts are able to communicate from space. I used this technology, to give me the ability to see other dimensions and their wavelengths. With this, I can prove to you all that there is in fact Pokémon life in other worlds than our own!**"

Rotom snickered mischievously.

"**Once the machine is fully operational, we shall be able to walk safely to the new world! Now then you might be asking, 'Dr. Poopenschmir, is this in fact safe?'…I'm gonna be honest, I question that myself. Probably not. But…but it's for science, yes! You see? Take that Science Community! You thought that I was Hoothoot. Well, look at me now! Hmmmm?!**" He got close to the camera. "**You thought I was Hoothoot! Well let me tell you! I am not Hoothoot! I AM NOT HOOTHOOT! DO I LOOK LIKE A HOOTHOOT?! HOOT! HOOT!**"

Officer Jenny and several other cops were closing in around him from the background, much to his confusion. They started carrying him by the armpit and forearms offstage.

"**What are you doing?! There lies new worlds beyond here! You don't have a warrant! Stop!**"

The TV was turned off. Watching that left them very much confused.

"Wow…" Patrick whistled. "Talk about Hoothoot."

"Yeah dude, that's just ridiculous." Joseph complained.

"So this…Poopenschmir guy." Evan had to inwardlt chuckle at the name. "He's like this cuckoo scientist or something? Patrick, you're good with science, aren't you?"

Patrick sighed. "Yeah, I guess so. Uh, basically that was someone who was banned from the Sinnoh science community about 20 years ago. He was originally believing that using the Mt. Coronet time and space energy would help in space travel to other worlds."

"Did it ever work?"

"Well, no. After the whole Team Galactic mishap, the use of certain technologies were prohibited, and that was 13 years ago."

"So he's been outcasted because of his crazy theories?" Evan frowned. He almost felt sorry for the guy. Almost. "Are they even possible?"

"Who knows, Evan. Probably, probably not. But c'mon, a guy like him? This was the same man who did a brain experiment with a Hoothoot just so he can tell time better." Patrick sighed, exasperated. "Well, doesn't matter much. So Evan, we got something for you."

Evan's eyes widened. "You did?"

"Yeah dude, as your going away present." Joseph showed him a present he pulled from beneath his sweater. "You're gonna love them, I swear."

"Here you go, E-dawg." Patrick presented his present to Evan. "Couldn't ask for anything better!"

"Thanks guys." Evan smiled. He looked at the two presents in front of him. He couldn't decide which one to open first. "Let's see…"

"Oh! Oh! Open mine first, dude!" Joseph cheered. "You're gonna flip, literally!"

"Okay." Unsure if he meant literally, Evan carefully undid the wrappings. The tissue paper was torn up and moved to the side, allowing him to view what was inside. He raised the object that sat in his hands. It was a small handheld snow globe, with Evan's name in ocean blue letters. The glitter inside the water was white and blue.

Evan's blue eyes were wide open in amazement. He watched the flakes fall inside. "Woah…"

"See? I knew you'd like it." Joseph beamed. "Got it custom made to remember me by."

"Wow dude…I don't know what to say." Evan smiled at the globe with his name on it. He couldn't be anymore happy. "Ready, Patrick?"

Patrick smiled. "Go ahead, bud. All yours."

Evan undid the wrapping for the other present he got. He showed just s much surprise as he did with the snow globe. It wasn't anything extravagant, but it was a black winter beanie with a Poke Ball sign on the front. Patrick looked mighty pleased as Evan tried it on, making a perfect, stretchy fit.

"Fits like a glove." Joseph commented. "You know…even though it's a hat."

"Yeah I was thinking a hat like that would do good too." Patrick turned away. "But, you know, didn't want it to look sluggish when you turn it to the side or behind."

"O-oh…I get it." Evan adjusted the beanie, smiling. "Well guys, I love these. Thank you so much, I don't know what to say."

"It's cool, dude." Joseph said. "Just promise to think about us and come visit sometime."

"Yeah, but you better be quick. A couple years and we'll be on our way, too." Patrick said. "Gotta pursue our own dreams too, you know. Somebody's gotta find those cures."

"And athletes don't just grow on trees." Joseph laughed. "Patrick, we better get going now."

"Yeah, you're right. School starts back up tomorrow." He turned towards Evan. "Sorry Evan. Wish we could see you off, but school starts back up tomorrow."

Evan sincerely smiled. "It's cool guys…thanks." He pulled them into a hug. "I promise I'll come back every now and again. Stay safe."

"You too, dude!" Joseph walked out first.

"Bye, Evan." Patrick left next, closing the door behind him.

"Goodbye, guys." Evan waved them off as the door shut. He stared at the white paint on the entrance and saw through the glass. He saw Patrick and Joseph talking to one another. They seemed a little dejected, but they continued towards Joseph's car. He knew parting with them would be tough, but that was part of life. He knew he could always come back and visit them when his journey was over. And if not, there's always other ways to keep in touch.

But now, it was onto a new chapter in Evan's life. He has his license and was ready for tomorrow. He looked out the window to see the sun setting beyond the trees, a serious expression taking over.

"Okay, time to shower." He marched towards the showers, to be ready for a clean, fresh start to the morning to come.

* * *

In a castle clouded in darkness, the halls were quiet and heavily quiet. Those who weren't already asleep stayed in their quarters and waited until sleep would eventually lull them. Amongst the many that were still sleeping, there was someone laying in his bed.

A white-haired young man was stirring inside his bed, trying to sleep the best he could. His eyes remained opened, showing how red the orbs were. He watched the ceiling chandelier to his chamber for hours to see if it would do anything just to amuse him. But alas, nothing. He was hoping there would be something, but right now, hoping was all he was capable of.

The boy turned his head slowly, looking at the dark night sky, watching nothing but a blank space. Like he always saw. One day, he hoped the sky would change. And that day will be when he could leave the castle.

For now, he had to conserve what strength he had and save it. Tomorrow may be another chance for that to happen.

* * *

The morning had finally come, and everything was set for Evan. He was a little tired, but his routine in the early morning readying for school didn't change. Breakfast, and getting dressed. His things were packed in a black backpack and his mother saw him off with hugs and kisses. His Dad told him to be careful, which he promised he would, otherwise they'd seal him in body pillows just for good measure.

He found himself at the front of a sizeable lab that stood in the southeastern part of town. The lab was a large rectangular building with brown bricks as an exterior. The whole top was aligned with large glass windows to allow anyone to see what was happening from an upward angle. The massive black roof was slanted, with a chimney billowing from the side.

Evan inspected the building, frowning in his heart rate pounding. "So I guess this is it." He told himself, sighing to calm his nerves. "Okay then…let's get this over with."

Straightening his posture, he went up and knocked on the door. He stood around and waited for a minute until the knob turned to reveal an assistant in a lab coat and glasses. He looked down at Evan.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Yeah, hi." He showed him his new Trainer license and a piece of paper with what appeared to be a certificate or documentation needed. "I'm here to see Professor Oak for the appointment."

The assistant nodded. "Yeah, no problem. Follow me."

Evan followed him into the building, which was surprisingly a lot bigger than what it was on the outside. The staff seemed a little low, but he was more amazed with how clean and new everything looked. The walls inside were plastered cream for a lively color, and along the back of the complex was varied complex machinery that was ran by an older gentleman in a white lab coat.

"Professor Oak, your client is here." The assistant told him.

Professor Oak turned around, taking a look at Evan. "Ah, I see. Welcome!"

Evan walked up, shaking the professor's hand with a serious face. "Thanks for having me here."

"I saw you at the graduation ceremony the other day. You're an achiever young man. I trust that you read the forms and were prepared?"

Evan nodded.

"Okay, then follow me."

For the next ten minutes, Evan followed the professor around as he went over the guidelines to becoming a Pokémon Trainer. It was routine material, and he knew this would be talked about, but Evan paid close attention to the responsibilities that come with being a Trainer. It's stuff he learned in school, so he was at least aware. Once the proceedings were accomplished, they made way to a table with three Poke Balls on them.

"Now then, Evan. Sorry for the wait. I hope that you are ready for this." Professor Oak stated. "Once you make a selection, remember, the Pokémon is a responsibility that you must cherish. Do you understand?"

Evan nodded. "Yes, sir."

Professor Oak nodded and grinned. "Very well. Now then…" he gestured to the three Poke Balls, each one having a sign over them. On the far left was a sign with Bulbasaur and its overall characteristics. It was a quadruped reptilian creature with large red eyes and a plant-based bulb on its back. It was primarily blue and had darker blue spots around the body.

The one in the middle was Squirtle. It was a small blue turtle with a round head and brown eyes. It had stubby limbs with no claws. It had a swirling blue tail and a bright orange shell with a yellow underside and a white rim trimming.

The last one on the far right was Charmander. The creature was a bipedal lizard creature with deep blue eyes and teeth beneath its round snout. It had a yellow underbelly that went beneath to the tail, which had a flame at the end of it.

Professor Oak smiled at the new Trainer. "Now then, choose the one that you'd like."

Evan looked down at the three Poke Balls with scrutiny. There were so many choices he could make from just one of them. He was preparing for this day for so long, but the best starter for him, even he couldn't be certain. It was an impossible choice.

"Let's see…" Thinking quickly about his conditions, he looked at the middle one. He stared at the capsule longingly, as though it itself was staring back at him. He couldn't explain it, but something was calling to him from that one. It could've been complete mind games, but he didn't want to misinterpret the wisdom.

Taking one more look at the snow globe he got yesterday, he watched the blue flakes fall onto his name engraved into it. He smiled softly before turning around. "Okay then. I'll pick…" he reached for the middle capsule, holding it high. "Squirtle."

The button was pressed, bringing out a white energy that manifested in midair. In the air, a small, bipedal turtle with a round blue head widely smiled as he descended down onto Evan. He hurriedly caught him in his arms and stumbled from how surprisingly heavy the little turtle was, but rebounded just as quickly.

The Professor took notice of the pair chosen and seemingly acknowledged this. "I see, so Squirtle is your choice then." He nodded in approval. "Very good."

Evan turned to the turtle that he held in one hand. "S'up little buddy. I'm Evan."

Squirtle looked at his new Trainer mildly, but otherwise seemed solemn with his appearance. The black beanie he wore caught his attention. It looked comfy. "(Hi.)" the turtle chirped with glee.

"Good. Now then…" The professor placed a copy of the PokeDex and five Poke Balls in front of Evan. "As a beginning Trainer, you'll be needing these. This here is the PokeDex, it's a digital encyclopedia that tells you everything of the recorded data of all the various Pokémon known to have been discovered." He pushed forward the Poke Balls. "And here are your Poke Balls to start out with."

Evan took them and placed them in his backpack. "Cool." He turned towards Squirtle, smirking. "So Squirtle, you ready?"

Squirtle nodded. "(Okay. This should be exciting.)"

"Good luck to both of you." Professor Oak complimented. "Do your best."

Evan nodded. "We will. Thanks."

* * *

In a dark lab space, it seemed more like a cellar than an actual lab to be exact. This space was where no lightning nor thunder could be heard from the outside thunderstorm happening in the Sinnoh Region. It's here, in a shabby house's cellar, where wires and many concoctions were partaking in a crazy mess.

Meekly chuckling to himself, Poopenschmir was fidgeting with wires and machinery on a laptop connected to the device he was working on. With one final touch, the computer was showing frequencies.

"Yes! Yes! You have outdone yourself today, Poopenschmir! Yes! T-Today, shall be the known day to all, that you show them that you are not Hoothoot! Ha!" He moved to the machinery and started adjustments. "They laughed at you…" he cranked a lever. "They called you mean words that children say at the age of 5." He pressed a series of buttons. "And they had the _audacity_ to change your name for you, because that's what you were to the community!" he moved back to his laptop, his fingers twitching. "Well now, _they _will be the Hoothoot ones, because they were wrong! Rotom!"

Buzzing in from out of the blue, Rotom snickered. "(You call~?)"

"Yes! Time for the test!" he shouted approvingly. "Rotom…" he pointed at the engine. "**Thunder Shock!**"

Cackling maniacally, Rotom smiled wide as its body surged in electricity and fired a weak but steady bolt at the engine. It crackled static that went to the pillar-like attachments, which started distorting energy. The crazy doctor began typing into the computer again.

"Goodgoodgood! Now, to find signs of any alien frequencies." He typed into the sonar scanner, which was adapted to the soundbars. "C'mon…c'mon…"

The frequencies were very low; barely moving in fact. After several minutes, Poopenschmir was getting discouraged when he suddenly got a low, thunderous echo through his monitor. It sounded much like a dragon's roar. It made him jump and almost knock his swirly glasses off.

He looked at the monitor, adjusting his glasses. "Is…is this it?!" He eagerly pressed a series of button. "Take _this_!"

He pressed one more button, and suddenly the machine went quiet. An eerie silence spilled across the area before a small light came from between the two pillars. It grew and spiraled slowly in multiple colors. It expanded more, until it fully enclosed between the pillars, like a doorway.

"SUCCESS!" Poopenschmir cheered, skipping in place out of glee. "I HAVE DONE IT! YES!"

Rotom snickered at its own satisfaction.

"Googoodgood. Very good. Now then, to test this device, to prove that it is safe!" He jumped elsewhere and came back with an apple. Looking at it curiously, he inspected it before leaning his arm back. "Alright other world, take this peace offering!"

The throw was lousy, but good enough to be cast into the other world. It seemed to have hit something.

"Did that do it…?" Poopenschmir looked anxiously at the hole, waiting for some kind of a response.

"**GROOOOAAAHHH!**" a booming roar shrilled through the wormhole, causing the entire cellar to shudder. Poopenschmir nearly toppled over if it wasn't for him hanging onto a curtain. The shuddering of the roar boomed louder, eventually making the curtain fall onto Poopenschmir and made him fall onto his back.

Laying on the ground, the roar's shockwaves began distorting the air around Poopenschmir. The doctor/scientist weakly got up and looked at his surroundings gathering in sparkling cosmos. He and Rotom watched as the portal in front of them was crackling and fluxing erratically.

"O-oh no! This…this is not good! Shut it off!"

Another roar shrilled through it, immediately turning Poopenschmir back to the ground. The shockwaves caused fragments of the machine to come undone, the entire machine itself starting to break apart.

"Ah! AH! AAAHHHH~!" Poopenschmir screamed in terror as the light of the wormhole imploded, turning everything to white.

A shockwave ran through the house, immediately reducing it to rubble. The white flare spread far and vast, covering a large area.

…

On the edge of town, a pair of feet stepped up to the tall grass just meters ahead of him. Evan looked back to town one more time to think about his choices, but his decision has long since been made. Sighing, he steeled himself and adjusted his beanie.

"Okay…it's go time." He started for the route. The moment he took a step into the tall grass, a distorted light shined beneath him.

"What the-?!" He started seeing his surroundings change about him. He saw the trees and the trail twisting and turning. He tried to move but he was getting to dizzy. A strong wind stirred around that he covered up from. He closed his eyes as the light became so bright he was unable to see.

A scream came from the route's entrance, echoing throughout the light's glow before fading to black.

* * *

Black. That was all that was seen.

Evan's senses were completely blank at this point. His body felt a harsh numbness that made him stir in the dirt. Groaning, he started getting up, consciousness fully returning.

"W-what…happened…?" He lazily asked. He raised his head, looking at his surroundings. When he looked to the sky, he saw that it was dark out. Thunder and lightning were visible in the distance that made him get up. Feeling the ground, the soil was very dry, and trees around him were dark oak and crooked. Moreover – dead.

A chill ran up his spine as he felt something terribly wrong. His mind racing everywhere at once, he looked at the dark forest that surrounded him, a dreading silence in his mind.

'_What's going on…?'_

Thunder growled high above, fading into the dark skies that stretched endlessly.

* * *

**Party Data:**

**Evan**

-Squirtle (Male)

Lv: 5

Item: None

Nature: Mild

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip

* * *

**And here it is! I hope that you guys thought it was a reasonable start. This is just a prologue of what will lead to the start of the Fates' storyline. As you can see and may know, it's a lot shorthanded compared to what I usually write. I wasn't taking this too seriously, but I still wanted it to be legible. I'm using my experience from writing **_**EDventures in Kalos **_**as a base for doing party data, though I'm gonna be doing different twists to it.**

**The pacing at first will be a little on the slow side, but I'll keep it as constant as I can. But there's also my other fanfics who have supreme seniority. **

**So, I hope this new story catches your attention. I'm using all 8 regions to exploit this plot, and make sure I do the best I can like always!**

**As always, favorites, follows, and your feedback in reviews is very much appreciated. Thanks for checking out the story! Until next time!**


	2. Welcome to Nohr

_The sunset radiated onto crystal clear water that shimmered like jewels that spread across the pond. The water stood outside of a tranquil forest that was shadowed by the mountains that the sun was about to set on. Pines and woodland shrubs had shades of blue from the refracting water reflecting sunlight that was fading away. _

_Standing at the edge of this illustrious terrain, there was a young woman it seemed. To say elegant would be putting it mildly. She was a slender woman with light azure hair that went down her back, with bangs framing the sides of her face. She had a veil around her face that masked her angelic shimmering eyes as they looked out towards the fading sun in the distance. Her white dress she wore made her seem like a priestess. It was hard to make out what she was exactly, human no doubt._

_Raising her head, the woman began singing. Her well-trained vocals started out quiet, silencing everything around her. "You~ are the ocean's great waves, destined to seek…" As she continued her angelic rhythm, her feet unknowingly paddled towards the water. It felt cool to the touch. The warm air around her sat still while the water shifted with her body slowly sinking into the inviting embrace of the water. She didn't look like she was in trouble, right? Maybe it was her mind telling her other things…but from the way she slowly sunk beneath it was clear something was on the other side, waiting for her._

_As she was sinking, her body streamlined pass the seaweed. She kept singing, like the lack of oxygen didn't matter to her as she swam towards a light as fabrics of broken ruins were in standstill beyond the seabed._

…

_A young man with suave, yellow hair wearing black armor and yellow edging was on horseback s his purple eyes cascaded into the area down below. The dark sky behind him in the distance seemed so far, but the ominous apparel it carried went miles to around him. _

_He watched as his soldiers charged ahead into battle against another side. The two sides clashed vividly. The sounds of clanging metal shattered the ears of any who were too close. Parried and blood was seen in the first few seconds of warfare. A grueling sight._

_A shockwave of blue electricity flourished, cutting down a full circle of soldiers. His eyes glared to a brown-haired man, which was tremendously spiky. But his red eyes seethed with determination that rivaled his own. The two locked eyes to show extreme opposition._

"_Nohrian General!" The foe below shouted. "You face the high prince of Hoshido, Ryoma! I challenge you to single combat!_

_The man on horseback raised his head, his intimidation status unwavering. "I accept your challenge, 'high prince'." He drew his blade, which was a massive black and yellow sword unveiled with red gem embroidery. "But I'm no general…I am the crowned prince of Nohr, Xander!" The blade started emitting dark shadows as he brought it back. The horse heed to his call and charged down the hill, taking heed at Ryoma._

_Charging with his forces behind, Ryoma leaped into action with his blade drawn._

_All around, it was a madman's place. People were fighting like wild animals. And not just them, there were ninjas and others coming from the east on Pegasus. They sailed into battle, while for Nohrians, more armored knights with lances came charging in. It was chaos, no better word could describe it. And in the middle of it, a red-eyed young man with white hair was staring in disbelief at what was happening._

"_What's going on?" He turned around, seeing he was on the Hoshidan side of the battleground. He was met with a young girl with short orange hair, alongside an armored young man who had his hair pulled back in an upward spike. There was also a redhaired woman who had her own regal gesture as she was on what looked like a large bird instead of a horse. "W-what the-?!"_

"_Corrin, everything will be okay!" the red-haired girl announced. "We're here for you!" She swiped her arm, commanding the avian to unleash a strong blast of wind that blew away nearby forces._

_Before Corrin could realize what was happening next, steam came up from the stream. Inside the stream, what looked like aquatic creatures were seen flopping in place as enemies rushed over. Following the knights into battle were several other creatures and animals that were armored. They weren't anything like he remembered them as. When he looked at Hoshido, he saw the same thing, but with less armor, and they were being ordered to attack._

"_Corrin!"_

_Hearing his name, he looked ahead, seeing Xander and Ryoma reaching out to him. "Come to me!" they yelled in unison._

_Corrin stepped back and found himself in the center of the two sides. He looked at the two families that were looking towards him for an appeal. His breathing escalated as he didn't know what to think anymore. A chill went up his spine when the air grew cold, and his body was starting to show signs of ice._

'_What's…going on…?' He didn't have time to realize as more magical creatures suddenly came from the north. They filed pass him, using random attacks of various ranges that caused the two sides to get blown attack. _

_He looked over his shoulder and saw a mass of animals with different sizes gathered around him. They were looking intently at him, especially the one that appeared beside him. Their eyes met, just as the cold and ice made his body and mind go into a cold, dark place._

'_Who…are you…?' Was all he could muster before everything became a void._

…

Corrin woke up to an insatiable cold feeling on his cheek. His eye winced at how harsh it was. It was like a blizzard was packed in his cheekbone. His red eyes snapped open, his body jerking upright from the reaction. "What the-?!" He blinked, realizing that he was in a new setting. Or rather in this case, an old setting…a _really_ old one.

He looked down at his crotch, still finding himself under the covers. He tried processing what happened, but his brain was struck fuzzy from the possible delirium. _'What was all that just now? Was that really…a dream?' _He was so out of it until he heard muffled calls from his side. Looking hazily up, he started hearing his name, over and over.

"Lord Corrin…are you there?"

Turning towards his left, Corrin looked astonished, mainly because of how close he was to two maids that stood patiently at his bedside. One maid had silky blue hair, while the other was jumping on each foot excitedly as she seemed jovial to say the least. Thankfully this sight wasn't unfamiliar with him.

"Uh, F-Flora, Felicia…good morning." He quipped, his voice cracked some.

Felicia pressed her hands on the bed, leaning in with a tilted head. "Morning, sleepy head~." She chimed. She looked at Corrin, seeing him blink repeatedly like he was dizzy. "Had a good dream?"

Corrin stammered at the accusation. "Uh, I uh…"

Before long, clad iron heels walked up. "If I may?"

Flora and Felicia scooted over to allow Corrin some elbow room, much to his relief. He looked to his savior, whom was Gunter. He was a fairly tall knight, who had lived to his mid-life years, old enough to almost be mistaken for a grandfather. His gray hair was slicked back to give him apparel that rivaled his dark knightly armor. Beside him, Corrin noticed a younger looking knight, who looked more like a squire if nothing else. He was a lot younger and dirty blonde hair in a low ponytail going down his back. Once again, Corrin recognized him as his older brother's retainer, Jakob. Thankfully by this time, he was able to gather his bearings.

"Morning, Gunter." He spoke calmer than before. "Wait, you said it was morning?" He looked out their massive window, which showed darkness outside. "But it's still dark out…"

"That may be, Sir Corrin, but you know as well as I that in this land, it always is. I trust you are well-rested for your practice today?"

Jakob stroke his hairless chin. "I've readied your armor as well. The dents were pounded out, if I may say."

Corrin nodded and looked down at his bedsheets again. He still wasn't fully awake. His mind wasn't so crystal clear that he could comprehend everything he was told, if anything he felt half-asleep. His mind was drawing pins and needles on the dream he had. Something about it felt so real, yet at the same time, it didn't. Those people he fought, and those behind him, they somehow made his spine crawl. Was that a good thing?

Noticing his silence, Felicia tilted her head in his line of sight. This snapped him out of it. "H-huh, Felicia?" he stuttered. "Sorry, did you say something?"

Felicia straightened up, shaking her head. "Nope. Sorry. But…are you sure you're feeling alright, Lord corrin?" she frowned in concern.

Shaking his head dismissively, Corrin. "Yeah, don't worry, I-!" He felt a hand touch his cheek, sending an immediate cold wave through the left side of his face. "Eep!" That did the trick as he shifted onto his heels besides the bed. He looked up, seeing Flora with a hand in icy mist. He sighed exasperatedly. "Flora…"

"Just wanted to make sure you're awake. That's how we deal with the slugbeds in the Ice Tribe." She chimed.

The cold shiver in his cheek returned to normal temperature, but he knew better than to lie again. "Right, sorry…" he looked down, trying to think of what to say. "It's just, I had this strange dream."

Jakob raised a brow. "How strange exactly?"

"I…I don't know. There was a battlefield, and there were all these Hoshidans that called me 'brother'." His eyes squinted at the next thought. "Then I saw all these strange people in clothes with animals."

The Nohrians in the room looked to each other confusedly. They couldn't understand what he meant by that logic, but the rumbled of thunder brought their attention outside. Lightning bolts shot in the distance into the forests afar. Then another near over their castle. Corrin gasped.

"There's been a lot amount of lightning this morning, sir Corrin." Gunter quelled his worries. "We might be in for a storm this morning."

"And father insists that I practice outside?" Corrin sighed. Figures his father would have him man up and do something like this. He always said he wanted to get out, but beggars couldn't be choosers. "Alright, I'll get ready."

As the maids and servants left the room to get Corrin's armor, he looked out the window to watch lightning strike in the distance, each one in a different direction.

* * *

The sounds of crows and owls echoed in the dark forest, which complimented the dark skies more than enough to make it seem like a nightmare to anybody who treaded within. To Evan, this was a no-brainer. He looked all around, his eyes and ears paneling in a counterclockwise fashion to take in his new surroundings. This didn't feel like Route 1, at least not a minute ago. This looked more like something out of a decrepit cliché horror movie.

Looking all around, he finally wheezed. "Uh…where am I?" He asked himself. He looked out towards the trees. "Hello?! Anybody?!" He called out to whoever may be nearby…but only his echoes were heard. Lightning flashed over his head, causing him to jerk towards the sky. He stared at the network of bolts that zipped and swept in multiple directions in only a matter of seconds.

"Lightning?" he quipped, morally surprised. Figuring he'd better get cover, he zipped over to where the crooked tress would be. Granted they had no foliage on them, but at least he'd have _some_ kind of cover in case rain fell.

Watching the lightning storm from below, Evan marveled at the sky. "Wow, there's a lot of it." He speculated softly. "Wait…did I check the weather the weather before I left? Well…the heck am I kidding, what's going on?"

He took one more look around, seeing he wasn't on grass. It was primarily a lot of bare land that seemed almost completely dead. Steering towards the trees, they weren't supposed to be dead either, right? Wait a minute, maybe this was some kind of dream. Maybe? He wasn't sure. That flash of light had to have meant something if Route 1 turned into some kind of counterpart.

Taking a few moments to cool his jets, Evan gazed around and back to his feet. "Okay Evan, stay calm…you've had these crazy dreams before, now what did I do again?" he furrowed his brow at recollecting what he normally did…which drew a blank.

A rustle from nearby caught his attention. Gasping, he turned around to face the noise. "Who's there?!" He looked left, and then right, but then looked up. His eyes met with large, black ones with yellow rings around them. He noticed the Y-shaped red horn on the forehead and the small worm-like body. He adjusted his body and slid back to look up at the insect peering down at him.

He looked in surprise, but calmed down, seeing it was just a Caterpie. "Oh…" he sighed. "A Caterpie. That's cool, I guess." He pulled up his PokeDex, scanning his first wild Pokémon encounter.

"**Caterpie, the Worm Pokemon. ****It's easy to catch, and it grows quickly, making it one of the top recommendations for novice Pokémon Trainers.**"

He put the PokeDex down and looked back towards the Caterpie. "Well that makes things legit…" he murmured. He took note of his surroundings one last time. "But what's a Caterpie doing all the way out here…?" He shook his head dismissively, choosing to deny the logic. "Well, if this is a dream, then let it be a dream come true." He pulled out a Poke Ball. "Alright, Squirtle! Go!"

He threw the Poke Ball outwards. The Tiny Turtle Pokémon popped out onto the dead grass. The Caterpie took immediately eye contact and tilted his head.

"(Um, hello?)" The Caterpie curiously greeted.

Squirtle spread his legs. "(Hey buddy. Looks like you'll be my first opponent.)" he looked at Evan, motioning with his hands he was ready. "(I'm ready when you are.)"

"(Um…o-okay?)" Bearing the challenge, Caterpie wormed his way down the tree's trunk until he was at the roots. He wasn't exactly a fighting Pokémon – or Fighting-type for that matter, but far be it from him to at least try and get some Exp. He needed to evolve into a beautiful Butterfree, and fast. He wasn't gonna be food for another bird.

"We'll go first." Evan reached out. "Squirtle, **Tackle!**" Squirtle tucked in his head and raced across the ground for Caterpie.

"(Take this!)" Squirtle tackled Caterpie, sending the soft worm on his back across the ground.

Caterpie fumbled over and shook his head to get upright. That attack had hurt a lot. But he wasn't down just yet. "(Oh yeah?)" he challenged. "(Take this!)" He spat silky thread from his mouth that raced at Squirtle. The thread bound to his shell, which made him cautiously look down and feel lopsided.

"(Silk?)" Squirtle felt a blue aura drastically lower his speed. For some reason he felt slower than usual, even as he turned to Evan for answers.

"Squirtle, ahead of you!" His Trainer warned. He turned at his warning, but was too late when Caterpie used Tackle, hitting him in the shell and knocking him onto his bottom. Evan winced. "Man…it's fine, bud. Just keep focus on the opponent in front of you!"

"(Right, sorry about that!)" Squirtle stammered back up, giving Caterpie a much more serious look. "(Okay, this time I'm ready!)"

"**Tail Whip!**" Evan commanded. Squirtle turned around and wagged his tail cutely, which made a small blue aura encase Caterpie, lowering his Defense.

Caterpie took in a deep breath and exhaled more String Shot. However, Squirtle learned from his previous mistake and got on all fours, allowing the silk to leave a web behind him. Looking back up, Caterpie charged with Tackle, but Squirtle was ready for him.

"**Tackle!**"

"(Here I go!)" With a moderate leap, Squirtle raced after Caterpie and vice versa. Though he was much slower, Squirtle lowered his head more to make contact with Caterpie in the center. Horn and bare head collided, leaving the two in a stalemate. It didn't take long before Squirtle overpowered Caterpie with his strength, sending the bug flying backwards.

"(Oof!)" Caterpie laid on his abdomen, looking disoriented. His tiny feet were paddling on the ground, but he wasn't moving as he sat up.

"Okay, this is it. Here we go…just like what you learned in school." Evan reached back for a convenient pocket with Poke Balls. He pulled out one and held it up. "Okay, go, Poke Ball!"

The ball went sailing over Squirtle's head and plopped onto Caterpie's head. The exhausted worm saw the ball open wide like a mouth and was transformed into energy that went inside. The ball shut and landed where he was. It shook several times, over, and over, while Evan and Squirtle watched expectantly for what might happen.

Eventually, the ball made a click, and the wriggling stopped. They had just captured Caterpie.

"Alright!" Trotting over, Evan reached down and held up Caterpie's Poke Ball. Squirtle looked up and smiled. "Great job, Squirtle. Looks like we got our first catch." He looked at the Poke Ball one more time and huffed. "Well, it's a start. I wonder what others are here?"

He heard the sounds of ravenous caws in the air, alarming him and Squirtle. From sounds of it, it seemed like the creature was loud and closing in fast. After Squirtle's first battle, he needed a little break. Evan wasn't _that_ dumb.

"Okay, Squirtle, return." He recalled Squirtle back to his Poke Ball. He looked up to the sky, seeing large birds that flocked in his directions. "I better lay low until I know where the heck I'm supposed to go…"

He scooted into the forest, hurrying down the narrow path and out of side. As he walked into the darkness away from the clearing he was in, he was evaded in the nick of time when a Fearow landed where he was. The large bird knew it saw something like a potential meal that was a green worm. Its eyes knew it was there, so it had to be around.

The brown plumaged avian with a spear-like beak spread her wings, yelling out to the hunt that was to begin. She took off again, darting for a new target to devour.

* * *

The trail he took wasn't very vague, and even within the confines of the dark woods, Evans still had a chill run up his spine, like an Ekans was creeping up to strangle him for a meal. There were those biology stories his pal Patrick told him about poor Ekans Trainers who could've end up as their dinner. He tried to shake it out of him and calm down, in case any Pokémon could detect his rise in body heat.

Stopping for a moment's notice, he looked up at the sky, seeing lightning still flashing. Some collided and ricocheted off another. "It's still lightning." He mulled. He watched another bolt shoot nearby, blasting a nearby tree trunk. He ducked away further into the woods. His eyes remained wide as that jolt made him realize even here he wasn't safe. "I need to find somewhere safe, but where…?"

His eyes adverted towards something he saw in the distance. It was a little far, but he swore he can see something over the forest hill where he was overlooking two openings of a valley. He saw a massive city, which looked complex beneath the lightning in the sky. For some reason it looked like there was a huge magma-like colosseum, further rising his shock.

"Well, guess we should see where this dream goes I guess." Sighing, Evan hastily made way down the small ledge, taking him closer towards the city.

As he went off, the spot where the lightning bolt struck was sizzling, but sitting at the stump, a wild Nincada was shaking her head, blinking after disorientation wore off. Looking at her surroundings. One moment she was digging into a tree root, next thing she knew she was blasted by a weird wave.

"(What the heck? Did I eat the wrong part of them root again?)" Nincada blinked. She heard a shrilled caw in the air. She looked up, seeing a large Fearow fly over her. "(Wait…that ain't no Taillow…)"

Fearow dove for her, with the cicada screaming for her life as lightning thundered above.

* * *

Further down the slope he went, he made sure to stay low as he treaded gravel and dirt lightly. He kept a close eye out if there were any other wild Pokémon out there that could be useful to battle, but he wasn't turning up much luck. All he was really seeing was dark, dirt, and occasionally lightning.

'_Not a lot of tall grass around here.' _He pondered. He wanted to see about getting more battles in, but the confusion and the fact he was closing in on the fortress meant he was getting somewhere.

Suddenly he heard a saw a clearing to the woods. He made a break for it and came out to the hills that overlooked the domain, which was bigger now that he was closer. His eyes were wide with shock. "Okay…that actually looks cool."

Suddenly he heard footsteps from the side. Hitching in breath, Evan instinctively reached back for a Poke Ball until he saw what looked like two men in armor.

'_They don't look like Pokémon Trainers, do they?' _Even his sound logic and common sense were blocked out by his dreams…which had the tendency to bend reality but in a realistic sense. It all seems so real. He shook his head to get his bearings straight.

Both soldiers held up their bronze swords, which alarmed Evan. "Halt right there! No movement!" One of the outpost men declared. "Who are you, Hoshidan?!"

Startled, Evan furrowed his brow. "Uh…" he shifted his eyes back and forth, trying to think of what to say. "Sorry, I think there's some kind of mistake here."

"As what Hoshidans would say. We have explicit orders by his highness to keep outsiders out at all cost. Turn back now, or there will be dire consequences!"

But Evan didn't budge. Dream or not, he could feel an uncomfortable sensation, like sitting in a chair too long at school and your legs cramp. It's fair to say given his state of mind, anything goes. As he slowly pulled out a Poke Ball, the two knights hardened their glares and poised to strike.

"Look, there's a rule that's followed. When two trainers meet eyes, they have to battle." He told them. "If we beat you, can you take us to your majesty?"

The two guards looked at each other, making small eye contact before drawing up something. Something seemed wrong judging by the way they were lowly talking, and that made Evan feel unsounds.

The second Nohrian guard turned to him. "Don't worry…that won't be necessary."

"What do you mean by…?" Feeling something breathing down his neck, Evan turned around, catching sight of a crudely bald man before something harsh made everything turn black.

* * *

Evan felt an insatiable headache. Pain, that's all he let right now. He groaned as she curled up on his side. He was so out of it that he didn't notice how hard his mattress was.

Clutching his head, he pressed his fingers against the pressure points atop, which bloomed like a bonfire. "Geez…my head." He moaned softly. If he was dreaming before, that smack he felt should've woken him up. "Okay…okay, I think I'm awake now. Man that hurt…" He remembered that last guy behind him vaguely. He couldn't believe he was hit _that_ hard that it woke him up right from sleep. "Aw man…maybe Patrick was right…I gotta stope watching movies and crap…" He stirred on his mattress, trying to get sheets over him…but he felt all around and came up short. "5 more minutes. Let me just get my stupid…"

He sat up to reach for his blanket, but his eyes opened much quicker. He saw that it was still dark, but enough light was cast from outside the dungeon-like cell he was in. There were even iron bars that kept him imprisoned behind the smoothed space he was confined in.

"What the…?" He felt his hands pressed on the cold concrete floor. It was clean, thankfully, but it was cold. No wonder his mattress was hard. "Am I still dreaming…?"

"Seems that you're finally awake."

Evan jerked and looked over to his left. There, he saw two people who were sitting cross-legged and calmly gazing at him. He saw a ninja with green hair that looked older than him, possibly in his 20's. He had a magenta scarf around his neck and partially covering the left shoulder. He had the standard ninja attire with green armguards with knives on them. On his hips were two brown cloths.

Looking over to the other one was a woman of darker skin, like a light milk chocolate kind. She had short hair much like he did, though hers was a little wilder and cream-colored. She wore a golden skeletal armor design with a red mane going down the back. Large, black beads surrounded her neck. For a woman, she was _very_ muscular. It almost scared Evan just by looking at her. She had sarashi covering her breasts and arms, which had fur-outlined gloves that went up to the elbows. She had a thick black blub with silver spikes.

Evan swallowed a lump. But he didn't want to be rude, so he tried talking back. "Uh…h-hello?"

"You were unconscious for some time. We thought that those Nohrians must've done you in." The ninja said, but bit his lip at how harsh that shouted. "My apologies if that was offensive by any means."

"What? Nohrians?" Evan didn't get what he meant. He tried thinking, but his head just ached even more.

"Looks like somebody clubbed you good." The female inmate said. "Surprised your head's not bleeding."

"Yeah, that makes two of us…" Evan grimaced. His eyes fluttered around. "Wait a minute…if that _really_ hurts, then it's gotta be real. Otherwise I'd be…" When the realization dawned upon him, he paled. "So then, all that stuff really _did_ happen? But then how did…?"

"Hey, are you feeling well?" The ninja noticed how spacious Evan was being. He and the woman watched his eyes widen. He couldn't make head or tails of what he was talking about.

"But…how the hell did I get here?! I was in Route 1…I stepped in some grass to start the adventure…and then everything just went blank…" He stared down at his feet, sucking in his cheek gums. "So I wasn't dreaming…I was really taken somewhere…I…"

The girl raised a brow at the ninja. "Is he alright?"

"Perhaps those Nohrians had hit him a little too hard." He surmised. He turned to Evan as the latter was heavily breathing. "Stay calm. You probably need to lie down some more."

To Evan, he was _far_ from that. He was getting a rush from what happened yesterday that brought him to here. "I was hanging with my buds…we were given goodbyes…and I got Squirtle to be set…how did it all come to this-?!" He clutched his beanie-covered head, wincing from the pain he felt, which made him curl up and grimace. "Owww…"

The girl sighed in loathe. "Something about him is clearly not right here."

"Yes, I can see that." The ninja stated. He looked at Evan's clothing specifically. "Those aren't the standard Hoshidan wardrobes."

"Well whatever it is, it's not normal around here. Did he stray off from another land to the southwest perhaps?"

After a minute of gathering his bearings, Evan kept a hand on the side of his head. He looked down, partially exhausted. He did was they said and tried to calm down. Thankfully it was helping reduce his stress some, but the situation still stands: He was somewhere where he didn't need to be.

"S-sorry about all this." Evan apologized, trying to blend in his tone with amnesty. "I'm, uh…new to all this."

The girl adopted a gentler tone now that Evan has calmed himself. "It's fine. To tell you the truth, we felt the exact same way when we found ourselves in this hell. Those Nohrian bastards…" She called her fists. If she wanted to she could club the ground, but she knew better than to waste such strength.

"I was here under similar circumstances." The ninja said. "I was on a reconnaissance when I was found off guard. And now apologies for not telling you sooner, my name is Kaze."

"And I'm Rinkah, Princess of the Flame Tribe." The girl, now known as Rinkah, greeted.

Evan nodded. "I'm Evan."

* * *

On a court on a rooftop to a small section of the castle, Corrin breathed heavily, his legs having been steeled from his years of practice with a sword. Against his older brother, he was at fair grounds.

Meters away from Xander, who was on his armored steed, the high prince of Nohr saw Corrin's worn state, but seemed enlightened with how long he lasted that he withdrew his sword. "You've improved, Corrin, Congratulations." He conceded amicably.

Corrin straightened his posture and looked relaxed. "Thanks, big brother." He withdrew the bronze sword as well, knowing their training was over. His armor scratched mildly, Corrin looked at Xander's, which had but a few large scratches. But his was more durable, so nothing that polish couldn't fix.

Xander got off his stallion as the stablemen arrived to take him back. The personal blacksmiths also came to take their bronze swords as they walked off the court to talk amongst each other. Corrin scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"So you really think that I'm getting better?" he asked.

Xander smiled confidently down at his brother. "Corrin, I meant it. Compared to before, your abilities as a warrior have vastly improved. At this rate, you may very well become the next greatest warrior of Nohr."

Corrin's bashfulness grew immensely. "Well, if you say so…"

"Don't doubt yourself when you know you can do better. Why, look at this." He showed Corrin his shield, which had a demonic pattern on it, though the entire thing was scraped. "You did this of your natural talent. I'm positive now that father will approve of your valor."

Corrin softly smiled at his older brother in his confidence towards him. It meant a lot, especially coming from the strongest in all of Nohr. This made his heart's fire flourish. "Got it." He nodded.

"Honestly, comparing yourselves to swordplay to determine power?" a studious voice approached from the side in armored heels. "There's much more to it than that."

Corrin and Xander looked over towards someone who stood close by. He had an upright disposition with arms behind his back. He had hair the same color as Xander, but shorter, and had purple eyes much like him, with a similar set of armor. Though he had a really high collar and a skirt-like belt around the waist.

Corrin's eyes widened. "O-Oh! Leo!" he almost tripped on his words like he did his nerves. "Uh, we didn't mean to…"

Xander intervened for his sake. "Ah, Leo. Ease yourself, little brother. I swear, you're as competitive to a fault as sheep are to water." He chuckled as he laughably pinched the bridge of his nose. "Let's not have _another_ debate of mages and knights, shall we? We know our strengths and weaknesses well enough."

Leo shot his older brother a studious look. "Hmph. Well good to know." He turned towards Corrin. "But you know, swords aren't the only way to power." He noticed Corrin's vague stare on him, making him weary. "Is there something wrong?"

"Um, Leo?" Corrin paused. "Did you get dressed half-asleep?"

Leo raised a brow at the confusion, then Corrin pointed at his collar. When he felt it, he realized what it meant. "Aw! Crap! It's inside out!" He turned and darted off. "Excuse me!" He sped off, leaving the two brothers to stare calmly as he passed by two girls heading their way.

Xander sighed, shaking his head. "Honestly, little brother…"

"Yeah…" Corrin's tone was more on a deadpan note. His tone changed when the two girls approaching drew a lightbulb inside. "Wait, Camilla? Elise? Is that you?"

The first of the two girls came into view. It was Camilla, a young woman, and second only to Xander in age. She had to be in her early 20's, with flawless, beautiful pale skin, with light purple, wavy, bouncy hair that went down to her lower back. Like her brothers, she adorned black armor with yellow edging, though hers was more revealing and feminine. Along with some partial revealing skin, small traces of armor were clothed around her ample breasts, which were far above average in most eyes.

The second was Elise, the youngest of all the Nohrian siblings. She had the same skin tone, as well as yellow hair that went in the massively long helixes. Her armor was feminine and of same color, but she had a bright pink skirt bottom like a gothic Lolita.

Camilla looked sincerely towards Corrin. "Corrin, is that you?" she chimed. "Are you hurt at all? Did you need your big sis to take care of you?"

"Oh, Camilla." Corrin deadpanned. He confidently shook his head. "No, I think I'm okay. Thanks though."

Elise jumped in place. "Hey, I was worried, too, Corrin!" she chirped. "Don't forget about me!"

Corrin looked over and placidly smiled at Elise. "Yeah, I know Elise. Sorry for worrying you guys."

Elise smiled wide. Seeing her older brother again was something se always looks forward to. Out of impulse, she jumped and looped him in a hug around the waist. He twisted around and almost lost balance if not for his heels spinning them in full circle.

Elise backed away, laughing to herself. Corrin steadied and huffed. "Phew, well, uh…glad to see you're in spirits, guys."

Elise winked. "You bet!"

Leo looked down, shaking his head disapprovingly. "Honestly, Elise. You're almost an adult. Would it be more sound to start _acting_ like one?"

Camilla chimed a smile for pleasure. "Oh, come now, Leo. I think it's a good thing. After all, a few smiles comes a long way in this gloomy kingdom, don't you think?" She turned towards Elise, who smiled. Then towards Xander, who nodded approvingly…though it seemed more of something more serious.

Feeling a shift in the air, Corrin looked at his siblings as they frowned at him. They looked like he was judging him for something he did wrong. "What is it? Do I have something on my face?"

Xander started. "Corrin…there's another reason of this visit." He turned towards Camilla. "Go ahead."

Camilla nodded. "Why certainly." She approached Corrin. "Dear Corrin…" her frowned turned to a smile. "I believe that you will be appreciative of this news. We just spoke with father. He's ready to have you come to the capital."

Corrin's eyes widened. He could feel his whole world stopped for a second at the revelation news that just came from her mouth. His eyes shrunk as he thought he misheard for a moment. "You…you mean it?" He first figured it had to be some sick joke, but from the expectant looks his family was giving it was thr truth. "My god…I-I can actually leave."

Leo stemmed with pride. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, I mean it." He took a small breath, clearing his senses so he wouldn't break down in front of them. He was a soldier after all. "So, when do we begin the leave?"

"Immediately." Xander informed. "We'll get your things set and ready. The lightning storm has passed, so safe travel on foot should be well.

As the group readied for their departure, the horses were set and being withdrawn from the stables. While outside, a caw was heard screeching through the dark sky, as a large brown bird sailed across the skies deeper into the forest, with remnants of what looked like a large shell craps around the beak. Apparently Corrin wasn't the only one satisfied.

* * *

It had been some time for Evan since he was in the cell. With his knees hugged up to his chin, he hugged the shins while he tried to get some rest. His black beanie helped him catch any winks he might be needing just in case.

"Excuse me, Evan." Kaze spoke. "Are you still awake?"

Hearing his name, Evan lifted his head, curling up the beanie around his eyes and blinked to fixate his vision. "Yeah? I'm good. Something wrong?"

Kaze shook his head. "No. Pardon me. I was just wondering something."

"Like what?"

"Well, judging from your attire, you don't look like any Hoshidan we might know of. And you sport no armor either. Between Hoshido and Nohr, those two kingdoms are the only familiarities between us. I'm curious, what happened that drove you away from your home?"

Evan scratched the back of his head. He wasn't so sure himself what happened, but if the manga and comics he read were any indication, it's that he knew he had to keep his best hand closest to him. So to say, to keep himself from total exposure.

"Um…" He looked away, trying to make up a convincing lie. "Well…I was, um…tending to some of the animals that I was put in charge of in my town." He flashed briefly of Pallet Town and Professor Oak's Lab. "I was tasked in finding any strays that may have wandered…and I guess I went a little too far into the wrong place."

"I see." Kaze said, his tone indicating neutrality. "That's very unfortunate. Seems fate has ben unruly to us."

Rinkah crossed her arms, huffing. "Yeah, but just wait until I get myself out. Those Nohrians are gonna get their helmets bashed into their skulls." She turned to Evan. "You feel the same way, don't you?"

Evan nervously looked away, trying to find something to say to compensate for his lack of knowledge. "Um…let's just say, that my region was more recluse. Let's say that, _maybe_, I don't know much about these Nohrian guys…so, what might they be?"

Rinkah sat back against the wall, easing into her explanation. "Well, since you asked nicely, Nohr is where we are right now. We're from Hoshido…and let's say that right now, we have a bad rap with them." She glanced at the ceiling. "And let me tell ya, those Nohrians aren't all silver linings and lifting smooth sails for their adversaries. You were lucky as you were, kid. They must have mistaken you as one of us apparently."

Suddenly the creaking of rusty iron petrified the conversation. They all turned their heads to find three Nohrian guards with weapons at the ready in case they tried attacking. All three stood up, but were unable to make subtle movements.

"Don't move." One bulky knight said. "King Garon wants you three to come with us. No exceptions."

The three soldiers went around and began tying the three with rope behind their backs, restraining their arms. Evan looked towards Kaze and Rinkah for answers, but they looked forward stoically. He chose to follow along as they were guided out of their cell and down the torch-lit dungeon.

* * *

Within the capital of Windmire was a staggering place, but more than that, the castle was just as starting, because it was far below ground. Around there, a cemented wall about fifty feet high bordered the massive expanse that the castle's underground hole laid. A series of stone bridges went over and under each other until they all spilled to small tunnels near flaming crystals that looked like jail bars of lava. In the middle of this grand show of space, there was a huge castle – Castle Krakenburg - that was just as cold and dark as the fortress.

As Corrin was lead by his siblings, he walked behind them as they lead the path up towards the castle. He made it to a small area where he could look up and see the modern-sized structure that the castle upheld. It looked much different than that fortress he was in just a few short hours ago.

Spacing out after taking in the sights, Corrin felt a hand on his shoulder. "Master Corrin, are you alright?"

Stammering, he almost didn't recognize the stare of a blue-haired maid that came along with him, accompanied by Gunter as well as Felicia, who were clearing the path ahead for the royal family. Corrin looked into the yellow eyes of Lilith, the other maid who followed him.

"Oh, Lilith, hey." He apologized. "Sorry, I was just…taking in the sights."

Lilith chuckled, she couldn't blame. "Yes, it's understandable." She looked back at the domineering sight. "So…how's it feel, being out of that place?"

Corrin took in a deep breath, a new scent in the air. "It's different…but a good different." He smiled confidently, one that made Lilith feel more than pleased to see him as. She grinned at him, and him alone placidly.

She looked away, a small pink in her cheeks as her fingers touched. "That's good…still, it was nice, you know, being there for you in the place."

"Hey! Hurry up slowpokes! We're all the way up here!"

Corrin turned ahead to yell back at Elise. "Yeah, sure!" He turned towards Lilith, gesturing her to follow him. She smiled and trekked behind them as they went deep into the castle. Lilith mentally exasperated as she was to keep herself quiet for just a little longer.

* * *

At the top of the stairway, Corrin and his family were looking up at who their father was. King Garon was a very old man, one could say gruel old. He had pale gray skin, and white hair that went in a long beard towards his massive fur-lined chest. He had a dark, spiky crown over his head while he adorned more accented dark armor. He looked like a king to a typical degree.

His eyes had numerous bags and dark shades under them, indicating erroneous health. He looked down expectantly at all his children, especially Corrin. "Corrin…" he started, his voice as low as the tides themselves. "I see that you've made it safely."

Corrin nodded. "Yes Father, I apologize for the wait. It's good to be here again."

King Garon snorted. "Now, I heard that your skills have vastly improved. Your diligence has been what brought you here, my child. If your skills are almost on par with Xander's, then you are ready to join us to show the world what Nohr is."

Elise frowned in worry. "Um, Father, will he be alright?"

Camilla frowned, her own worries growing. "Yes, I agree. I'm as worried as you are, my sister."

Corrin turned around to look at his two sisters. "It's fine, really." He assured. "Don't forget, I earned my way out of there. I deserve a chance to show you all I'm trustworthy. Isn't that right, Father?"

King Garon looked down, choosing no visible signs of agreement. "Corrin, as you might be aware, we are currently at war with Hoshido. We of the royal family are descendants from the first ancient gods, the First Dragons. It's up to those who inherited this trait to take to their enemies with ease." He looked at his children. "Xander. Camilla. Leo. You three have proven this trait. Now Corrin, you must join them and show the power of Nohr."

Corrin straightened his posture. "Of course, Father. Your expectations won't be wasted. I promise."

King Garon's lips tugged at the sides. "Good. Now, I believe that you will be in need of a weapon. So son of mine will go into battle on equal footing." Reaching out his one hand, he channeled dark purple energy that was shaping into a blade. Once gripped it, it solidified into a crooked metal. "You will wield this."

He passed the blade using telekinesis towards Corrin, who looked at the blade with awe. The guard was a dull gold color, with smooth edging that curved into the blade itself which looked like cooled lava with traces of blazing red inside. The blade gave off an ominous purple haze from the tip. Noticing these features, he cautiously gripped it, looking all around it. "Woah…"

"This is Ganglari, a blade infused with power from another world. It shall be yours."

Corrin turned the blade over, marveling at it. "I see…"

"Now then, it is time for you to prove to me your strength with that sword." King Garon looked towards a soldier, giving him a nod. The soldier ran off, while Garon faced his son again. "We are going to bring forth prisoners to you. I want you to show me your power, and show no mercy."

"Prisoners?" Corrin heard the creaking of metal from the other side of the courtyard. He turned around, hearing iron gates leading to a dark tunnel that was bringing out several people at once.

Coming out, there were what looked like 5 in total. Two standard Hoshidan men were there, taking battle positions, while Rinkah and Kaze were on the other end, looking ready. The last to file out was Evan, which the gate slammed shut behind him.

"Wait, where are we again?!" He hollered out, but got no response from the other side of the gates. Instead the guards walked away. "Rude…" he murmured. He turned around, surprise showing at the huge courtyard with people on the other end. "Who are they…?"

Corrin pointed a finger at them. "Father, are those…"

"Those will be your opponents, Corrin. Use your diligence you've gained, and strike them down." Garon ordered. "Do that, and we shall have you amongst us." With a snap of his fingers, the siblings backed off to the sides to observe as well. The only ones who stayed with him were Gunter and Felicia.

"If I may, my lance arm may be rather rusty, but I assure you my service in this trial." Gunter hoisted his right arm, holding a bronze lance high as he was on his steed, which was clad on armor for battle as well.

Felicia stood at Corrin's side. "I'll help, too! I'm as good as a bodyguard as I am a domestic." She chimed. "Though…domestic was never me forte…"

Corrin sighed in relief. "Thanks guys." He looked forward, his eyes meeting all his adversaries present. Amongst them, there was Rinkah, Kaze; two that he never was aware of before.

However, that's not what troubled just him. When Evan turned to make eye contact with Corrin, the two had a sudden '_click!_' that made them paralyze on the spot. The way they looked at each other, it was like they had seen ghosts that they only saw as children coming to haunt them. Or in this case, ghosts that were dreams that showed each other. Blue eyes met red as their blank stares almost recognized the other for some unknown cause.

It was like something between them snapped that gave them view of familiarity. It was déjà vu all over again, but for both it was something that confused them. The dreams they had were still fresh in their minds. Corrin remembered the face he saw in the dream before freezing over. Evan recalled the last person as well before charging after a dragon. For a long time, this sensation was what overtook them.

Evan narrowed his eyes, tilting his head somewhat. "Do I…know you?"

Corrin didn't answer. He was just as confused until Garon's shout of his name made him straighten his back. "R-Right. Sorry, Father!"

"Hmph! I am Rinkah, daughter of the Flame Tribe's proud chieftain!" Rinkah declared. "And who might you be?"

Corrin spread his legs to ready a counter position. "I'm Corrin."

Kaze looked stunned for a moment. The name rung a bell inside his head. _'Corrin…wait, then is this…?' _

Corrin noticed the blank stare in Kaze's face. "What is it?"

Kaze shook his head, choosing to oblige by what he believed in. Affirming his position, he readied to strike. "Do not fret. I am Kaze, a ninja of Hoshido…show me what you can do."

"Right." He turned towards the outlier - someone who dressed unnaturally. "And you, who might you be…?" His tone suggested uncertainty, like he wasn't sure of the circumstances.

Deciding to oblige, Evan straightened his posture. There would be time for questions later. "…Evan. I'm Evan." He introduced. It looked like a fight was about to break out, but he wasn't getting out of it. _'If I'm gonna get out of here, guess I'll have to try and beat them…I wonder if they use Pokémon, too?'_

Garon sat back on his throne, banging his fist on the armrest. "Slay them!" he ordered.

Evan's eyes widened. Did they just hear that right?

Instantly the two standard Hoshido soldiers took to their heels after Corrin and his side. Felicia and Gunter moved in front to intercept them as their weapons shimmered. "Sir Corrin, remember your training!" Gunter shouted.

"Right!" Corrin looked towards the small ort-like structure in the center of the courtyard. He saw all the debris on it that was charred, possibly from a bonfire. His senses tingled when he looked and saw a green aura coming from the base of it.

'_Is that a…?' _Making a short motion towards it, he stepped onto it, summoning a green glow beneath. "Gah!" He flinched when a green flare exploded, causing a small tremor that shook the ground beneath. It momentarily ceased all action along the courtyard and then the green flare spilled a small orb into the debris field in front. In a few second, the green orb exploded, sending all the debris flying out, which crumbled to dust that scattered around the battlefield.

Evan saw what happened, his surprise mounting. Was his eyes playing tricks on him or was he tripping? He was probably doing both. Did his foe really just summon some kind of Explosion? It didn't make sense, but he wasn't dreaming. This was reality. He just couldn't believe it.

Felicia was taken by surprise at Corrin's sudden aura burst. "W-Woah! Corrin! What was…?"

King Garon furrowed his brow. He nodded approvingly at the sight before him. "Very good. Dragon Veins. Now, proceed!"

Processing what happened, Corrin rushed inside the new grid to reconvene. He backed against a wall on the left end with Felicia joining him, while Gunter went right. Waiting, they all were suddenly ambushed by two of the Hoshido grunts with brass katana. Felicia held a dagger to intercept while Corrin went and struck from the side. The poor soldier screamed as he fell to the ground, gagging blood from his mouth.

Evan's eyes widened in horror. Just now, he saw someone before him get cut down. Literally. His heart rate started picking up as he backed against the battle, staying away. Of course the same couldn't be said for another scream, drawing him to another grunt that was struck down by Gunter's iron lance. Once again, he saw more blood spilled from an impact to the ground.

"Did…did they just…" He didn't realize it until now, but he was screwed. "They were really…my god…this ain't right." He had to think of a way out, and quick. Otherwise, he could end up dead.

And he _so_ didn't want that. Swallowing a lump, he pulled out two Poke Balls. He didn't have a choice if he wanted to save his own skin. His capsules expanded as he held himself back from the fight.

"Behold, the power of the Flame Tribe!" With a downward swing, Rinkah's club clashed with Corrin's Ganglari, causing the two to break away moments after their stalemate. Corrin rushed in and swiped, but Rinkah batted him away with her club, buffering only his armor. He backed away hastily in time to avoid another club strike.

"She's good." Corrin grunted. A green energy engulfed him, which made him feel more relieved. That small blow he took revitalized by this magical energy. Felicia smiled as she provided this energy with a staff she had on hand.

Gathering his bearing, Corrin adjusted his stance. "Thanks, Felicia. Now, let's do this!"

Felicia held up two daggers. "Right!" She charged in with Corrin, where she threw the iron daggers and Rinkah batted them with her club, knocking them away. But Corrin found the opening needed, and Rinkah's eyes widened at her fault.

"Hiyah!" Corrin slashed his blade, which dealt enough force to Rinkah's gantlets that she used to defend at the last second. She was pushed onto her back, gagging at the shock through her back. Corrin looked down as Rinkah was laying on the ground, unable to stand.

"Nohrian…scum…" she cursed.

Similarly, Kaze jumped into the air and fired two Kunai, both of which were swatted by the iron lance Gunter used. Kaze moved back for distance, aware of the Nohrian armor being very durable. He grunted, but went in pursuit soon after.

Gunter whipped the reins on his steed and he neighed into the air. The horse pounced into the air and came down, with Gunter's lance poised. He pieced the ground that Kaze jumped from, leaving the ninja to back away. He advanced again as Gunter was pulling the lance out, quickly lashing it to intercept the close-range blades on Kaze's arms.

Once again, Kaze found himself at the opposition. He heard footsteps approach and widened his eyes. Looking left, Corrin suddenly blindsided him, slashing with great force that broke through the blade on Kaze's arm that was for defense. The force pushed him onto the ground, leaving him groaning.

"Felicia, Gunter! Make sure they don't get up!" Corrin insisted. His eyes went towards Evan. "I need to take this one on myself!"

Both allies gave Corrin affirmative nods. "Right!" They separated, with Felicia darting over the fort and pointing daggers at Rinkah. Gunter aimed his iron lance at Kaze's neck if he made any wrong moves.

Corrin closed in on Evan with Ganglari, but he was seeing the defensive stance he was taking. He was very curious of who he was and if they knew each other. But that'll have to come later. Right now he has to pin him.

Evan launched the two Poke Balls into the air. "Squirtle! Caterpie!"

The two capsules popped open, revealing Squirtle along with the newly caught Caterpie. The brought of these two creatures raised some surprise in Corrin as he took a step back. "What the…?"

The royal family watching also showed some small surprise of their own. Elise looked at the two animals with adorability, but the others were more cautious. King Garon remained neutral as he thought little of it.

Rinkah was laying on the ground, her head still throbbing from that fall she just took. She heard the sounds of energy popping and looked weakly over at the two animals Evan had. _'Wait…are those the animals he spoke of?' _She thought back to what he meant earlier. She thought it was something simple like sheep, not some bipedal turtle and large worm. _'Where did he come from?'_

"(Well, looks like another battle.)" Squirtle commented. He looked over at Caterpie, his new ally. "(Huh? You too?)"

Caterpie blinked. "(I think so. But…where are the Pokémon?)" The worm was ready to prove himself, but instead he found a human glaring him down with a dark sword. This didn't sit well with the meek bug. "(Um…is it me, or is he looking at us funny?)"

Squirtle quizzically raised a brow. "(Beats me. Maybe Evan knows?)" He looked back towards his Trainer, seeing the startled look plastered on his face. It didn't spike any confidence in him.

"Listen, guys!" Evan shouted. "We have an emergency!" He pointed at Corrin specifically. "(Keep him away at all costs! Okay?"

Squirtle and Caterpie looked at each other worriedly. It wasn't like they had a choice now since they were his Pokémon. Still, fighting another human wasn't something they were accustomed to, per se. It was only when Corrin charged at them when their instincts turned on.

Evan balled his fists. "Caterpie, **String Shot!**" The green and yellow worm took a quick breath and fired a massive wake of silk at Corrin.

Caught off guard, Corrin's instincts told him to slice through, which he did. He cut through the oncoming thread, but more spread around his feet, causing him to place his heels onto the sticky thread. "Ew…gross!" He tried prying his heel off, unaware of his guard down.

"Squirtle, **Tail Whip!**"

"(Okay!)" Turning around, Squirtle's tail wagged cutely in a circular motion. The whipping tail caused a blue aura to envelop Corrin.

Corrin mustered all the strength he had to get free of his threads. Once out, he quickly turned towards Evan and lunged, bringing Ganglari back behind him. However, due to the String Shot's effects, he was much slower, especially with sticky thread stuck to his feet like gum on a shoe.

"Dodge it!" Evan warned. Caterpie and Squirtle lumped to opposite sides as Corrin lunged for Evan, bringing the blade back. He slashed, but even his arm's speed was slow enough for Evan to hastily jump off t the side in a panic.

Finding ground, Evan looked back at Corrin, their eyes locking once more. There was a subtle opposition, but nothing he can detect right now. He needed to keep his distance at all times, less he shed blood. "Caterpie, **String Shot!**"

Caterpie raised his head to see Corrin ready to lunge again. "(Hang on! I'm coming!)" He took a quick breath and shot thread at Corrin's feet again. With it layering again, Corrin looked down and was too distracted. "(Okay, I think it's your turn now.)" he told Squirtle.

Squirtle gave an affirmative nod. "(Done.)"

Corrin looked down at the noticeable thread around his heels. It was coating more of his armor now as his speed dropped. He didn't have time to act when he heard something that was like stubby legs when he was rammed from the side by a tiny turtle, managing to almost completely floor him.

Camilla had to flinch at that one. She frowned heavily at the tactics going on there. "He's using his pets to fight for him it seems." She grunted as Evan was taking more cautious steps away. "What a coward."

Though Elise had to admit the animals Evan were indeed cute, she was more concerned with how her brother was being put on defense. Her cheeks puffed as she fidgeted back and forth.

Leo confidently held up his poise. "Remember what I said. Not just swordsplay dictates power." He looked in the corner of his eye to see Xander choosing to focus on what's in front of him. He opted to focus as well.

Caterpie and Squirtle got between Evan and Corrin as the latter was getting back up. He locked eyes with Evan and tightened his grip on Ganglari. His heart was starting to race, but he didn't know why. The longer he stared at Evan, the more anxious he was getting. He could practically feel his Father's breath down his back. He spread his legs and tightened the hold so hard that underneath his blue gloves the knuckles were turning white. He couldn't afford to lose here, not when he just got out of that hellhole that was a fortress.

Taking a moment to calm himself, he raised Ganglari and readied another charge. Evan didn't waste a beat on what to do. "Caterpie! Squirtle! Both of you **Tackle**!" The Pokémon tucked in their heads and launched in his place. Corrin was heavily slowed to react as they buffered into his armor, his earlier Defense drop taking more damage than needed.

Harnessing his heart, he steeled himself for a swing. "Sorry about this, guys!" With the back of the sword, he smacked Squirtle and Caterpie away, both animals fumbling to their sides. That one blow looked like it knocked a good deal of wind out of them.

"Squirtle! Caterpie!" Evan bit his bottom lip, looking at how worn out they were. "Crap…"

Corrin didn't care how slow he was. He looked down at Squirtle and Caterpie, who were trying to stand. He ignored them and rushed with haste towards Evan. They barely recovered when they realized how far long they were.

"(Evan!)" Squirtle cried out.

"(Eep!)" Caterpie squealed in fright.

Corrin leaped into the air and brought Ganglari back behind him. Evan's eyes shrunk to pupils upon seeing his life lash before his eyes. With no weapon, he crossed his arms, hoping it would at least take them and not his head…which wouldn't he good either way.

Corrin used the back of his blade once more, smacking Evan into the ground and onto his back. The blow made him grimace and got pinned hard. His vision was blurry, but a dark sword pointed at his face snapped him awake. He saw Corrin inches away from ending his life. Even now, his red eyes were gleaming with curiosity. Right now, both their hearts were racing at alarming rates that they couldn't think straight.

Kaze was pinned by an iron lance, with Rinkah unable to stand at the daggers pointed to her throat. She barely swallowed lumps as she mentally cursed herself for getting too bold. And with Evan pinned down, the situation had gone cold for all three of them.

"Very good." Garon was standing up from his throne, glaring at his son. "Now…end them at once!"

Corrin took a long look at Evan, who looked beaten at his own game…though technically not so. It was a tough call to be honest. But Corrin was above that. He didn't want to make people suffer. "But, Father…I beat them." He pointed out.

"So?" the king's glare hardened. "An enemy is not beaten until they're _dead_! I will _not_ tell you a third time! Kill them! _Now!_"

Corrin turned back towards Evan to give eye contact once more, a silence falling upon them. It was enough that he had to hurt another human being, but it was even more distressing to know that he had a choice; either kill and be accepted, or go for what he believed in. He loved his siblings very much, but he didn't know what to say. He just locked eyes with Evan, whose blue ones were staring at his for any signs of hope.

Swallowing a lump, Evan braced for the worst. He felt dark energy creep away and saw Corrin backing down. Very slowly, he lowered his blade from Evan's throat, a dejected look crossing his face. "I'm sorry Father, but that's wrong."

King Garon sighed exasperatedly. "Very well…" Without warning, he raised his glove, summoning runes around his body. The same runes appeared around the two standard Hoshidan grunts, who were swallowed in searing blazes that caused their screams to go hoarse. Their bodies fell as quickly as the smoke rose from their bodies.

Corrin's eyes widened. "F-Father!"

"Xander…" At his behest the eldest son approached. "Kill them all. Any who stand in your way! No matter whom! Do it!"

"Father…" Xander didn't want to do this, even the pleading look from Camilla and Elise said otherwise. He looked ahead and steeled himself for what he may have to do.

Slowly coming towards Kaze first, Gunter backpedaled to allow the young prince his room to point the blade to the ninja's throat. With a solid gleam in his eyes, he raised his glowing red sword, ready to bring it down.

Kaze looked down and braced for what may be his demise. Suddenly a harsh clash rung in his ears When he looked up, Corrin was already there. He looked down at his heels though, seeing threads were cut off to make him reach his enemy in time.

The stalemate soon withdrew both combatants, the brunt of the force pushing Corrin back more. He steadied himself, but the earlier Defense drop made him kneel with a pant. His older brother looked down at him with emotionless eyes. "Corrin, stand down. I don't want to hurt my brother." He insisted.

Despite his injuries and lowered speed, Corrin tried standing. He was too slow to block Xander's blade that Ganglari couldn't stand up to. Corrin was pushed to the ground, gagging from shock.

"What's going on here?" Evan whispered to himself. He couldn't tell, but he knew he had to take chances while he still could breathe. He pulled out Squirtle and Caterpie's Poke Balls. He silently returned them, and stood up with a hand to a stone pillar for support. The back of his head still stung though.

Corrin struggled to stand, his breathing raspy. "They…can't fight anymore…just stop…"

Camilla bit her bottom lip. "Dear Corrin…"

Elise turned to Leo hastily. "Leo! What do we do?!"

Leo turned away, giving his own sigh. "Why must everything fall to me?" He pulled a hand out, summoning runes around his body like Garon's, only with different italics. The runes surrounded Kaze and Rinkah, the latter being given space as Felicia moved away. Evan was the last to be shown runes as he saw his world brighten.

"What?! No-!" Corrin looked back at Evan, both making shocked eye contact before the latter was starting to become surrounded in illusions of wood.

With shock, Evan tried to escape, but all he did was scream as gravity lightened, and his body vanished in a bright flare.

* * *

**Party Data:**

**Evan**

-Squirtle (Male)

Lv: 6

Item: None

Nature: Mild

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip

-Caterpie (Male)

Lv: 4

Item: None

Nature: Modest

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Tackle, String Shot

* * *

**Here's the second chapter of the Fire Emblem/Pokémon crossover! Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	3. When Two Eyes Meet

White was all that Evan saw. When he uncovered, another rasped groan escaped from his throat. His body's light feeling had turned heavy once. The back of his head throbbed. He must have hit his head again.

"Gnnngh…god, what's with things and hitting me in the head…" Curling over, he noticed the cool atmosphere. He jerked up, gasping from shock. "Wait…what? What happened?"

Upon looking around, he didn't recognize the sanctum. He thought he ended up dead from that weird spell that Leo had used. He was supposed to be dead, right? So why was he in a very lavish and massive bedroom? There was a large king-sized bed with drapes on the other side, and a desk and lavish drapes everywhere. He couldn't make heads or tails of any of this. As he looked suspiciously around, his attention went towards Squirtle and Caterpie, the two sprawled on their backs as dazed as he was.

"(Ugh, Professor Oak, please…I'm too full.)" Squirtle groaned. His stomach was vaguely grumbling.

An even larger grumble came from Caterpie's stomach. "(Mmmm, is it lunchtime yet…?)" he turned and swiveled. "(Gngh! Beedrill…stay away!)"

"Guys?" Evan barked.

Squirtle and Caterpie managed to awaken at his call. Snorting awake, they looked around, seeing that they were in a new location. The once darkened courtyard they were in was now something large like the Professor's Lab, though perhaps to a smaller extent. Much smaller than they expected. Evan scooted towards them, with them crawling up to him.

"You guys okay?" he asked them.

Squirtle hazily rubbed the back of his head. "(Uh, yeah…I think so. I mean I feel somewhat tingly…)" he turned towards Caterpie. "(Hey, you okay?)"

Caterpie nodded. "(Mhm, yeah I'm fine.)" he looked down at his stomach. "(…well okay, a little hungry.)"

"(…well okay then.)" Squirtle passively shrugged it off as a good sign. Though given the situation they were in beforehand, any sign that didn't mean their immature deaths had to count as good. "(So where are we you think?)"

Evan looked curiously around to realize that Rinkah and Kaze were both in the corners, panting rather heavily. He tried to wrap his head around the situation, but he was only drawing a blank. The last thing he remembered, that shot should've killed him, right? So why was he in a different room?

He looked ahead, dazed and confused. _'What's going on here? First a new place and almost getting killed by a sword…what kind of a place did I end up in?'_

* * *

The last remnants of the group had faded away, leaving a wide area in which there was nothing there. Leo withdrew his hand and looked passively at his handiwork accomplished.

The young prince turned his eye towards Garon atop and standing firm. "Father, the enemies have been dispatched. I believe that this shall suffice?" he questioned astutely. "Please, forgive my brother for his soft-hearted actions. I only ask that you would be merciful in his punishment for this error caused…"

"L-Leo…" Corrin was in shock. Not because of how his brother was attempting to defend him, but more of what he had done. Even with barely enough strength his blood ran cold.

Garon furrowed his heavy brows, his demeanor no less different. "Enough!" he sniped. "I will consider the matter at another point. For now, this shall do for now…I will have to talk to you later about this act, Corrin." The mighty king turned and started walking away, leaving everyone be in what transpired.

Elise turned towards Camilla. "Big sister, that was close, wasn't it?"

"Quite so, little Elise." The eldest sister stated. "Although…" she frowned as she turned towards the courtyard. Elise followed her sister's tune.

Ignoring Corrin's state of shock, Leo gave him an astute look. There was a tension in the air as Corrin rushed over to confront him. He almost fell over but regained his composure quickly. "Leo…how could you?! What have you done?!" he demanded scornfully.

Leo said nothing. His gaze alone wouldn't be enough but Corrin persisted.

"Those people were already defeated. It wasn't fair to have just up and rid of them like that! Why did this have to…" He turned away with a pained look. "Damnit!"

"Don't act so spoiled." Leo momentarily scoffed. "Is that any way to thank me after doing you a favor?"

Corrin's gaze softened. He turned back to him with suspicions. "A…favor? Leo, did you…?"

"Enough, the battle is over." Their attention went towards Xander. The eldest brother walked pass Corrin, staring away from him after the events that occurred. It was understandable, but that didn't make it any less distasteful. "Corrin, one day your kind heart will end up putting you on your death bed. In battle, you can't always show mercy to those who mean harm."

Corrin looked towards his eldest brother, a serious opposition in his red eyes. "Maybe…" he paused. "But better to die by kindness than regret it."

Xander closed his eyes, acknowledging his claim. "…well said." He turned towards the guards posted. "Guards! Bring the prisoners' belongings to my quarters at once! I'd like to inspect them!"

A soldier saluted at the questionable request. "Y-yes, sir!" He turned around and ran off with one more guard to do as told.

"Wait, what's going on?" Corrin tried fitting the pieces together. He turned towards Leo for the answers. "Leo, you didn't. You…"

For the first time, Leo showed what seemed to be a genuine smile. "Normally, I wouldn't be so lenient to appealing with those who begs. But you know how Camilla and Elise get, they'll make a fuss if I ever get you upset." He shot a look at his siblings, who smiled warmly at him. "At ease. They were weakened. They're fine."

Corrin sighed in relief. He could rest easy for the night now. "Leo…thank you." He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry about teasing about your collar earlier."

Leo's face flushed a light pink as he tried covering up the memory. "It's…fine, younger brother. But don't bring it up again…I mean it."

"Sure."

Xander turned towards Corrin, ushering him to another direction. "Come. We have business to take care of." He walked off, with an expectant Corrin in tow.

* * *

Squirtle and Caterpie were laying around, seemingly dozing off in Evan's lap. He held onto his Pokémon as he was applying Potions to their wounds. They seemed to sting, but he remembered the medicine from the classes he took back in school. He made sure to be gentle.

Watching him silently nurse his party to good health, Rinkah and Kaze had come around a while back. They were silently observing their little castaway with scrutiny in their eyes. If it wasn't for the situation they were in, they'd go over and question them. But they were too tired, and they had underestimated their opponents.

Kaze furrowed his brow, his attention alluring towards Rinkah. "Is something the matter?"

Rinkah shook her head, wincing. "It's…nothing." She lied. "I'm just surprised is all."

Kaze leveled with her. "I understand. We shouldn't even be alive, yet we were given a grace this one time…" His mind traveled back towards Corrin when he came to his aid. That moment he should've been slain. But the prince saved him. It made him grow uncertain about something.

"Is something the matter?" Rinkah retorted back.

Kaze shook his head. "It's nothing, I assure you." He looked at Evan. "But I'm surprised. When he told me he was looking for his fellow pets, I wasn't imagining them like that."

Rinkah shot a look at Evan as well. She understood his confusion and questionable motives. She never heard of such animals before. Size wise, they weren't as muscular as she thought. But Evan commanded them. _'What kind of a land from the south did he come from?'_

Before she could question him, the door locks unhinged. Everyone stopped and turned to find Corrin and Xander entering Xander's room. Around them were gathered belongings that looked like Evan's backpack, along with spare kunai that belonged to Kaze.

Evan shot a reminiscing look at Xander and Corrin, his eyes widened. "Wait, aren't you…?"

"Come with us." Xander spoke in a harsh, subtle tone. He seemed to be telling them to stay quiet. "We will show you the way out."

Evan shot a look at Squirtle and Caterpie. He didn't know what to expect next.

* * *

Outside the underground castle topside, nobody could see, but it was night out. Crows cawed and sailed over the night sky. If one looked closely those crows hat pointed hats and witch broom-like tails. Back to the streets of the Capital, nobody was out due to curfew. This was the perfect time to make a getaway.

Stationed with Kaze and Rinkah, Evan was standing meters away from Xander and Corrin. Their expectant faces showed they meant no harm. Xander stepped forward. "I trust that you understand why you all are here now, right? You have my brother's chivalrous heart to thank for your freedom. I advise that you disappear now, before our king takes notice."

There was a moment of silence falling before the three. Kaze turned his attention towards Corrin, his intentional stare sending some kind of message he was supposed to understand. He turned towards Evan to give him one as well, though he seemed more confused. Before anything else, the ninja turned his heels and swiftly moved.

"Wait, Kaze?" Evan reached out to him, but it was too late. _'Damn, he moves fast…'_

Rinkah turned towards Corrin, her left brow twitching. "I am not some prisoner meant to be freed." She pridefully boasted. "You said your name was Corrin, right? The next time we meet, I'll make sure to remember this…"

Corrin was undeterred by her declaration. "I was hoping we'd come off as friends by next time…"

"Hmoh! You truly are a softhearted fool." She scoffed. "Did you forget that I am Hoshidan? I am an enemy."

"Maybe now you are." Corrin rebuffed, his tone was surprisingly more confident than what Rinkah and Evan expected. "But I'm hoping. Hoping for the day we if Nohr and Hoshido can actually find peace in this troubled world of ours."

Rinkah raised a brow. She wasn't one to respect someone so easily, no less an enemy, but she had to admit, what Corrin suggests is something that intrigued her. "…hmph. There were rumors about a young Nohrian prince who was locked away and knew nothing. Suppose the rumors are true…" she smirked. "Perhaps the next time we meet, the world may show you the errors of such ways."

She took off, leaving her comment to hang in the air. Evan watched her take off with a furrowed brow. "Well that was rude." He murmured.

Now it was just him. He turned his attention towards the Nohrians ahead that were now waiting for his turn to disappear. A hard-pressed silence fell on them, specifically him and Corrin as they locked eyes.

"I…um…thanks for you know, sparing us back there." Evan stuttered. "Corrin, right?"

Corrin nodded. "Yeah, I am." He stepped forward, giving Evan a sifter look. "And who might you be?"

"Evan."

"Evan…I see. I trust that we'll meet again, hopefully as friends."

A small smile tugged on the corners of Evan's lips. Granted, he didn't necessarily had the finest experience here in Nohr, but he did learn a lot. And from the look in Corrin's eyes, he meant his words. For a brief moment, he remembered that man in his dream. _'Guess dreams can come true.' _He nodded and turned away. "Yeah, me too…"

As he started walking away towards the direction Rinkah and Kaze took off, he eventually came to a realization. He turned around. "Um…you guys have a map on you by any chance?" Corrin and Xander's blank stares told him otherwise. "O-okay. Okay. I get it." He turned around and sighed to himself. "Guess I'll wing it this time around…"

He walked off, albeit aimlessly. Xander and Corrin watched him and the others take off into Nohrian's countryside with free reign. Xander looked down at Corrin's expression.

"Corrin."

"Yes, brother?"

"That face that you are making, is something troubling you about that person?"

Corrin dismissively shook his head. "No, I wouldn't say that, brother. It's just…I think that I had a dream, and I saw him…is that a matter of fate, you think?"

Xander turned his back to the streets. "Fate is something that's fickle, even to the likes of myself. One cannot simply control fate…they can only be guided towards it. Perhaps someone is guiding our fates right now but we can't see it. Now then, come along. I'm sure that Father will want to have a word with us after what we've done."

The two walked away from the Capital exit, heading back to the underground castle.

* * *

Once he stepped outside the borders of Nohr's Capital. He saw nothing but nearly dead grass, no doubt from the lack of rainfall that made it seem so dry. He could be mistaking it for a seasonal delay like Autumn or something, but he didn't want to take chances. Dead, crooked trees lead to plains of yellow grass through the trail that ran through it.

He sighed exasperatedly again. "Guess I don't have much a choice, do I?" He started his way, walking as calm and fast to get out of Nohr's line of sight. After what happened, no one could blame him. "Okay, well better somewhere than nowhere…"

He walked through the woods with careful glances all around. He occasionally looked over his shoulder to see if he was being followed, but found his backside vacant of eyes. He heard a small splash from a creek nearby. He turned and saw a Poliwag breaching along with a few of its kind. He dismissed them and tried to focus ahead.

A whistle from above got his attention. "Hm?" He looked up, seeing a small set of red eyes glaring down on him from a perch. The small blue bird even had a black mask on it.

It was a Rookidee, and it was looking at Evan expectantly.

"Is that a Pokémon?" Evan wondered. "Or…wait." He backpedaled to be safe. For all he knew, this land could be playing tricks on him. And he remembered from schooling that it was better safe than sorry. _'Guess there's only one way to be sure.' _He pulled up his PokeDex, which showed Rookidee's icon.

"**Rookidee, the Tiny Bird Pokémon. Jumping nimbly around, this small-bodied Pokémon takes advantage of even the slightest opportunity to disorient larger opponents.**"

Rookidee fluttered down from its perch. It had a light bounce on its tiny feet and whistled out again.

'_It looks like a Flying-type, so I'll have to keep Caterpie out of this just to be safe.' _He pulled out a Poke Ball and tossed it in. "Squirtle!"

Squirtle came popping out of the Poke Ball, looking reasonably rested. He took another look at his surroundings an realized his new opponent. "(Oh, a Pokémon.)" he spoke flatly. _'(Well, I guess it's not as bad as that last time.)'_

The Rookidee hopped towards Squirtle, its beak glowing bright for a Peck attack.

"Dodge it!" Evan demanded. Squirtle did as told and jumped to the side, leaving Rookidee's small beak to leave a small hole in his place. "**Tail Whip!**" Squirtle turned around and shook his tail cutely, making a blue aura indicate Rookidee's Defense falter.

Rookidee whistled again as it hopped in Squirtle's direction. Instead of going for the beak, a dark haze fogged up around the bird. When Squirtle turned around, his shell as struck by the bird in the haze. Though he only stepped back.

'_Was that Power Trip?' _Evan pondered. He thought only Krookodile would know that attack. It wasn't a very common attack he was aware of. He quickly dismissed his statements to focus on the battle. "Squirtle, **Tackle!**"

Squirtle tucked his head in and bolted into Rookidee. The impact was so strong that the bird jumped and fumbled until a meek stop. Squirtle adjusted his stance and remained wary as Rookidee stammered back up, bouncing ahead bravely to attack with its beak. But Squirtle knew better from his experience to take damage and jumped back, evading the beak.

"One more time, **Tackle!**"

"(Here I…GO!)" Tucking his head in, he charged his whole body into the bird, slamming it head-on. The bird whistled before it fell on its back, fainted.

Evan sighed in relief. "Guess that wasn't so bad." He turned towards Squirtle and pulled out his Poke Ball. "Thanks Squirtle, nice work."

Squirtle nodded. "(Thanks.)"

He recalled Squirtle into his Poke Ball and watched the Rookidee hastily jump way into the dark woods. He knew from that battle that it was in fact a Pokémon, that was definitely a given. Though it would've been nice to capture it, he had more pressing matters to attend to.

He continued his way, minding his surroundings in the process. He had to be exceptionally careful of what came above and if eyes were watching him. He already met a tiny bird that surprised him, and to be frank, he was fed up with surprises for one day.

'_First, I end up in a new land.' _He listed. _'Then I end up catching a Caterpie…followed by getting knocked up and sentenced to death by a guy I saw in my dream the other night.' _He groaned as he clutched his head. "I better find somewhere to hide so I can process this mess…"

He took one more look around as he came to the end of the trail coming up. He came to a stop when broken tree branches moved off to the side and sharply turned. Cautious, he saw what looked like a gray rabbit-like creature with stubby limbs and bucked teeth. What he took into account was the very large ears. The ends were brown, and looked a lot like hands.

'_Another Pokémon?' _He pulled up his PokeDex, analyzing what this opponent had to be.

"**Bunnelby, the Digging Pokémon. They use their large ears to dig burrows. They will dig the whole night through.**"

The Bunnelby was on all fours and sniffed the ground to hopefully where food could be found. It was about to hop off until he heard shuffling. His ears twitched, making him turn in curiosity towards the Trainer that was a few meters ahead of it. Immediately its guard went up.

"Alright, let's do this quick." Evan threw in his Poke Ball. "Caterpie!"

The Worm Pokémon emerged from his capsule, his little toes wriggling around with his tail. "(Oh, a bunny?)" He seemingly welcomed the change. At least it wasn't a bird. Worms and birds do not mix.

On instinct, Bunnelby tucked in his head and charged for Caterpie with Tackle.

"Caterpie, dodge and use **String Shot!**" Caterpie wormed his way off to the side to avoid Bunnelby's pouncing. The little worm hissed before firing thread directly in Bunnelby's face. The rabbit recoiled as he was laced all over in silk. A blue aura indicated his Speed going down harshly.

"Alright, now use **Tackle!**"

"(Alright, here I go!)" Caterpie reeled his head back before he came forward banging his pink-red horns on top of his head in Bunnelby's face. The rabbit winced but remained fine. Not much damage.

The Bunnelby responded by suddenly leaping away. The rabbit became a blur for a moment before reappearing in another spot. Caterpie looked shocked at how quick he maneuvered that the thread didn't hold him down.

"(Uh, did he just speed up?)" Caterpie worried. He was so surprised that Bunnelby hopped into him with Tackle, putting him on the ground.

"Caterpie!" Evan saw his little worm seemed worn out. He balled his fists tight as he looked at Bunnelby bouncing in place. _'It knows Agility, so using String Shot won't help.' _He reached for Caterpie's Poke Ball and chose to withdraw him. "Sorry Caterpie, take it easy for now."

The worm moaned as he withdrew from battle to safety. The wild Bunnelby looked raring to go after that instance.

Sighing to himself, Evan got another Poke Ball out. "Okay, Squirtle. Get it hard!" He threw the capsule, bringing out his Squirtle for another round. "Counting on you."

Squirtle nodded in understanding. He looked back as Bunnelby's eyes glowed red. The Leer attack lowered his Defense via a blue aura. Squirtle retained his mild disposition and affirmed his stance on the ground.

"Squirtle, **Tackle!**" Squirtle understood and went to strike Bunnelby. His whole body rammed into the rabbit, putting him on the ground. The rabbit quickly got up, a deep red aura enflaming his body. He zipped everywhere, his Agility maneuvering him to where Squirtle had trouble keeping up. _'Not that move again.'_

Squirtle looked all around as Bunnelby was shifting everywhere. The rabbit's quick-footed maneuvers made it hard to keep up with him. "(Where? I thought he was there?)" He turned around, and a gray blur tackled him to the ground. He yelped in pain. "(Gah!)"

"Squirtle!" Evan yelped. The situation was pretty bad. He knew this was tough, but he didn't expect it to be like this. "This is _so _not like the games and school."

Squirtle slowly arose to his feet as Bunnelby reappeared behind. Another red aura surged around him, making him vanish. Squirtle heard a whiff in the air and saw a gray blur pouncing everywhere. He couldn't make heads nor tails. What's worse, he's taken a bit of damage from that attack. He was getting desperate.

"Ahead of you!" Evan warned.

Squirtle turned around as Bunnelby was zigzagging to his spot, eyes glowing red. Squirtle's Defense felt like a downhill as the rabbit was closing in. Getting urgent for his sake, Squirtle took a deep breath, feeling something come up…and it wasn't bile.

A jet of bubbles shot from his mouth directly into the rabbit when he was too close. It was a pure luck shot, and the bunny was unfortunate as the attack soaked him. He was pushed into a nearby tree, slamming into the bark. He groaned as the deluge ended, allowing him to slide slowly down the bark onto his stomach, swirls in his eyes.

Evan looked surprised by this turn of events. He looked at Squirtle, who in turn showed astonishment. "Squirtle…I think that was Bubble."

Squirtle blinked in surprise before looking down at his bruised shell. "(Uh, sure. I think you're right.)" he looked at the unconscious Bunnelby at the bark's base. _'(Though that was just straight up luck. I'll take it.)'_

Evan chose to return Squirtle and looked at the wild Bunnelby. He sighed tiredly. The Rookidee before wasn't that big of an issue, but he has to find somewhere to heal up. He chose to make headway for the fields beyond the woods in search of clues to his mystery.

As he walked away, the wild Bunnelby was stirring awake. He shook his head and grimaced at what he was feeling was bark against his fur. Trying to stand, he heard the creaking of wood over him, and the sound of feathers. His ears twitched again…and turned to see a long beak belonging to a Fearow aimed for him.

The rabbit shrieked as the Fearow bared its talons.

As Evan left, a chill ran down his spine as he heard the caw of large birds back in the forest. He fastened his pacing.

* * *

He was walking for what felt like an eternity. The winds pounding his face didn't make him feel anywhere nearly relaxed. This was definitely not the Route 1 that he imagined. Heck, Route 2 even. Scratch that, could these even be called routes anymore. He looked towards the night sky, realizing that it was seemingly darker than…well, it was dark already.

"God, what's with this weather?" he pondered. "First lightning. Then magic blasting…and now I can't even tell time." He pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering angered words to himself. A low grumble caught his attention. He looked down at his stomach, realizing he was hungry. "Guess I should try and eat something?"

He found a suitable spot in the grassy fields where a rock was. Finally sitting down, he unpacked his stuff. He pulled out his Poke Balls and healed Squirtle and Caterpie with two more Potions he had on hand. The turtle and worm looked so relieved, especially the worm. He looked down at his feet and was surprised by the grass.

"(Oh! Grass!)" He'd prefer leaves…but beggars couldn't be choosers. He started devouring the grass, but the caterpillar found his appetite to be soured by the taste. "(Bleh! Oh…tastes like spoiled leaves.)"

Squirtle sat up, looking over at Caterpie curiously. "(So you eat leaves?)"

Caterpie turned to him. "(Hm? I mean, sure. Why wouldn't I? They're so delicious, and crunchy…oh! But the _best_ kinds of leaves, are the ones after a nice rain! The leaves take in water…mmmm, makes eat bite trickle water down my mouth.)" he was actually salivating at the imagination he was having.

"(Whatever keeps you sane I guess.)" Squirtle saw the small plate of Pokémon Food put in front of him.

"Here ya go, guys. Eat up." Evan sat another dish in front of Caterpie. "Eat up, we need our strength…I know I sure do."

He watched as Squirtle, and eventually Caterpie, chow down. The worm sniffed the food and tilted his head. "Mm…smells funny." He ate some pieces. His eyes blinked a few times before he looked between Evan and the food. "(…but tastes better than stinky grass! That's for sure!)" He dove right in, munching down like he hadn't eaten in days.

Evan sat back and reached for a plastic bag with a half sandwich inside. He looked down at it and sighed to himself. "Well…down the hatch." He took a small bite of it, chewing it up from the loafy bread, to the meat that was in dead center. As he chewed it, he had a feeling he hadn't had in a while. He nearly gagged it out. "Bleh! Oof!" He coughed. "Oh, god! What the hell?!" He smacked his lips, getting a feel of the taste. "Bologna? I told mom I _hate _bologna! God!" He looked solemnly down in regret of what he said. Now granted, the bitter taste in his mouth was pretty bad, but it was something his mother made. Heaven knows how he's going to tell her this, let alone _if_ he can to behind with. He didn't even know where he was to begin with. For all he knew, it could be a dream come true. Then again, flying Pignite and laser-spewing Magikarp don't just grow on trees either. Overall, he couldn't make heads nor tails of the situation. But one thing was certain: He wasn't in Kanto anymore. And wherever this place is, they play by a different set of rules.

Shivering in displeasure, he had to eat the bologna sandwich while he still could. Taking one more bite, he chewed up another piece of the sandwich. He continued the slow process until he could stomach only half of it. He chose to put the rest in the plastic bag it came from and sighed. "…bleh, should've packed some breath mints to rid this stupid taste in my mouth…"

Just as he was packing up his things and readying to head out, he was unaware of the tree that stood not very far. On a crooked branch, where lightning had struck earlier, there was something shining wedged the oved when the winds started picking up. It eventually fell over and flung through the winds.

"Alright, we better start moving and find a safer place to hide tonight I guess." Evan stated. "I sure know we can't go back there, so…let's just tread lightly and-!"

_BAM!_

Something smacked across the side of his head, knocking him to the floor again. Squirtle and Caterpie flinched at how abrupt that hit was. "Ugh…god. What is it with this place and pushing me down?" he groaned on the grass. He weakly pushed himself up and over, sitting upright. Gathering his bearings, he looked around to see what struck him.

"What the hell just…?" His eyes widened when he noticed something shimmering in the grass beside him. A small yellow disc laid in the grass, almost blending in with it. He moved gently over to grab it and held it up to his face to read the label.

"A…TM. I didn't think I'd find these guys around here either." He fathomed. Out of curiosity he squinted his eyes and looked at the description. "'**TM 82: Electroweb**'." He raised a brow. "…huh…I-I didn't even know that was a thing…"

Looking at the TM in surprise, Caterpie hissed. Something that Evan picked up on. "What is it?" He looked at the TM, then back at Caterpie. "Wait a second…"

To test his theory, he held the Tm up to Caterpie. The outer rings of the TM had shined a green light like a traffic signal. Caterpie's tail wagged excitedly while Squirtle looked passively interested.

"Okay, I did _not_ see this coming either." Finding no reason to back down, Evan shrugged. "Alright, I guess it's worth a shot. I mean…I've never heard of this TM, but if it'll help us…" He looked at the machine one more time, then to Caterpie. "Alright, let's just hope for the best."

"(Oh boy!)" Caterpie wiggled closer and bowed his head. Evan gently placed the disc's end against Caterpie's horns. T that moment, a faint yellow light engulfed Caterpie, transferring the TM's power into his own. The waves of light eventually subsided, and Caterpie and Evan separated.

"Just like they taught and showed us in school." He muttered to himself. He gave the TM another look, seeing its front and back still intact. _'Guess this TM doesn't go away either. I wonder when they started getting more durable?' _He chose to dismiss the question and stashed the TM away for the time being. _'Oh well, no sense of asking these questions. Only one way to find out.'_ Gathering his bearings again, Evan looked down at Caterpie. "Alright pal, you see?"

Caterpie nodded. "(Yeah, I wanna get stronger!)"

"Okay then. Use **Electroweb!**"

"(Okay! Here I go!)" Caterpie took in another breath, aiming for Evan.

"What?" Evan backed away. "No, wait. Caterpie! I didn't say-!"

The tiny worm happily spewed thread, but it was yellow and crackling in static. Poor Evan screamed as he was laced in paralyzing thread that stunned his entire body. All while Squirtle looked on with a mild expression. "(Oh boy…)"

* * *

After what felt like an eternity of getting the static-filled threading off him, Evan stumbled through the rough terrain as he adjusted his beanie. "Note to self: _Don't _forget to point." He growled to himself. He should've done that in the first place. Proves how tired he was.

'_There's gotta be a stream nearby or something.' _He mentally cursed himself for not thinking sooner than this. _'Maybe I better head back to that pond in the forest. At least there was a water source that I could use.'_

He thought about turning back to the woods for a moment, but the sounds of running water. Taking to his heels, the smell of shore water enticed his nostrils. He made a beeline for the small ledge that came up close to him, where he overlooked what he was looking for all this time.

It was a small stream of water that ran across their feet. There was loose gravel along the stream, but nothing serious that made it any different from a normal stream. The sounds of running water coming from the mountains was music to his ears.

"Thank god." He breathlessly gasped. He tripped his way down the ledge to the base. His feet went from dead grass to loose gravel. He moved carefully towards the stream and bent down, scooping up water and drinking it up. It was nice and cool. A little bitter, but it was freshwater no less.

Taking a few more scoops, Evan was replenishing himself. Once he was all satisfied and a stomach filled with water, he sighed to himself. "That's a load off my chest…now I just gotta worry about shelter for the night."

As he was trying his best to endure what ideas he'll have to come up with, he was completely aloof to something the made ripples in the water. It looked totally invisible, unless if one had very sharp eyes.

A small splash got Evan's attention. He uncovered from his small daze and turned towards the shores. He looked down, seeing something fade in and crawl up from the water. "What the…?"

He was dead silent when he saw a very tiny chameleon with a bubble-like head gently crawled up to him. When he got an observing look at it, he saw the bubble-shaped head with a yellow fin on top. The tail was curled up, too. On top of that, there was the fact that it just stood there expectantly at him. He didn't know what to say, let alone do about that.

He blinked once, in which the creature blinked back. The chameleon sniffed the air suspiciously and leaned in towards Evan.

"Um…hello, little guy?" he replied awkwardly. He stuck his finger out slowly, seeing if the creature was gentle. When it saw the finger, it shivered in place. He recoiled too. "You don't like people much I take it…?"

The chameleon nervously approached a little closer – just a bit. She sniffed Evan's finger and blinked a couple times. With a high-pitched squeal, she crawled in circles around him. He stood up, alarmed by this action.

"Wait, okay! What are you doing? Is this some kind of mating call or something? Because I hate to disappoint, but I don't…"

"Sobble!" a feminine voice shouted to the north.

Evan stammered at the call. He turned his attention towards said direction, and what he saw caught him by surprise, in more ways than one. Just as the feminine figure closed to a stop to see this beanie-wearing teen, said teen was noticing this figure as well.

The person was a woman about average height, maybe just a slim bit taller than him. She had dark, smooth skin with chocolate brown eyes. She had silky smooth black hair that ran like a waterfall down her lower back into a ponytail at the waist, held by a red band. A gray V-neck T-shirt hugged, as well as showed, her ample cleavage, with a polyester black jacket to keep her warm. She had black leggings that hugged her thick thighs down to the shins, where the ankles were revealed with white tennis shoes.

What caught him by surprise was the bagpipes that she had around her waist. He was momentarily confused by that but got over it as he and her looked shocked.

"Um…s'up." Evan nodded questionably.

* * *

After findings two small rocks to sit down on, the two teens took a moment to collect their bearings. Sobble wagged her fin at the girl's side as she sat her bagpipes down.

"So…you're a Trainer, too?" Evan questioned.

The woman lightly shook her head. "No, not exactly." She looked down at Sobble as the little female chameleon was slowly crawling up her leg to her lap. "I actually just know this Sobble from my home. She's just shy around new people."

"Oh…I guess that explains a bit then." He looked down at Sobble, who curled up upon seeing Evan's face. He furrowed his brow. "Anyways, how the heck did you end up here?"

The woman tried to think, putting a hand to her chin. "…well, it's…complicated. It was morning when I was out by the morning stream, after taking my younger sister to school." She could still vaguely remember it. She mistook it for the sun getting brighter, but she didn't think it would be so bright it would send her elsewhere. "I was…playing my bagpipes for my Sobble, and the next thing I knew…I'm in an open field with lightning striking everywhere."

Evan looked down with sympathy. "Huh, you too, right?"

The woman looked towards him in surprise. Evan continued.

"Yeah, it was really strange. I was walking out of town with my new Squirtle. Just as we were entering Route 1, just…everything went white. It's hard to describe. The next thing I knew…I ended up here." He shook his head. "I have no idea what's going on, do you?"

The woman shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. She looked annoyed with the lack of results she wanted. "Great. So even you don't know either…"

Evan adjusted his beanie. "Sorry." He turned towards the direction he came from. "But if it means anything…I think I know something about this place."

This made her eyes widen, her spirits perking again. "Excuse me?"

Evan nodded. "Okay, so here this…"

For the next minute, Evan explained to her his experience with Nohr. He went into detail about what he paid attention to, but more or less he was more telling of all this magic he saw, including the war in which they came into the crossfire of.

By the end of the explanation, the woman tried to process everything he said. "Got that?" he ended.

"Yeah, I think so." She looked down, processing to summarization. "So there's two nations…Nohr and Hoshido, I think…and you've been to Nohr."

Evan nodded. "Yeah. And trust me, they aren't very…nice, I guess." He veered away to a low mumble. "Since they tried to kill me and all…"

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing. It's just…" he groaned. "This is all so confusing. But, the way I see it, we better make do, or _be_ doodoo. I don't know about you, uh…Miss…Misses…?"

"Freya. And I'm from the Galar Region." She said. "This is Sobble." She presented the timid creature, who looked at Evan shakily. "It's okay, he won't hurt us. Say hello."

Sobble looked towards him, her throat clearing. "(Um…h-hello…)" she quipped.

Evan looked down at the small creature. He pulled out his PokeDex, choosing to analyze to little lizard.

"**Sobble, the Water Lizard Pokémon. When it gets wet, its skin changes color, and this Pokémon becomes invisible as if it were camouflaged.**"

'_Invisible when wet…' _Evan pieced it together, showing shock. _'Wait, so that's why I didn't see it at first.'_

"So, what do you we do now?" Freya questioned.

Evan looked down, trying to guess about the question himself. Though, regrettably, even he was a little more than stumped. "I don't know. We can't go to Nohr because of outsiders, and for all we know, this Hoshido place might be just as bad."

"Did you at least get a map when you were in Nohr?"

Evan slightly pulled his beanie over his head, grimacing at his failed attempt. "I tried. They only gave me enough time to flee." He looked at Freya again, his brow furrowing at a realization. _'Wait a minute…'_

His mind went back to the dream he had the other night. He vaguely recalled the many faces he saw in the dream, that was a given. Corrin was definitely one of them. Was she part of the scene too?

Trying to distract himself from overthinking, he had an idea sprung into his head. "Say, I have an idea. Why don't we battle?"

Freya blinked. "Excuse me?" she sounded more snobbish, though unintended. "A battle…now?"

Evan glanced away. "Yeah I know, it's weird right?" he faced her again. "But look, we're in some place with people that can actually kill us. If we're going to get out of this somehow, the least we can do is stick together. And that means we have to see how strong we are so we can depend on each other…at least for the time being."

Freya looked away, mumbling to herself. _'Well, I suppose he isn't in the wrong.' _She looked at Sobble's wagging tail, then back at Evan. She didn't have a lot of time to consider, but given the pros and cons, the least this can do is give her some company so she isn't completely alone. And if he had food and water, they could split it until they reached a settlement and go from there. Thinking about the plan, Freya meekly grinned. "If you insist. Sobble, are you ready?"

"(Okay…)" The lizard quipped. She looked towards Evan, a little more confident than before. "Get ready…I hope.)"

Spreading out along the loose gravel on the stream, Freya held her bagpipes in hand while Evan readied a Poke Ball. The two pulled out two Poke Balls, setting themselves up for the battle.

"So how do you wanna do this?" Evan called from the other side. The water running impaired his voice some. "Can you hear me?!"

Freya raised a brow. She took in a deep breath, her bagpipes ringing some. She held it up and blew into it harshly. The ringing of the instrument was loud enough to make Evan cringe.

"Gah! Geez!" He winced. "My freaking…okay, I take that as a yes." He recovered from her 'testing' and looked up at her. "You have more Pokémon than Sobble, right?"

Freya nodded. "Yes, I have two at the moment. I just caught one earlier today."

"Good. Then let's make this a 2-on-2 battle." Evan knew the rules, and how to function in a battle. He spread his legs, taking a deep breath. He battled against other kids in school using the school's Pokémon. But now this was a real Trainer Battle. _'My first Trainer Battle.' _He thought calmly. _'Just remember what they taught you, Evan…okay.' _He pulled the Poke Ball back and threw it. "Go, Squirtle!"

The Poke Ball opened, bringing out Evan's Squirtle again. The Tiny Turtle Pokémon stood on his hind legs looking mildly ahead.

Freya pulled out her Poke Ball and readied herself. "I need to see what this one can do." She threw the capsule. "Go, Rolycoly!"

The Poke Ball burst open with a little rock-like creature that was a little shorter than Squirtle. It was a mineral-shaped creature with a rocky-hard-edged body like a crumbled piece of coal, with couple larger rocks along the sides. On the front was one large red eye with a white sclera that was on a large rock. It was on a rock-like wheel, much like a unicycle.

Evan pulled out his PokeDex, choosing to analyze it.

"**Rolycoly, the Coal Pokémon. It can race around like a unicycle, even on rough, rocky terrain. Burning coal sustains it.**"

The Rolycoly stood in place as he glared at Squirtle. The Water-type gestured mildly and in kind. "(How's it going?)"

"(…)" The Rolycoly balanced himself in silence.

Squirtle blinked and dismissed the gesture. "(Um…okay then.)" He braced himself for battle. "(Ready!)"

'_If that thing's like a rock, then it must be part Rock or Ground.' _Evan figured. _'Only one way to find out!' _He gestured out towards Rolycoly. "Squirtle, use **Bubble!**" Squirtle took in a deep breath and exhaled clear blue bubbles at Rolycoly.

The coal remained completely still as the blue bubbles blasted him head-on. The popping bubbles erupted like firecrackers. The blast was enough to slam Rolycoly on his back, thudding harshly.

Freya gasped in shock. That attack caught her by complete surprise. _'I thought he said he was just a new Trainer. His Squirtle already knows Bubble…' _She looked down at her Rolycoly as he weakly got up in silence. "Be careful."

The Rolycoly eyed Freya for a moment before facing Squirtle again. A massive red aura enflamed his body, increasing some stat by a large margin. Freya smirked at this.

Taking a notice at the stat boost by a large margin, Evan was getting wary while Squirtle retained calmness. They waited for what Freya would do.

"**Tackle!**" Rolycoly followed the order, rolling on his underside at Squirtle. To even Squirtle's shock, Rolycoly was a stone blur that bolted into him head on. He fell on his back, grunting hard.

Evan winced at that attack. "That was fast…" he murmured. _'Wait…so that aura that enhanced him was his Speed?'_

"That would be Rolycoly's Steam Engine Ability." Freya pointed out. "Whenever he's hit with a Water or Fire-type move, his Speed increases drastically."

Evan grimaced mentally. This isn't what he had in mind. First Bunnelby, and now a rock that gets more Speed with every move? Something about this whole Speed thing was just driving him crazy. He chose to focus on the battle, having Squirtle answer his command. "Use **Bubble!**" Once again, Squirtle unleashed a jet of bubbles at Rolycoly.

"Dodge it." Rolycoly obeyed and used his intense Speed to zip off towards the side, evading Squirtle's new move. "**Smokescreen!**" Rolycoly expelled a black soot cloud that billowed its way towards Squirtle. The turtle covered up as the soot cloud covered him, enveloping him in a blue aura.

Squirtle rubbed his eyes weakly, keeping the soot out of them. "(Gngh…I can't see!)"

"Squirtle, brace yourself!" Evan warned. He knew this would be the counterattack Freya was looking for. He didn't know how to expect it as he watched her reach out.

"**Rapid Spin!**"

"(…)" Nodding in understanding, Rolycoly spun in place. He became a spinning top and wheeled himself through the cover.

"Squirtle, straight ahead!" Evan warned. Squirtle uncovered and looked around for which way was forward. Rolycoly's cycling body crashed into him, putting him on the floor again. "Damnit." He muttered.

Rolycoly cycled his way out of the dissipating smoke. Another red aura flared around him, increasing his Speed even further. Squirtle shook himself up and grunted as he faced Rolycoly now that the smoke was gone.

"Use **Bubble!**" Again, Squirtle fired countless bubbles into Rolycoly.

"Dodge and use **Rapid Spin!**" Freya commanded. Rolycoly blurred towards the side and dodged the bubbles. He spun like a top and bolted into Squirtle again, being so fast he couldn't even see him. Again, he floored while Rolycoly had a red aura enflamed him.

'_This isn't good. Squirtle is going to run out of steam if he takes one more hit.' _Evan grimaced.

As Squirtle attempted standing again, he was feeling lightheaded; dizzy in fact. He straightened himself up as he faced Rolycoly, who was still spinning in place. As he labored, his breathing was rasped and cool. A blue aura enveloped his body, his eyes flaring a similar crystal blue aura for a moment.

Evan's eyes widened in realization. _'Wait…of course! Torrent!' _Realizing Squirtle's Ability, he knew he had a chance. He balled his fists tight. _'Now I just have to wait for them.'_

"(I'm…not done yet.)" Squirtle assured. "(Evan…what now?)"

Freya swiped her arm. "**Rapid Spin!**" Once more, Rolycoly spun almost twice as fast as before. The ground looked to be drilled in as a small dust trail followed the coal blur at Squirtle.

"Now Squirtle, spin with **Bubble!**" Evan shouted.

'_(That's a new one.)' _Squirtle realized. _'(But what have I got to lose? Okay…here I go!)' _Closing his eyes, Squirtle opened his mouth wide and began pivoting all around. Jets and sprays of bubbles went everywhere, like a wall of bubbles was obscuring the battlefield with an active land mine of liquid that Rolycoly sped right into.

Freya's eyes widened in realization. She could only watch as the wave of bubbles expanded towards the fast-moving Rolycoly. The bubbles looked stronger than before, and bigger. Rolycoly was blasted backwards, toppling onto his back and fumbled to his side to Freya's legs. She looked down, seeing Rolycoly unconscious.

The bubbles soon dialed down, revealing Squirtle coming to a stop. He shook his head to rid of the dizziness. "(Phew…that's a second wind, I guess.)" He looked at his fallen opponent, seeing the one swirl in his eyes. He seemed proud of that.

Freya pulled out Rolycoly's Poke Ball, bending down to pick him up. "Rolycoly, are you alright?" She got a small movement as the coal was weakly opening his eye to glance at her smile. "That was very good. You rest now."

Rolycoly went back into the Poke Ball, and instead another Poke Ball took its place. She looked up, staring at Evan. "You surprised me. Your Squirtle's Bubble was stronger than before." She commented.

Evan nodded in acceptance. "Thanks. That's because of Torrent." He explained. "But your Rolycoly's Steam Engine Ability was something I didn't see coming. I didn't think it'd that fast that easily."

"Much appreciated." Freya giggled. Her face fell serious as she went for the next choice. _'She only leveled up after helping me catch Rolycoly…hope she's okay in battle.' _She tossed the capsule outwards. "Go! Sobble!"

The Poke Ball opened, summoning her Sobble out in front. The little lizard looked ahead, stunned at her opponent. Immediately she shook in fright.

"(Y-you sure look tough.)" Sobble shuddered. She looked specifically at Squirtle's blue aura around his body. It looked so frightening that she wanted to cry. As a matter of fact, a few tears were piling up around her eyes.

Squirtle was taken back by her. "(Um…are you okay?)" All he saw was Sobble beginning to weep in fear. He couldn't make heads or tails. If anything he felt a little sorry for her. "(Um, don't take this personally, okay?)"

Evan reached out for a command. "Use **Tail Whip!**" Squirtle turned his back, wagging his tail cutely…but it was towards the stream. "What…?"

Freya's eyes widened in realization. _'Rolycoly's Smokescreen is lowering his accuracy. We can do this!' _She reached out. "Sobble, use **Pound!**"

Sobble sniffled. "(O-Okay!)" She hopped up towards Squirtle as he was shaking his head to rid the blurriness. Sobble closed her eyes and meekly smacked Squirtle's face, stuttering him. "(I'm sorry!)" She pulled back in fear and remorse.

Squirtle rubbed his cheek, barely feeling a sting. _'(She didn't even hit me that hard…)' _But he stammered off. _'(Crap. Gotta pull through this!)'_

"Use **Bubble!**" Evan shouted. Squirtle inhaled deeply and fired an intense stream of large, blue bubbles, no doubt empowered from Torrent. The jet of bubbles blasted Sobble, exploding into mist. She cried out as she slid on her back, crying outwards and shuddering at the attack.

"Sobble, it's okay!" Freya assured. She looked between the crying Sobble, then towards her bagpipes. She looked back at Evan, realizing what she had to do. _'I can't believe I have to do this.'_

She licked her lips, moisturizing them as she put them against the flute end. She started playing the bagpipes, her fingers making low, smooth glides as she was playing a relaxing tune. Evan and Squirtle looked towards each other, hearing the melody. As awkward as it was, they couldn't deny that it actually sounded…pretty nice. They looked back ahead, seeing what the music was doing to Sobble.

The whimpering Sobble was calming down, hearing one of her favorite morning tunes with Freya. She sniffled and soon came to a stop. She purred low, signaling she was better.

"All better now?" Freya asked, earning a nod. "Good." She sighed in relief. "I'm sorry about that. She really likes hearing my music, so it calms her down."

Evan adjusted his beanie nervously. "O-oh…okay." He stuttered. "It…it was a good tune though."

Freya smiled meekly. "Thank you. Now then…" She sat the bagpipes to her waist and pointed ahead. "Use **Water Gun!**" Sobble nodded and faced Squirtle again, firing a jet of water at him.

"Dodge it!" Evan shouted. Squirtle moved to the side, evading the jet of water that soaked the rocks. "Now, **Tail Whip!**" He watched Squirtle turn around again, wagging his tail cutely. This time, it was aimed at Sobble. A blue aura signaled her Defense drop. _'We have to hurry.'_

But Freya wasn't going to allow that. "Sobble, **Growl!**" Sobble opened her mouth wide, expelling a huge shriek that distorted airwaves around Squirtle. He covered his ears as a blue aura enveloped him, lowering his Attack stat. "Now! **Pound!**"

"**Tackle!**"

Sobble hopped ahead quickly with squinted eyes. Squirtle moved as fast as he could with his full body. Both reptiles cried out as they closed the gap quickly, hitting each other. Squirtle's whole body swayed ahead, but Sobble shrieked out, meekly swiping across the shoulder and face with the back of her fin before turning away. Squirtle fell forward, his attack unable to score.

Sobble retreated while Squirtle laid on the ground. Evan was stunned as Squirtle had swirls in his eyes. He was unable to battle.

"You did it, Sobble." Freya cooed. It was like talking to a child with her. "Yay!"

Sobble ceased her shuddering and looked ahead. She saw Squirtle laying down, not moving. "(O-Oh…I won?)" She perked. "(W-Wow! I-I did it! I did it!)" Her tail wagged back and forth in her excitement.

Evan frowned and groaned. "Thanks Squirtle, get a rest." He returned Squirtle to his Poke Ball, looking back at Freya and Sobble. He was actually surprised at how wimpy – but swift – Sobble was. He didn't realize this before, but there's been a lot of Speed controversy happening. And believe t or not, Freya and her team was tripping him. He pulled out his last Poke Ball. "Okay, it's all you buddy. Do us proud! Go, Caterpie!"

The Poke Ball opened, summoning the worm again. He faced ahead, looking raring to go. "(I'll do my best! At least, I'll try to!)"

Seeing how small her opponent was, Freya thought it would be easy. "Let's make this quick, Sobble. Use **Water Gun!**"

Sobble opened wide and sprayed more water from her throat into Caterpie. The poor worm didn't have a chance to dodge and was doused bad, making him fumble away with a weak groan.

"Hang in there, Caterpie." Evan encouraged. This gave Caterpie the courage to stand up again. Although he looked dazed from that blow. "Okay, try your **String Shot!**" Caterpie hissed and shot thread from his mouth. The silky thread laced around Sobble, making it hard for her to move around. A deep blue aura indicated her Speed being decreased.

Sobble tried worming out of the thread, but to no avail. She weakly whimpered. "(Mmmm! Meanie thread! It's too sticky!)"

"Sobble, stay focused!" Freya warned. This shook Sobble out of her whines and looked at Caterpie.

Evan groaned at the opportunity. "Okay, _this time_, _**please**_, do _not_ hit me, okay?" He instructed the worm. He pointed at Sobble for clarification. "Okay, try out that attack! Use your **Electroweb!**"

Freya's eyes widened in disbelief. "What?"

Caterpie spewed thread again, but instead of normal silk, it was static embedded in the thread. It stretched into a giant net that spread over Sobble as she was stuck and snared her. She cried out as the electrical thread stunned her, inflicting large amounts of damage to her.

"Sobble!" Freya watched the netting vanish, along with the threads. Yet again, another blue aura enveloped Sobble, now leaving her Speed at half of what it was. She grimaced at the situation. _'I had no idea Caterpie could learn that.'_

"(Owww~!)" Sobble cried. She was tearing up and crying on the spot. The gesture made Evan want to facepalm…but he knew better. He had to take the shot.

"Sorry about this. Caterpie, **Electroweb!**" Once again, Caterpie spewed a static thread that bloomed into a net that shadowed over Sobble.

"Sobble, dodge it!"

Sobble sniffled and opened her eyes. She saw the static net again and squirmed away. But she was too slow to get away. The static electrocuted her again, making her cry out harder as the netting was stunning her nerves. She plopped onto her stomach moaning, tears running down her face.

Caterpie maneuvered back in place with small crawls. He looked ahead as Sobble was getting back up with a blue aura flaring around her. A crystal gleam was seen in her eyes now. This made Caterpie nervous. "(Uh…)"

"Torrent, too?" Evan murmured. "Can't take chances again then…"

Freya reached out. "Sobble, **Water Gun!**"

"Caterpie, **Electroweb!**"

Both Pokémon reared their heads back and fired static thread expanding into a net, along with a jet blast of water that was a lot stronger. The two attacks met in the middle, meeting at a brief stalemate and mist. The mist cloud shield over, showing a tie. The typing of the moves was what made the tie. Had it not been for the static n the web, it'd overpower the netting and blast Caterpie.

"Sobble, **Pound!**" Sobble rushed through the mist cloud towards the other side. She burst through smacked Caterpie's face with her head fin.

"Stay strong!" Evan encouraged.

Caterpie murmured low as he looked ahead. He seemed shock as the blue aura flared higher as Sobble opened her mouth for another Water Gun. If this hits, he's done.

"Use **String Shot** at the mouth!" Evan shouted.

Freya's eyes widened. She watched Caterpie's thread expel at close range once more, this time not aiming for the body, but largely around the face and mouth. Sobble clamped shut as the threads kept her mouth shut so she wouldn't swallow any of the thread. Again, her Speed went down two whole stages as a blue aura flared.

"**Tackle!**" At close range, Caterpie reared his head back and slammed his horn into Sobble's head. The jolt of pain sent her onto her backwards onto her back.

"Sobble, break free!" Freya shouted.

Sobble tried desperately to get the threads off her face. Her forelegs moved slow, so she was removing the threads down her mouth so she can breathe. Thankfully it was getting somewhere…but it wasn't quick enough.

"Caterpie, **Electroweb!**"

With a battle cry of assurance, the little worm fired one more static-filled thread that turned to a net. Sobble's speed was too slow as she could only gasp before the netting stunned her once more. She grunted hard as Freya's eyes were glued at the sight. She watched Sobble endure the netting as its electricity dispelled the threading around her mouth by frying it. The netting disappeared as well.

After what felt like an eternity, Sobble lowly whimpered as she fell onto her back, unconscious. Caterpie blinked several times, before he realized what happened.

"(W-we won…? I won?!)" The worm's tail wagged around happily. "(I WON! YAY!)"

"Alright, wait a go, Caterpie!" Evan cheered. He ran on over, kneeling to Caterpie and rubbing his head. "That was so good. I'm really proud of you."

Caterpie smiled cheerfully at his Trainer's expense.

Freya sighed and walked over towards Sobble, who remained unconscious. Granted, that was her first Trainer battle as well, but she seemed to be taking it well…though she was a little glum with how Sobble was defeated. She picked Sobble up, cradling her with a soft smile.

"Is she okay?" Evan asked.

Freya looked towards him, showing no signs of angst. This gave Evan some hope. "It's okay. Looks like she just needs a good rest is all. You did good as well."

"Thanks, that means a lot." Evan smiled. He and Caterpie looked towards each other again before facing Freya. "So are we cool now?"

Freya returned Sobble to her Poke Ball before facing him again. "Yeah, I say we're alright. You've got some pretty good tricks up your sleeves. Bubble while spinning, and Electroweb. That's impressive."

"Well, I was educated in Pokémon Battle tactics growing up…" he shook his head. "But we won't ger into that right now. So how about it, do you wanna stick by me for a while? At least until we know what to do?"

Freya looked down at Evan's hand. She reached and shook it with her own. Her grip was surprisingly smooth and moist. "Sure. I'd like that. Thank you."

With that, Evan and Freya shared two small smiles. Despite the cold winds brewing about, neither seemed to mind. At least neither was alone in this world anymore. If there were more of them, they had to be sure to look around.

"So, uh, one question." Evan said.

"Yes."

"…please tell me to like bologna sandwiches." He toothily smiled wide, earning a raised brow of confusion from his new comrade.

"Excuse me?"

* * *

**Party Data:**

**Evan**

-Squirtle (Male)

Lv: 7

Item: None

Nature: Mild

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble

-Caterpie (Male)

Lv: 6

Item: None

Nature: Modest

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Tackle, String Shot, Electroweb

**Freya**

-Sobble (Female)

Lv: 7

Item: None

Nature: Timid

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Pound, Growl, Water Gun

-Rolycoly (Male)

Lv: 5

Item: None

Nature: Quiet

Ability: Steam Engine

Moves: Tackle, Smokescreen, Rapid Spin

* * *

**Alright, now that we have Gen 8 out now, I finally am able to get into their movesets and fiddle with them. And in case you guys weren't aware just yet, yes, I checked, and Caterpie can in fact learn Electroweb vis TM now in Sword/Shield. So I chose to add in the ole TM gimmick and items you can find like in the games.**

**I know the game is out right now, but I wanted to get this chapter done beforehand. To be honest, I'm still waiting for my birthday on Thanksgiving to see about a Nintendo Switch and Pokémon Sword. And yes, it's a fact that my birthday is Thanksgiving this year. Yay me!**

**So anywho, to all my American readers out there, Happy Thanksgiving, eat well, and I'll make sure to update when I can for the next chapter! :)**


	4. Connected by a Bridge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or ire Emblem. They belong rightfully to Nintendo and Game Freak.**

* * *

A new day has risen in Nohr, though as one would expect a dainty cliché sunrise with birds tweeting from tree to tree, there was a constant darkness that loomed over the land. It was like an eternal night, with the only clarifications to daytime is the small tint changes in the clouds. One would be lucky to see dark gray than a dreary black all around.

In the bottomless darkness of the palace where Corrin and Xander returned, the morning brought the former to King Garon's chamber doors. He stood there, trying to catch his breath. He knew his father wouldn't take things lightly, not after what happened yesterday. Thankfully he wasn't alone.

Elise hopped off her heels with exhilaration. "Alright, this is it. You ready, Corrin?"

The young warrior faced the doors with his composition back on track. Though his heart still raced. "…yes, Elise. I think I am ready."

"That's the spirit! Surely he'll pardon you! You're my big brother after all, he _has _to see that." She turned towards the door, taking a deep breath. "Okay…deep breaths…a~nd, let's go!" She moved closer towards the door with her posture straightened. "_Father_?! We need to discuss something with you!"

They stood in silence as they waited for a response. Elise waited, but she was pouncing on heel to heel. Corrin was just as jumpy, but was doing much better at hiding it.

Both their ears perked when they heard the sounds of hysterical laughter from the other side. The cackling was anything but pleasant.

"Father…?" Corrin quipped.

Elise raised a brow. "Is he alright?" She pressed her head against the door so her ear was against the material. "I wonder if he's talking to someone…?"

The cackling came to a snort when they heard a stirring. "Hrmph! Who's there?!"

Elise jerked away from the door and stood by Corrin. They both stood straight as Corrin was the first to compose. "Our apologies, Father. Are you well? If this is a bad time, we apologize."

They both could hear Garon's growl of contempt. This didn't do anything to settle the discomfort they had. "…what do you want?" he sneered.

"Corrin and I, we came to apologize." Elise came out straightforward. "Right, big brother?"

Corrin nodded. "Right. Father, is now appropriate?"

Garon's response was a brash one. "You may enter." With the command, the doors opened slowly, creaking loudly like rusted cellar doors that weren't pried in years. Inside, the long red carpet paved its way towards the throne room where Garon sat on. There was dull gold embroidery all around and decorated the rims of the room like roots along the walls leading up to his throne.

When Corrin and Elise went in to speak, they saw that Garon was slouched to his side somewhat, like he was impatient. They stopped at the bottom of the stairs and took a quick glance around…nobody else was there. _'That's weird…I thought we heard him talk to someone…?'_

"Corrin." The mentioned snapped back to attention at the sound of his name. "You know what you have done? You've disobeyed a direct order from me."

"I know, Father. I apologize for my…lack of understanding."

Garon snorted it off. "If it were anyone else, they would be executed for their inanity." He adjusted his position on the throne, giving Corrin a glare. "However, I have considered your brother's request, and I have decided. This one time, I shall allow you leeway."

Corrin looked shocked, but he wasn't going to question it. He looked at Elise as she smiled. "Big brother, see? I told you he'd forgive you!"

Corrin grinned. "Yeah-!" He trailed off when a thump almost shook the room. They turned towards Garon, who had a fist clutched against his armrest.

"Silence! I wasn't finished!"

Corrin bowed his head. "Right, sorry…"

"Now then, back to the matter…Corrin. Your actions have leeway, but not pardoned. I have a task for you to do. If you can accomplish it in full success, then you will be granted my full pardon. There is an abandoned fortress on the Hoshidan border. I want to know if the fortress is still active and accommodates well. This is a reconnaissance, no quarreling required…" his face scrunched with bared teeth. "Understand? No one fails me twice."

"Of course, Father." Corrin nodded. Elise looked to see the smile of relief on Corrin's lips. Even she looked happy.

"Good. Now, fetch your guards and make headway." Garon ordered.

The opened doors suddenly showed one guard, who ran up behind Elise and Corrin. They turned around as the soldier bowed before them. They saw the sweat on his face from running.

"What is it?!" Garon lashed out. "I told everyone, absolutely none are permitted beyond this room without my consent!"

His booming voice rattled the unsettled soldier. "I-I apologize, your majesty. Please, forgive me!" he raised his head. "But we have an emergency! Some of our outside patrols have been attacked!"

Garon furrowed his brow, slamming his fist against the armrest again. "Bah! Those meddlesome Hoshidans!"

The soldier shook his head. "No, sir! It wasn't the work of Hoshidans, we've confirmed it. Soldiers were provoked, and in turn wild animals began attacking them. Many of them are in stable condition, but others are suffering ailments. Some haven't been able to come back."

Corrin's eyes widened at this information given. In his head, the description of the wild seemingly rung bells that went back to a certain someone. _'Wait a minute, wild animals?' _He thought about the possibilities, but even Nohrian soldiers were equipped to handle bears. _'Does he mean like those things Evan had…?'_

Elise turned towards her brother's stammering expression. She was completely lost. "Wild animals that can make people sick? That's a new one."

Garon sat back in his throne, seemingly dismissive. Though from the raised brow he had, he seemed piqued by this. "Enough." He groaned. "Fine. I'll have Xander and the others sent to investigate this matter." He turned towards Elise and Corrin. "As for you, don't think you haven't forgotten about your mission."

Getting over the initial shock, Corrin nodded. "Right. I'll do my best."

* * *

The siblings gathered around as soon as they were called in from their closed quarters. As soon as Camilla heard Corrin was going off somewhere, she came running on the spot. "Corrin, sweetie. Are you sure that you'll be okay?" she cooed somberly.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Leo dismissed. "Although, it is rather odd. I've never known Father to be so forgiving."

Corrin blinked in surprise. "Really…?" He was so caught up with the recent news as well. _'First Father's forgiving, now these creatures attacking…something's odd around here.'_

Elise suddenly smacked Leo on the back. The older brother stepped forward to catch himself before his own fall. "That's for making Corrin worry, Leo! Boo!"

Leo gritted his teeth as he slouched back up. He didn't know Elise packed this much strength. "Geez…"

Camilla sighed. "Oh, Corrin. How I wish I could go with you to make sure that you stayed safe, and away from danger…" Corrin raised a brow, but he chose not to back away from Camilla's swoon personality showing. "But it seems that Father has us attending matters elsewhere. Perhaps he'll let me come along…"

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that is not possible at the moment." A voice said.

Everyone turned to where the voice from. It was from a tall, slender figure who had white paint on his face. He had shaggy, wavy long hair that went down his back into a majestic wizard-like cape with sharp golden embroidery around the head like a crown, with a horn-like headpiece that sat above the forehead. This was Iago, and from the eccentric attire he had and the armor he had, even Leo showed some unnerving glares at him.

Unfazed by his appearance, Camilla confronted the man. "Iago, what is the meaning of this?" she sounded so demanding as she was tempted to reach for her axe.

Iago raised his nose up as a sign of arrogance. "Because, Lady Camilla, his majesty has made it very clear. This is a test that Corrin must prove of his own terms. And by doing so, he must use his own accord." He sneered. "And as for you, his majesty gave you orders. These odd animals have been all over the place since yesterday, and they're causing a ruckus."

"I understand." Corrin faced Camilla. "I'm sorry, sister. I won't let you down, I promise."

"Not entirely, Corrin." Garon came out from close by. His appearance surprised even his children as they turned towards him.

"Father, it's you." Corrin spoke in a surprised tone. "I didn't see you there…" He frowned at what he said. Now he was questioning how long's it been since he's been watched by him. It was a creepy thought.

Garon ignored the commentary and looked down at him. "Rest assured. You won't be venturing alone."

At that remark, someone else came up from behind the shadows. His boots echoed as he walked to his majesty's side and overlooked everyone down below. He was a tall, muscular man in his possibly mid to late 40's. He had no hair and was bald, but he had many battle scars littered all over his body. He carried with him a club that was laced by a strap to his side of his black and magenta armor.

The man gave a solemn nod. "…Milord." Even his voice was deep and ragged. The way he gleamed at everyone was crude; Xander especially.

Xander's furrowed brow twitched. "Hans?"

Corrin looked at him in surprise. "Wait, Xander. Do you know him?"

Xander continued to shot leers at Hans as he replied to Corrin. "Afraid so." He got close to Corrin, so close that he leaned in to whisper into his ear. "Be very wary around him. He was a criminal and murderer long ago. I should know, I arrested him."

Corrin flinched at his brother's remark. He looked at Hans and back as Xander gained some distance. "But…Father insists he's rehabilitated himself. Hasn't he, Father?"

Garon raised his head at his son's crude remark. "He won't cause trouble, do _not _think otherwise. This is your only warning, Xander." To that, Xander bowed his head and looked away. "Now, Corrin. This is Hans. He is a veteran warrior. I am entrusting him as well as Gunter and Felicia to you. They will make sure no trouble befalls you."

"I see." Corrin turned toward Hans to see his disposition. He seemed reliable, so he would have to put his faith in him for the time being. He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Alright…I'm ready!"

"Good. Now then, move out at once! I expect you all back here before sunset! Dismissed!" Garon walked away, leaving Iago to observe Hans as they both shared looks before Hans walked pass him to Corrin's side in silence.

"Right. Guess that means I have to go. Be careful." Corrin turned and walked away, with Hans silently observing him.

Elise waved them off proudly with a big smile. Leo on the other hand, showed no concern. "Come. We have our own matters to attend to."

Camilla sighed in remorse, but she turned around and straightened her buxom-filled posture. "Yes, we must see what the cause of this is." She walked along, with Xander and the others leading the way. As she walked off, she had a grim feeling in her gut as she looked over her shoulder towards Corrin leaving for his mission. She mustered up the strength to push on, but she knew something had to go wrong. _'I sure hope everything will be alright.'_

* * *

In the Nohrian wilds, a set of dead bushes rattled back and forth. The snapping of bark confused Nohrian soldiers stationed close by as they were doing their patrols. The endless rustling made them pick up their spears and hold them up.

One soldier jabbed the bark, making creaking twigs snap. "Who goes there?! Show yourself, scum!" he demanded coldly. However, he was met with more rustling. It only agitated him and the guy who was posted by him. "I said, show yourself!"

With another harsh poke, the bushes hissed violently. A very opaque noise bellowed that followed by a raw smell. Something purple burst out of the bark, revealing a purple, skunk-like creature with a face that resembled a butt.

The skunk turned around, hissing at them. "(Eh?! What ye poking dem long sticks at?! I was trying to sleep, ye bastd's!)" he growled.

The two Nohrian soldiers backed off, seeing nothing too wrong here. "A skunk?"

The other plugged his nose with two fingers. "Phew, that explains the smell of the outhouses alright. Smells like cow manure."

It was a big mistake. Stunky turned around and lifted his tail, expelling a smoke-like gas leakage that sprayed right in their faces. They flinched as their faces were sprayed by the insidious musk; it was so bad their eyes were watering.

"GAH! OH GOD! SWEET GOD, THAT STUFF STINKS!" one soldier cried out as he cowered away. "MY EYES!"

"BASTARD WILD CAT!" the second soldier yelled out, his eyes being shut he wasn't definite where he was yelling at. "YOUR ASS IS GONNA GET SKINNED TONIGHT!"

Stunky hissed as he turned around, opening his maw to expel black smoke. The cries of the Nohrians suffocating could be heard from several yards away. In fact, it reached out pretty far beyond the trees, where just around their location, there was someone else there.

Over a hedge of twigs and rocks, the dark sky rolled along as Nathan was walking around aimlessly. He's been doing so for Arceus knew how long. But from the look on his face, he was not very comfortable. He had twigs and leaves on his back, indicating he was sleeping in some foliage earlier. He only woke up because he was hungry. No surprise there.

Two girlish shrieks got his attention, perking head skywards. "What the hell was that?" he pegged. He suddenly got an awful whiff. His nostrils crinkled from this bad smell. "Phew! Was that me…?" He smelled the air again to be sure. He gagged. "Ugh…better not be. Unless it was chili, or onions in that soup I had the other day, then I guess I'm good." He waltzed away from the smell, the audible cries

He continued his path through the woods, being mindful of his surroundings. He's seen the scenery for several times already. There wasn't any green, and there sure as hell wasn't a toilet anywhere. He still got the shivers when he had to remember yesterday's little "problem in the lower areas" as he'd say aloud. It was a hassle to say the least, but seeing wild Pokémon everywhere, he knew he had to be at least somewhere where maybe a few people knew about Pokémon.

The sounds of bushes and shrubs got his attention. Suddenly a Raticate sprung out from the woods, looking around with gnashing teeth. He seemed to be looking for something that was getting his attention. "(…mmhm…?)" he moved to another spot. "(Hm…?)" He moved towards Evan's shoe. He was awfully close when Evan pulled away. He shot up alarmed. "(Gah! Trainer! That means…)" his nose crinkled. He blinked. "(Uh…gas? No, no. FOOOOD! Oh my god, I could eat anything right now! I…I could really go for a pizza right now…yeah, with extra pepperoni…)"

As he was dazed, Evan had no qualms when he brought out his Poke Ball. It popped open, revealing his Bagon. The little blue dragon looked towards Evan, who faced the Raticate.

"Be careful, Bagon." Evan instructed. "Looks pretty tough."

"(…with a little bit of mushrooms, and some bacon…ohhh, yeah, Humans make the tasties meals, that's for sure.)" He was so dazed by his hunger that he didn't realize the broiling dragonfire gathering behind. "But the crust, oh god, now _that's _a no-no! I mean, seriously, who in their right mind eats crust! It's like dried parts without cheese. Ugh, and don't get me started on pizza without cheese. What are those people, lactose intolerant or something…well, I guess I am, too…)"

"**Dragon Breath!**"

"(Huh? What?)" Raticate turned around, only to meet a face full of explosive dragonfire that swallowed him. He hollered as he slammed into a tree, his body falling to the ground. "(Ohhh…oh, man…spicy like a meatball…)"

"Can't take any chances, Bagon. Get ready." Nathan ordered.

"Hey! You there!" a voice shouted in the distance. The sounds of footsteps closed in from south, alarming Nathan. He turned around, finding several soldiers that were close by.

Nathan looked at their attires, which were the first things that caught his eyes. He certainly didn't _'…what the heck is this supposed to be? A medieval roleplay or something?' _He straightened himself. "Uh, excuse me, w-who exactly are you?"

The soldiers pointed their swords at Nathan, immediately alarming him. He jerked back with Bagon at the sight of authentic weapons aimed for them. Nathan looked down and then up at them.

"You there, are you Hoshidan?!" a soldier demanded. "If so, how did you get this close?!"

"A hoe? Do I look like I swing leg, pal?!" Nathan backlashed sarcastically. "I ain't no hoe, and I don't know no she. Now…what's the big idea with the swords?"

Another soldier had the audacity to come closer to his neck. "We have orders to kill Hoshidans on the spot! If you don't comply, it's the end of the line, Hoshidan!"

Nathan angrily groaned, sulking his head. "_Once again_, _who_ is this she-hoe? I haven't seen anybody the past day now! Swear!"

"Don't play dumb!" A soldier backlashed. "That's it! Men, execute!"

Nathan turned towards Bagon. "Bagon, **Hydro Pump!**" Bagon opened his maw, summoning a mirror of water that unleashed a massive jet of water into the Nohrian soldiers. They all fell onto their backs, slammed hard by the pressure of the attack.

At that, more Nohrian men were coming out from the distance. They started surrounding Nathan and Bagon at the resistance they were putting up. In a matter of a few moments, they were completely engrossed in a full circle of men clad in armor.

"This is your last warning, Hoshidan scum!" a soldier foreboded. "Surrender yourself now, and your execution shall be by King Garon's hand!"

Nathan furrowed his brow. He had a feeling they wouldn't be listening to him. At least he tried though. Still, with how things were, he wasn't gonna get out of this that easily.

Seeing his lack of response, one soldier aimed his crossbow at his head. He took aim before something swift brushed against his leg. The crossbow accidentally fired pass Nathan's head, zipping into the soldier of the Nohrian behind him.

The Nohrian that went down yelled out as the Raticate from before was nibbling on his leg armor. It was thin, but it sure as hell looked tasty…at least to Raticate's hungry look in his eyes. "Damn rodent! Get it off! Get it off!" he squealed.

Raticate munched on the metal continuously, loving how it was tasting. A little rusty, but strangely…satisfying. "(Mmm…not pizza…)" He nibbled some more. "(But yummy!)" As he chewed, he was kicked across the side off the soldier's leg. He hit the ground off the trail's edge, thumping.

"What the hell was that?!" a Nohrian screamed.

Nathan turned around, swiping his arm. "Bagon!" At the command, the little blue dragon charged up dragonfire and fired it into a sweeping fashion. Dragon fire swung across and swallowed Nohrians that weren't prepared. Grabbing Bagon, Nathan hoisted her and jumped through the blazes that burned marks into the ground. He darted through the dead underbrush through the decrepit valleys.

"After him!" Several of the soldiers took after him, while a few stayed behind and cornered the giant rat. They watched as it stirred and looked at them with surprise.

"Kill the rat, now!"

At that command, the men had swords raised. The Raticate realized that it was time to go. "(Thanks for the meal! It was tasty!)" He sped through their legs, showing the Run Away Ability it had. He quickly disappeared into the underbrush, leaving the soldiers grimacing.

"Damnit!" A soldier yelled. He heard some rustling from afar, and his sword pointed in that direction. From the thick bark, a swift-moving ghost-like creature got into his face, its yellow eyes and red sclera piercing into his heart and mind. He jerked back from the shock, as did his colleagues.

"(Boo!)" the wild Misdreavus teased. Her orb-like necklace shined, making her lips moist. "(Mmm, man, scaring people is so tasty it almost makes me full.)"

"What the hell is going on here?!" a soldier panicked. He watched the Misdreavus float off, too shocked to even react. But before it went too far away, a vague enchantment encircled the small ghost before an explosion of energy blasted her off into the distance. The soldiers turned to the sounds of flapping and horseback to see familiar faces approach.

"What's the situation?" Leo asked upon arrival. He was the first to arrive, along with his other siblings. Xander moved in front of him.

"Is everyone alright?" He looked around, seeing embers of dragonfire littering the ground, along with soldiers that were down. His teeth gritted. "What abomination…"

Leo turned towards his sister. "Elise, tend to the wounded. We'll need them for questioning later. As for us…" He looked towards the Misdreavus that was laying in the dirt several feet away from him. "We have a little…infestation it seems."

"Right! I'll do my best!" Elise unmounted her horseback and raced off towards the soldiers that were laying on the ground. "Stay still, okay?" She aimed her staff at the one soldier and summoned a green glow. Slowly, the soldier began stirring as his dazed state was recovering.

"There must be more around here somewhere." Leo deduced. "I wouldn't believe it to be just one of these abnormal animals skulking about."

"Agreed." Xander turned towards Camilla. "Sister, we shall handle searches along the ground. Leo and I shall handle the area, can you search in the air?"

Camilla dutifully nodded and tightened the reigns on her wyvern. "Of course, brother." She whipped the leashes, getting the dark-armored wyvern creature to emit a shriek that spread out. The creature ascended into the air, shrieking into the dark skies.

Xander took one more look around. His brow furrowed when he saw soldiers running away from what looked like a large skunk that chased them. In another tree, he saw a cocoon with large red eyes glaring down at them. He even turned back around to see something that looked like a deer with eyes for antlers that was minding its own business. He was getting an uneasy feeling that ran down his spine.

"It appears that we have work ahead of us, brother." Leo deduced.

Shaking his head, Xander upright himself. "Yes, it appears so. His majesty would probably want to see this…" he glanced down at Leo. "Don't go overboard."

Leo faced the Stantler n the distance as its ears whipped up at the sounds of people. It turned to see a magic circle around Leo's hand as he gave the Stantler a glare. "Depending on how the situation goes…I make no such promise."

…

Murkrow cawed as they fluttered away in fear. Bringers of bad luck…for them. The shrieking of dragons was enough to bring about their unwelcoming. There was a hot mess of them that Camilla was seeing as she saw the unnatural hats and tails. As her wyvern continued its course, her interests were caught to the mountains, where she could see even more creatures shuffling below. She saw rocks with arms, and large mice with yellow hunched backs that were digging.

As her wyvern sailed over the forest, below and in cover, Bagon looked up to see the wyvern. She gasped at the sight as her blood almost ran dry. "(Nathan…is that a…?)"

Nathan covered Bagon's mouth to keep him from making any unbridled sounds. He was already a hot mess with the situation he was in. He cringed with the sounds of explosions from afar. The cries of other Pokémon was causing a serious ache in him that he struggled to ignore. But despite everything, he had to get away from the mess…from everything.

He heard a loud shriek n the sky and looked up. He saw what Bagon was reacting to. A large dark draconic creature sailed across, chasing the flock of Murkrow that went into the mountains. For a moment, he thought he was seeing ropes around the mouth and purple wavy hair. Someone was riding it.

He couldn't get a good look, but as he saw the dragon spewing fire, the Murkrow hastily separated. Some were unlucky and were caught on fire. They fell to the ground as balls of fire. Each thud made it hard for Nathan and Bagon to keep themselves together.

"…let's go." Quiet as he could, Nathan recalled Bagon before more explosions happened behind. He looked over his shoulder to find the Stantler in the distance whimpering as Leo used magic to damage it. His face scrunched to annoyance as he looked to the skies to see the figure on top of the wyvern reaching out her battle axe. His teeth gritted in hostility, but there was nothing he could do about it right now.

"Take this you foul cretin!"

"It'd be wise to do as we say on _our_ lands."

The voices of Xander and Leo could be heard clearly, and Nathan had to stomach running away from human problems again. If it wasn't for his empty stomach, bile would've come up at this point.

He darted away, silently making way into the grottos that would lead east. He managed to get away…but from the look in his eyes, he sure as hell wasn't going to forget this.

* * *

Evan and Freya were walking through the bare wastelands that was Nohr. They had lost sight of the dead grass that they had used for cover a short while back and are now on foot through nothing but dirt and rock. And from the looks on their faces, they didn't like the experience so far.

Evan rubbed the back of his head, grumbling to himself incoherently. "Swear, I should've packed a sleeping bag or something." He grimaced to himself. "That's what you get when you don't listen to Patrick, sheesh…" he groaned. "Oh well, at least there was that stream."

Freya was minding her own business, paying attention to what laid ahead of them. She looked towards the skies but didn't see any signs of blue. If anything, it was getting worse. _'Just where are we? I know we're not in the Galar Region or Kanto…but a place like this…' _She tried to think of ways to distract herself from the distress. That's when she turned towards Evan. "Evan."

Evan turned towards her. "Hm? Yeah?"

"I'm just curious here. Is it alright to ask questions?"

Evan shrugged. "Well I guess, like what?"

Freya held her bagpipes tightly. She tried to think of an appropriate response as she turned away. "Well, I'm not sure if this is relevant or anything, but…what's Kanto like? Is it…a nice place?"

Evan raised a brow. She was definitely on the ball with no relevance, but he was getting where she was coming from. He rolled his eyes to the ground. "Well…I guess it's not as bad as you think." He suggested, his tone on a contemplative state. "I mean, there's a lot of places like Mt. Moon and the Safari Zone, but other than that, people say that it can be bland."

"I see…"

Evan looked skywards as he put his hands into his pockets. "But I don't mind. I didn't graduate early just to talk smack about a dream that I had since I was a kid. Let me tell ya, it wasn't easy getting those grades when I just wanna see myself off."

Freya found herself piqued by this information. She didn't know much about Evan considering they only met yesterday, but he seemed like a relatively nice guy…and he dreams pretty big as well. This made her half-grin.

"What is it? Did I say something?" Evan asked.

Freya shook her head. "It's nothing. I'm just curious is all." She paused before shifting to another subject. "Where did you learn to battle like that? You said that you were a beginner Trainer, right? But those moves you've made were all tricky…" she squinted. "Are you lying?"

Evan stammered. "N-No, no. It's just something I learned back in school." He skipped right over a rock. "Back in grade school, our teachers let us play and battle with Pokémon during recess. I almost always battled because it's something I found out I liked. I got better when I watched those yearly Indigo Plateau Leagues."

Freya raised a brow. "So a Trainer Schooling…" She turned away, humbly grinning to herself. "That must be nice."

"Yeah, I guess." Evan shrugged. "But the work was like hell served on a silver platter…but what about you? What's Galar like? Hopefully it's not like school was."

Freya humbly grinned, tossing a lock behind her head. "Well, since you were so kind to ask…I guess you can say that Galar is vast. We have a large mine that was ran by the most prominent businessman in all of Galar."

Evan raised a brow. "A mine? Is that all?"

"Well, not necessarily. The region is a lot more industrial than you think. Tell me, have you ever heard of how large our gyms are to accommodate the Pokémon that battle inside?"

Evan raised a brow. This bit of news actually got his attention. "A large stadium…?"

"Exactly. Our gyms might be a lot bigger than you think, because they house Pokémon Gym Battles on top of settlements that allow Pokémon to Dynamax. Have you heard about that at least?" Once again, she saw Evan shake his head. She sighed. "Really? I thought you learn this stuff in school."

"Well does every tree spawn the same fruit?" Evan sarcastically inquired back.

Freya had to think for a minute what he meant by that statement before sighing. "Right, sorry. My bad. I keep forgetting you're from another region, so you're not familiar with other cultures probably."

"Yeah, it's alright though." Evan reached up and adjusted his beanie. "Still, it sounds pretty cool. Maybe one of these days I'll look into the Galar Region a little more. There's a couple of regions I wanna see for myself you know."

Freya observed Evan. He had a rather ambitious mindset for someone who was 16. She was 19 and was older than him, but the way he spoke so fondly of his opportunities afoot made it sound like he was prepared. She looked down with a humbled smile.

Evan looked over at her with wonder. For some reason, the face she was making made him a little guilty, but he didn't know why. But he was more aware when he looked ahead. "Hey, watch your step!"

Freya snapped out of her musings when she was about to step onto a small rock that rolled a few feet away. She watched the rock roll and unfold its arms, revealing its eyes towards them. This caught the latter by complete surprise.

"A Geodude." Evan pulled out his PokeDex to analyze the creature in Freya's place.

"**Geodude, the Rock Pokémon. Found in fields and mountains. Mistaking them for boulders, people often step or trip on them.**"

The wild Geodude turned towards Freya since she was the one who was about to step on it. The living rock sneered as its attempts at surprising them backfired because of n extra set of eyes. Its fists balled tight as it reared for battle.

"You good for this one?" Evan inquired towards her.

Freya nodded. "Sure." She turned towards Geodude and pulled out a Poke Ball. Having confirmation that it was part Rock-type, she knew this was going to be easy for a certain Water-type. "Go, Sobble!"

The Poke Ball opened, revealing the small timid chameleon creature. Fully rested, Sobble blinked several times before realizing she was in battle. "(Oh, uh, a-are you my opponent?)" she quipped. She looked towards Freya nervously. "(Um…I don't think I can do this.)"

Freya shook her head. "You'll be just fine, Sobble…now, get ready!" She reached out ahead of herself. "Use **Water Gun!**"

Sobble swallowed a lump and faced the oncoming Geodude. Becoming impatient, the rock charged ahead with a Tackle to push Sobble down. Squealing in panic, she expelled a forceful blast of water that doused Geodude, sending the rock through the air and onto his back. The rock laid unconscious, while Sobble blinked in confusion.

"See? That wasn't so bad." Freya encouraged, patting her head in support. "You did fine."

Sobble's shivering settled some. She looked over at Geodude and seemed relieved. "(O-oh…thank you.)"

Withdrawing Sobble back to her Poke Ball, Freya sighed in relief. She turned towards Evan with a look of sincerity. "Thanks for the info."

"Don't mention it. We gotta stick together with whatever knowledge we got, right?" He walked passed her as she slowed down. "Now then, next time, it's gonna be my turn, cool?"

Freya rolled her eyes. "Sure…"

* * *

Walking further down the valley slopes, Evan and Freya were making small progress towards…wherever the hell they were going. Evan hopped over a small ledge, reaching up as Freya threw down her bagpipes for him to catch. He sat them down and saw Freya up on the ledge still.

"Think you can make the small leap?" he questioned.

Freya looked uncertain as she was seeing down the ledge. She was actually surprised at the jump Evan made down the other point. It was like an eight-foot plummet and he landed like a cat. She tossed a lock back and bit her lip.

Evan groaned at her situation. "Fine, I got this." He pulled out a Poke Ball, bringing out Caterpie. The worm looked up to Evan with curiosity. "Hey bud, I want you to use String Shot to make a small support and help her down. Think you can do that?"

Caterpie nodded in understanding. He looked up the ledge and spat some silky thread from his mouth. The worm felt a serious recoil as he was pulled upwards by his own thread. He gave it a lot more force than intended. He clung to the rocky slopes and worked his way up towards Freya. He wagged his tail behind, signaling something.

"You want me to hold you?" she inquired.

Caterpie nudged. "(Is that okay?)"

Unsure of what he was saying, Freya turned towards Evan to see him nod. She looked back at Caterpie as he spat some thick silk that he attached to the ledge to support himself and her. Deciding the gamble, she held Caterpie's sides as the worm turned. Very slowly, Caterpie increased the length of his silk as he gingerly came down like a spider down a ceiling.

"Nice and easy, Caterpie." Evan instructed. "Nice, and easy…"

Caterpie continued producing more silk that was thick and increased to a couple feet. Evan reached up and helped Freya bridal style before bending his knees and settling her down on her feet. "There, that wasn't so bad." He watched Caterpie latch onto his shoulder, grinning. "Nice work."

Caterpie modestly grinned, pink beneath the eyes. "(I didn't even know what I was doing to be honest. But it worked…heh.)"

Evan gave him another word of thanks before withdrawing him into the Poke Ball. He bent over and gave Freya back her bagpipes. As he handed it, he didn't realize how heavy it was. _'What is this thing made of?'_

Freya received her bagpipes and strapped them back around her side. "Thanks."

"Yeah, don't mention it." With the ledge cleared, he turned around to continue down the small valley. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed the ground vibrating. He looked down awfully surprised. "Hm? What the…?"

He managed to veer away in time as something tunneled up from below. Surfacing was a dark gray, mole-like creature with a long snout and a pink nose. The creature blinked several times as its claws had dirt that it had to clean off from tunneling.

Surprised by the encounter, Evan pulled out his PokeDex to analyze who their little friend was.

"**Drilbur, the Mole Pokémon. It brings its claws together and whirls around at high speeds before rushing toward its prey.**"

"A Drilbur, huh?" He looked towards Freya, grinning. "Remember what I said…"

Freya huffed. "Yeah, I know. Just get it over with."

"I know." He walked over, standing in Drilbur's way. The mole's nose crinkled as it smelled a Trainer. Baring its claws, it watched Evan pull out a Poke Ball. "Sorry pal, but if you don't move. We'll have to this the old-fashioned way."

Drilbur bared his claws. It seemed eager. Evan sighed. "Alright, don't say I didn't say so…" he threw the Poke Ball. "Go, Squirtle!"

The Poke Ball popped open, revealing a fully healed Squirtle. The mild turtle stretched his arms up and moaned as he got a nice flex in his joints. "(Mmmm…that hits the spot.)" Loosened up, he acknowledged the wild Drilbur as his foe. "(Okay…I'm ready!)"

Drilbur sneered. He raised his claws and went after Squirtle in a swift rush.

"Dodge it!" Evan shouted. Squirtle took the opportunity to step back and evade the swipe. "Now, **Bubble!**" Squirtle took a deep breath of air before exhaling. He spat out a spray of blue bubbles that pummeled Drilbur across the face and sent him onto his back several yards away. Squirtle finished exhaling and sighed.

Drilbur groaned as he stirred back up. His anger seemed to spike. Growling, he opened his mouth, unleashing a stream of mud that went into Squirtle's face. It moved so fast into Squirtle's face that he couldn't dodge. The spray blinded him, causing a short stammer as a blue aura enveloped him.

"Mud-Slap…?" Evan furrowed his brow. "That case…" He reached out. "Straight ahead, use **Tail Whip!**"

Squirtle was rubbing the mud from his eyes when he heard his Trainer's command. Though blurry, he made out the command and turned around to wag his tail cutely. Drilbur's Defense fell with a blue aura. The mole responded by racing into Squirtle's back with claws raking the shell. He fell over with a grunt.

"(Gngh!)" Stammering back up, Squirtle wobbled about. He shook his head to rid of the uneasy feeling and glared back at Drilbur. "(I'm not totally blind yet.)" he warned.

Eager, the wild Drilbur's response was another rush of Scratch. The claw this time missed when Squirtle sidestepped, leaving him open.

"Now use **Tackle!**" Evan commanded. Squirtle quickly leaned in and charged into Drilbur's side, sending him onto his back. The mole grimaced, but rather than quit, the mole pinched his claws together and slashed the air multiple times. The shimmering of the claws indicated a red aura, enhancing its Attack and accuracy as they looked far sharper now than before.

"**Bubble!**"

Squirtle took in a sharp breath and exhaled outwards. The spray of bubbles projected at Drilbur, but they were a little off, and instead hit the rock behind the mole. Drilbur brought his claws together and whirled around in a swift spin. He drilled across the ground at an alarming rate, crashing into Squirtle.

Squirtle cried out as he crashed onto his back, groaning in pain. "(GAH!)" Gagging, he was on his shell and unable to get up. He was all worn out, too. The pain he felt had left his energy depleted to where he was dazed.

"Squirtle!" Evan grunted. He looked at Drilbur as a red aura enveloped his body, and he started pinching swiftly. _'Damnit, Rapid Spin? What is it with Speed?!' _

Squirtle wobbled from side to side until he was able to get on all fours. "(Aw man…that was heavy…)" As he breathed heavily, he was clutching the ground tight. A blue aura enveloped his body slowly as he turned around, glaring daggers at Drilbur.

Freya's eyes widened in surprise. _'Is that Torrent again?'_

With his Ability activated, a huffing Squirtle glared ahead at Drilbur, though the Drilbur seemed far from deterred. Evan knew he had to make this next attack count. Furrowing his brow, he braced for what could be the last straw.

Drilbur raised his sharpened claws and charged into Squirtle with his back turned. The turtle was stumbling when he saw the blur close in.

"NOW! **BUBBLE!**" Evan yelled.

At that instant, Squirtle inhaled as Drilbur's claws came for his face. He spat a beaming spray of large bubbles that projected enough force that even Drilbur's hardened claws weren't strong enough to work through. The spray enveloped the mole and was blown onto his back in the dirt. The mole laid unconscious as the bubbles fizzled out.

Squirtle's Torrent aura quickly faded. He sloped onto his bottom and sighed in relief. "(Geez, cutting it close again…)"

Evan sighed. _'Thank god that Bunnelby and Rolycoly we fought before helped with timing. Gotta remember that.' _He frowned as he walked over to set Squirtle up. "Easy bud, you did a good job."

Squirtle meekly smiled. "(Thanks.)" He watched the wild Drilbur regain consciousness, but hastily tunneled away beneath. Squirtle's frown was almost exactly like Evan's: Uncertain. They both stared quietly as thoughts clouded them.

Freya walked closer. "Evan, are you okay?"

Evan shook his head. "Huh? Y-yeah, yeah." He withdrew Squirtle and stood back up. "C'mon…let's go."

The two silently made way down the valley.

* * *

Finding a suitable spot beneath a crooked dead tree, Evan and Freya sat on individual small roots to rest for a few minutes. They were tired, that much was certain. They've been walking all morning, and while it was cool out, they still needed nourishment. And Evan was starving.

Freya was eating the last half of the bologna sandwich Evan offered earlier. She swallowed before looking at Evan. "Hey, are you sure you wanted to give me this?"

Evan scoffed. "Trust me, that stuff is like somebody was trying to gag me…but with food. It's _torture_!" he grunted. "_Don't _get me started again!"

Freya didn't seem to understand, but she didn't want to hear this again. She sighed and just accepted it. Thankfully Evan pulled out what looked like a granola bar that he had still saved and wrapped safely from wild animals. The two savored the small silence they had going for themselves and tried to nourish themselves while they still could.

After what felt like a long period of silence, Evan was the first to speak. "At this rate, we're gonna run ourselves dry before we find some new place to hide out." He bit into his granola again. He chewed as he was murmuring. "I only had the one thermos on hand, and we're just about out of water from the stream we came across…what should we do?"

Freya swallowed another morsel and looked down. She was just as worried as he was. They were totally unprepared for this whole thing. "Honestly…I don't know. Where exactly are we heading?" She looked towards the pathway they came. "We came from Nohr, right? You said that was far that direction, but I can't read landmarks very well." She looked towards the sky. "And if the sun was out, we would be seeing the position of the sun."

"Yeah, I could've done that." Evan admitted. "It's another camping trick I learned back in grade school." He shook his head. "A-Anyways, you said that you came down from the mountains, right?"

Freya nodded. "Yes. That's where I bumped into the Rolycoly from before."

"Okay, so we can't go back there…" He looked down with concern. They were running low on options, and worse, they didn't have any maps or supplies left. He furrowed his brow and tightened his fists. The situation was becoming more drastic than he had intended it to be. _'A world of magic…and Pokémon here, but there's no guides, and we don't have anymore rations…this is bad…what are we gonna do?'_

Another hush of silence fell across them. The munching of roots came from Caterpie as he was trying to chow down on any kind of green, no matter how hopeless it was. Squirtle was healed up with a Potion, but the tiny turtle was less than satisfied because that was the last one. He sighed, while Sobble and Rolycoly shared awkward glances.

Freya realized that she had finished her sandwich. Realizing that she was still hungry, she looked towards Evan and back towards the sky. The skies were beginning to thunder again. It must've been signs of a rainstorm to come.

"…we should keep moving. It might thunderstorm soon." She trailed off on a contemplative note.

Realizing her point, Evan sat up and straightened his posture. "You're right. We've gotta find a settlement somewhere…" He looked towards the rumbling skies, seeing meek flashes. He looked back the way they came, knowing disaster would be there, too. This was a no-win situation. He helped Freya up with a hand and the two silently continued their treading with their Pokémon.

It was another half hour or so as they had to climb up a small peak that Evan was able to reach first. He looked down and assisted in the bagpipes Freya had. _'Geez this thing's annoying.' _He made sure to keep the comment to himself as Freya was hoisted up with her own strength this time. The two took a small breather before more thunder flashed over them.

"Eep!" Freya flinched.

Evan cringed as well. The lightning bolt crackled to the distance. Uncovering, he went wide-eyed at something that caught his attention. "Look!"

Freya looked down, seeing what Evan was pointing to. Even to her bewilderment, there was a massive bridge that lead to the other side of a canyon. On the other side, they could see a stale stone fortress that looked abandoned. To them, it was a sign of relief.

"Hey, Freya…you see that?" Evan pointed towards the fortress.

Freya nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"You think it's abandoned or something…?" The sounds of footsteps alarmed Evan. "Get down!"

He hastily lowered Freya with him so that they laid on the dirt ledge. The woman was particularly stunned for a moment at the sudden movement, but before she could question, she heard the nays of what sounded like horses. She turned to see what Evan was alarmed of.

Towards the bridge, there were several figures who had clad armor, and one of them was on a horse. The others were traveling on foot towards the end of the bridge. In total, it looked like four figments that showed themselves.

"So…this is it. The Bottomless Canyon…" a familiar voice trailed off.

The man on horseback nodded. It was revealed to be Gunter as he looked dead ahead. "Indeed. This is the natural boundary of the two kingdoms: Hoshido, and Nohr." He looked towards the thundering sky as it flashed again. "A place even us mortals are wary of…"

Felicia looked down, seeing nothing but bottomless black engulfing the canyon. "Wow…this is _my _first time here, too. I never thought it's be so…vast." A nervous shiver went down Felicia's spine.

"Believe me, this was how I felt as well when I first came here." Gunter responded. "Most Nohrians choose to go around…however, this is where the fortress in which his majesty wishes to be inspected. I trust that you are okay under these conditions, milord."

Corrin softly smiled. For the dumbest reason, he was far from fazed. In fact, he looked lively. "I don't know…I feel pretty good right now. Compared to being inside that cramped fortress, this feels like fresh air."

Gunter raised a brow. "My, what a ways to put into perspective, milord."

As lightning flashed over, atop the ledge, Evan peeked over to see the figures talking. He remembered the stallion rider as well as the maid with knives. It still somewhat scared him she knew how to use those things. But his attention drew towards Corrin. His eyes widened again.

'_No way…Corrin?'_

As if a sixth sense, Corrin blinked. He looked back over his shoulder, but saw nothing. Instead it was an empty ledge. He fell silent.

"Something the matter, milord?" Gunter asked. "Have you finally obtained shivers about this place?"

Corrin dismissed himself from the distraction. "…it's nothing." He turned back forward, only to widen his eyes. "Everyone, look!"

They all heed his warning and saw the Hoshidan fortress ahead of them. To their own surprise, they were seeing several Hoshidans pop out all of a sudden. They were spotted, and nearly a dozen were gathering around the border up to the labyrinth of bridges that embarked the canyon's rock formations.

"Blast it! It seems we've been spotted!" Gunter cursed. "Hoshidans, and quite a few of them!"

"Hoshidans?" Freya overheard along with Evan. The latter was familiar to the term, but knew better than to yelp. They fell silent as the situation unfolded.

A random Hoshidan soldier ran up to the rock formation at the bridge's end. "Nohrian soldiers! Halt this instant!" he instructed. "Don't come any closer!"

Corrin furrowed his brow. _'Wait, Father said this was abandoned. Why are there so many Hoshidans?'_

At the center of the fortress entry, there was another Hoshidan in particular. He endowed a reinforced headband with spiked plating on it. He had black bladed arms, much like what Kaze had on him. He also had a huge red scarf as he gave them all a stink eye. "Don't they know, crossing that bridge is a violation of our border treaty." The Hoshidan scoffed. "These Nohrians aren't very bright it seems."

Felicia approached Corrin with worry. "Prince Corrin, what do we do?"

Corrin backed away slowly, not bothering to take his eyes off the enemy, as per his training. "…we'll have to fall back. We need to report to Father about this."

Gunter nodded. "Wise decision, milord."

Hans gave the old man a detestable scoff. "Pfft, who asked you lot?"

"What?" Gunter turned towards him, but was stunned when he saw Hans racing towards the nearest Hoshidan. "Wait!"

But Hans wasn't listening. Without any remorse in his weapon, he cleaved into the Hoshidan and made him cry out as he fell over. Evan and Freya held their tongues as they witnessed blood spilling from the falling man's corpse. The thud sickened them, but they were too stunned to react.

Placing his foot over the fallen corpse, Hans bitterly sneered. "Hmph, die you scumbags!"

"Hans! What have you done?!" Corrin yelled, racing up to him.

"Hm?" Hans turned back towards him with a stink eye.

"We shouldn't have resorted to that! There could've been an easier way out of this than that! Have you lost it?!"

"Pfft, speak for yourself, weakling." He turned towards the Hoshidans. "I didn't come here to here babble…I came to fight!"

Corrin eyes shrunk with his gasp. "What…?"

While recovering from the horrid scene, Evan was noticing something vague about Hans. He couldn't quite place it, but staring at him, he was somehow bringing up a rather painful feeling that made his head sting some. _'Wait…where have I seen him before…?' _His eyes suddenly widened. "Wait a minute…that bastard!" he hissed.

"What?" Freya turned towards him in confusion. "Evan, what's going on?"

"You saw what he did to that guy?" Evan pointed out, specifically towards Hans. "I know that face. _That's _the guy that knocked me on the back of my head." He subconsciously rubbed his cranium. Even now, he could feel the bump through his beanie. "Man it still aches…"

The Hoshidans who saw the murder of one of their own didn't take it lightly, the head of the Hoshidans at the gate glared daggers at them with gritting teeth. "You…you all shall pay for this!" he scowled. "Men, don't let them get away with their lives, you hear me?!"

Corrin's teeth gnashed together. "Damnit, I didn't want this…"

"It appears we have no choice now." Gunter raised his lance, his horse neighing as it readied for battle. "Everyone, prepare yourselves! We must seize the building, that is what we must do!"

The two Hoshidans that were at the bridge waiting for them on the other side of the formation charged. Their swords were raised as Corrin charged with Ganglari. "Gunter, with me!" To his call, the veteran general whipped his steed as the horse neighed again. The two Hoshidans raised their blades, but Corrin and Gunter parried effortlessly. They slashed back, breaking their swords as well as befalling the Hoshidans on the bridge.

"Stop them at once!" a Hoshidan cried out. Many more Hoshidans on the other side of the bridge, bracing themselves within a fortress that seemed to be made of manmade stone. Around and through it, the numbers were a lot.

"Damnit, we can't get through there!" Corrin cursed. His grip on Ganglari tightened further as the haze around it thickened.

Gunter turned towards him. "Do not forget your training, Prince Corrin." He told him. "Remember, there are more ways than one to get pass an enemy. Find a Dragon Vein."

Corrin mentally facepalmed. "Right!" He looked at his surroundings, ensuring if he could see anything. Looking at the far reaches near the formation off to the south, he spotted one. "There! We can use that!"

Hans, however, saw little to the plight and beamed arrogantly. "Speak for yourselves." He raised his blade and charged pass them towards the fortress afoot. "Hoshidans! Die!"

"Hans! Wait!" Felicia cried out. But the brute was ultimately too far out of reach and she recoiled. "Oh…"

"C'mon, let's go!" Corrin raced alongside Gunter as they trotted towards the southern bridge. Felicia nodded and knew she had to follow his lead. The maiden pressed on while Hans went and charged straight into the Hoshidan territory of his own accord. Corrin and the others couldn't bare to look over their shoulders as their comrade chose his own way.

Hans raced towards the fortress opening and held his blade to two Hoshidans. He slashed at them, but the target's ally moved in front to parry. The target Hoshidan circled around and cried out as he drew his blade onto Hans. The man received a deep cut, but he only stammered back. He grunted, but he refused to falter as he roared back into the fray. But what he didn't see was an archer that was keeping an eye on him from inside fortress.

"FIRE!" The Hoshidan let the arrow go, springing it loose at high speed into Hans' shoulder. The thin twig-like arrow punctured his skin and ligament, and he ultimately let out a yell as the blow made him fall onto the wooden bridge.

The bridge bounced as his body laid with a little of his blood oozing. He shielded himself away to hide himself from the others. _'Tch…guess that's enough for now. Better lay low to see how this goes…'_

"Oh my god…" Freya was completely speechless. She had her hands cover her mouth to keep her audible gasp from giving herself and Evan away.

Evan was wide-eyed at the situation they were in. He watched Hans make an idiotic attempt to see how the fortress was not the best option, and instead was seeing Corin reach the next formation, where he seemed to be glowing a green light.

Taking a deep breath and concentrating, Corrin mustered what energy he had in himself before his eyes opened again, flashing a new draconic emblem. With a battle cry, the young prince pointed Ganglari ahead and the rock formation on the other side of the ledge materialized. Evan was once again befuddled by this.

'_No way! He did that back in the…' _He trailed off as he thought back to something. His eyes widened once more. _'The courtyard! He did the same thing there…what kind of people are these guys?'_

"Evan, what do we do?" Freya pondered.

Evan furrowed his brow. By all means he was all for running away back to god knows where. He wasn't a part of this, and he so didn't want to die. But then again, he watched Corrin and the rest of his party members brace themselves as they went over the bridge. He looked back at Freya, then towards Corrin again. He wanted to bang himself against the wall for something he had intended. But when he saw the fortress archers taking aim for them as they were crossing the bridge, he could see that Corrin would very well end up being pincer attacked.

Groaning loudly to himself, the Trainer rested his head on the rock ledge. "I'm gonna regret this…" He pulled out two Poke Balls, readying his charged.

"Wait, what?" Freya gasped. "Wait, don't think about-!"

"I know that one there." Evan cut her off, leaving her momentarily surprised. "Look, that's Corrin…he's an ally. He won't hurt us…" he furrowed his brow. "Besides, we can't stay here forever. You wanna go around?"

Freya stopped to interject on his behalf, but she stopped with her mouth open before looking back the way they came. Lightning flashed over the valley, making it even more ominous than before. She looked back at the men on the other side, waiting for their targets to draw near. She huffed irritably.

"…suppose if I really must." She pulled out two Poke Balls. "I'm counting on you."

At the fortress, Corrin, Felicia, and Gunter had made it across the bridge. It was here they knew better than to handle the other fortress and go for the obvious more Japanese-style housing. As they turned in said direction, the other fortress' men were preparing to run out with blades and yumi set to launch.

"Nohrian scum." The one in charge of the castle eyed Corrin's back with a fierce glare. "Now…taste the sting of our vengeance! Die!"

Men readied their bows and yumi and aimed high for extra distance. However, a black smoke cloud billowed in from out of nowhere. The smoke obscured everything, making it impossible for the Hoshidans who were aiming.

Others were coughing, including the leader as he was obscured. "Gah!" he kneeled, inhaling the smoke. "Blast it!" he coughed again. "Where is all this…smoke coming from?!"

The smoke made it hard for the archers to see through, nevertheless, they took aim and fired into the sky. The arrows shot high, arching into the direction of Corrin and his group as they went south. Unfortunately their aim was off and they punctured the dead tree bark and the earth beside it meters off from their intended target.

"Did we get them?" A Hoshidan wondered. Suddenly a soggy jet blasted his face, sending him to the floor.

Another Hoshidan looked through the smoke cloud with his partner. They raised their weapons in defense from their vision, but they didn't realize the web of electricity coming down before it was too late. They were electrocuted by static thread that paralyzed them.

The leader of the fort was looming around the smoke on his high perch. Looking down at the smoke, he could see jets of water as well as electricity surging. And all he heard were the bodies falling as the smoke kept coming.

"What in the world…" He turned around, but came face to face with a turtle's cute tail wagging in his face. His face scrunched annoyingly. "What in tarnation-!" He raised his brass sword to strike.

"Rolycoly, **Tackle!**"

"Squirtle, **Tackle!**"

From the smoke cloud, the coal creature rammed his back, forcing him to fall forward onto Squirtle. Squirtle bent his knees and skyrocketed into the man's face, the force strong enough to make him stumble off and fall off the perch. He screamed in agony as he fell towards the floor, where he fell onto the electric web along with his colleagues.

Squirtle smiled mildly as he turned towards Rolycoly. "(Thanks for that. I owe ya.)"

"(…)" The Rolycoly silently stared at Squirtle.

"(You don't talk much, do you?)"

Outside the fortress, hiding behind a tree, Evan and Freya were peering from the sides to see smoke coming out of the domain. They could hear the bodily cries of the other soldiers as water sprayed everywhere, and they couldn't see where.

"Looks like they're doing their job." Evan smirked. "Nice work, guys."

Freya smiled with a raised brow. She was looking at Evan as she thought back to what he said before.

_As they were making headway across the bridge, they passed the fallen Hans as their Poke Balls were all set. "Okay, here's the plan." Evan started, glaring ahead. "We're gonna make sure that those guys are targeted on us. We'll use your Rolycoly's Smokescreen, a whole ton of it. With that, I'll have Caterpie's String Shot and Electroweb snare them. So while they're snaring and causing smoke, that's when Squirtle and Sobble lay low and attack with Bubble and Water Gun to keep distance."_

She was genuinely impressed with Evan's way of thinking. She knew first-hand just how tricky he was as a battler, but to see him at work like this, even she was at a loss for words. _'Did he learn all that from school?' _

Inside the fortress, Sobble was trying her damnest to keep her mouth shut, only opening it to expel water. As Rolycoly was exerting even more black smoke around the fortress, Sobble was gingerly crawling from corner to corner. She jet men in the back and quickly scurried away. Likewise, from another perspective, Squirtle was using bubbles that blasted through the area into men.

"Crap! Where's the exit?!" a rogue Hoshidan was looking around for an exit, or some kind of clearance. From the corner of his eye, he could've sworn he saw what looked like the arched doorway out. He made a break for it.

Caterpie was nearby when he saw the nearby Hoshidan make a break for the door. "(Nope! **String Shot!**)" He spat out long, sticky thread that became a net that entangled the front door.

The Hoshidan's eyes widened as he darted head-first into the netting. He glopped the thread, which ended up sticking to his body. He fell over onto his stomach, his armor buffering his fall. "Oof! Gah! Damnit, where this thread come from?!" He started squirming around, but the thread stuck to him good. He was so distracted he barely caught a glimpse of something looming over him.

Looking up, he saw a kid with a thick tree branch over his head. His eyes widened in realization. "Wait, what're you-!"

Before he could finish, Evan used all his strength to slam the branch into his head. The ringing of the metal against the thick, long branch knocked his lights out. Evan sighed heavily at the unconscious Hoshido beneath him.

"Good god…somebody just had to _branch off_ like that." He chuckled to himself, but looked back to Freya. "Sorry." He looked back inside the smoking fortress and whistled loudly. "Guys, out now!"

With the smoke beginning to thin, Sobble was the first to zip out and cuddle up to Freya's leg. Next was Squirtle, then Rolycoly. The last to follow out was Caterpie as he squirmed his way through the door.

"Caterpie, use **Electroweb **to seal up that door!" Evan ordered.

Caterpie nodded and looked back the way he came. Following the direction, static thread bloomed into a massive net that stuck to the doorway. The discharge of web-like energy crackled so that Hoshidans inside would get out, then get a very _shocking_ experience. He scuttled away behind the nearest tree with the other Pokémon.

"(Oh my god, oh my god! Did…did we really do all that?!)" Sobble quipped, She was trembling in a mixture of shock and fear of what she's done. "(I…I think I'm gonna cry...!)"

As she was beginning to weep and sniffle, Squirtle rushed over to wipe away the tears. "(It's okay, it's okay.)" he told her. "(Not our fault. We were told to.)" he looked towards Evan with a skeptical look. In a way, he didn't want to feel offended for something that seemed cruel, but the situation he was in was no different from yesterday. "(We had to, you understand?)"

Sobble sniffled, trying to calm down. "(I…I guess so. Please hold me!)" She clung onto Squirtle's shell, making him topple onto his back.

"(Gah! Hey! Calm down! Your crying is gonna get us killed!)"

Rolycoly again said nothing as he looked back at the fortress. He watched a random Hoshidan stumbled towards the web as the smoke was thinning. He watched him get electrocuted before falling over, static all over the body. The coal looked back without blinking.

Evan sighed in relief. He was so glad it didn't go as badly a she thought. "I think we lost them…" He looked at the static web thread around the castle, the towards Caterpie. "Nice going, Caterpie."

Caterpie meekly blushed. "(It's nothing, really…)" He started getting a strange feeling, and it wasn't hunger he was feeling. It was something else building up around him. "(I…I feel…)"

There was a soft blue glow emanating from the worm. Everyone backed away out of surprise when the light got too bright for them to handle. The radiant glow was bright enough to grasp some surprise.

As Felicia threw knives into weakened soldiers, they fell as Gunter rode on his steed, with Corrin holding the backburner as he covered Felicia. Though there was a strange small glowing light from the corner of his eyes. He turned around piqued, but knew better than to digress too much. _'What's that light…?'_

Evan looked stunned at what he was seeing. "Woah, Caterpie…you seriously…"

The light began changing Caterpie's shape, the worm's posture seemingly straightening as the length of his body increased by a few inches. The glow diminished, and the Pokémon gathered around looked stunned as the Caterpie before had taken on a solid green, curved cocoon creature.

"(Oh god! What happened to him?!)" Sobble panicked. "(Is he okay?!)"

"(I don't know.)" Squirtle eyed his ally suspiciously. When the creature's yellow eyes fluttered open, Squirtle chose to backpedal. "(Um, hey. Caterpie? You okay?)"

The cocoon creature blinked several more times before looking at his turtle companion. "(Huh? Squirtle?)" He looked around at the stunned faces; even Rolycoly looked surprised. "(What is it? Is there something on my face?)"

Sobble nervously shivered. "(U-Um…actually, it's, um…more than just your face…)"

"(What do you mean by…!)" He tried squirming but felt unnaturally stiff. "(Hey, what happened to me?! Did I…)" His eyes slowly widened at the realization. "(I just…evolved!)"

"Caterpie evolved just like that." Evan murmured. He pulled out his PokeDex and saw the information that was on the new addition to his roster.

"**Metapod, the Cocoon Pokémon. Even though it is encased in a sturdy shell, the body inside is tender. It can't withstand a harsh attack.**"

Evan smiled victoriously at the evolution. He was proud of what achievement the newly dubbed Metapod was able to do, but they weren't in the clear yet. "I'm proud of you, Metapod…" He frowned as he looked towards the other Hoshidan fortress. "But right now, we've gotta move while we can."

Freya nodded in agreement. "Alright."

While on the bridge still lying, Hans weakly opened an eye. He glanced at the duo with a stink eye.

* * *

"Sorry about this!" Corrin slashed with Ganglari into Omozu. The swift ninja somersaulted away from the swing and held up his arm blades.

"You Hoshidan scum! This will not go unpunished!" he growled. "You will die from this act! Now!"

Corrin heard the sound of flapping and turned around. Much to his shock, he found two women with flying horses sailing from above. He barely dodged the one, before Felicia managed to intercept the other with daggers to draw her attention.

'_An aerial attack? These Hoshidans mean business.' _Corrin grunted. A whiff of air brought his attention before he barely saw Omozu reappear in front of him. In reflexes, he pulled up Ganglari and intercepted the slashed.

"Felicia, assist Prince Corrin!" Gunter ordered. He whipped his horse, who hollered into the air as the armored stallion charged towards the flying fray.

"Right!" Felicia turned and ran to Corrin's side, applying daggers. "I'm ready!"

Gunter let out a battle cry as he raised his lance at the two Pegasus. The horses neighed as they moved away, keeping themselves and the riders safe from harm. One woman circled around to go for a strike from behind, and the one remained in front as she aimed her own lance at Gunter. He looked back and forth to see the pincer attack drawing near. He whipped his steed again and the horse jumped away. The lances pierced the ground, while the Pegasus' head rammed each other. They fell over, along with their riders. Gunter swung his lance like a blade across the chest of one woman. She cried out as she was downed and scathed in red. Gunter turned towards the other woman, who was hastily back on her Pegasus that was grounded. This became a charge between them and the two horses. Stallions snorted as they glared at each other, before long they rushed at each other with the riders with lances stuck out. Gunter roared with all his might as he leaned in with perfect timing, piercing and slashing across the Hoshidan warrior mounting the Pegasus as it went on. His horse came to a stop as the Pegasus trotted off to a sail into the air, while the rider fell with her corpse onto the ground close by.

The veteran general kept a stern frown as he looked on as he watched Felicia swipe daggers that stopped Omozu's advances. This gave Corrin the opening to slash with Ganglari, cutting into his arm and blade alike. The Hoshidan cried out as his blade on his left arm was snapped in two, but the shock didn't stop when he heard a feminine cry from the side.

When he turned around, Felicia was firing daggers again. The kunai-like projections stabbed his other shoulder, causing him to cry out as he fell over. With both arms unable, he could only lay in angst.

"You'll all…suffer for this…" He sneered darkly, but ultimately his world went black.

Corrin took a sharp breath as he looked at his surroundings. He saw the many Hoshidans who were down, most of which just suffering mild injuries from cuts. Others like what happened to the Pegasus women made him frown is dismay, but there wasn't anything he could do about that.

"Looks like the fort has been secured." He relieved. "Are you all okay?"

Felicia nodded. "Yes, I'm well." She turned towards the dead trees, her frown evident. "Uh…"

"What is it?" Corrin turned towards the direction of her panic. He realized what she was looking spooked about when he saw another ninja, though this one had a black scarf around his neck and a mask over his nose and lips. Over his right eye was a scar, which made his eye shut entirely. He had short red hair, and sported a muscular frame with black ninja wear. He was accompanied by two other ninjas. This was what gave Corrin doubts. "Oh…"

The head ninja, Saizo, gave a look at the surroundings and saw the ninjas and troops laying about. He shot another glare at Corrin. "Tch…so this is what we're reduced to. How shameful."

Corrin took a defensive stance with Ganglari. "Who are you?"

"My name is Saizo." The ninja introduced himself, taking an offensive stance. "I've come to take your lives! Attack! Now!"

Corrin gritted his teeth. He was already worn down from having to fight the other Hoshidans. Before he realized it, Saizo was already in front of him. His eyes widened at the breathless distance that was closed.

'_So fast!'_

"Corrin, look out!"

Corrin flinched when a electric thread came between him and Saizo. The ninja pedaled backwards to avoid the netting that electrocuted the spot that he was in. He looked surprised at such an attack, but was caught surprised a second time when a jet of water sped his way. He easily dodged that, but the Hoshidan behind was hit. It pushed him down, much to his shock.

"Rolycoly, **Smokescreen!**"

A thick cloud of smoke rolled in from around the area. The spray covered around Corrin and the others hastily that no one saw it coming. Saizo covered up quickly and stepped away from the jet brimming. Unable to prepare, bubbles jet across the smoke, striking the unprepared Hoshidan.

"What the-?!" Corrin looked around, unaware of what was going on. "Who's there?!"

Suddenly a force grabbed him from behind. His voice got muffled as he was dragged away through the smoke.

Saizo snarled as he glared into the smoke. Without a hassle, he unleashed a large shuriken that went into the smokescreen. The shuriken's velocity packed enough force to make it shred the smoke apart. However, when it did, it only struck the building wall, leaving a massive dent in the material that it was made of.

His two men got back up, only partially drenched from the jets. Where they were standing, the electric thread fizzled into the ground. But that didn't stop Saizo from glaring and furrowing his brow. _'Impossible. Where did that tactic come from?'_

From behind him, there was another person who was running up towards him. And much like Camilla, she had her own womanly frame that was fit in a magenta ninja attire. "Saizo!" She was Kagero, and she worked alongside Saizo. She had a voluptuous frame for a woman her age, as well as an ample chest that stood out in her tight ninja attire. She adorned a peach-orange scarf, as her right eye was shielded by her brown bangs, and the rest of her hair was in a ponytail.

Saizo turned around and faced his associate. "Kagero, what is it?"

Kagero furrowed her brow as she caught up. She noticed the look of confusion of the other Hoshidans. "What happened?"

Saizo grunted. "I'm…not sure." He shook his head. "What is the status? Has reinforcements come?"

Kagero nodded. "Yes. The oath is clear for Lord Ryoma. He shall be here shortly."

"Then it seems we have nothing to worry about. They couldn't have gotten very far…not from me, anyways." He turned towards the building, retrieving his massive shuriken. "Whatever it was…it won't happen again."

* * *

Corrin shook his head to get the confusion out of his system. When he opened his eyes, he noticed he was at the wooden bridge. "What the…? What in the world just happened?" He looked around, seeing Gunter and the stallion he mounted. "Gunter, are you hurt?!"

The veteran soldier hoisted himself upright. "Believe me, milord, I've been roughed up worse in my heyday." He teased before a serious frown crossed his face. "However, I believe we've come to some…mishaps."

Corrin turned towards the direction where Gunter referred to. His eyes slowly widened upon seeing a familiar set of blue eyes and a beanie covering someone's head. Instantly a case of déjà vu setting in. "Wait a minute…"

Evan looked at Corrin, grinning. "S'up."

"…Evan?" Corrin blinked quickly. He wanted to believe it was him; it was so unreal. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story…one that happened because a certain _someone _didn't give me a goddamn map." He shot a leer at Corrin, causing him to turn bashful. Evan chose to cool down a little and sighed. "But that's not the issue. What are you up to? Last I saw you were back at that city."

"I was sent here on a mission." He explained. He noticed Freya beside him. "And who might you be?"

Freya shifted her bagpipes and meekly smiled. "I'm Freya." She turned towards Evan. "So Evan, you really know him?"

"Yeah, that's what I just said." He deadpanned. "So I guess that's why we ended up like this, huh. Talk about coincidence…"

They heard the sounds of shouts and footsteps approaching them. Sobble shifted into the direction where the sound was coming from. She started shivering in fear.

"We gotta leave, now!" Freya shouted. "You two can play catch-up some other time!"

Corrin nodded. "Yeah, sorry. Let's move!" He hastily moved with Gunter as they went across the bridge. Evan and Freya were behind while their Pokémon were tailing slowly – really slowly in Metapod's case. Groaning, Evan picked up Metapod himself and hurried to catch up.

As they traveled across the bridge, Corrin suddenly came to a stop. Something crossed his mind. "Guys, what happened to Felicia?"

"Fe-who?" Evan didn't have much brain power at the moment to think another step. He was trying his damnest just to stay conscious of what was happening. He was sure he was speaking of the maiden that followed him. He looked around, but didn't see her anywhere. He and Freya shared worried looks that didn't sit in their stomachs.

"(B-Behind you! Behind you!)" Sobble warned.

The two Trainers heard the Sobble squeal in fright and took the warning. Turning around, they saw an axe raised up to their heads. Lightning crashed down in the mountains as they saw the visage of Hans with his weapon ready to cleave them down unprovoked. Unable from shock, they could only see their lives flash before their eyes.

"Watch out!"

Hans swung down onto Evan first, the boy unable to look away as the blade drew towards his face. In speeds that rivaled lightning, a lance intercepted the metal and redirected into the shoulder of another male. Evan stood completely baffled in place as he saw Gunter save him by the skin of his teeth.

"Gunter!" Corrin yelled.

The veteran and his stallion held their flooring while Hans dislodged his axe. He took a step back and glared at Gunter with a devious smirk. "Heh, now that's more like it!"

Gunter winced as he maintained his wound for as long as he could. His stallion neighed in warning for his rider's health. He glared ahead, snarling. "Hans…what have you…?"

A sly smirk crossed Hans face. Without remorse, he slashed once more into Gunter. Everyone gasped until their lungs were deprived of oxygen over what just happened. They watched the veteran stumble on his horse before the support became too much. Beneath, the wood started breaking.

"Gunter! NO!" Corrin reached out for his friend, but it was too late.

Gunter slowly turned towards Corrin, the soft smile on his face all but assuring. "Milord…be safe." The bridge beneath cracked one more time. The wood ultimately snapped, seeing Gunter and his armored horse into the pits of the Bottomless Canyon. They all froze in shock as they watched them fall the pitch-black.

"GUNTER!" Corrin cried out.

Freya and Evan used the suspension ropes to keep themselves from toppling over. They were well near that line upon seeing the incident. Evan was looking down at the hole where Gunter fell, startled at how he was saved from death. He bit his lower lip to suppress his angst.

"(Hold me…)" Sobble whimpered, slowly crawling behind Squirtle's shell. The turtle obliged and stayed as mild as he could…though even he was unsettled by this.

Corrin was on his hands and knees, grieving for his ally. He didn't know what to say, but Hans was right above him, holding an axe. "Hmph, seems that your babysitter tripped and fell. Bummer. But don't worry…" he held his axe up. "If you really want him back, all you have to do is jump."

"CORRIN, MOVE!" Evan quipped.

Corrin looked up at the massive axe ready to cut his head in two. In his brink of shock, his body was beginning to boil. With a fearful cry out, a sudden force of silver energy protruded from his right arm into a lance, knocking Hans' axe out of his hands.

"W-what the?!" Hans saw his axe fly off and turned towards Corrin. The overconfident look he once had was replaced by terror when the protrusion changed. The entire bridge shuddered from the wake of the draconic protrusion becoming large claws that opened to reveal a hemisphere in the palms. It was launched at near point-blank, erupting on Hans and sending him onto his back.

Evan and Freya stumbled. For the umpteenth time, they witnessed something that scared them. They didn't have the words.

"Wha…what kind of freak are you?!" Hans gritted his teeth.

Corrin stepped closer, holding Ganglari close to him. The blade's fog darkened as his glare was like that of a feral beast. It actually made Hans' blood run as cold as ice.

"Tell me now…" he snarled. "Why?!"

Hans stammered to his feet, his knees partially shaken. His thrill for battle was replaced by uncertainty. "…I was just following orders, understand?" he snarled. "It was King Garon! He ordered me to!"

Evan's eyes widened. The name sent a large amount of realization down his spine. _'Is he talking about that king from before?' _His spine shuddered at the thought; it didn't help that Corrin's aura was quaking the bridge. _'Corrin…'_

"Liar!" Corrin held Ganglari out. "There's no way my father would do something like this!"

Hans sneered in retort. "Believe what you want. My business is done here." He turned and ran off with his axe seized along the way.

"Hey! You get back here, NOW!" Corrin was about to charge, but the whole bridge rocked. The momentum was making the whole thing wobble uncontrollably. "What now?!"

Freya looked over her shoulder, gasping in fright. "…oh no."

On the other side of the bridge, Saizo and Kagero were there, along with the two Hoshidans that accompanied them. The male ninja glared hate-filled daggers as he held kunai up to the rope suspensions. The others turned around with shrunken eyes at what was going to happen.

"Oh no…" Evan tightened his grip on Metapod. Coincidentally, the cocoon hardened himself with his new Harden move. Even he wasn't liking where this was going. "No, no!"

Saizo brought his arm back. "Die here! Nohrians!" He swung the large shuriken with deathly precision. In one fell swing, he sliced the supporting rope to the one end of the bridge. This caused the entire side to collapse and fall into the canyons below.

Evan, Corrin, and Freya all looked at each other in horror before the wood beneath them snapped. They all screamed in terror as they fell into pitch-black below.

* * *

**Party Data:**

**Evan**

-Squirtle (Male)

Lv: 9

Item: None

Nature: Mild

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble

-Metapod (Male)

Lv: 7

Item: None

Nature: Modest

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Tackle, String Shot, Electroweb, Harden

**Freya**

-Sobble (Female)

Lv: 9

Item: None

Nature: Timid

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Pound, Growl, Water Gun, Bind

-Rolycoly (Male)

Lv: 7

Item: None

Nature: Quiet

Ability: Steam Engine

Moves: Tackle, Smokescreen, Rapid Spin

* * *

**So I chose to get yet another update out of my system, hopefully before 2020 rolls around. So this chapter, I basically derived some off the Chapter 3 in the Fates game, so you can definitely see parallels here and there. I didn't expect this to be over 14K, but I wanted to give the other Trainers a small preview, if possible. I managed to squeeze in Nathan at least. If you're wondering why his data and his Bagon aren't part of the Party Data yet, it's because they haven't officially joined the others yet. Right now, it's just Freya and Evan.**

**Be sure to share your thoughts on how you're feeling about this fanfic so far. Constructive criticism and reviews are more than appreciated! Happy Holidays, peeps! XD**


	5. A Hoshidan Welcome

A subtle breeze brushed through Evan's hair, his body completely sprawled on the ground. He thought he was supposed to be dead. The last thing he remembered was him falling to pitch-black.

"_Evan…" _a soft voice echoed in the grass.

Evan meekly stirred, but he didn't wake up entirely.

"_Evan…wake up…hey, are you okay? Evan!"_

At his sides in a field of soft grass, Freya and Corrin were on their knees trying to stir him. He was blacked out, for a matter of speaking. Even with Corrin nudging him, Evan wasn't coming around, even as his Squirtle and Metapod were at his head looking wholesomely anxious.

Corrin nudged him for the umpteenth time. "Hey! Evan! Wake up! Don't tell us you're a heavy sleeper!" He ceased his budging and saw Evan slump away from Corrin. "Well, at least he's still alive…what do we do?"

Freya furrowed her thin eyebrows as she thought of what to do. She felt her bagpipes beside her and accidentally pressed too hard, making some air wheeze out. After flinching, she got an idea and turned to Corrin. "I think I know. Cover your ears."

"What, why?"

"Trust me…" She lifted her bagpipes up, outing the tube to her mouth. "If this doesn't wake him up, who knows what will." She took in a sharp breath, inhaling just the right amount before blowing as hard as she could into her bagpipes. The bombastic fluting air cause Corrin to cover his ears, wincing, while the Pokémon all jumped and fell over from shock.

The harsh noise shot Evan's eyes wide awake. "What the fu-?!" He shot up too hard, hitting his head on one of the tubes blowing a horrendous sound to his face. "O-ow! Good god! My _ears_!" He covered his ears, curling over and suppressing the sudden head throbbing he's feeling. "Ow…"

A hand patted his back. "Are you up yet?"

Evan opened his eyes, seeing Freya holding her bagpipes. "Uuugh…Freya, did you try to blow my head off or something?!" he yelled, almost loudly at that. His own voice sounded muffled some to his ringing ears.

"Sorry about that, Evan. You wouldn't wake up, so we had to take the hard way." She answered, but Evan cupped his ears.

"What…?"

"Evan, are you hurt anywhere?" Corrin asked.

"Corrin…?" Evan looked over, but followed up on his questioned. "Well…other than a splitting headache and bleeding ear drums, I think I'm okay." He stirred back up, feeling the soft ground beneath him. He grunted as he was back on his feet, a light breeze running through his short hair. "What on Earth just hit…hey, where's my beanie?" He subconsciously felt his head, but the beanie that was there was gone.

"(It's here. I got it.)" Squirtle came up, having Evan's beanie sitting on his head. Despite being a little larger than necessary, it actually looked pretty good on him.

"Squirtle!" Evan yelped, before kneeling and taking his beanie. "Thanks, I was looking for that." He placed the beanie on his head, making the fabric softly hug his head. He sighed. "Well that solves one problem."

"Yes, yours at least but…" She looked around. Corrin and Evan gazed around as well. The Pokémon also showed their own surprise…if Metapod and Rolycoly's blinking meant anything.

With how the last place was, compared to that, this place looked completely the opposite. There wasn't thunderclouds or a dark void crackling lightning every second. The sky was bright with blue, something that was now foreign to Corrin and the others. Pink cherry blossom trees were in neat rows around what looked like a large domain bordered by rock walls with smooth, short grass and dirt trails; the color of the trails being a deep brown-orange. It actually looked pretty sweet to Evan compared to the past couple days of crooked trees and dead grass.

"Wait a minute…" Evan paused, taking in everything that's happened. "Where are we?" His eyes widened and his body recoiled. He remembered seeing ninjas cut up the bridge rope to send them falling. _'Wait a second…is this heaven?'_

"I…don't think so." Corrin responded; his face contorted with questions of his own. He turned around towards something. "But, Lilith might know."

"Lilith, who's-oh shit!" Evan turned and nearly fell back down upon seeing something floating over their heads. He and Freya had shock plastered all over their faces.

"Oh god!" Freya yelped.

Sobble yelped in fear and hid behind Squirtle's shell upon seeing a small blue dragon, which had two long tails with red ends and had large cat-like eyes. What was so vague about it was how it was attached to a large blue crystal orb like it owned it. It felt similar to a Clamperl or Spoink in a symbolic sense to Evan.

"(What's that supposed to be?)" Squirtle wondered.

"(I-I don't know, but…)" she ducked lower behind Squirtle. "(I-I don't like the way she's looking at me! Save me, Squirtle!)"

"(Hey, hold on! I'm no shield!)"

"(…)" Rolycoly blinked and stared at the dragon, alongside Metapod, who was in more awe and confusion than his other peers.

"Wait, hold on!" Corrin got between them in defense. "It's not what you think it is! Really!" He turned towards the little dragon. "Lilith, right?"

"Right." Lilith slowly drifted further out, allowing elbow room for all their shock to calm down. "My apologies for startling you."

Evan took a moment to collect himself, trying his best to get over the fact he was talking to a dragon-cat thing. "Uh…n-n-no problem…uh, Corrin?"

"Yes?" Corrin leaned in, his shoulder up against Evan as they turned around.

"I don't wanna sound too crazy…but are you sure we're not dead? Because…" he looked over his shoulder at Lilith, then back at him. "Because I'm seeing some freaky cat, dragon thing with a blue ball and floating like it owns gravity."

"Right, I'll get to that." Corrin severed himself from Corrin, giving them all room and increasing volume. "Well guys, this is Lilith. Lilith, these are my friends. Evan, and the other is Freya. Can you explain to them what happened?"

Lilith nodded. "Yes, I'll explain." She floated into the center, giving herself centerstage for everyone. "Allow me to tell you what happened…"

_Corrin and everyone were falling into the depths of the canyons that awaited them. Along with debris and rope that fell from the bridge, their bodies had become numb as the velocity they were traveling straight down picked up. It was enough for Corrin to still see where they were going, but at this point there was no going back._

'_No! This is bad!' He looked over to see if Evan was thinking, or if Freya was able to pull off anything. But both were falling with eyes shut. They were starved, exhausted, and now that they suffered this they were unconscious. 'They're outcold…'_

_He looked back down into the dark pit, seeing anything but a good end to this._

_Suddenly a blue light caught his attention. He looked up, seeing something fall and rapidly catch up to them. He recognized the blue hair and red dot on the forehead as the light got brighter. '…Lilith?'_

_The maid fell out of the blue, sailing into all of them as fast as she could. She got close enough to where she clasped her hands and interlocked her fingers. Her eyes shut as she was summoning a chant. "My kin…my gods…my blood…Great Dragons! Grant me thy strength! Great Moro, I beseech you!"_

_A blue light swallowed her entire body. It was so bright Corrin nearly went blind, but he knew better than to look away. The light she summoned had brought an enigmatic field around them. Their rapid falling pace had come to a stop in midair. They all floated in midair, all of whom were blacked out from exhaustion or otherwise shock. Corrin was the only one who saw Lilith's illustrious light morph her body. _

_As the light fade, it showed her again, but as a small dragon holding onto an orb of some kind. There was a faint blue glow from the orb, signaling it's use of power to suspend them. Her eyes stared directly into Corrin's, an expectant look showcasing._

"_Lilith…is that you…?" Corrin awed. "Where did you…__**how**__ did…?"_

"_Lord Corrin…" Her voice had a faint echo that went through the canyons. "There would've come a day when this would happen. And now it has. Lord Corrin, understand this…I am not human."_

_Corrin dismissed the news from out of the blue. He furrowed his brow. "I can see…" he paused. "Then does this make you…a dragon then?"_

_Lilith humbly nodded. "Correct. My true form…you've seen it before."_

_Corrin furrowed his brow further. He tried to think of where this was coming from, or if he really could remember. His pupils shrunk as he was brought back to a memory._

_It was in a barn, and it was around nighttime. He could remember climbing up to the second floor to find a stray cat crawling up towards that bird. It was already injured, but he saved it regardless._

"_Lilith…that means…you…"_

_She smiled. "You remembered…good. Yes, Lord Corrin, that was indeed me. Even after I was saved by you, I chose to take a new form; a human form, so I could serve you." She morbidly frowned. "But now, the capacity of my powers that I am using is beyond human. I'm afraid that I cannot revert to human again."_

"_Lilith…" Corrin frowned._

_She shook her head, dismissing her sadness. "It's nothing. I do not mind. The most important thing is that you are well, Lord Corrin. Now, let's save you and your friend." The glow from her orb brightened, enveloped in green-yellow runes that spread outwards. "Oh great Dragons! Grant thy access to the Astral Plane!"_

_A radiant light beamed brightly in the canyon's darkness. It was so much that Corrin couldn't see at all and screamed at the top of his lungs._

The looks on Evan and Freya could best describe the way this whole reality was to them: Utterly unbelievable. It was a lot to take in, and that was saying something. Their confusion, however, didn't stop Lilith from her ongoing explanations and what not.

"So then…I trust that you both are alright now, right?" Lilith innocently interjected.

"Uh…y-yeah, yeah. We are, right?" He turned to Freya, who was still just as stupefied. "It's uh…"

"Lilith." Corrin was the one to block her off from the others. They looked morally confused, and Corrin could see that first-hand. "Sorry, but I need to know. Where are we again?"

Lilith floated away, turning on the orb's axis to face the great walls of the region. "We are currently residing with what's known as the Astral Planes."

"The Astral Planes?" Corrin parroted. "Wait, so how are you even able to teleport us here."

Lilith turned and faced her friends. "It comes from the First Dragons, those who have inhabited this world before us. They've given us the permission to reside here."

Evan looked around, his mind completely dazed and out of it. While his brain processing powers were rather limited for the time being, he could still comprehend the fact this place, no matter how huge, was still desolate. "Not to be rude here, but is this place run by someone?" he asked.

"Hm, what was that?" Lilith asked. "Oh, I see…" she frowned, a morbid tone overcoming her. "No, I'm afraid it's only us. We're all that's left…"

Corrin quickly understood and stepped closer to comfort Lilith. "We're so sorry. We didn't mean to invoke any bad memories."

Evan cleared his throat, quickly lowering his head. "Uh, y-yeah. Sorry."

Lilith shook her head, managing to come around. "No, it's alright. Besides, I have all of you to thank for being here. Please, allow me to aid you all." She closed her eyes, her orb shining a bright light. The ground nearby started shaking, a familiar energy rising until everyone nearly jumped at a very large incantation spewing from the earth. In a blinding flash, it summoned a large tree with two sets of ladders. One ladder went to a huge treehouse that had a chimney on top, while another house sat at the lower branches, a little smaller with no chimney, but was much closer to the ground to where you might skip down.

Lilith turned towards everyone with satisfaction. "I believe that this shall suffice for you and your friends, Lord Corrin."

Corrin blinked, processing what happened. "Lilith…was that a Dragon Vein you used just now?"

Lilith dutifully nodded in confirmation. "Why yes. The power of the First Dragons flows freely here. I'm allowed to construct as I see fit. Time and Space also are affected in another way."

Corrin furrowed his brow. "How so?"

"Enough that by the time tomorrow comes, it's like not even a second has passed…at least by how I counted." Lilith floated towards the treehouses. "Alright, I believe you've all earned some rest."

Corrin nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Lilith. We're in your care."

"My pleasure." She blushed.

Evan and Freya looked down at their feet, their minds completely out of balance from everything moving too fast. They shot glances at their Squirtle and Sobble, both looking up to them expectantly. They looked at each other, confused just as much as they were.

* * *

Night had fallen onto the Astral Planes, or as close as what night can seem. If a dark blanket in the sky were just clouds 24/7, then who's to say morning had already come? This line of thought stuck with Evan and Freya as they were in the bottom treehouse. Corrin had already gone fast asleep, which gave them room to talk as they ate from a pile of berries that Lilith gave them to snack on for the time being.

Inside their little hut, Squirtle and the other Pokémon were still out. They were enjoying their share of the spoils while talking themselves out.

"(These taste pretty good.)" Squirtle mumbled, berry juice splattered all over his mouth. He looked over to find Metapod immobile. "(You good Metapod?)"

Metapod didn't move. "(Yes.)"

Squirtle blinked. He picked up a random berry and held it up to Metapod's face…if he had one. "(Here, can you still eat? Be a shame to let this all waste. Where's your…)" He looked around Metapod's body, wondering where a possible maw would be. "(Um…you might have a problem.)"

"(I know.)" Metapod said blankly, eyes closing. "(But it's like as much as I wanna eat, I gotta preserve my energy. It's this cocoon.)"

Squirtle frowned, an utter sense of guilt rising for his new buddy. "(Oof, uh…sorry.)" He looked down at the berry pile, picking more berries up and eating them for himself. He knew Caterpie was starving, and a diet of dead grass and dirt was just poor, even for him. He was grateful to not have that much of a strict diet compared to what Metapod – as Caterpie – craved. "(Well, look on the bright side Metapod, if you evolve soon, I'll help you get as much food crammed in your stomach to make up for Caterpie.)"

If Metapod had a mouth, he'd be smiling modestly. "(Thank you. But it's not a big deal, really…)"

"(…)" Rolycoly was a quiet lump of coal, who ate little bits of berries. It looked like even his appetite was picky.

'_(Why am I surrounded by so many picky people? First my Trainer doesn't like this weird food called bologna, now all this…)' _He noticed Sobble was eating rather close to her Trainer rather than the small circle they had. To this, he wanted to call out, but he chose to observe.

Freya pet the gentle creature as she enjoyed the small batch of berries. She mumbled with her tail wagging left and right. She looked a lot more comfortable around Freya, and that's saying something since she's the one thing distracting the person at this time.

Had his share already, Evan was on his bed, which was the opposite of Freya's. He sighed as he looked up to the wooden ceiling, a lost look of morbid revelation on his face.

"Evan…?" Freya calmly tried talking to him, but he seemed rather lost. She looked down at her knees. "Listen, I know it's been a long day, but maybe we should-"

"We're in another world."

Freya stopped in her tracks, her train of thought ceasing. "E-Excuse me?"

"…we're in another world. That's gotta be the only explanation." He lifted his knees, crossing one over the other. "I mean, think about it. All this magic. This talk about First Dragons, not to mention the one that was supposed to be human. I don't know _how_ her parents got around to that…"

Freya scrunched her brow. What Evan said does make sense. She would've pegged it was part of some unexploited region, but up till now, it's been a rather different taste unlike the usual human life. She let him continue.

"Some kind of bright explosion happened, and those falling stars should've been Pokémon…or maybe other people."

"You think there's even more than us?" Freya worried.

"I don't know…maybe." He rolled over onto his side, facing her, but he was staring at the arms and hands sprawled forward like a dog. "Patrick's right…I'm just a dreamer." He ignored the look Freya had given him. "He kept telling me to stop pegging my dreams from reality, that to be realistic matters. Like his dream of some kind of doctor, I don't know…" he sighed. "I was looking forward to being a Trainer, too…guess when I wanted just _one _dream of mine to come true, this happens." He breathed heavily out his nose, his voice cracking. "How ironic."

Freya looked down at her shoes, kicking them back and forth lightly. Evan was just a 16-year-old boy she just met not even a day ago and already they've been through enough to make them have breakdowns. She needed something to help her ease. "Sorry if it gets noisy."

Evan rolled his head to see her reach for her bagpipes. He was going to get to a question but the answer came quicker than expected.

A calm, long note was played that was low enough to echo through their treehouse. Her notes were slow, but they vibrated like flowing water. The notes kept coming, and her fingers on the notes were becoming gentle, and high-pitched at times. They reverberated off the walls and towards the other Pokémon. Even they stopped their questionable bounty and turned towards Freya.

Evan found himself lost in Freya's tune. If he wasn't so tired, he'd be whistling. But the serenity of the tune kept him at bay for the time being. Even at night, Freya looked intently focused and majestic as her vague music voice was so soothing.

Once her lips parted from blowing into the pipe, she took a moment to gather herself. "Feel better?"

Evan, to his own surprise, didn't feel as big of a headache as he did a minute ago. "Yeah, thanks…"

Freya sighed to herself. "My parents made me learn to play an instrument. It was either this or a kazoo…better to have something loud, but something that didn't sound too stupid." She looked over at Sobble, who was already sound asleep by her bagpipes. Freya gently rubbed her head, smiling softly. "I've always hated playing the bagpipes growing up. I'd have lessons for myself that I didn't take seriously. But, when I met Sobble, she actually liked it. And, as you could guess it, I actually started getting better."

Evan stared blankly at Freya as she stood up, kicking her shoes off so she could rest soundly on her bed as she undid the sheets. "I know how you feel, Evan. But…" She crawled under the pink sheets, Sobble curling up at her side as she laid on her side. "But we'll find a way. If we're really in another world, then maybe there's a way back."

Evan thought about what she said, coming to a conclusion. "Yeah. Maybe…"

"I'm sure that Corrin person will be willing to help us. He seems like a trustworthy guy." She broke for a yawn. "I'm sure he'll believe us if we just ask him."

"Yeah, maybe…" Evan faced the ceiling, his calmed mind starting to get hazy. His thoughts about Corrin emerged in flashbacks; from the dream he had to the fights they've had. To now. _'He just watched that old guy fall and die, and he's acting so tough…I wonder if he really does understand?'_

Deciding to save the question, he pulled his beanie over his head and went to sleep. Squirtle tucked into his shell while Metapod remained stationary at his bedside.

Up on the treehouse above, Corrin's window was wide open. He stared up at the ceiling, the fire from his chimney going out as he had a long day to take in.

* * *

A new dawn had sprouted onto the astral realm. Despite it seeming impossible, the warmth the new sun had peered through the region's domain, brightening up everything. Corrin and his comrades were in front of Lilith as she greeted them. "I trust that you all are rested now?" she asked.

Corrin nodded. "Yes, we feel much better now. I'm sure of it, right?" He turned towards his peers to see what they were going to say.

Evan adjusted the beanie knit hat that covered his head. "Yeah, I'm good. Thanks."

"Me too." Freya nodded. "Thanks for letting us use that spring to wash up."

Lilith nodded with glee. "My pleasure. Don't worry about your dirt. Dragon Veins can always purify the water here." She turned towards the large pool that was hidden behind a couple of cherry blossom trees. It was something that Freya asked for that was, in a sense, a necessity. They sept like babies after what they've been through, and the first thing they needed was to wash up. They took turns though, with Evan coming in dead last.

"I have so many questions about this world." Corrin prompted.

"I can understand that." Lilith replied. "But, I do believe you have business elsewhere, right?"

Corrin nodded. "Yes, you're right. I can't rest well knowing if the others made it back safe and sound to home."

"Of course. There is just one mention of something that I think you should be aware of, though. When I open the gateway back, it will drop you off back from where you all started. I advise you all brace yourselves as you'll be along the Hoshidan border."

Evan and Freya gave each other worried looks. They barely made it out the last time they've ventured into the Bottomless Canyon. But right now, they knew they had to get answers, and they wouldn't do so in here.

"We understand. We're ready." Corrin spoke boldly.

Lilith nodded in understanding. "Very well then. I will open the gate." She closed her eyes, concentrating the power in her body through her orb. "Lord Corrin and friends, be well."

The light shined brighter than before, swallowing them all through magical runes that flowed about to a bright blur.

…

Along the Bottomless Canyon, the domain was completely bare, stripped of any people or living things that would are think to cross paths once more. Amongst the dirt trail along the Hoshidan border, the same bright light increased, then shrank. It fluxed outwards, slowly brightening until it was big enough to envelop a human body. In a flash, Corrin, Evan, and Freya all dropped to their feet onto the dirt.

"What happened?" Evan looked around, shocked at what happened.

"I'm not sure." Freya looked around hastily, processing her surroundings. "I-I think we really _did_ go back."

"You sure?"

Corrin looked around, taking in the surroundings once more. "Yeah, looks like this is where Lilith dropped us off. That's good." He softly smiled. "You guys alright?"

"Yeah. I think so." Evan looked at his own body, turning over his arms. "But all this place hopping is making me dizzy…"

Corrin sighed, exasperated. "I don't blame you. Now then…" He turned back towards the canyons, eyeing all his surroundings. He seemed awfully suspicious with it being so vacant. "Wait…where is everyone? I don't see them…"

As Corrin turned his head to look far out, Freya and Evan huddled close so they could whisper into the other's ear. The younger man went first. "Do we tell him?"

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"Well what's the worst he could do if he doesn't believe us?"

"Kill us?"

"He wouldn't do that…" Evan paused, thinking about the dark blade in Corrin's hand. Even now, its sinister shadow reminded him of the arena. "A-At least hope not."

"Hope not for what?" a third voice said.

"Oh god!" Evan and Freya jumped away from each other, looking at Corrin when he surprisingly was right beside them. He seemed to be paying attention to them. "Uh, Corrin! It's just you." Evan sighed heavily.

"Sorry." His face turned serious. "Are you both sure you're alright? You seem rather cautious about something."

Freya and Evan looked at each other, trying to get what they should tell him. After what felt like an eternity of mental debating, Evan stepped up. "Uh, listen, Corrin…" he started. "Uh, Freya and I…we kinda talked last night, and well, we think you should hear us out."

Corrin frowned. "Something wrong?"

"No…" he turned away. "W-Well…I guess you aren't _wrong_, but…" He faced Corrin, collecting his words. "Look, Freya and I, we kinda…came from the same place we realized just yesterday. And, well, this might sound a little crazy, but-!"

"Look out!" Freya shouted.

"What-?!" Corrin and Evan turned in time to see a club wielded by an arm swing right at their faces.

* * *

Dark clouds loomed over the capital of Nohr. The great city was illuminated promptly by torch lights and matches by the people of the city. Though, within the realm of the castle, the lights were on just as brightly.

King Garon sat at his throne, his doors wide open as he seemed openly composed. The king was broken from his line of thoughts when his children appeared in front of his doorway, all of them in single file fashion. "Hmph, what do you want?" he scoffed. "Enter."

The children all entered by their own accord, walking to the bottom of King Garon's stairway and kneeled before. His Majesty gave them all a scrutinizing look. "Well? Did you round up that problem?"

"Yes, Father. We've been successful in disbanding and apprehending as many of the wild inhabitance as ordered." Xander announced. "There was a great resistance, but we believe this may be worth your time."

King Garon shot them all as cowl. "Hmph, took you all long enough. To have just wild animals run amock in _my_ kingdom. BAH!" He banged his fist against his throne chair, causing a thump. He huffed and settled back into his seat.

"Father." Leo humbly asked.

Garon shot him a dark look. "What do you want now?"

"If I may speak." Leo stood up, his arms behind his back and cleared his throat. "Father, during the investigation, these creatures have taken a very different shapes and forms. We're not very familiar with any of their species."

Garon furrowed his brow. "Where are you going with this? Speak!"

"Very well. When Elise healed one of the soldiers, he explained that there was one human that was spotted that was in control of one of these animals. He explained that when he heard a command, the creature attacked with dragon fire."

Camilla was piqued by this turn of events. Even she wasn't fully aware of this fact. _'Dragon fire?'_

Garon listened to what Leo said, scoffing at the input providing. "Hmph, so you're saying that these animals are able to be tamed is what you're saying? And where is this supposed human?"

"I'm afraid the human is still at large, Father. Our apologies." King Garon's growls of anger were bubbling over. "However, amongst the creatures, we were able to apprehend a good sum of them from the wilderness until further notice."

Garon grunted and turned towards his other children. "Xander. Bring in two of these so-called creatures. I wanna see them for myself."

"It shall be done, Father." Xander bowed and stood up. He turned around and walked out of the throne room, leaving to get what his father asked for.

Once he returned, he stepped off to the side, revealing two soldiers coming into the throne room with two large cages on rollers. They seemed pretty heavy. In these cages, Garon and everyone saw what looked like a small black canine with a bone helmet and an orange snout and underbelly. The other one looked like an arthropod with a nearly flat body with small legs and eyes that made him look wimpy.

"Here are two, Father, as you have requested." Xander announced, gesturing to the snarling mutt and quivering scallop.

Elise's eyes widened in shock. "Woah! A dog?! And what is that, a cockroach?!"

The bug in the cage whimpered at Elise's insult. He looked like he was about to cry.

"How very…underwhelming." Camilla noted. She looked at the Houndour, taking notice of the design of his body. "Though, I question why this one has bones on his body. Armor perhaps?"

Houndour snarled, baring his fangs at Camilla for the provocative remark.

Garon's face didn't show any pleasure at these two. "And what's the purpose here you're trying to make, Leo?"

"Father, if you'll allow me." Leo walked in front of the cages, standing still and calculative. "I believe the men described them being able to perform magic of their own. I believe you should be aware of this."

"Wait, what? In Father's own throne room?" Elise questioned. "Leo, don't you think-!"

"SILENCE!" Garon roared, his voice making Elise bow her head in regret and quieted down. He turned towards Leo with an expectant glare. "Gnnngh…very well, Leo. Demonstrate what these creatures can do. _Don't_ disappoint."

Leo bowed and turned away. "I won't." He turned towards the cagekeepers. "Release them."

The guards applied rope to the doors of the cages. They stepped back, pulling on the ropes to lift up the cage doors. As soon as an opportunity befell, the dog pounced out, snarling at Leo. The wimpy insect scuttled out, but was shaking in place.

"Now then, show Father what you creatures are capable of." Leo demanded. "Unleash your powers. In doing so you may very well live."

The Wimpod jumped at what Leo threatened to do. "(W-wait! Did he just say 'if we wanna live'?!)" He shuddered even more fearfully than before. "(Ohnononono! I don't wanna die)"

The Houndour on the other hand snorted out embers from his maw. He seemed delighted to engage in battle as he barked madly. He raised his head and howled towards the ceiling. Its intense echoing shrilled ears, as well as enveloped him and Wimpod in a bright red aura, increasing stats of some sort.

"Was that some battle cry?" Camilla chimed.

Xander didn't say. Instead, he continued to observe.

The Wimpod shuddered as he looked between Houndour and Leo, both of them looking fiercely intimidating for him to handle. If it weren't for his anatomy, he'd end up leaving a stain on the red carpet. "(O-Okay! KYAH!)" He lifted his head and sneezed, shooting sand and dust into Leo. The sudden rise of this matter obscured his vision, leaving him unable to see his foes.

Covered in sand, Leo snorted and tried wiping it out of his eyes. _'It summoned sand out of nowhere just so it could blind me.'_ When he uncovered, it was already too late when the Houndour ran up and pounced with glowing fangs. He chomped down on Leo's armored arm, causing it to slightly dent from the power of its fangs. Leo stood his ground and grunted at the force of the bite.

"Leo!" Elise shouted in worry. She wanted to swoop in, but Camilla interceded her path.

"No, Elise…Father must see this for himself."

Elise looked back, looking worried.

Leo grunted and swatted his arm, sending the dog back. Houndour snarled loudly as he opened his maw and fired embers at Leo. Wimpod squealed as he unleashed dozens of bright green firefly comets that spread far out towards Leo. As the attacks closed in, Leo looked back, seeing King Garon seemingly invested in the fight. He looked back, raising his palm.

"That will be enough." Without hesitation, he unleashed a magic seal that interceded Wimpod and Houndour's attacks, leaving them open. The circle expanded, sending a root-like wave at them. Houndour shrieked as he fell on his back, yelping loudly in pain. Wimpod shrieked as he was sent flying. He fell onto his back, hissing for an opportunity to get back up.

Leo turned around, facing his peers. "I believe that shall suffice, Father. As you can see, these creatures are able to unleash elemental attacks as well. I believe this could very well elate your desires."

King Garon watched the scene, even as Wimpod was getting up. He watched the insect look around, seeing Houndour barely standing until he fell back over. He looked at the scary enemies, and he finally split as a breakneck crawling speed for the doors. Nohrian soldiers went to race for him.

"Stop!" Garon ordered.

The soldiers and everyone came to a halt as the Wimpod scurried away. They all turned towards him as he had a serious, yet also scary expression. He was getting an idea…one that was putting an idea in motion.

"Hehehehee…hehehehee….!"

"Father?" Xander questioned.

Garon fell into full grown laughter, echoing loudly through the chamber. The sight he saw, it's something he knew had t be a sign. He couldn't hep but feel so excited at the golden opportunity before him. Once he finished his laughter, he smirked maliciously.

"Yes…Yes, I do believe that example was more than enough, Leo. You have earned my empathy indeed." He remarked humbly.

Leo bowed. "Thank you, Father."

"You said that there was a human who commanded a creature such as these, right? I believe we have found something we can use." Garon turned towards Camilla. "Camilla! Go to the woods. Search for this person if you must. The rest of my children, we shall make haste and make use of this."

"Yes, Father." Camilla bowed and turned to leave for her duties for the hunt.

Leo stepped up. "Father, about the insect-!"

"Let it go!" He snapped. "I have no use for such weak monsters for my army." He laughed uproariously, his echoes reaching out towards the castle walls. "Soon! Hoshido will learn its place!"

His echoes turned monstrous, all while the Wimpod was making a getaway from the castle walls.

* * *

Corrin, Evan, and Freya laid on what looked like a wooden floor, right next to a cauldron with a fresh meal that was being made. The aroma of the fresh meat that was being cooked was what brought them all back to reality.

"Ohhh…my head…" Evan rolled to his side, clutching his throbbing cranium. "What is it with people clubbing me in the back, I swear…" He jerked up and saw his friends beside him. "Huh? Hey, Freya, Corrin?"

Corrin stirred, his own head throbbing weakly. "Gnnngh…Evan? What happened?"

"I don't know." He looked around, his nose whiffing up the smell of food being stirred. He looked at the cauldron. "What the…?"

"Who's that…?" Freya stirred.

"I see you're all awake." A voice called. "That's good."

Sitting across from their slumbering firms was a familiar face. She used a cooking tool to prod the stir-fry meat and caused a mountain of steam to sizzle. It dissipated, revealing the strong warrior whom Corrin and Evan were all too familiar with.

Immediately, Corrin's eyes widened. "Wait…it's you! The woman from the Flame Tribe, right?"

"Rinkah?" Evan gasped.

Rinkah gave Evan a smirk. "Nice to see you've made it out of that hellhole. That's good." She looked over at Freya. "And it seems you've met someone along the way. I'm Rinkah, the Flame Tribe's princess."

Freya brushed a lock back, trying to get over the sudden shock. "Hello." She looked at Evan. "You know her?"

"Yeah, you can say that." Evan passed Rinkah a glance as she continued stirring the cauldron. "We met back in Nohr in a jail cell. We were thrown into some fight to the death with Corrin, and well…one thing leads to another. So yeah."

Rinkah smiled, but it was lost towards Corrin. "Sorry, but even though you tried to spare me, I have to answer my job as a princess. I have to hand you over to the Hoshidan authorities."

Corrin frowned. "I see. They want an explanation on the unprovoked attack then?" He looked down, his face showing genuine regret. "I'm sorry about everything."

Rinkah crossed her arms, huffing in exasperation. "It's too late for apologies now. But at the very least…" She picked up three plates, placing hot, fresh stir-fry meat and birth on them. Instantly their faces were awash with envy for hunger. "I suppose you can have a small bite."

"Oh, um…thank you." Freya looked down, looking at her plate and was handed a spoon.

Corrin and Evan didn't know what to say, but Evan was more then elated to take food from someone he knew as an ally. They both picked up spoons and started eating their empty stomachs out.

* * *

The door knocked, signaling someone had arrived. Rinkah stood up, towering over her guests. "That's them. You all ready?"

Setting their empty plates down, Corrin stood up with Evan and Freya, all of them facing the door. One way or another, there was no going out of this now. If they did. Evan knew Rinkah would very well reach for her club before he could get his Squirtle or Metapod out. This was a no-win situation unfortunately for them.

They all walked out of the home. Immediately they were met with a cool breeze and snowy valleys that lead to a white sky. With their clothing and armor it was nothing to them. They walked out, only to meet a familiar green-haired ninja.

"Kaze?"

Evan's remark made the familiar ninja grin. "I see you've been well, Evan. That's fortunate to see." He turned towards Corrin. "And to you, Prince Corrin…" he kneeled, bowing in gracious respects of him. "I am relieved to see you are also well."

Corrin blinked in surprise. "You are?"

"Yes. But now is not the time." He stood up, turning towards a trail that would take them towards Hoshido. "Everything will be explained once we reach Hoshido. If you would."

Corrin and the others looked at each other one more time. There were unnerving feelings present on them. Freya was especially confused, just as much as anyone else would've guessed.

With no choice, they all took to their heels and followed Kaze along calmly. As they trudged their way, Rinkah was left alone to see them off, sighing as she went back into her hut

* * *

A wild Taillow chirped as it soared over the woodland areas. Compared to what Evan and Freya were used to, there was a lot more green and lush wildlife than there was back in Nohr. It was a refreshing change f pace for them since it didn't feel like anyone was out to kill them. Though knowing a ninja and a knight were around them while they were unarmed wasn't exactly a silver lining for them either.

"Evan." Freya decided to break the tension as they walked along. "Is this Kaze another friend of yours?"

Evan looked back at Kaze, seeing as how he was looking over his shoulder at him to see how he'd respond. He was wise to choose his words carefully. "Uh…I guess you can say that. Corrin?" he deflected it towards his friend, who took the hint promptly.

"Yeah, we're familiar with him." He grinned. "I had to fight him and Rinkah under Father's orders. I didn't want to kill them like he wanted, but then…" he trailed off, unsure of how to describe what happened next.

"I see." Freya turned towards Kaze, grinning. "So he's reliable too, then."

Kaze humbly grinned. "Please, don't flatter me, Miss. But, Prince Corrin."

"Yes?"

Kaze paused, a smirk crossing his face. "I do say that I very much appreciate your kindness. Because of this act, I believe there is a hope for Nohrians and Hoshidans alike. I'm sure of it."

Corrin appreciated Kaze's forward attitude. He smiled sincerely.

"And to you, Evan, are you still holding onto those…what do you call them again?"

Evan picked up his pace, but he wasn't gonna be a full-fledged liar just yet. He just had to roll with the punches. "Oh, uh, y-you mean my Squirtle and, uh…Metapod?"

Kaze raised a brow. "Is that what they were called?" he put a hand to his chin. "Hmm, I can't seem to recognize any species like that around Hoshido. And not along the way to Nohr either. You said you were from the south, right?"

Evan nodded. "Uh, yeah, something like that."

"I see…our people are having a problem. Tell me, do you know anything about these creatures that are around our homeland?"

Before he could properly answer the question, something jumped in front of their way. Out from the shrubs, it was a large, magenta-shelled insect that resembled much of a centipede. It had long, thick antennae with large yellow eyes with black sclera. Along its body were green segments. It hissed at them, giving off a territorial impression.

Due to his studies, Evan was more than aware of what this creature was. "A Venipede." He pulled out his PokeDex, analyzing the insect that interceded their pathway.

"**Venipede, the Centipede Pokémon. Its bite injects a potent poison, enough to paralyze large bird Pokémon that try to prey on it.**"

'_Another Bug-type, just like Metapod is.' _Evan looked left and right, seeing what could be done. However, he noticed that Kaze was ready to pull out knives on the venomous centipede. "Hey, hey! Hold on, Kaze! I got this!" Evan insisted.

Kaze turned towards him, intrigued. "You do?" He looked back at the centipede, then turned towards Evan as he walked up. "Very well then."

"Thanks." Evan walked in front of the group, facing down the Venipede that was ready to attack them. He knew that Kaze straight-up killing it or Corrin using Ganglari would've been bad news. He had to keep it safe. "Sorry about this Venipede, but better me than these guys. Nothing personal."

Venipede hissed angrily, crawling up to attack.

Evan pulled out a Poke Ball, the capsule getting Corrin and Kaze's attention. "Go, Squirtle!" The caspule popped open, revealing Squirtle as he mildly spread his legs and tail for battle.

"(Alright, ready.)" The turtle faced his enemy, who curled up into a ball. The Venipede started rolling at Squirtle, but he was prepared. "(Alright Evan, ready this time!)"

Evan pointed forward. "Squirtle! **Bubble!**"

Squirtle inhaled sharply before the turtle opened wide. He spat out a large spray of bubbles that stopped Venipede's attack on command. The jet of bubbles continued until Venipede was eventually pushed back by them.

'_It can unleash bubbles like a reflex. I don't recall it doing anything like that.' _Kaze turned towards Evan, amazement and curiosity settling. _'Is he…familiar with this species then?'_

Corrin didn't know what to say either. He just saw Evan pull out odd capsules and release the monsters to fight. He almost forgot he had those on him.

Venipede hissed and reared up on his hind legs. He unleashed poisonous barbs at Squirtle, who was bright enough to sidestep at the last second. "(You know, compared to what I've dealt with, that was slow.)" he murmured. "(Evan!)"

Nodding, Evan pointed forward. "Squirtle, **Bubble!**"

Squirtle pivoted back to center and released another spread of bubbles. The jet beamed into Venipede repeatedly, blasting him nonstop until he had no choice but to tumble off from the force. He hissed meekly, limping away from the threats to let them all by.

"Nice job, Squirtle. Return for now." Evan praised. He lifted his Poke Ball, putting him back inside without much else. He sighed and faced the others. "What?"

"Did you you…just use your pet to fight your battle?" Kaze questioned. His tone was a mixture of curiosity and genuine concern for what transpired.

Evan furrowed his brow, feeling offended in some way. "Well, it's not like there's much of a choice for me. I mean _I _don't have fancy knives or swords to wield." He glanced at Freya. "Freya, back me up on this."

Freya stepped in front to back up Evan. "It's not what you think. There's a lot right now we need to talk about."

"Yeah, what she said. Look, look. It's been a long couple days for both of us. It may _look_ like something like that, but we've got our reasons. You understand, right?"

Evan and Freya's little testimony was left in the air for Corrin and Kaze to grasp. As much as they would want to hear some more about this fable and what they really know about these animals, now wasn't the best time. Kaze knew this. Besides, he knew that from the fight back in Nohr it wasn't intentional.

Kaze humbly nodded. "Very well then." A Taillow flew over his head, making him frown. "But, with all these creatures around our border, we'll need someone to answer to this."

"How far are we from Hoshido then?" Corrin asked.

"Not far. Follow me." Kaze continued leading the trail, with Evan, Freya, and Corrin following close behind.

* * *

Further southeast they traveled down the trail, taking them to the borders and realm that lied Hoshido. Much like Nohr, the major capital was expansive and grand. The sun shined brightly down on every house, which was similar to Japanese roofing. It bared a strong resemblance to Ecruteak City, not that anyone in Hoshido would know that.

In the very center of this large city, there lied a large throne palace that had a familiar chime to the Bell Tower as well. It was ornate, and very prestigious to admire from afar. Only a few were ever allowed to go through and venture into the palace themselves.

"Woaah…that's new." Evan admired. The castle was so tall; not to mention the huge watch towers of similar design around them.

Kaze nodded in agreement. "Indeed. I agreed to that when I first bared witness to this place." He walked down the bridge-like stairs that carried them inside. "Now then, let's head inside. Lord Ryoma is waiting."

Everyone frowned. They had a feeling this would go bad somewhere. Nevertheless, they had to keep their heads high and follow along. For Evan and Freya's sakes, they had to.

They journeyed inside, where upon reaching the inner circle of the palace's insides, the embroidery had a lot of gold accents that complimented the white wallpaper with red frames. They've made way up to the throne area, where at the bottom of some steps, a familiar face jogged something in Evan and Corrin's mind. A switch went on, like seeing him helped them think.

Flashes of their respective dreams emerged from their slumbers. They recalled seeing Ryoma amongst their ranks, either ready to confront whatever they were gonna attack together, or Corrin's dream of the Xander clash. _'That's him.' _Both thought in unison. They each swallowed a lump, again at the same time.

They walked up, in which beside them Rinkah was present, much to Freya's shock. "Rinkah? But I thought you were…?"

Rinkah turned, smirking. "I took a shortcut."

Kaze stopped beside Rinkah, with him kneeling before Ryoma. The high prince of Hoshido looked even more intimidating and regal up close. He eyed Kaze with generosity. "Well done, Kaze. Welcome back." He greeted.

Kaze softly smiled back. "Thank you, Lord Ryoma."

Corrin flinched at this answer. "Lord Ryoma…?" He turned towards him, shock coming up. He's heard about him through what his brother Xander and King Garon explained. It was staggering at best to be in the same room as the high prince of Hoshido himself.

Asif answering his call, Rinkah smirked. "That's right. Lord Ryoma, the high prince of Hoshido himself."

"So this is a high prince…" Freya looked at Ryoma with just as much awe as the silent Evan. For a prince, aside from the crown, she didn't know what to say about him. What could she say? This was one of those times where they had to clam up and wait it out.

Ryoma crossed his arms and looked at Corrin deeply. It was like staring in the face of a god almost compared to what he's seen. Xander was definitely up there, but the power he felt coming from Ryoma was beyond his level. He wasn't sure he could weasel himself out of this one.

Ryoma looked towards Evan and Freya next, exchanging glares of uncertainty and wonder about them. Before long, he faced Evan again, his face showing a humble stare.

"So…is this where I'm supposed to be executed?" Corrin questioned sternly. He stared Ryoma in the eye, fists clutched at the fate to come. "If I was brought here to be killed, then get on with it already."

"Corrin…" Evan was looking for something to ease the tension, but before he could, something else did it for him.

The sound of footsteps got everyone's attention. Ryoma looked past Corrin to see someone head their way. Rinkah and Kaze all stood before someone as the three Hoshidan captives turned in curiosity. Before their eyes, a regal person had come to light.

The person was what could best be described as a beautiful and refined woman, possibly in her 30's. Yet she looked so young and had a healthy complexion. She had long black hair that was in a high ponytail that slithered down her back. She wore a huge white gown with gold accents on them. On her upper body was a mantle of the same color scheme and design, with her shoulders having thin plating of gray and gold.

They all fell silent upon seeing her. If anything, they were befuddled at who this person was. She looked sincerely at Corrin specifically. "Um…hello…?" he quipped.

The woman said nothing, but her face started falling from a composed sense to one of relief. "I…cannot believe this." She muttered. "It's really you…"

"I'm sorry, am I missing something here?" Corrin looked towards Evan and Freya, but he was met with confused expression much like they gave him. They face the woman, who was starting to tear up. "M-Ma'am, are you alright…?"

The woman sniffled, using her sleeve to wipe away a tear. "I've missed you so much…come here! My sweet child!" Out of the blue, she walked up to Corrin, wrapping her arms around the teenager. She held him so tight that Corrin wouldn't be able to get free even if he turned into a ghost.

"W-What?!" Corrin's cheeks flushed red, confusion piling ten-fold on him.

"What…?" Freya gasped. "Are they…?"

Evan blinked, looking back and forth between Freya and Corrin. Words were just scrambled and he couldn't get a proper read on any of this. "I…I-I, I just…what the hell is going on anymore?"

"I'm not sure." Freya groaned.

Corrin was at a loss. He couldn't make heads nor tails of what was going on either. It was incredulous at best. But much like his friends, he didn't have the words as the woman finally pulled herself away to compose. Ryoma stood close by her for reassurance.

"I'm so sorry. You must be in shock after what's happened." The queen stated. "Corrin, please listen. It's a sad story."

"Another story? This should be good." Evan muttered, before Freya shushed him.

"When you were a baby, you were abducted by Nohr's forces." She placed a hand to her chest. "I am your mother, Mikoto. I didn't think I'd ever see my baby boy again…"

Corrin took a step back. "My mother…but, King Garon is my father! I'm not following any of this!"

"It must be a shock for you to take." The deep voice of Ryoma spoke up. "But reassured, what she says is the truth. I am your older brother, Ryoma."

"No! That can't be right!" Corrin's backlash had his voice cracking. His mental composure was getting all twisted. "Xander is my brother, and my siblings are Elise, Leo, and Camilla. That has to be…"

Ryoma furrowed his brow. "Are they Nohrian nobles?" he sighed. "They're not your real family, I'm sorry."

Corrin looked down at the ground, trying hard to take in everything that was being told. But it was becoming a lot to handle.

"Back in those days, tension was indeed between Nohr and Hoshido. However, there wasn't any official war. That was, not until our father – Lord Sumeragi – was lured out by King Garon to compromise under lies. He said it was for a so-called 'peace conference'…" His voice was downgrading to that of spite. "…and because of that, he murdered our father out of cold blood. And then…took you from us."

"But…this can't…I barely remember…" Corrin scrunched his brows and looked to be in pain. He had to remember, or at least try to. But it was all vague. _'Wait…!' _

He pictured something in his mind. It was all a blur, but then again, he was so small and a child. But in his mind, he could vaguely see long spiky brown hair and a blue samurai gown. But besides that, he saw a blurry hand reach for his face, with a gown that resembled much of Garon.

Corrin gasped, his eyes shrinking from the vague memory. "I take it that you did remember something after all." Ryoma spoke.

Corrin looked at the ground in a transfixed state. He was trying to word it the best he could, but words weren't exactly the most proficient thing in mind right now. "It's like…a blur. Like there's a stone at the bottom of the lake that you can barely see. But, that's it…"

Ryoma crossed his arms. "I see. I suppose the Nohrian Royals and all, they wouldn't share such information with you at the time. I doubt they'd ever say for their sake. I know, this is a lot to take in, but please…try to understand."

Evan and Freya didn't have the right kind of words to comprehend what was going on either. None of this felt real, but it was happening. They thought their chat from last night meant they had problems, but now they weren't the only ones. Corrin was just slammed with all this information and he didn't know how to make heads or tails of any of it. For now, what they were trying to explain earlier would have to wait, at least for the time being.

The doors suddenly rushed open, revealing a light blue clothed messenger that hurried towards Ryoma's feet, bowing in respects for him. "What is it?" the first prince questioned.

"Sir, we have a message from the north!" he shouted. "We're under attack!"

Ryoma's eyes widened in shock. "What's that?!" he remembered something, which made him gasp in horror. "Wait…Hinoka and Sakura are there! We'll have to leave immediately!"

"Last we've heard, they're evacuating the villagers from the attack." The Hoshidan informed.

"Very well. We will depart at once." Ryoma turned towards Corrin. "Corrin, please come along. You should see this with your own eyes."

Corrin furrowed his brow. He wasn't exactly sure if this was either right or wrong. If anything he was more concerned about his own mental health after what's been loaded onto him. But the rudimentary was that people were in trouble. The least he could do was try and help them. "Uh, s-sure…yeah." He swallowed a lump, straightening himself. "Yes, I'll go."

"Good." Ryoma shot the other two Trainers a look, one much more stern than before. "And who might these two be?"

Kaze moved closer, bowing before his regal might. "Lord Ryoma, please allow me to vouch for these two on their behalf."

"Kaze?" Evan flinched, a little surprised by this act.

"They come along with Corrin to help him. I have seen what they can do. What they have will be of great help, I promise you that."

Ryoma raised a brow. He wanted to see that for himself, but he knew better than to play second guesses when they were on a time crunch. He gave Corrin's allies a scrutinizing glare. "Well, if it's from you Kaze, then it must be true. Very well then."

"Uh, thanks I guess." He shot an unnerved looked at Freya, who seemed just as wondrous as he was. Both just chose to persevere and follow their comrades towards the northern valley/

"Come!" Ryoma ordered. "We must hurry!"

* * *

They traveled through Hoshido's square in order to get to the gates. The overall marketplace was bustling with more people that were packed in major cities. It surprised Evan and Freya just how massive the main city of Hoshido was. But alas they didn't have luxuries to go ahead and enjoy the sites as they ran along.

"The entrance to the north is this way. We need to cut through here if we're to take the quickest route." Ryoma stated.

"Okay, we're coming." Corrin trailed behind with the others, but he was constantly bumping into people. "Oof! Oh, I'm sorry…"

Evan and Freya followed close behind, getting close enough to where they didn't lose sight of their peers. As they followed, people were continuing walking around, and one person in particular was moving extremely fast and rushed past a lady. The lady stumbled from how close the swift person was, but she regained herself.

The woman shook her head, seeing nothing but a blur. "What happened? Did…did I just lose my footing for a minute?" She looked down at her basket, but realized something was off. The long brad she had was completely split in half, and half of it was gone. "What?! Did it break apart?!" She looked around for the figure, but it was already gone. "Who did that?!"

In a nearby alleyway, another individual with a Scraggy zipped down the darkness until he realized the close was clear. He held up the footlong bread, smacking his lips. He sighed to himself. "Man, that was a clozer one. Arit'z, let's see what's I'z gots." He lifted the footlong bread, inspecting it. "Ooooh~, baked fresh. Just like how ma mama used to bake'em."

He opened his mouth, taking a bite of the footlong. Almost instantly a quarter of it was taken away and down his gullet. His lips constantly smacked as he savored the grains. "Mmm…pfft!" He spat out some bits all of a sudden, his tongue picking up too much dryness and coughed some. "Uuuugh! Too much powder on the bottom! Thought that's supposed to be a stain!" His lips smacked for an umpteenth time and groaned. "Man…"

"(Ey, yo. You gonna eat that?)"

"Huh?" The man looked down and noticed his Scraggy eying the bread. "Yeahyeahyeah, hold on, foo'." He broke off a chunk and handed it towards the Scraggy. "Here'z you go."

"(Thanks, foo'.)" Scraggy ate up the bread without much complaint. The thief did the same, considering this was the best he could do before he had another shot in the open.

* * *

The Nohrian wilds shrilled with the most unsettling environment. The dreary looks of everything and the dead trees everywhere due to no sunlight left everything bare and unable to hide too well. Not unless they were really good with camouflage of course.

A wild Fearow flew high overhead, emitting a powerful caw that could scare a grown adult, The predator bird arched over black branches and kept a sharp eye out for anything that might appease its hunger this time.

That's when its eye caught onto something scurrying at a breakneck pace below. It was moving fast, but he could manage.

Wimpod hurried along through the forest. Everything about this place gave him the creeps, in more ways than one. Everywhere was a crooked tree branch that looked like it could reach out for his face and rip it off. That made him pick up the pace even more.

He stopped for a brief moment to catch his breath. He had no idea how long he ran for, but his little feet were exhausted. They were shaking, and not just from his cowardice. He ran so far from Nohr and that throne room he had to be sure they wouldn't catch him again.

Once the coast was clear, he sighed to himself. A shrilled caw caught his attention, making his eyes widen in fear yet again. He looked around in shock, but it wasn't coming from the ground. His antennae perked up for him, getting flapping from above. Looking up, he found motivation to keep running.

The Fearow cried out as it closed in, talons bared and beak ready to skewer. The Wimpod was too exhausted to get anywhere far, but he had to try. He zoomed across the ground again, the Fearow not far behind.

Wimpod maneuvered under some roots to get his visual aid advantage, but the predator race dover the root to tail him still. Clearly he wasn't that dumb to think without knowing. The bug fled around a few other trees, serpentining through the forest like a maze. Fearow went for higher altitude, deciding to best handle the situation with a better shot.

"(SOMEBODY HELP! HELP! I'M TOO CHEWY!)" he nervously shrieked out, but no one answered him. Rather the blunt answer he received was his one leg getting so tired that he gave out, He collapsed and fumbled onto his back, squirming impishly. "(GNGH! NO!)"

A heinous saw echoed above him. He could hear it, the sound of the Fearow spotting him. The beak was poised as it sailed down after him. Unable to look, he squirmed in place and prepared for his end.

"Bagon, **Hydro Pump!**"

Just as Fearow was about to land a skewered shrimp for lunch, a powerful jet of water blasted its side, sending it into a tree trunk with a gurgled caw of agony. The Wimpod squirmed upright at long last, but found he was still alive. More so, he was shocked to find his predator was a little ways away with ruffled, soaked feathers.

"(W-what just happened…?)" He curiously looked over, seeing another human with a Bagon jump over a log. They both ran up to intercede the predator and prey, looking in both directions.

"Guess it wasn't that strong as I thought." Nathan looked over at the Wimpod, raising a brow. "What's that?"

Bagon tilted his head. "(I don't know.)"

Wimpod looked between Fearow and the Bagon, his head moving back and forth repeatedly. Several takes later, once he collected himself, he yelped and scurried behind Bagon, shuddering nervously. "(Please help me! I don't wanna die out here!)" the shrimp quipped.

"(What?)" Bagon blinked.

The Fearow shook his head to regain its composure. Its ruffled body quivered, sprinkling the soaked feathers out and getting itself as dry as it could. It looked at Nathan to see he was responsible for this mess. It then saw Wimpod cowering behind Bagon, making it sneer in retaliation.

"Guess it can still move." Nathan figured.

The Fearow spread its wings and took flight again. It ascended towards the air, overlooking everyone once more. At an altitude high enough well over the tree line, it eyed its prey angrily. Nathan and Bagon braced themselves.

The avian raised his head, given a battle call that was answered by a shrilled, draconic shout from not far behind. The shout startled the bird, as well as Nathan below.

"What the hell…?"

Bagon's ears rung. He looked up as the soundwaves echoed. Wimpod shriveled in fear as he saw the avian turn in the air to see something large fly its way. The bird fearfully flew off as another set of wings came flapping into view.

"_**KRRAAH!**_" The below of a large armored wyvern scared the Fearow silly. The large bird looked back at the meal it could've had, then back at the wyvern eyeing him. It looked it it could eat it alive…or judging by the way its mouth was lighting up, extra crispy. Out of fear of its own life, he shot the Trainer one look of contempt before choosing to fly towards the mountains.

Nathan looked away from Fearow's retreat and saw the wyvern gazing down on him. It scowled, but it didn't do anything else.

Wimpod quivered in fright, ready to retreat. Bagon remained completely calm and gazed at the wyvern with his own envy. "(So lucky…)"

The wyvern descended towards the ground, allowing its front to lower and allow its rider to mount off it. Upon seeing the bodacious armored female, Nathan's world slowed down some. "Woah…"

Now that he saw her up close, she wasn't showing a lot of skin, but it was enough to grasp his attention for sure. He watched her hips sway from side to side as she approached him, her large buxom flopping up and down hypnotically to get his mouth to dry a little.

Once Camilla was close to him, she had a hand to her hip and gave him a raised brow.

Nathan cleared his throat to compose himself. "Uh, w-who might you be…?"

Camilla meekly grinned. "Hello there. My name is Camilla, Princess of Nohr, and daughter of King Garon of the Nohrian Kingdom."

"Oh, okay…" He morbidly frowned inside. He thought from her looks she'd be someone sent from the heavens for a silver lining. At least from his perspective. _'Wait…what's a Nohr? Is that a city?'_

Camilla looked at Nathan's Bagon, and the wild Wimpod cowering behind. "Seems that the reports are true." She turned towards Nathan. "Excuse me, sweetheart…"

Nathan jerked back. "Sweetheart? Look, you're uh…bodacious, but we just met. And this really isn''t the place for sweettalking…"

Camilla chuckled amusingly. "How cute, a comedian."

"Uh, thanks…?" He furrowed his brow at her. "So what is it?"

"There were reports of someone in the wilds around here who was actually commanding these wild animals that have magic. My Father has ordered me to bring him, so we could see him through to helping us. Are you this supposed person?"

Nathan's initial fluster was turning off. He was starting to piece things together. In his mind, he thought back to those knights who tried to kill him for a misunderstanding. He thought back to the noises of the Pokémon that were being attacked out of the blue by people and had to flee before he got caught again.

Processing this, his tone got eerily cautious and stepped away. "…and what if I am?"

Camilla huffed at the response. "If that's case, then you should come with me. Father would like to see to these monsters under some leash if you're able to help us."

Nathan furrowed his brow to anger. "Well tell me this then. Was that your people earlier who attacked those 'monsters'?"

Camilla straightened her posture. "Yes, unfortunately. Still, I'd appreciate it if you understood the situation. We need your assistance."

Nathan took several steps back, his Bagon getting in front of him. "Sorry. But as thick and bodacious as you are, I don't think you understand _my _position here. I don't side with people who want things to go their way without understanding."

"There'll be plenty of time for you to understand. Father's orders are absolute, so sorry if I must." She approached him, but the Wimpod spat a cloud of sand that blocked Camilla's eyesight. She covered away, squinting. "Gngh!"

"(No way am I going back there!)" The Wimpod squealed and took to his legs again, scurrying away.

Nathan watched the creature move ridiculously fast across the forest floor, heading towards the ravines. He looked at Bagon with a raised brow. "I think he has the right idea. Hightail!"

"(Right!)"

The two followed the shrimp as it scurried off. As Camilla was rubbing her eyes of the dirt and soil, her wyvern snarled and unleashed a hiccup of dragonfire that shot at Nathan's back. Bagon reared back and unleashed his own dragonfire to counter, resulting in an explosion of flames that scorched the roots and bark nearby. Wild animals fled like mad as the dead trees were caught on fire, but were contained due to the damp waterways around.

The wyvern snarled, and the Camilla composed herself. She watched the younger man flee with the so-called monsters, her eyes showing an adrenaline coming. "It's always the good ones that get away…" She walked over, her wyvern allowing her to mount as she lifted into the air. "But the good always die young."

The wyvern's cries echoed through the valleys, taking off in pursuit of the prey.

* * *

**Party Data:**

**Evan**

-Squirtle (Male)

Lv: 10

Item: None

Nature: Mild

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble

-Metapod (Male)

Lv: 7

Item: None

Nature: Modest

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Tackle, String Shot, Electroweb, Harden

**Freya**

-Sobble (Female)

Lv: 9

Item: None

Nature: Timid

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Pound, Growl, Water Gun, Bind

-Rolycoly (Male)

Lv: 7

Item: None

Nature: Quiet

Ability: Steam Engine

Moves: Tackle, Smokescreen, Rapid Spin

* * *

**Here's the first chapter for this fanfic as of 2020. I saw that Squirtle's moveset is different in Gen 8, which wasn't revealed until recently. So I'm still keeping Bubble, an since he was already at Lv 9, he won't have Rapid Spin. But from here on, I'll make sure the moves onwards are up to standards.**

**Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading another chapter! Until next time!**


	6. Facing A Faceless Face

The mountain range's cold embrace was enough to deter those who dared not know where they ventured to. In the case of Evan and Freya, the two took the embrace with the gear they had on. Freya was more than prepared with the light jacket she wore. Surprisingly it wasn't as bad as they thought.

"So uh, good thing we're wearing warm clothing, right?" Evan noted astutely.

Freya nodded. "Yes." She looked at Evan's attire, specifically his beanie. "But at least you have a hat in case it snows. Should've brought mine."

Evan meekly sneered. "Yeah…"

"You two, back there!" the shout of Ryoma echoed across the valley range. "Hurry forth! Come or we may very well leave you to freeze!"

"Coming!" Evan picked up his pace. He and Freya picked up the pace and followed him, Corrin, Kaze, and Rinkah. "He didn't have to yell though, we're right here…" he muttered lowly.

Up further as the group traveled, Rinkah was taking the lead as the others followed behind. Ryoma looked over at her with uncertainty. "Are you sure this is the way to the village, Rinkah?"

The Flame Princess crossed her arms and looked back. "Yeah, no mistaking it. I know these mountains better than anyone else. Ain't no good place to hide from me here." She looked at the mountains overlooking the area up ahead. "There's a set of valleys just beyond this point. The village will be there. Won't be for much longer now."

"Alright, good. Let's hurry." Corrin picked up his pace, though he was still being tailed by Kaze and Ryoma. He looked back every now and again to see if they looked anything like him. Aside from possibly the eyes, he wasn't seeing any fair resemblance. What Ryoma and Mikoto explained to him earlier still rung inside his mind pretty hard. He still couldn't believe it. _'This is supposed to be my real family, Hoshido…?'_ This was the fifth time now he asked him that same question. For the fifth time, it was the same answer: He didn't know. With all this information piling onto him, he didn't know what to make of anything anymore. But still, in spite of this, people were in trouble. And his heart knew he had to do something to help ease them, as well as his conscience.

Still farther back, Evan watched Corrin look back every now and again. "Well…Corrin seems to be taking this pretty well."

"Yeah, he is." Freya murmured.

"You'd think after learning he's a prince to an enemy nation you'd be going stir-crazy. I have issues handling this whole thing, but…damn, poor guy." He sighed. "What do we do?"

Freya hung her head. "I'm not sure…do you think it's best to tell him the truth _now_? I'm a little worried how he'll take it."

"Well look at him." Evan and Freya turned their attention back at Corrin. His stride was more stern than normal. Usually he was so relaxed, but he seemed firm as a Geodude. " We tell him now he's gonna turn into a statue and freeze over."

Freya frowned. "Guess we'll have to wait and see how this goes then." She paused. "But, I'm worried. Are we really going into danger this this?"

"Yeah, we didn't think this through. God." Evan adjusted his beanie. "Well, I guess we should be okay. We have our Pokémon, and we worked pretty well in that canyon, right? Let's just keep our heads down and see how this plays out. If we don't have to fight, great. If so, then…well, we'll make it up as we go along."

Freya raised a brow at his game plan. "You know, for someone so young, you're a very strange thinker, you know that?"

Evan shrugged. "Can't say that's the first I heard of it." He whipped left, seeing something that caught his eye. He reached out to stop Freya. "Look, look!"

Freya stopped and turned with the rest of the people. They saw what appeared to be a small group of black creatures with yellow hats surrounding their bodies. They had large teeth and blue dotted eyes. They traveled in a small pack across the valley, crossing in the way of everybody present.

Ryoma furrowed his brow. "What might these be? Rinkah, are these native to here?"

Rinkah frowned. "No, Lord Ryoma. I'm afraid I haven't seen these before."

Kai needed to be sure himself. He busted out his PokeDex, analyzing what it was they were crossing paths with.

"**Snorunt, the Snow Hat Pokémon. It can only survive in cold areas. It bounces happily around, even in environments as low as -150 degrees Fahrenheit.**"

"Woah…now that's I talk about chilling out." Evan noted. "No pun intended, though."

Kaze eyed Evan, specifically his device. He wanted to say something, but he thought better to keep it to himself for the time being. He eyed the now-labeled Snorunt to see them bouncing around and strolling along in a pack across their way.

Their teeth chattered as breaths of ice huffed every now and again. Just being around them was giving Rinkah some chills down her toned body. Even for someone like her, she was getting cold. "Brrr, is it just me, or did it suddenly get colder around here?"

Ryoma shot her a raised. "I've never known you to be one to complain about the cold, Rinkah."

"Tch, this is nothing, Lord Ryoma." She retorted. "It's probably just a cold front or something. It happens when we go over a mountain pass like this." She watched the creatures make their way beyond them. She reached for her club.

"Uh, Rinkah, what are you doing?" Evan questioned, worry clear in his voice.

"What's it look like? I wonder if those things actually taste pretty good. I could use a little snack along our way to the village."

Evan and Freya looked back and forth with anxiety growing. "Uh, uh…" But thankfully, before they had to try and attempted deterring her for reasons, Ryoma gestured to her.

"Rinkah. Focus now." Ryoma said. "Remember why we're here. No more distractions."

Rinkah frowned, but she knew very well of her place as she politely bowed. "Yes, Lord Ryoma. My apologies." She sighed. "You're right. The pass should lead this way. Come on!" Without further delay, the Snorunt cleared way and the group pressed on.

As they embarked on the trail, one of the Snorunt looked at the other and snickered. The one who was being snockered at noticed why when it tried looking back. There was a tiny Joltik on it clinging for dear life. The Snorunt panicked, jumping and running around in circles, much to its pack's glee. The Snorunt gave his pack a hardened glare and opened his mouth, expelling a bitter frosted breath that extended out and frosted them in the face.

He was the one laughing, as was the Joltik who crawled up to his head. Their laughter and the scene didn't go unnoticed by Ryoma though. He looked back as he watched the creature resume flailing from some tiny furred spider and spewing ice. Likewise with Kaze, he was suspicious as well. But he had to keep priorities in line.

* * *

Within a half-hour, they were able to get through the mountain pass relatively well with Ryoma and Corrin leading the charge. Once they had crossed over and made it to the valleys, they overlooked the entire scenery. There were hibernated trees with snow everywhere. Hillsides were surrounding the scenery whereas a small village was sitting at its base.

"I see the village from here." Evan announced. He squinted his eyes and noticed the few embers from within the small walls. "What's that?"

Kaze stepped closer towards the cliff, inspecting the small flames he saw. "Looks to be that they haven't evacuated yet."

Ryoma grunted. "Where are Sakura and Hinoka? They should've evacuated the village by now?"

Corrin looked out at the woodland areas, his eyes narrowing. He could've sworn he was seeing bizarre figments move through them. "Is…anyone else seeing this?"

Evan and Freya looked at the scenery with slight shock, if wide eyes meant anything. They were borderline speechless at the strange creatures that lurked below.

They were tough to describe, but they were moving about aimlessly. They were large humanoid creatures, which were very muscular, but also very slouched over. They had chains and cuffs on their wrists, either to signify they were captive somewhere and escaped, or perhaps by another means. The most bizarre part about them, aside from their bodies being a dull gray and hulking, it could've been the masks that covered their faces. They all looked identical, given the holes in the masks and their equally toned physiques. It would've been cool if not horrifying and disgusting to look at.

Of anything that the two Trainers have seen so far in this world, if they could describe weird, the very definition would be laying out right in front of them. They looked like buffed Conkeldurr without concrete pillars in their hands. Maybe oversized Machoke. It was hard to describe. But one thing was certain, this wasn't setting well in their stomachs. Good thing they weren't too hungry before they came here.

"What the hell are those things?" Evan turned towards Corrin. "Do you know?"

"I don't know either. This is madness." He furrowed his brow as he saw the monsters that were along the snowy hills. He noticed their movements were more stagnant and confused. They seemed to be lagging in focus on something obvious. _'They must've not attacked the village yet. That's why they haven't evacuated. What're they doing…?'_

Ryoma raised his head, looking farther out. _'Why are they out here?' _His suspicions were just as high as Corrin's if not more. He didn't ponder about it until he came to a realization. _'Perhaps…' _He turned towards the others. "Listen, everyone! We must rout the enemy, do you understand? We'll have to divert their attention in best sums as possible! Corrin! Kaze! Rinkah!"

"Understood." Kaze readied his blades/

"With pleasure." Rinkah readied her club.

Corrin held up Ganglari, but his focus was still very much off. "We have to still warn the people just in case. We can't risk injuring civilian lives."

A moment's pause was all the chance Evan and Freya had to take. Evan looked at Freya and he raised his hand. "Uh, Freya can warn the people. I'll, uh, act as security so that they don't get near."

Ryoma gave them a shifty look but he didn't pry further. "Very well then." He brought up his sword and held it forward. "Everyone, to battle! Stop these at once!"

The Nohrians and wayward prince advanced, whereas Evan and Freya weren't too far behind. They trekked lightly as the monsters were still seemingly unaware of them until they reached leveled ground. They snarled and heaved out steam from their many holes in their masks. They looked over at the Hoshidans approaching them.

Up on the hill where they came from, the Joltik that was attached to the Snorunt earlier had hopped onto a nearby rock/ It looked down, seeing the many warriors that were making way towards battle. It's four eyes definitely kept track of Evan and Freya as they embarked for the nearby town. It chirped before hopping over the ledge, seemingly fading.

The next ledge down, what looked like a wild Pidgey chirped as it flew overhead towards Freya and Evan's direction.

* * *

Standing outside the village gates, Evan and Freya stood and looked at each other. "Okay Evan, so now what?" Freya questioned. "We're away from danger, so what's the next move?"

"Give me a second alright?" He took a step back from the gateway. He closed one eye and held up his fingers like a camera lens. "Uh…eh…" He looked at the snarling humanoids in the distance and back towards Freya. "…okay, I think I got it!"

Freya put a hand to her hip as she swayed her weight to her luscious large side. "Well you're free to tell me anytime, dreamer boy."

"Okay, so like I told that Crawdaunt-looking dude back there, I'm gonna stay out here and make sure the village gates are closed. Once you're inside, Metapod will use his String Shot to seal it up, until you give the okay. Once you're back out and the gates are shut, the strings will come down, and we'll be good."

"Well what about Electroweb? Why not use that?"

"Well I don't wanna shock the villagers, do I?" Evan argued.

Freya thought about Evan's logic for a minute and "…yeah, you do have a fair point."

Evan pointed inside. "Okay, so go inside, uh…blow your horn."

"Bagpipes." She corrected.

"Yeah, that. And tell them to get inside. Alright, so go!"

Freya nodded. She held no objections as she went inside the open village gates. Evan turned his back and faced the mountains, seeing a few faceless monsters prowling rather dangerously close by. He swallowed a lump. Just looking at the monsters alone was enough to make him wish he was never here in the first place. He thought back to what happened back in the Nohrian kingdom, with those soldiers getting killed by magic. It didn't help that he was chased by ninjas at the Bottomless Canyons either. Between magic and weapons, he didn't know what to expect. He had to be _extra _cautious this time around.

A shrieking bagpipe noise echoed in the village walls. It was so loud that Evan flinched out of his worries and looked back. _'That's the signal!' _He hurried and pulled out two Poke Balls. "Okay, go, Squirtle! Metapod!"

The Poke Balls flew open, popping out the tiny turtle and the green cocoon side-to-side.

Evan pointed towards the gates that were still open. "Okay, Metapod, use **String Shot** and keep everyone inside!"

"(I'll do my best.)" Metapod rocked his cocoon-hardened body and spat out a large mass of silky thread that flew through the atmosphere. It went side-to-side, going in unkempt zigzag patterns throughout the gateway.

Evan nodded at the craftsmanship and turned towards Squirtle. "Okay Squirtle, now it's our turn. You ready?" He heard thumping of something that came from the hills. He looked up, him and Squirtle feeling an uneasy dread running down their spines. "Uh, oh…"

Turning from around the corner, one of the humanoid monsters caught onto the sound of bagpipes playing. It saw Evan and his Squirtle and Metapod, staring blankly before its fists balled.

"(I think we're in trouble.)" Metapod muttered.

"(Buddy, I think you're right.)" Squirtle agreed.

As the monster drew closer, the Pidgey sailed overhead into the village. It went over the walls, going into the borders of the people who were making way to their homes as Freya was shown to be telling them of the situation. The Pidgey chirped and looked at Freya one more time as it sailed overhead, fluttering its way to a nearby window.

The Pidgey chirped loud enough that inside, there was someone who was over by a sofa and went over. He moved rather slowly, feeling his way towards the window. The person seemed rather young, but with the poor lighting by the window only, one could make out his messy hair and shades over his eyes.

He opened the window, just enough to allow the Pidgey to hop on in. "That you?" He asked. The answer came in a prolonged chirp. "Alright, good work. What'd you find?"

The Pidgey fluttered off the wooden windowsill and ascended into the air. The man waited patiently as he held his hand out. A white cane suddenly dropped from out of nowhere that he seized. He used the cane as a detector, making his way towards the door. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

A hunchback old man smiled sincerely at Freya. "Thank you, brave warrior. Everyone here is grateful for your assistance."

Freya backpedaled. "Uh…I'm not a warrior. I was just told by guys who _were _warriors. But, you're welcome."

The old man compliantly nodded. "Please, take this as a show of our gratitude. We'll prepare just in case." He reached and handed Freya something that she took hold of.

When Freya looked at it, she was skeptical by the way it shimmered. It looked like some icon on a gold metal someone would win at the end of an awards ceremony. It was odd to say the least, but she didn't have the place nor mind to speak when she looked over at the villagers hacking at their own doors shutting. She looked back up at the old man, who was going over to assist in closing the village gates.

Freya turned the fixated medallion around, seeing nothing but a label on the back reading "_**Goddess Icon**_". "What is this supposed to be?" She held it up to the sky to see if it was see-through. "A hand-me-down…?"

A set of footsteps drew closer until Freya felt something touch her thick thigh. Startled, she turned around, seeing a person with a white cane.

"Whoops, sorry. My bad." The guy said. He held his cane, which swayed in his arm. "Silly thing has a mind of its own, I swear."

Freya dismissed it, though she still found it somewhat unnerving. "No, it's…okay." She cleared her throat. "Um, are you okay? Did you need help getting to your home?"

The individual prodded his shades. "Nah, I'm good." He heard the sounds of roaring outside the village walls. He looked up with Freya. "Sounds like a hassle out there."

"You can say that." She sighed. "Well, good luck." She unceremoniously turned around, going back towards the entrance. "I have to go and…help them."

The cane wobbled about, prompting the wielder. "You mind if I come too?"

Freya stopped in her tracks, looking back with a raised brow. "Excuse me?" She watched him raise a brow. "Not to be rude here, but do you know how dangerous it is outside? I just warned everyone here to stay inside."

"Right, and I'm thinking of going out _there_."

"Aren't you holding a white cane? That means you're blind. Don't you think that's way too risky for…" She trailed off when the man held up something. Something that Freya recognized all too well. In his hand, it was a sphere that she resembled much like her own. However, she wasn't caught off guard by the capsules. She was caught off by the person holding them. "That…are those…?"

The man smirked, his cane lifting off the snow-covered ground. "You were saying something about help?"

* * *

In farther reaches of the snowy hill beyond the trees, there were two women. One older than the other. One was about Elise's age, if not seemingly younger. She had short red-orange hair with the same shaded eyes. She adorned a white gown over a well-designed dress, fit foe someone of royalty. As to where she was on the ground, holding her leg, the second figure was on a Pegasus with a spear-ended polearm. She had short, messy hair with a darker shade of red compared to the other. Her attire was more battle-ready and resembled a knight almost. These two women were staying close to each other to keep the other safe from harm; the one on the Pegasus was doing most of the work though.

The woman on the Pegasus looked down at her younger sister, seeing her clutching the ankle. "Sakura, are you well enough to stand now?" she worriedly asked.

Sakura, the younger sister, remained on the ground, applying more pressure to her ankle. "I think so…" She attempted to stand, but a pain shot up to her brain. It was enough to make a tear shed on her right cheek. "I'm sorry for slowing us down like this like this. Of all the times to sprain my ankle…"

Hinoka proudly smiled. "Don't you worry. I'll keep you safe. Those stupid, ugly beasts won't get anywhere close while I'm here!" She faced the woodlands, holding her spear up when she saw that a humanoid was getting dangerous within eyesight. _'But there's no telling how many there are around here. We'll have to hurry and take them all down. That village is still under attack!'_

The cries of loud monsters shrilled through the atmosphere afar, enough that wild Pidgey that were taking rests from long flights had no choice but to fly away.

Sakura sniffled. "Did…you hear that?"

Hinoka was skeptical as well. She kicked the side of her Pegasus and had it ascend higher into the air. With a snort and running start, the flying horse drew higher into the air. With a higher altitude, she could see clearly of some monsters running amuck in the distance at something.

…

"Remember the objective! Rout the enemy!" Ryoma declared.

Corrin understood well of the circumstances. His own delusions would have to wait. He made sure to remember his lessons well when he was surveying the area. Looking over, he saw there were a few spots through his vision that resembled little flame portals. His eyes widened at the realization. "Dragon Veins…" he murmured.

Kaze stepped to his side. "Prince Corrin, allow me to assist you in this endeavor."

Corrin nodded. "You got it." He looked ahead and noticed the monsters were roaming over the hill, yet were starting to notice them. One in particular snarled as it saw Corrin and Kaze and started trudging towards them. Corrin looked over at the closest Dragon Vein and stepped on it. He focused his powers and closed his eyes, allowing his draconic essence to flow into the spot. With one last calming breath, he opened his eyes, a very strong and symbolic surge with the emblem of an orange, fiery phoenix overlapping the area. The atmosphere rumbled before the emblem flourished a bright flaring phoenix that sailed towards a nearby hill where dead trees were along the slope. The flare blasted into the hillside, incinerating the trees and leveling the rugged terrain to a flat, snowy mound. The monster that was too close to the spot found itself roaring and falling into the softer mound of snow, hollering in agony and shock.

Watching the scene, Rinkah's eyes were wide in disbelief. "Unbelievable…"

Kaze smirked. He remembered seeing something familiar to that while back in Nohr. _'So this is the power of a royal's Dragon Vein in the works. Impressive.'_ He held up his blades in readiness. "Prince Corrin!"

"Yeah, back me up on this!"

The monster stirred and glared up at the people in its way. Corrin raced ahead at the monster first, going for a single piercing blow. The monster hollered and unleashed a fist, but Kaze stepped in front and used his blades to block him off. With the opening, Corrin bypassed and slashed the monster down with gusto. No blood sprayed, but the beast unleashed a devastating cry as it fell back into the snow.

"Very well done, Corrin." Ryoma boasted. He looked at a nearby monster that was closing in on him. Without even the slightest hesitation, he passed the beast in the blink of an eye, his blade drawing some kind of electric-like energy as it glazed clean through. The monster fell within a heartbeat.

'_So sharp and quick.' _Corrin gasped. _'He's just like Xander…'_

"I spot another Dragon Vein that lies ahead!" Ryoma shouted. "Corrin, everyone! Let's hurry to the heart of these beasts!"

Rinkah smirked in delight, holding up her club. "Oh, you don't have to tell me twice about that." Without hesitation, she raced with Ryoma as Kaze and Corrin followed close behind.

As Corrin raced into the thicker trees in the range, his gut had this very vague feeling of ache. Something didn't feel right about this. He looked back at the village with a frown. _'Evan…'_

* * *

The monster 'howled as it raised both of its shackled fists, clinging with the sparks that flew from grinding metals. The beast snarled menacingly as it went over towards Evan.

"Metapod, **Electroweb!**" Evan cried out. Metapod curved up towards the beast that was hovering over and unleashed an electrifying thread that spewed into a thick web of static. It laced over the monster, covering it in the lightning and electrocuted it. A blue aura enveloped its stunned body, lowering its speed seemingly.

"Squirtle, **Bubble!**" Squirtle inhaled and fired a blast of blue bubbles towards the hulking beast. The attack was enough to bob and cause small explosions that burst in front of its face, sending it into the ground. The thud it created was loud enough to rattle the domain.

Evan backpedaled towards the gates. He looked back at the gates that were still open. Metapod's earlier thread kept it from allowing people through, but it still wasn't shutting all the way just yet. _'What's taking her so long? I'm starting to get antsy out here-!'_

"GRWWOOOOH!"

Evan's bones bridled at the grotesque noise. He whipped around in shock, his attention at the beast that was still up for more. Though it was slower, it was harrowing a clutched fist for Metapod first.

'_Metapod can't dodge!' _At the last moment, Evan reached out. "Quick! **Harden!**"

Metapod's body stiffened as his signature move intensified his Defense. With the added thickness, he was hard as steel when the heavy fist slammed into his body. He was blown back and rolled up to Evan's feet, his body having a rather tough bruise on it still.

"Metapod-!" Evan looked up, the large beast still skulking towards him with another fist high. "Ah!" He ducked out of the way in time for the fist to miss. He maneuvered away in a scurrying rush. When he managed to find room, the monster was drawn towards him again.

"(Oh, this isn't good.)" Squirtle gulped. He was currently helping Metapod up by supporting him with his tail. "(C'mon man, now's not the time to be stiff!)"

Evan backed away from the weakened monster as it closed in on him, its holes in its masks steaming from its rasped, hot breaths. With Squirtle and Metapod away, he didn't have a lot going for him. Once again, he was backed into a corner with clutched fists. The beats raised another fist, one that looked like it would hurt.

'_Oh fuck!'_

Evan duck and huddled away, waiting for the fist to smash him. However, a dark shockwave exuded from the threads, reducing them to bits as they continued towards the monster, sending it on its back once again. This time so hard that it wasn't able to withstand it. Its breath turned the hoarse ache before it stopped moving.

Evan opened and eye, realizing he wasn't in any pain…or dead for that matter. When he looked up, he saw that the beast was dead. "Wait, huh…?"

"Evan!"

Hearing his name, Evan turned around and saw a familiar sight. The gates were closing just as Freya came out with the blind man. Beside him was a creature that looked very much like a black-furred wolf with gray skin. The wolf had sharp claws, and even sharper teeth at that. It had piercing red sclera inside its yellow eyes that could intimidate the ever-loving crap out of any normal human being. Evan especially was withdrawn by this sudden intrusion.

Freya came over to him, helping him up. "Are you alright?"

Still, stunned, Evan subconsciously got back up with Freya's support. "Uh, yeah…yeah…" He blinked. "What just happened?"

The blind man raised his hand, petting his black-furred wolf. "I believe that you're welcome." He grinned.

Evan looked at the new individual, then back at Freya. He switched back and forth until several rounds later that he fixated on Freya; he pointed at him. "Freya…is he blind?"

Freya raised a brow. "I was questioning that, too."

Evan faced the man. "You're blind."

The man tilted his head, his shades keeping his eyes cascaded from everyone else. "And people say _I _need a cane to move around." He grunted. "Look, point is, you need help, right?"

"Yeah?" Evan answered.

"And if I'm not mistaken, you have Pokémon with you too, right?"

Evan flinched, not just from the secret, but also of how sharp he was. He looked over at Squirtle and Metapod, before turning back towards the blind man. "W-wait, hold up. How did you even know about…?"

"I'll explain later, okay? Now…" His white cane moved on its own. Evan and Freya cringed again for the umpteenth time when the cane was twirling into the air. Instead of coming down, it transformed into a Pidgey, much to everyone's shock.

"Wait, wha-?!" Evan watched the Pidgey fly off in the distance. He and Freya exchanged nervous looks as the Mightyena went past him. The wolf raced up the hill, turning back and barked at them.

"(Over here! This way!)" She barked from a short distance from her Trainer.

Getting over his initial shock, Evan looked at his comrades and cleared his throat. "Uh…uh, o-okay. Anyways…" He looked at the hill. "Corrin's up there. Let's hurry, guys!"

He raced up the hill, with Freya, Squirtle, Metapod, and the blind man in tow.

* * *

Faceless monsters drew closer towards Sakura as she cowered away. Just as a fist was ready to knock her down, a naginata came down, slicing the monster's hand clean off. The limb fell to the ground, again with no blood. The beast hollered in agony begore a Pegasus' hooves flew into it, stomping on its face and sending it to the ground.

Hinoka and the Pegasus grounded in front of Sakura, looking back at her. "Are you alright?!"

The younger sister nodded. "Yeah, thanks…look out!"

Hinoka turned around as another faceless creature pounced for her. Its rough body attempted to buffer her off the Pegasus, but she was strapped on tight. She and the horse stammered off to the side as the creature continued attacking, but the naginata was swung thoroughly, cleaving int its chest and down in a gashing slant. Once again, the creature fell over.

Hinoka scoffed. "Hmph. Told you they're no match for me."

Sakura supported herself on one leg. While the other wasn't able, she looked at her sister worriedly. Big sis, are you okay?"

Hinoka smiled. "Yes, Sakura. I'm just fine."

"Here, let me help you." She reached out, sending healing green energy that embraced around Hinoka. The buffering she took from before had minimized to where the small scratches were, there wasn't much else. She pulled back, smiling. "There, that should do it."

Hinoka smiled softly at her. "Thank you for that."

"By the way, Sister…what's happening? What did you find?"

Hinoka looked back at the woodlands, her gaze fixed on what she could've sworn were monsters facing down something in the distance. She seemed more determined than ever. "Help."

…

"Now! Corrin!"

Ryoma's loud battle cry was what equaled Corrin's level as his body was enveloped around the Dragon Vein spot. Another emblem of a flaming phoenix spawned and caused airwaves to heat up. Another bolting phoenix-like jet sailed across the ground through the atmosphere. It raced over towards the top hill, where it sailed out of their site. A moment later, an eruption of flames followed by shocked cries of monsters echoed loudly. The entire hill caved in again, with the trees around them burning to a crisp and disappearing.

Everyone who was behind Corrin looked on and remained close. Kaze backed him up as the snow was flattening out, revealing another grueling sight to behold.

Scattered in front of them, there were several of these monsters that were coming up from the flattened snow. White mounds uncovered to reveal packs full of these creatures, with numbers close to about half a dozen/ As they arose, there was an even larger in that was in the middle of all of them. It had an extra foot or two above the rest, and had slightly more bulk. Much like the rest, it had a faceless mask with holes, but they were a little wider. The horde of faceless entities were crawling up and digging into the snow with their unkempt, nicked toenails. Suffice to say everyone knew who they were dealing with.

"This must be the heart of their territory." Ryoma braced his blade. "Everyone, show them no mercy!"

The monsters all howled as they charged after them. Corrin and everyone did the same, picking up greater speed to get the upper hand.

"This one's on you!" Rinkah swung her mace around, smacking a monster in the face hard and causing it to stumble back. She looked over and use the weapon to block a monster's punch, but she still slid back on her heel. _'Damned beasts are tough.'_

Another beast came up from behind, but she was quick enough to turn around as the fist was coming for her. A shadowy, grim sword suddenly went through its chest, piercing clean through to the other side. The beast gurgled before it slowly crumbled to the ground. She looked up, seeing Corrin and Kaze accounted for with the perpetual save.

"Hmph, not bad." She smirked. "…for a naïve Prince."

The two in front of her charged at the same time. Rinkah was quick enough to act and swung her club around, scoring a breaking swipe across their faces and knocking one into the other. They floored instantly.

"Now!" With high command, Ryoma charged through the air, harrowing down with a piercing swipe coated in the same static energy. He slammed the blade down onto one of the fallen faceless monsters, nearly cutting in two before it dissipated in a dark haze.

Corrin and Kaze faced another monster charging for them. They went on the initiative and Kaze swiped at the knees, quickly backing away. With its support gone, the creature was open to being slashed clean through the chest by Corrin, putting him on his back and fading into a haze.

The four got a good look around as they saw only a few left accounted for, save for the massive one that snarled like a rabid animal and unleashed a violent roar. "GRWOOOOOOOH!" Its hollow cry was loud enough to rattle the airspace around it.

"Everyone! Show them the true power of us Hoshidans!" Ryoma declared.

"GRWOOOOOH!" The monster released another powerful cry that echoed throughout the forest. Coming from all around, the Hoshidans and wayward prince found themselves surrounded with nearly half a dozen more of these monsters sauntered through the trees in the distance. They all congregated around them, snarling menacingly.

Corrin gnashed his teeth. "There's so many of them…"

The biggest of the monsters released a powerful cry once more. With the underlings charging as well, they all went to raise their fists at once. Suddenly, a large spray of bubbles fanned out, as to where dark shockwaves proceeded to cause them all to deter. The monsters al rebuffed harshly.

"What the…?" Rinkah was caught stunned from the development.

A jet of water shot towards the nearest faceless monster's face, gushing it harshly before a spinning piece of coal rammed into its gut, flooring and defeating it.

"Hey, Corrin! Guys!" Everyone was very familiar with the shout from the distance. They all turned around and saw Evan arriving, along with Freya with her Sobble and Rolycoly out to assist. The blind man followed behind, using Freya's shoulder as support.

Corrin's eyes widened in disbelief. "Evan?"

Evan raced up to Corrin. "Sorry for the wait! Are you guys okay?"

Kaze nodded. "Yes, we're just fine. Thank you for your concerns."

"Were you all then able to secure the villagers?" Rinkah questioned. She turned towards the blind man in question. "And…who might this one be?"

The man blankly stared ahead. "I presume you mean me, right?" he waved a hand up.

Ryoma looked skeptically at the man, then back at Evan and Freya. "What's the meaning of this? We thought we told you to secure the villagers! Are you trying to be responsible for this act?!"

"Hey, it's not our idea, I swear!" Evan argued.

"GRWOOOOOOOH!" The large monster's shout was enough to rattle them all to attention. They turned towards the huge humanoid as he and his pack were getting back up. The biggest one especially looked mad as it charged ahead for them.

"Here he comes! At the ready!" Ryoma raised his sword, but much to his shock, the blind man passed him and stood in front with his wolf. "What?"

"We got this. Just wait for it." He said in a serious tone.

Everyone had a look of ill-confidence when the opponent was drawing closer. The minions around were rattled and stepped forward to get at them instead, the attention drawn otherwise.

The blind man faced the skies above, where the Pidgey was flying circles around them. "NOW!"

The Pidgey chirped and suddenly took a steep dive. The massive monster that was supposedly the leader raised a fist as the wolf's teeth bared ice-cold fangs that misted. A monstrous thud literally fell down from above, so hard and so fast that the faceless beast was nearly crushed by the weight of it. The Pidgey that had fallen down turned into a complete replica of it, its feet pressing down on its head and back as a steaming breath exerted from its open mask holes. It released a similar, yet more tamed howl, as it screeched out for battle.

Everyone was bewildered to say the least. All their expressions showed absolute shock at the bird having transformed on the spot. Rinkah's face specifically showed nothing but stupefied shock while the others were more or less placated. Evan and Freya looked towards their Pokémon and back at the scene with confusion; Sobble was on the verge of her own panic attack once more at seeing these hulking monsters, let alone the one shapeshifter.

"What the hell?! Did it just transform into a copy just now?!" Evan gasped.

"What's going on here?!" Ryoma backlashed. He was ready to run through this beast, but he turned towards the blind man. "Sir, tell me what's the matter here!"

"Do you wanna ask that now? While you're being attacked? Or would you rather wait until the smoke clears?"

Ryoma looked back at the scene. He saw the massive, hulking faceless beast stand up, only for its copy to step on him again. The beast struggled underneath but eventually it was able to arise with one whip of its head. The beast unleashed a menacing scowl as it tackled the clone. Its force was enough to force it to slide across the snow-covered ground inch by inch.

Ryoma wanted to get to the bottom of this, but he knew he had to relent for now. "You're right. We'll discuss the matter more appropriately. Everyone!"

Freya reached out. "Rolycoly, use **Smokescreen!**" Her Rolycoly silently leaned forward, expelling a large mass of thick, black smoke that fanned out across the area. It fanned out dramatically around the monster's lower halves to obscure their full vision. "Alright, hurry!"

"Got it, thank you Freya!" Corrin raised Ganglari as he and Kaze darted through the smoke. They both remained silent as they took the one creature by surprise. Kaze slashed at the feet, causing it to lurch forward into Corrin's blade, which cleaved into the upper body with ease.

Rinkah yelled as she went barreling at another nearby monster. The beast unleashed a scowl as it swung its fists, but Rinkah ducked and swung the club skywards, knocking the creature's neck right out of place. With it falling down, she turned and swung at another's face, knocking it to the ground.

Ryoma wasn't far behind as he leaped through and out the smoke in a rapid frenzy of lightning. He zipped around until he slashed clean through the few that were in his way. By the time the smoke dissipated, so did the monsters.

"Sobble, use **Bind!**" Freya shouted.

Sobble swallowed a lump as she quivered in place. "(I-I-I-I'll give it a s-shot…)" Her stuttering was all from her timid nature. She was on the verge of wetting herself if it wasn't for reflexes. With smoke still barely around, she held her breath and crawled up towards the beast. Her tint body allowed her to creep up and wrap her tail around the beast's face. It screeched at the small constriction, enough to give a headache and whirl around. Sobble hung on for dear life as she wailed and panicked madly. "(WHY DID I EVER AGREE TO THIS?!)"

Freya pointed ahead. "Hurry Rolycoly, use **Rapid Spin!**"

"(…)" Rolycoly spun in place and gathered up momentum. Once ready, he spun like a top and charged at the wailing monster. He leaped up, striking ablow into the chest. The beast wailed as Sobble jumped off just as the back of its head hit a tree. It slumped down, allowing Sobble to land beside Rolycoly. She had tears on her face as she was a shaking mess.

"(I was so scared there! Why did she make me do that?!)" She cried, before jumping over and hugging Rolycoly. "(Waaaah! Hold me!)"

"(…)"

Evan faced a nearby faceless monster. It howled as it raised its shackled fists and came down for him. Thankfully he was able to maneuver away in time. But the lack of oriented balance wasn't helping him. He found himself pinned against the ground, the monster snarling over him.

"Hey! You there!" Ryoma's shout caught Evan's attention. "Use this!" He tossed what looked like a spare, thin bronze katana towards Evan. It shot and pierced the ground beside him, making him flinch.

"Gah!" He winced at the thought of the blade nearly cutting him. He looked at Ryoma, then back at the blade. "What?! I can't use this thing! How do I even hold it, like a butterknife or something?!"

"(Hey, watch it Evan!)" Metapod warned.

Evan turned around to find the monster closing in on him again, its fist already up and ready to strike him down. Out of reflex, he had no choice. He looked at the katana and attempted to pry it out of the snow. He yanked on it a little too hard, causing him to fall onto his back. He looked at the thin blade in confusion and noticed the monster nearly atop of him. As its fist came down, he closed his eyes and went for his best shot.

"GAAAAH!"

With a mix of prime and anguish, Evan looked away as he heard the sound of a loud shriek. The monster's wails and the jutting of his bronze blade made him open and eye. Looking back, his eyes were a little shaken as he saw the piercing hole in its gut. The monster recoiled slightly, but Evan was still in shock. He quickly spat out an attack.

"Metapod! Squirtle, now! **Tackle!**"

Hearing the command, Squirtle and Metapod looked at each other and nodded. Together, they barreled into the stuttering monster's body with all their might. The force was what brought it onto his back, thumping harshly.

Evan watched as it dissipated along with the others in a dark haze. He was panting harshly. He looked down at his hands holding the katana, they were a shaking mess. However, he held onto it for his own life. "My god…did I really just do that…?"

Corrin raced up to him. "Evan, are you hurt?!"

Evan shook his head. "N-no. I…I don't think so." He gasped. "Wait, what about the blind guy?"

The clone monster socked a fist into the massive leader's face. He shrieked as he cowered back. He went back to deliver another blow to the clone, but the clone was diligent enough to backpedal and evade effectively.

The blind man reached out to give a command. "Now, Mightyena, use **Thunder Fang!**" His wolf snarled her fangs lit up with crackling electricity that bristled the sides of her mouth. She closed in on the monster at lightning speed and lunged for the neck, snapping her jaws and electrocuting the beast. A shrieking cry of agony stunned everyone as the wolf backed away as the leader was unable to move. More so, it had a deep bite mark inside the neck.

The clone grunted as it raised its foot and pressed on the leader's head. That one blow was enough to cause a sound similar to eggshells breaking that made Evan and Freya cringe.

The haze of the monster settled away leaving the blind man to stand firm as the cloned creature jumped into the air before transforming back into what looked like a white cane. It plopped in front of him, in which he picked it up. Mightyena trotted over with her tail impishly wagging. He could feel that it's been settled.

Evan lurched forward, breathing from the adrenaline that's settling. "Ugh…ugh…oh god." He grimaced. "Please tell me this nightmare's over."

Kaze lifted his head, looking around. He saw the remnants of the shackled monsters leaving no trace of them, aside from their indents in the hard-pressed snow. "It would seem so."

Freya sighed in relief, along with Sobble, who was quivering and crying tears of joy on the still quiet Rolycoly.

"Hinoka! Sakura!" Ryoma didn't derive from the task at hand. He rushed over towards where he would find his sisters. The others paused and chose to follow him. Mightyena trotted ahead as the white cane the blind man held onto was used like a radar that pulled him forward.

Freya was following behind, along with her Pokémon. Sobble and Rolycoly moved quickly as possible. However, Rolycoly came across a small bump, one that caught Sobble and Freya's attention.

"Are you okay, Rolycoly?" Looking back, Freya went over and checked on Rolycoly, including the spot that he fell on. She noticed something stocking out of the ground that looked like a very thin disc. "What's this?" She reached down and pulled it up. When she looked at it, it looked very much like any other DVD disc, only it was a deep blue shade and was labeled something. "**TM 36: Whirlpool**." She mumbled aloud.

"Freya!"

Evan's shout from the distance got her attention. "Yes, I'm coming!" She took one more look at the TM and put it away. "I'll save this for later. C'mon, you two." She hurried along with her bagpipes, Sobble, as well as Rolycoly pacing after her.

* * *

Ryoma rushed over towards his sisters, whom were soundly in one piece. Much to his relief. Hinoka looked fairly well, despite a few dents in her armor. She looked to have taken some damage, but nothing major. "My sisters! Are you alright?!" He helped Hinoka unmount to Pegasus, who neighed and lowered its head to give Hinoka space.

"Thank you, Ryoma." Hinoka smiled. "I appreciate your assistance."

Sakura smiled softly. "Thank you all so much for coming to our aid. Those monsters had so many numbers, we were worried." She looked over at the others. "But, if I may ask…who might you all be?"

Corrin cleared his throat. "Hi there. I'm-!"

Hinoka walked up between them, staring Corrin in the face. Her smile was soft and warm. "Sakura…this is Corrin."

Corrin was caught surprised by how she knew of him so readily. But he figured it was better to leave that kind of question alone. He could already guess given by the softening mist in her eyes.

Sakura raised a brow. "Uh, sister…are you okay?"

"Corrin…finally…it's you!" She steadily walked over towards him and bowed her head, placing it onto his chest as she sobbed lightly. Her body hitched with every breath she took, enough of a rupture to make Corrin nearly lose his balance.

Freya and Corrin looked at each other confusedly. The blind man supported himself on his white cane as he could hear the sobs crystal clear.

"Corrin…I've missed you so much…" Hinoka croaked not his armored chest. "S-sorry."

"Uh, uh…!"

Ryoma crossed his arms and gave a hardy chuckle. "Hinoka was so attached to you when you were still so young, Corrin. You can't blame here. When you were taken, she couldn't stop crying for months…until one day, she picked up the naginata."

"Is that so?" Corrin was able to calm himself, at least for a little while. He looked back at Hinoka, trying his best to give a half-smile. "Sorry to have made you worry…"

Hinoka finally gathered her bearings and backed away. She sniffled and wiped tears from her eyes as a flushed pink filled her cheeks. "I'm sorry…it's just that I'm not this emotional. But, it's just so unbelievable."

'_Takes one to know one.' _Evan thought to himself.

Sakura approached Corrin, looking at him with worry. "Wait, so this is really Corrin?"

Ryoma nodded in confirmation. "Yes, indeed. But, we have much to discuss. We should make way to home now, before more of those monsters are sent by Nohr to terrorize everything else around here." He turned towards Sakura. "Are you well?"

"I-I think so…" Sakura attempted to stand, but she found herself nearly falling, supported by Hinoka. "I'm so sorry!"

"Your ankle is sprained good." Hinoka grimaced. "We better find some bandages or Vulnerary." She grunted. "But I just used my last one earlier. Where are we gonna find another?"

The underbrush nearby shook, alerting everyone. They all turned towards the dead tree, seeing something stumble out.

It was a rather large, humanoid creature that had a creamy body, but also had a hot pink body with arms and legs. It had a fluffy tail, accompanied with very eccentric-looking ears with little curled tails on them. It had large blue eyes and a small mouth.

The creature walked out, looking around as her ears fluttered. "(What's all the noise around here. It was so disastrous that I…)" She looked ahead, seeing Sakura's sprained ankle. "(Oh dear!)"

Freya leaned in to Evan. "What is that, Evan?"

"Hang on, let me see…" Wary of what it was, he reached for his PokeDex, analyzing the creature that was waddling towards Sakura.

"**Audino, the Hearing Pokémon. It touches others with the feelers on its ears, using the sound of their heartbeats to tell how they are feeling.**"

"Another Pokémon?" Freya whispered. "Are they everywhere?"

Evan shrugged. "I don't know, just play along."

Kaze looked over at the two whispering and looked back at the Audino as it approached Sakura.

"Um, hello there." Sakura nervously quipped. She saw the Audino staring at her, looking down at her body to see if she was injured anywhere. "Um, c-can I help you…?"

Audino used the feelers on her ears and uncurled them. They stuck out, directing towards Sakura. The slight touch made Sakura tingly. But Audino listened to her quickened heartbeat and traced it down to her ankle. It pulled back, looking down specifically at the joint.

"W-What are you doing?" Sakura's voice cracked with uncertainty. She, as well as everyone, saw something that nearly made them all jump.

The Audino put its hands together, generating a bright pink, sparkling aria that flourished across the area over Sakura's heel. The sprain in the ankle was quickly healing itself. The waves traveled around Sakura, and spread towards Hinoka. Likewise, she was healing herself as well. In no time, they found themselves without pain nor scratches.

"(There you go.)" the Audino chimed.

Hinoka felt her body, turning her elbow around to feel nothing wrong. "What the…? My body, it's like it's all calm just now…" She turned towards Sakura. "Sakura, are you okay?"

Sakura looked down at her ankle, the pain that it felt when she was attempting to stand had settled dramatically. In fact, hardly anything was wring with. "It's…it's a miracle. I'm okay!" She chirped. She turned towards the Audino. "Uh, t-thank you. I don't know what else to say!"

Audino smiled wide and waddled closer, embracing Sakura softly. Much to Sakura's quelled surprise, she was at a loss for how soft Audino was. Her hug was surprisingly soft, and tender…and fluffy.

"O-Okay…thank you." Sakura awkwardly hugged back. She tried prying herself, but the Audino kept hugging. "Um, I-I'm good I think. Um, hello?"

"I-I think it's a hugger." Evan muttered.

The blind man rolled his neck. "Oh, so it's one of _those_ types, huh?"

Ryoma turned towards Evan, frowning in a serious way. "Young man, explain yourself if you can. There's something about this that we're not following."

Evan's eyes widened slightly. He looked back and forth between Squirtle and Metapod and back at them. "Uh, w-wha…what are you saying, exactly?"

"These creatures. Kaze informed me about meeting someone from the southern hemisphere who has these little creatures who are able to use mystical means of powers." He and Evan looked over at Kaze and Rinkah, the latter shrugging.

"Hey, we had to explain everything. Couldn't let the Nohrians one-up us."

"And secondly…that." He pointed towards Mightyena and the white cane that transformed earlier. "An animal capable of using elemental attacks, and a shapeshifter. And lastly…" He turned towards the Audino, who now had embraced Sakura and Hinoka at the same time. An awkward pension spilled between the group as Ryoma's last reference hit it home. "We have much to discuss about Corrin, but what is this?"

"Evan?" Corrin shot his friend a look of concern.

Evan, Freya, and the blind man all looked at each other with the accusing inquiries finally pinned on them. They were speechless to say the least, let alone unsure of what to say. Evan especially was stuttering so much as he looked at everyone that he was barely able to process.

"Look, look. We can solve this." The blind man offered. "Let's head back to the village, and we'll explain everything from there, sound good?"

Ryoma folded his arms. "Hmph, very well."

As they started walking, Evan turned around and lowered his head. _'Well, this sure got awkward.' _He sighed to himself. He figured it wouldn't be long, not with all the mayhem being displayed by the Pokémon and the earlier signs. It was time to get everything out in the open.

"Um, y-you can let go of us. We're good now." Sakura pleaded. She, as well as Hinoka, were still being hugged by the affectionate Audino. "Guys? Someone?!"

* * *

The door to the empty, dark abode closed completely. The blind man went over towards the curtains, where the white cane detected them and pulled them over. Once everything was sealed tight, his white cane pointed him back towards the group.

He sighed. "Alright…so where do you wanna start?"

Rinkah crossed her arms, huffing to herself. "How about what is it that you have? That weird cane for starters."

"This?" He held up his white cane. "This…well, okay. You can come out now."

The white cane transformed again, but to something that was completely recognizable by them. Everyone watched the white cane become a gelatinous pink blob that shrank to about a foot tall. The pink gel mass had beady eyes and a meek mouth. The mass looked at everyone, wiggling around like it was saying hello.

Corrin's eyes widened. "What? Did it just…shapeshift?"

Kaze turned towards Evan, giving him an estrange look. "What…?"

"I believe this is the part where you use your item to tell us just what kind of creature that is."

Evan flinched at the accusation. He didn't know Kaze would be paying attention to that. He swallowed a lump and shakily reached for it. "Uh, y-yeah…" He pulled out the PokeDex once again, analyzing the creature that was there, but for their sakes not his.

"**Ditto, the Transform Pokémon. It can reconstitute its entire cellular structure to change into what it sees, but it returns to normal when it relaxes.**"

"A creature that's able to transform at will?" Hinoka repeated.

Ryoma put a hand to his chin, furrowing his brow. "That would explain why it transformed into one of those Faceless. The soul-less monsters created by Nohrian mages."

Corrin looked over, surprised by this revelation. It's like the whole Ditto reveal went past him. "Wait…Nohrian mages?" He quipped. "But, they wouldn't do that!"

"Then what do you call that we just escaped from?" Hinoka asked. She had finally gotten out of the Audino's embrace, and instead it was latched onto her younger sister. "They've closed you off for more reasons than you think, Corrin. I'm sorry to tell you this."

"No way…"

Evan frowned at the circumstances befalling his ally. If he could say something to help him ease himself, he would. But nothing beneficial came to mind. He instead turned towards the blind man and his Ditto. "So then, who might you be?"

The man nodded and presented a badge to Evan and Freya. They recognized it as a legit badge that symbolized their International Police Force. "Right, sorry for not telling you sooner. Things got in the way. My name is Keith Harris. Pleasure is all mine."

Freya's eyes widened. "An…International Police member? Here of all places."

"So we _weren't _the only ones brought here. Just like we thought." Evan figured, but he took a look back at everyone in the room. He could tell this wouldn't be too easy to take in, but now they were to deep. He sighed heavily. "Okay…it's time." He exhaled deeply. He flexed his fingers and turned around to face his peers. "Okay, everyone. Listen. There's something we need to explain."

"I think that's pretty obvious." Rinkah deadpanned, her tone hinting annoyance.

"Right. About everything, it's gonna be a lot to take in. So…please bear with us." He looked at Corrin. "And Corrin, you especially might wanna sit down. We've got a lot to say."

Everyone looked towards each other and abided by what he had to say. The three Trainers stood up and presented themselves as well as the tale they had to explain.

For the next ten minutes, Evan started talking about the mysterious creatures that have been brought up recently, about how they came and went all of a sudden, how there were so many, and how they – especially – weren't from here. By the time they finished explaining, everyone in the room was completely quiet.

"So let me get this straight." Rinkah summarized, her voice hinting suspicion. "So, Evan, you lied when you said you and those creatures were from the southern regions then. And instead, you all came from another world with these things known as 'Pokémon'?"

Evan lowered his head shamefully. "Yeah, I know. Sorry I lied about that. But I didn't think you'd believe me."

Kaze folded his arms, but he seemed to be taking it well. "That would explain everything about you. The devices you have regarding your pets, they're far from native here. The way you're dressed is a giveaway as well."

Corrin's eyes were wide at the revelation. "So then, that lightning storm, just a few days ago. It was…"

"A spatial anomaly that was really Pokémon, and possibly others from our world having been brought over to this one." Keith explained. Ditto was sitting on his lap, whereas Mightyena was sitting upright as he ran his fingers through the fur on her head. "I found myself just outside this village when I was transported, so that's why I've been here. I have heard though from villagers who had lightning strike nearby tell there were these weird little creatures. And there was the war between Hoshido and Nohr."

"So then this thing over here is…" Hinoka looked at Sakura, who was freed from the Audino who moved to hug Kaze. The ninja cringed at the soft hug out of nowhere.

"Is a Pokémon then?" Sakura realized.

Keith nodded. "You guessed it."

Ryoma furrowed his brow further. He seemed more serious than ever. "So that's what's happening then." He lowered his eyes and closed his eyes to recount the recent events that occurred. "Our borders around Hoshido have been having some accidents with people being attacked often by these wild creatures. We've been sending our forces to investigate, but they come back with some sort of ailment or otherwise." He turned towards Freya. "You there."

Freya perked up. "Yes?"

"These Pokémon, are they truly that dangerous? That's what I wanna know. We have innocence at risk, we need to confirm their safety if this problem can't be fixed."

Freya knew better than to lie about all this. She wasn't all for Pokémon being genuinely good or bad. But she couldn't deny either the threat even an Ursaring can pull off, or maybe even a Tyranitar. "Well, that's hard to explain…"

"Only under the influences." Keith abruptly cut her off. "It's true, some Pokémon are very territorial, especially the way things are now. They were removed from their natural habitats, so it's unlikely they'll be too cooperative. However, just like pets, Pokémon have brains. And they're also very impressionable." As an example, he scratched Mightyena's chin, making her smile and wag her tail back and forth. "In our world, a lot of humans beside Pokémon to use their potential for good, and there are those whom are bad as well. Keep that in mind."

Rinkah was budged from the side. She looked over at the Audino that was hugging her waist now. "Well, we don't have to worry about _this one_, apparently." She hissed.

"You make it sound like they can be weapons." Ryoma forewarned. "If the Nohrians pick up on this…we'll have worse to deal with than those Faceless."

Keith raised a hand. "Okay now, let's not get ahead of ourselves." He paused. "Listen, we're aware of this war, and while Pokémon can be trained, you better keep in mind it's not about control. It's a partnership."

Ryoma squinted. "If what you say is true, then we'll need more proof of this."

"What do you want?" Evan questioned. "We just want to find a way back home. We've been through enough already. I've held up a damn sword and stabbed something. Look at me." He held up his hand. It was still shaking.

"Evan…" Corrin was at a loss for what to say as well. He looked down with uncertainty of his own. With everything that's been said in the past day, he didn't know how he was still standing. It was tough to make out anything at all. What was there to say even? The two were essentially in the same boat. They were overloaded with information they couldn't stomach. They've learned family secrets and thrust into battle together. And now, to top it all off, these wild creatures spotted have been running a muck are from another world, along with three humans who knew about this better than any of them.

Despite the leniency given towards them, the Audino waddled over, embracing Evan. Unlike the others, he didn't out up a fuss. "…thanks."

"(Anytime, sweetie.)" The furry healer chimed.

Hinoka turned towards Ryoma. "What do we do?"

Ryoma lowered his head as he thought if the circumstances; the Audino waddled over and went to hug his waist next. He didn't object to it, though it did make him feel slightly unnerved. He furrowed his brow and came to a rational conclusion.

"We'll need time to sort this all out. For the moment at least, we'll be heading back to Hoshido. We'll need to catch Hinoka and Sakura on with Prince Corrin's return. And also, we will have to present this matter to Mother. Evan, Freya. Would you please come along? Your insight will be most crucial to us."

Evan took a moment to consider. "Well…I guess so. Freya?"

Freya nodded. "Sure. But…" She turned towards Keith. "What about Keith?"

"Me?" Keith stood up, his Ditto transforming back into a solid white cane. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm gonna have to pass for now."

"You sure?" Evan questioned. "We Trainers gotta stick together."

"I understand. But Evan, was it? Hear me out. We have to cooperate here. I'm not going because of the situation of Hoshido and Nohr. If there's you guys, then there is a likely chance there are other Trainers around as well. And as a member if the International Police, it's…kinda my job to bring them in. So my option, is that while you try and smooth things over with the Pokémon and the people for the time being, I'll scout the areas and find any Trainers. Sound like a deal?"

Evan and Freya looked at each other with uncertainty. It sounded a little risky, but what more did they have to lose. They turned around and Evan nodded. "Okay, but keep in touch."

Keith waved at them. "You'll be in Hoshido, right? I can't see but I can hear. If I hear anything up, I'll send Ditto for ya."

"Okay."

Ryoma nodded. "Very well then. Everyone, let us return with this news!"

Everyone decided to play it out and followed Ryoma. They exited the village, greeting and being given humble thanks to by the villagers in the process. As they walked, Sakura was still being embraced by the Audino as it came along.

"Uh, okay. I guess you can come along then." She nervously chuckled. The Audino hugged her tighter, much to her embarrassment. "Er…"

As they were leaving the house, Evan looked back at Freya. "Hey, Freya, don't forget your bagpipes."

"I know." She packed up whatever supplies she needed and went for the windowsill and grabbed her bagpipes, which were sitting at the bottom. "Ugh, why do I even…? Hm?" She lifted her head, seeing something that was slouched on the windowsill.

Staring at her in the face, she was what looked like a very small, white worm. It had very tiny mandibles and what appeared to be extremely stubby legs beneath. Its soft, white body was covered sharp icicles like a shell would. Its heady eyes looked up at her, meekly blinking.

Freya gasped. She recognized this Pokémon from her region. _'A…Snom?' _She bet over, making sure to not get too close now. "Hello, little guy? What are you doing here?"

The little Snom didn't say anything, her mandibles wriggling back and forth. Freya couldn't help but smile at the thing.

"You're so cu~te." She reached a finger out and scratched Snom's cheek. The little worm meekly chirped and happily nudged into her finger. Freya's smile softened as she saw the worm, but her mind thought to what the situation was. "I wonder how many more Pokémon there are out here still?" Looking around, she looked at the Snom. "Say, little sweetie? Did you wanna come along with us?"

The Snom tilted her head in confusion. "(Sure. You're cool.)" Unsure of what the response could be, she decided to take a gander.

"Um…okay?" She lifted a Poke Ball and popped it on Snom's head. The little worm gave no objections as it was sucked into the Poke Ball, much like Caterpie was in the past. The ball sealed tight on the windowsill, rolling around several times as Freya waited for it to unveil the truth.

A 'click' sound was heard loud and clear. The Poke Ball ceased its rattling and Freya moved to pick it up. She smiled sweetly at it.

"There. Guess I should welcome you then." She smiled cutely.

"Freya?! What's holding ya?!"

Evan's shout from the distance alarmed her. Realizing she was being held behind, she rushed out with her bagpipes. "Sorry, I'm coming!" She hurried up to her comrades, her bagpipes laced to her side, whereas her newly caught Snom was on her palm.

Facing the exit, Keith snickered. He didn't see it, but he definitely heard it. He petted Mightyena again as he straightened his back. "Alright…guess it's time to get to work again."

* * *

**Party Data:**

**Evan**

-Squirtle (Male)

Lv: 12

Item: None

Nature: Mild

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble, Bite

-Metapod (Male)

Lv: 9

Item: None

Nature: Modest

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Tackle, String Shot, Electroweb, Harden

**Freya**

-Sobble (Female)

Lv: 11

Item: None

Nature: Timid

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Pound, Growl, Water Gun, Bind

-Rolycoly (Male)

Lv: 9

Item: None

Nature: Quiet

Ability: Steam Engine

Moves: Tackle, Smokescreen, Rapid Spin

-Snom (Female)

Lv: 10

Item: Snowball

Nature: Bold

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Powder Snow, Struggle Bug

**Keith**

-Ditto

Lv: 20

Item: Quick Powder

Nature: Quirky

Ability: Limber

Moves: Transform

-Zorua (Female)

Lv: 18

Item: Wise Glasses

Nature: Sassy

Ability: Illusion

Moves: Fake Tears, Extrasensory, Feint Attack, Pursuit

-Mightyena (Female)

Lv: 18

Item: Black Glasses

Nature: Rash

Ability: Quick Feet

Moves: Snarl, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang

* * *

**So now we finally meet another OC Trainer, Keith. Wanna give creds to this OC by Antex-The Legendary Zoroark, who suggested this OC. There were some alterations, but nothing too keen otherwise. With him being blind, that'll be shown at a later time, I assure you.**

**That was a long battle that I wrote, but I think I did a good enough job with describing everything. At the end it still ended up under 12K, which is good. Let me know how you thought this all went. An as for Freya ascertaining the Goddess Icon, TM Whirlpool, and a Snom, don't worry, they'll all come into play later.**

**Reviews are very appreciated Thanks a lot for reading guys! Until next time! XD**


	7. Easing the Storm

In the alleys of the Hoshidan streets, any signs of cars honking or animals roaming was anything but an anomaly at this point. There was hardly a trace of technology anywhere, and this was where a certain someone was looming around, cropped up to a corner with a very large black sheet that he used to conceal himself within the shadows.

Sitting on a wooden stool, a man heard the sounds of the little fire roaming in front of him. Thankfully he knew how to make one, but he had to keep it small so no one would notice him. Thankfully the black sheet acted like a shield that absorbed the light.

"Man." He smacked his lips again. "Foo', don't tell me this ain't cooking well enough." He was holding onto a very long stick, which had a skewered piece of beef on the end. It was small, but it's what he could manage for the time being. He turned the side over, seeing that it was still red. He sighed. "Man, screw all this! I don't need this! How the hell did I end up being on the streets again?"

"(Brings us back to dem ole days, huh?)" His Scraggy shrugged, sitting right beside him.

The hoodlum disregarded his Pokémon talking and pouted. "At least in Team Skull, we had somebody to be fetchin' dem groceries. Who the hell knows how to use a microwave around here? No one. It's like d'ey all just gotten delirious with a fat layer of dem stoops all over their nogz." He smacked his lips again. "Well, beats being out there in the fields. But man, I gotta get out of here. My capture streaks on my game's probably expire if I don't reach the next update next week, foo'."

Behind him, he was hearing a faint cheer from afar. The cheer was low, but from the sound it seemed something the hoodlum couldn't ignore.

"Whatz all the noise?" He looked down at his Scraggy, who shrugged. "Oh sure _you _don't know." He looked back at the beef still on the stick. He turned back towards his partner. "I-It'll be done by when we get back. Let's go, foo'."

Scraggy shrugged. "(Whatever you say.)"

The two walked away from their hideaway and scooted towards the streets. They walked towards the back of the crowd of people gathered in a single-file line to make way for someone, or something. He didn't know, but people were looking humble.

"Looks like a parade bandwagon out here." He looked over towards a nearby man. "Uh, 'xcuse me. Foo'?"

The man turned towards him at the strange dialect given. "Hm? Is there something wrong?"

"Nah, man. Just, what's be all dem commotions about? Somebody rioting or sickz?"

The man blinked at the manner in which he was talking. He was about to answer when cheers filed through the crowd as people were coming through. Both turned towards the front and saw some strange-looking people heading down the avenue.

"They're here!" the man rushed over, where he bowed towards the crowd.

"Who's here? And why's everybody hunching over like they be puking?" The hoodlum turned and saw what looked like several individuals who were walking past hm.

He saw someone who looked like a samurai with a katana on his side that carried the way as a teen with white hair filed right behind. Behind him, a red-haired woman and an orange-haired girl with a pink fluffy creature hugging her arm as she walked awkwardly carried on. Behind them was a tribal woman with a green-schemed ninja beside her. The last people in line were people who were dressed familiarly to him. They had shirts and coats and everything. And strangely, the one had bagpipes around her thick waist, whereas the other had a beanie on his head.

"It's Lord Ryoma! He's returned!"

"He's made it back with his sisters! It's a miracle!"

"Lord Roohoo now?" The hoodlum was hearing the public appraisal, but it didn't click. He just watched as they moved along down towards the palace. He smacked his lips. "Man, all deez people are crazy as hell. Well, whatever is going on, I guess I can roll with it." He turned his head away as a thought came to mind. "But those two in the back doe…why'z they seem different from dem?"

Scraggy tugged at his leg. "(Hey, dude! Damon!)"

"Yeah, what's going on, little man?" He saw the Scraggy's hand pointing back towards the camp. He saw noticing a furry shadow prancing along towards their tent. He gasped. "Oh no, foo'! Hey, little man, follow me!"

Scraggy wasted no time as he and the hoodlum raced over towards their little hideaway. There, right over the small flames, there was a small dog with orange fur and black stripes that seemed similar to a tiger. It had cream-colored tuffs of fur on the head and underside. It sniffed around the beef on the end of a stick, not minding the small flames tickling its chin.

Damon and Scraggy pried the sheet back, seeing the dog with their own eyes. "What the-?! A Growlithe, foo'?!"

Growlithe looked at Damon cautiously and gasped. "(Uh, hello.)" He quipped.

"Heyhey, man! Get away from that! Scraggy get in there, foo'! Knock him up!" He nudged his Pokémon to attack.

"(Alright, dude. This can go the easy way. Or…y'know. So get over here!)" Scraggy jumped for the Growlithe, only for the puppy to grab the beef in a quick swipe with the mouth and took off. Scraggy in return, fell onto the small fire they had going, immediately flaring him up and having him scream. "(AAAAH! FOO'! FOO'! IT BURNS IT BURNS! AAAAHHH!)"

"Hey, come back here, foo'! Hey!" He went chasing after the Growlithe, but by the time he did, it already turned the corner. He sighed in defeated and smacked his leg. "Ooooooh! Man, now that's just cheatingz! _Oh_! That was dirty!" His lips smacked again. "You know it ain't right to steal something that'z already been stolen, why I stole that fair and square man…" He sighed. "Guess I better get to finishing up my little project then…"

The cries of Scraggy rolling around and screeching got his attention. He stood there, seeing his pal with a burn. "O-Oh yeah. We better fix that, too…" He walked over, ready to tend to the wound.

Once Scraggy's little fire was put out, he and Damon were both standing over a small table in the shadows. There were many pieces that had to go into it still, but it looked to be almost ready. Scraggy's baggy skin had soot marks, and he was more than angry with what happened.

"Hehe, this may be illegal in Alola. But, uh, last I checked, I don't think we're there anymore. Now, where's this part again…?"

"(Hey. Damon. The next time that pup is around, make him into puppy chow!)" Scraggy growled.

Damon scoffed. "Alrightz. Well, you can have a try later, _after_ you go and fetch me some ammunitions. We gotta fix it so it fits the chambers." Scraggy waddled away, leaving Damon to look over his contraption. "Now, where was I…?"

* * *

Arriving once again at the palace, Mikoto was at the foot of her throne talking to her fellow Hoshido soldiers. Whatever it was seemed to be important given the few scrapes their armor had. It was only with Ryoma and everyone else returning that she gave her attention towards them instead.

"You've come back. Thank goodness." Mikoto sighed relieved. She saw that not only Corrin made it back, but also Sakura and Hinoka followed as well.

"Mother!" Sakura hurried over and raced to hug her dear mother's waist. She held on in relief, feeling her warmth through her robes.

Mikoto looked down and returned the hug in kind. "Dear Sakura. Hinoka. You both had me so worried."

Hinoka walked up, smiling courageously. "We're sorry for troubling you this whole time, Mother. There was an attack along the mountain village that had to be attended to." She smirked. "But Sakura was safe because I was there."

Mikoto smiled contently. "I see. Thank you." She noticed the Audino that was walking up to her and Sakura. "And who might this be?"

The Audino waddled up and joined in with the small family hug. Mikoto was caught surprised by the sudden touch, but she didn't fight it. In fact, Audino was surprisingly soft.

"Oh, you're a very…affectionate creature, aren't you?" Her answer came in the form of Audino hugging her and Sakura closer. Her feelers tickled their faces enough to make Mikoto tingly along her cheeks.

"She's a hugger, Mother. She's harmless. Right?" Sakura glanced at Audino, who smiled proudly in the embrace. She giggled.

Ryoma stepped forward, moving the matter forward. "Mother. There is a matter that we need to talk about."

"What's the trouble we're seeing?" Mikoto managed to get away from Audino's hug, which she attempted to turn onto her fellow Hoshido guards, only to be blocked by bisento and kunai. Sakura grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards the group. "Was it the Faceless again?"

Ryoma nodded. "Yes. They've been attacking our borders more often now. I fear that our patrols will have to expand further to keep the villagers safe."

"I see." She adverted attention drawn towards the Audino, who was now hugging Evan and Freya, despite their leniency to do so. "Does this have to do with the Nohrians as well?"

"My queen." Kaze stepped forward, kneeling for her plea. "We have found the answers to the attacks and the appearances of these creatures that have come out of nowhere. The information we have is something that should be attended to."

Mikoto understood and nodded. "Very well then."

Rinkah nudged Evan and Freya forward, who were removed from Audino's embrace at last. They looked at each other and swallowed lumps. Taking a gander, Evan volunteered and stepped forward. "Your Highness…" He sighed. "There's…something we need to tell you about. These creatures. We know what they are."

Mikoto frowned at Evan with the talking. "You do, you say? You're Corrin's friend, the one who Kaze vouched for, right?"

"Yeah, that's me. I'm Evan." He turned around. "And right here is Freya."

"Greetings to you." Freya meekly bowed to keep a politeness going.

Evan took another sharp breath and sighed. "And…about these creatures. There's something going on, and it has to do with us being here."

"Very well then, tell." Mikoto relaxed herself as she went up to her throne. Once she sat down, she looked at Evan and Freya. "Start from the beginning."

"Well you see…"

For the next fifteen minutes, Evan explained whatever he could so that the queen could understand their situation. He relapsed the concept of Pokémon towards everyone in the room, using Audino and Poke Balls as needed. They even went as far as showing what a Pokémon is when unleashed from the capsules. This surprised a majority of the people no less, but Evan powered through towards the end about compatibility and relaying what his teachings were back in school with the Trainer classes he took. He made sure to leave nothing out as he explained the theory of how the Pokémon came to this world and how he and Freya ended up here in the first place. By the time he was at the end, there was a collective awe and silence amongst the peers gathered.

"And that's everything we know, your highness." Evan concluded, standing firm and collective. "So, uh…does everything check out?"

Mikoto took a moment to process everything. She had a frown and closed eyes as the air around them was settling down like a low tide washing away. "…I believe that I understand now." She opened her eyes. "So you're from another world, who has these creatures, also known as Pokémon, that you befriend."

"Yup."

"And in doing so, you battle enemies and live amongst each other in daily lives…" She looked over at Audino, who was hugging Sakura again. This time she didn't fight it.

"I know it's hard to believe, but that's the sum of it."

Ryoma stepped forward towards his side. "I can condone what he is saying is the truth."

Freya looked shocked. "Ryoma…?"

"I have seen these two use these creatures in battle to help us in our time of need. I do admit, there is an air of uncertainty with the danger this can create…but Mother, I believe that there can be a resolution to all this. These outsiders declared and shown us these Pokémon can in fact be tamed. For the sake of Hoshido, we must make this knowledge more profound."

Mikoto lowered her head to consider what her son was saying. She closed her eyes and seemed more or less on the quiet side to all this. But, she had to admit that while the dangers that her soldiers have been facing by Nohr and their Faceless alone is taxing, they had to remain morally secure. There were innocent people at risk. The least she, as their Queen, could do, was to ensure their safety.

"…yes, I believe that you make a valid point, Ryoma." She stood up from her throne. "There have been sightings and reports of these creatures even within the city. Our sentries have been taken back by the larger ones establishing territories. Some sustained serious wounds, too. And you're saying this is all self-defense?"

"It might be. These Pokémon were taken away from their homes on our world. Maybe some of them belong to other Trainers. Maybe they're scared too, I mean, I was. And, well, I still kina am." Evan admitted.

"Evan…" Corrin murmured.

Mikoto's face grew to one of sympathy. "I see…then perhaps since you know well of what humans and Pokémon could do, for the time being, will you be willing to lend us your knowledge?"

Evan furrowed his brow. "I-I'm not sure…"

"I understand. You want to find a way home. And because of what you've done to help my family, I am willing to lend my support to the cause. I, too, worry about everyone's safety. Not just my children, but also for my people. Please, consider everyone else for one moment."

Evan turned around to look at everyone else in the room. He could see how expectant they were on him and Freya, especially him. He knew a lot more than the latter, plus since he's gotten to know more about his peers, he started to feel attached. Not in an emotional sense, but to a sense of security. He locked eyes with Corrin especially, someone whom he made a personal appeal towards. The two locked eyes as they thought back to the recent few days of gruesome and arduous tasks that lead towards life-threatening moments.

In a new world with people actually bent on killing each other, Evan didn't stand up to that quota. He had little monsters who did the fighting for him, and there would be continual struggles and fights that they could get hurt from. But the events with the Faceless as well as the bronze blade he still held onto for his own protection made him realize what a bother it was to have all this violence. He truly did empathize with Corrin's more peaceful matters, and Mikoto's point could save lives, and nit just their own. He had to consider the big picture.

He took one more look at Freya, seeing her nod meekly at him. He looked back at Mikoto with a serious face. "…okay, you win. What do you want us to do?"

Mikoto turned towards Ryoma with an order ready. "Ryoma. I know you just got back, but can you establish for as many of our people to meet in the center of town in three hours? Tell them that there is an answer to this crisis that we are having, and we have help to show us the way."

Ryoma nodded. "Understood. I'll be back." He looked back at Evan and Freya. "We expect great things to come out of this."

Evan and Freya fell silent. They could hear underlying his tone, it was a hint of warning. They had a bad feeling of what would happen if they gave the wrong impression.

A hand put itself on Evan's shoulder. He turned to see Corrin looking at him with a positive outlook. "Don't worry. I'm here for you."

Evan smiled contently. "Thanks man." He turned back towards the queen. "And us?"

Mikoto looked at Evan and Freya. "In three hours, I would like for you both to be present for the presentation. You have explained that you battle alongside these creatures, do you not? Until there is a way that these Pokémon are able to be returned back to your world, we must make peace at once."

"Okay, I guess we can do that." He glanced at his peer. "Right, Freya?"

Freya nodded. "Yeah. We can help with that."

Mikoto nodded. "I'm grateful. The city is yours to look around until the presentation begins." She smiled softly. "Please be safe, all of you."

* * *

They all exited the palace grounds and stood outside the entrance to the domain. Evan looked back at the structure and towers surrounding it before he chose to come to his own conclusion with a sigh.

"Well, guess that can't be helped now. At least we still have a few hours before we have to do anything." He turned towards Corrin. "What are you gonna do, Corrin?"

Corrin glanced down at the ground with uncertainty. "I…don't really know."

"Oh." Evan could hear the bleariness in his tone. He sounded lost, much more so than himself. He couldn't necessarily blame him though, he's been through enough as it is. Add on top of being taken from his family at a young age, isolated, and now learning of another world full of monsters and having traveled with someone who kept this secret from you would definitely leave a normal person with a _lot_ to consider. He had to respect that much space.

An awkward silence fell amongst them before Evan cleared his throat. "Well, uh…y-you can always just walk around I guess. I mean, it's not a bad idea."

"Then how about we arrange this then." Freya got the attention of her peers. "Evan, why don't you hang out with Corrin and Kaze. And I'll be around the girls."

"So like guy/girl time?" he questioned.

"Yeah, that okay with you?"

"Uh…" He looked at Corrin and Kaze, who didn't seem to be against the idea of having other guys to talk to. He gave Freya a nod. "Yeah, guess that can work. You cool with that?"

Freya looked back at Hinoka, Sakura, and Rinkah, the three females all attempting at being hugged by Audino. Rinkah was on the verge of drawing her club when Audino wouldn't let go, making Sakura and Hinoka work together to pry her off.

"…uh, forget I ask." Evan turned. "Alright, guess we'll see ya in town's square in a few."

Freya smiled. "It's a date then."

Evan eyerolled. "I'll try to remember flowers." With that, he took off with Corrin and Kaze.

As they took off, Freya sighed to herself. Rinkah went up to her side and smirked. "Were we missing something?"

Freya tossed her long hair behind her shoulder. "Nothing important. So what do you guys do around here for fun?"

Sakura turned her head as Audino was hugging her solemnly now. "Oh! Hinoka and I know a place where you can get these really great sweets! Let's go there!"

Freya chuckled. "Alright."

* * *

Further within Hoshido's main capital, it wasn't too busy, but there were still people everywhere. They all seemed to be going around to other areas, or otherwise were rushing for dinner supplies. To any extent, Evan was walking along with Kaze and Corrin as he idled around the avenue where shops and stands were.

'_Man, talk about bustling. It's almost as big as Celadon City.' _He stared at the city limits in awe over what he was seeing. In fact, now that he looked at it, it had to be even bigger than Celadon City. He heard about places like Lumiose City, which was within the Kalos Region, and another city located in Unova. But he hasn't gotten too keen on those yet since he's never been to those places. _'I wonder what kinds of food these guys have? Wait, don't I need money still for that?'_

"So, Evan…" Kaze started.

Evan snapped out of his thoughts and faced the ninja. "Uh, yeah Kaze?"

"So about your world, I'm curious. You all appear to have a different sense of moderation compared to us. It must be more advanced than here, I suppose?"

Evan whisked his head away. "Well…it's not like I'm gonna _lie_ and say it doesn't have perks." He hurried for a rebuttal. "But you know, this place is still good."

"In what way?"

"Well, I mean there's literal magic. We don't have that. Or at least, humans can't do that kind of stuff. It's just cheap illusions like pulling Buneary or Lopunny out of hats or sawing people in half. That kind of stuff."

Kaze furrowed his brow. "So you all bisect victims and call that magic?"

"What…?" Oh, right. Forgot you aren't familiar with magic tricks." He paused. "Well, bottom line is, you guys have cool powers, and while we have technology and stuff, it's still a cool feature. Plus, I actually know a ninja in person."

"So then…there's ninjas in your world I take it?"

"Not a lot of _actual _ninjas like you. But in my region, we have a gym that has a ninja for a Gym Leader. I think it was Koga? Or…no, that was years ago. I think his student took over? Maybe?"

As Corrin and Kaze were seen talking, Corrin was lost in his own little world. He was astoundingly quiet for someone who was normally outgoing. Even with the townspeople ogling them, he would've tried to engage in some form of conversation, but something was blocking him from doing so. He was just…lost. With what happened earlier with figuring out he was taken away from his real family, and then stockpiled with news about this new world and the lightning storm a few days back, everything was just going around in a haze for him.

Evan looked over at Corrin's straight face, then exchanged worried looks with Kaze. The former chose to be the active mediator between the three in the crowd.

"Uh, Corrin…? Hey, dude? Buddy?"

Getting out of his funk, he turned towards Evan. "Huh? Oh, sorry Evan. Were you saying something?"

Evan shook his head. "N-nothing…" He paused again. "I know, this may _not_ be the best time to say this but…are you okay?"

Corrin wasn't a liar, but he also wasn't too good with words either. "It's…kinda hard to explain. There's so much happening right now."

"Well, you're not _wrong_." Evan looked down at the ground as they walked a little slower. They moved off to the side as two kids ran past them, laughing as they chased each other up the avenue. "I mean, it's just so weird, like it's all supposed to be this big wild dream. I have these crazy dreams when I sleep, but my friends always told me those wouldn't come true…guess karma decided to one-up me for once."

Corrin looked at Evan, a look of inquiry on his face. "Evan."

"Yeah?"

"How does it feel? Being away from the place that you grew up in?"

"How's it feel?" He had think about it for a moment. It wasn't necessarily an easy question to answer. If anything, this was one of those questions that had a hard-pressed answer around it. If he was honest with himself, he couldn't tell at all how he should feel. He was still wrapped up on how to take it like Corrin was. He was just better at focusing on what was in front of him. "Well…I'll be honest. You said that you couldn't wait to leave that fortress, right?"

"Yes?"

"Well, it was kinda like that for me. I was excited to get my first Pokémon and get on with my journey. I thought that I was really ready to see more of what the world had to offer me." He thought back to the flashing blaze that swallowed him upon the moment he set foot in the tall grass. "After that, it all felt likesome twisted nightmare."

Corrin lowered his head. "I'm so sorry."

"Thanks." He glanced at him in return. "But I guess it's part of life. I mean, I wanted to go on an adventure…I just didn't know how it would turn out. I guess what I'm trying to say is, that it's not what you wish for, it's how you get it…and I guess that brought us here."

Corrin's fallen face slowly perked to a weak grin. He seemed elated somewhat to hear such wisdom from Evan. "You're a lot smarter than I thought, aren't you?"

"Not really. That's just my head working on its own." He saw something up ahead that was furry and wagging its tail between two stands. "Huh?"

"What is it?" Kaze questioned. He turned and saw a small-sized dog that was standing out between stands. His eyes narrowed. "What might that be?"

"I don't know, let's go see." Evan led the way as they embarked closer towards the stands.

…

With one stand, there was what looked like fried meat over a slow roasting fire. With the small meat on display, hot and ready, the Growlithe sniffed the meat and felt the need to take it.

The vendor caught wind and approached the dog, holding onto a ladle in threat. "Hey, what are you doing? Get back!"

The Growlithe flinched at the weapon and his ears dropped. He cowered away as he knew it would be wrong against that.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." With a snort, the vendor returned to his shopkeeping and saw customers approaching his stand. "Would you like to try some fresh cooked meat, ma'am?"

The Growlithe pouted and pushed out his lower lip. He was still hungry, even after taking the beef earlier. He just looked down at his stomach, which was still deprived of nutrition. It was hard to get by now with all this lackluster in food.

Evan came up to the side of the stand, looking down at the hungry puppy. Immediately, he recognized it as a familiar Pokémon. He gasped. "No way…"

"What is it?" Corrin looked from Evan towards the Growlithe, seeing the dog backpedaling from their shadows.

"Is that a Pokémon, I presume?" Kaze inquired.

"Yeah, give me a sec. Gotta be sure." Evan pulled out his PokeDex, analyzing what Growlithe really was.

"**Growlithe, the Puppy Pokémon. Extremely loyal, it will fearlessly bark at any opponent to protect its own Trainer from harm.**"

"So it really is a Growlithe." Evan put his PokeDex away and looked down at the dog that was giving pleading eyes. "Must be one of the Pokémon sent here like we were."

"Does it also have a Trainer?" Corrin questioned.

"(No.)" The Growlithe meekly barked. "(I don't have anybody to feed me…)"

Evan gave Corrin a concerned look. "Doesn't look like it. If it was, maybe its Trainer would be someplace else." He looked down at the ground in contemplation. "But we can't leave this guy here either."

"Yes, good point. If it's a Pokémon as your device said, then it should be treated promptly." Kaze insisted.

Evan crossed his arms, tapping his foot to think. He didn't want to battle it right now, because it would draw up the wrong idea to the crowd too soon. He had to think better and play it safe. When he saw the cooked meat stand Growlithe was eyeballing, he sprouted an idea.

"Hey, Corrin, Kaze. Do either of you guys have change on you?"

"Huh?"

Kaze blinked. "Yes, I believe that I have some, but why?"

"I think I have an idea." He turned back towards the Growlithe, watching his tail wag at him, almost beggingly. He tried his best to put on a soft smile. "Hey, pal. Are you hungry?"

Almost immediately, Growlithe perked up and wagged his tail vigorously. "(Yesyesyesyesyes! I'm so~ hungry!)"

"I'll take that as a yes. Wait here." He turned towards the vendor and moved towards the front, where the vendor had finished serving someone. Evan went up and plopped the change on the counter, where it was barely enough for one. The vendor received the payment and gave Evan a cooked strip of met drenched in sauce on a stick. He came back and kneeled in front of the Growlithe with the tasty treat. "Here boy, wanna snack?"

"(Do I?!)" His glow returned to his eyes and he pounced for the meat. He vigorously slobbered all over the sauce and the meat. Letting it soak up as it was devoured in almost an instant.

Evan recoiled at how fast it went down. He looked absolutely surprised to say the least. "…okay, apparently _someone _was hungry." He looked back at Kaze and Corrin to see what they would think, but they followed along. "So, you wanna tag along?"

Growlithe licked his lips and quivered in satisfaction. He looked up at Evan and ran up to him to lick his cheek.

"Okay, okay…!" He pulled away at Growlithe's affection. "Just keep up, okay? Let's go." He got up and left the area, with Growlithe frolicking on his toes as he followed again merrily.

* * *

In another area around the avenue, Hinoka and Sakura came back to Freya and Rinkah with what looked like fried sweet potatoes. They had creamy butter in each of them, though the servings were still small.

"Here you go, on the house." Hinoka offered the two ladies the pleasure of some potatoes, which were still steaming hot.

"Heh, nice one." Rinkah accepted her potato with a smile.

"Thank you." Freya was polite as Sakura handed her the potato. Just the smell alone was eccentric and exotic towards her. "Smells good."

Sakura smiled cheerfully. "I know, right?" She turned towards Audino with half of her share. "Here, Audino, do you wanna try some?"

"(I'd be delighted. Thank you so very much.)" Audino was handed the sweet treat and held it up to her face. Her nose immediately picked up on the sugar and she was awash with bliss. She had a bite of the potato piece – a small one – and when her cheeks sucked in, she could taste the sweetness in the potato's innards and butter. Out of joy, she went and hugged the last of her potato that remained.

The gurls watched awkwardly as she chose to savor the treat in her unique way. Freya shifted her eyes between Sakura and the potato-hugging Audino. "Um…okay?"

Rinkah sat down and sighed to herself. "I swear, these days get stranger by the second. By now I should've been dead in Nohrian territory or something."

"You don't have to say that." Sakura protested. "It's a good thing you're still here with us. Everyone would be sad if you and Kaze didn't come back."

Rinkah's lips shifted to a scoff. "No need to get worked up. I was just pointing out a fact is all." She picked up the whole potato and, in an instant, shoved half of it, including the fried skin, into her mouth. She ate like a barbarian, and she didn't mind the slightly disgusted looks her peers gave her. "What?"

The girls went ahead to shift their focus on each other. Hinoka shot a look at Freya to engage in conversation with her. "So, Freya, was it? How old are you?"

The bagpipe woman turned towards her in wonder. "Why do you ask?"

Hinoka shrugged. "I was just asking. Between you and that other guy…you just seem a little older, ya know? You've known each other long?"

Freya seemed taken back by this, but she was quick to throw a rebuttal. "Oh, no. Haven't met the guy before till a few days ago. Honestly, he's the one who's been dragging me around."

"Really…?" She crossed her arms. She heard that Evan was a good Trainer, and she saw proof of it earlier. Still, there was a lot about Pokémon she didn't know just yet, and yet these two seemed to know more than them. Ideally, looking at Freya, she figured with her age, she'd know more about Pokémon.

"So, are Evan and Corrin good friends then?" Sakura's sudden question interrupted their contemplation.

"Pardon?"

"Corrin and Evan, are they friends?"

"Friends?" Freya shifted her position to think about that. "Huh…yeah, I guess Evan trusts Corrin enough. I mean, I feel secure around them…even if one of them could cut me with a sword at any moment."

Hinoka softly smiled. "That's what I hope for. I always hoped that Corrin could be friendly someday…" She sniffled as she turned away. "Sorry, it's just…to think he actually made friends when we tried so hard to bring him back is…"

Having finished her potato, Audino came over and looked down at Hinoka. She bent over and gave the sniffling warrior a cuddly hug, one that she didn't fight.

Sakura chuckled at the sight. "How sweet." She looked at Freya and softly smiled. "Anyways, we should get ready. I'm sure this will be big news. We'll have to mentally prepare ourselves."

Freya didn't disagree with what her newfound friend said. She had to admit that it had merit, plus, she had to account for the fact she may have to battle Evan again. She was warned by Ryoma to make a good impression, but really it was more of Evan and Corrin's thing. Plus, Keith was elsewhere doing detective work and finding more people as needed.

Looking back at her experience, she thought to recent findings as well. She pulled out the TM she got earlier, along with the Poke Ball containing her new Snom. She was getting an inkling of what she could do for now, but she had to be smart.

"…okay Evan. You're smart…hope you don't mind if I borrow some of that."

* * *

Mikoto looked down at her balcony from the huge palace as she overlooked the area. In the center plaza not too far from them, just beyond trees and blossoms that bloomed, she could see the city and its people that were gathering around via the message that has been thrown around.

As she watched from the high point, a Gossifleur was carried along through the breeze, drifting in front of her and chirping brightly. Mikoto gave it a small smile as she progressed towards the announcement.

The city's plaza was a large, round base, much like the opening to a cul-de-sac without the medium, only far grander and had eccentric stone carvings in the pavement. There were people who were lined up and talking amongst themselves idly as they wondered what this was about. There were numerous people of different ages about, and many showed devotion no less upon knowing that within the center of the plaza, there, standing with the noble siblings at hand. What took them by surprise was how there was a ninja, s well as a muscular princess, and two other teens who seemed to have a very strange sense in fashion.

However, that wasn't the worst of it. Out of everything they were seeing, what had to be the biggest shock of them all, it had to be none other than the furry pink and cream-colored figure that stood over Sakura. It was hovering over idly, her feelers picking up curious emotion and wonder all around her.

And beside Evan, there was a stripped orange dog who wagged his tail loyally. He was awaiting for anything that might come to attack them, so he could chase them away.

Ryoma turned towards Evan and Freya, seeing if they were all set. "Okay. This is what the order was able to amass. Are you both ready?"

"There's a lot of people around." Freya ogled the many folks that were staring them down. A lot of them looked at her and her bagpipes. "Evan?"

Evan took a sharp breath in, and then out. "Okay…" He looked at Ryoma with a nod.

Understanding, Ryoma gave Evan one last look; one that gave him a warning than of acceptance. He walked up and stood amongst the many peers gathered around. He raised his head and cleared his throat as a silence washed over everyone.

"People of Hoshido! For those who are within the sound of my voice, I have come bearings news to all who inhabit these lands! As you all are aware, there have been attacks not just by the creatures that come from the lands of Nohr, but with recent activities following the past few days, there is but another problem. One that can surely be resolved!"

"What's he talking about?" one of the folks questioned quietly.

"I think he means about those animals that we've seen on our crops this morning." Another bystander responded.

"You mean those gray rabbits that shoveled into the ground? Ugh! I knew they were trouble!"

Ryoma waited for everyone to quiet down before he resumed. "I understand that a few days ago, there was a calm within our borders. But with witness reports of the lightning storm that appeared all across the sky that dreadful morning, it brought down to us creatures – animals. These bizarre creatures, up until now, we have not been able to confirm what they were, or what they were capable of. However, as evident from the way they act, their behaviors are deemed sporadic." He turned around to face Freya and Evan. "Standing right before us, we have two people, who have come bearing us knowledge about these creatures. What we have seen so far, is that by their descriptions, they come bearing names, and species." He paused as he looked back at the audience. "They are known by the name of 'Pokémon'."

The audience turned their heads towards each other in confusion.

"What is a Pokémon you ask? Well, from what our intel has gathered, they are a special species that comes from another land. How and why they have traveled to here remains unknown at this time. However…we have reason to believe that this is beyond what the Nohrians are capable of. In other words, they are not meant to deliberately harm us."

A local man raised his hand. "Excuse me, Lord Ryoma. I have no means to sound rude, but if these creatures have no ill-intent as you say, then why when they were attacking my crop, was that not hostile? Nearly half my crop was taken from me in just a day because of them."

Ryoma closed his eyes and beamed. "Yes, you do have a point, sir. There can be many factors to all this. Perhaps maybe since they were removed from their territories, they require some other substance to provide themselves until the problem is fixed."

The man frowned. "Okay…so then how is it going to get fixed then?"

Hinoka stepped forward. "The problem we are dealing with currently has to do with how they got here in the first place. Until we can fully discover how that happened, we can use that method and help everyone with disbanding whatever creatures that dare to lay harm to our current society."

"However." Ryoma interrupted everyone with him regaining the floor. "Until we are able to follow a lead on what could be the root of this, we believe that these creatures are able to be treated with respect, and can be handled with proper care." He gestured towards Evan and Freya. "These two people are labeled by the term as 'Pokémon Trainers'. They, along with their Pokémon, work alongside one another, and, in presumptuous cases, help each other to win battle."

Sakura nodded. "Yes, it's true. This creature known as Audino, when I was wounded in the mountains she helped heal me. Not all Pokémon are as hostile as they seem."

"(Awww, come here.)" Out of joy, Audino waddled up and gave Sakura a cuddly hug. The healer softly smiled at the affection yet again.

"And…she likes hugs, too."

"Indeed…" Ryoma turned back forward to give his audience his voice. "I understand that you all may be reserved to this, as am I. However, as Hishido's finest examples, we should be open to the future, and what is possible if we out aside our angst for such mistreatment. The Nohrians waged themselves on us long ago, but, if we turn a blind eye now, there will be no future if we turn away what could turn out to be valued friends who may aid us in our struggles. My fellow Hoshidans, bear with me!"

The plaza was astounded in silence. There was a lot of commotion a minute ago, but due to Ryoma's voice and influence amongst the people, they were listening towards the conversation.

Ryoma looked towards Evan and Freya. "Evan. Freya. Can you please step forward?"

Evan and Freya looked at each other, then back at Ryoma. Together they stepped forward and filed along and turned towards each other, but within a greater space within the plaza.

"These two Pokémon Trainers shall now demonstrate what an example is that a human and this species should act and communicate. According to what these two have spoken of, when two Trainers make eye contact, they undergo a test, a battle, as they would say. It's a show of respect to two humans and their Pokémon who engage and undergo this connection. Now then, if everyone is prepared…"

He stepped back, allowing everyone to bear witness to Evan and Freya making eye contact. Both lifted their Poke Balls and awaited for the order.

"Hmph, this should be good." Rinkah scoffed.

Kaze crossed his arms and glared ahead with an expectant stare.

'_So this is a Pokémon Battle. And…the creatures are actually accustomed to fighting?' _Corrin observed with a scrutinizing glare. He didn't like violence, but even he has to resort to it. Still, the way it seemed, it was like making these animals attack for them. But he was well adverse enough to know Evan wouldn't do that. He's seen him do it a few times now. _'I hope this doesn't get bad.'_

Ryoma shot a looked at the people around, who waited in awe like the supporters were behind. He saw Evan set, and Freya. He stepped back and crossed his arms. "Alright…I expect a clean fight from both of you! You may begin!"

Evan took the initiative and smirked. "Alright Freya, you ready to lose?"

Freya returned the scoff. "We'll see about that, Mr. High & Mighty."

"Well don't forget…I. Took. Classes!" Sliding his front heel ahead, he threw the Poke Ball into the sky. "Squirtle, go!"

The Poke Ball shot into the air, sending out Squirtle in midair. The tiny turtle landed on his two feet and glared forward. "(Alright, I'm ready this time, Evan.)"

The audience looked on in a state of shock and surprise. They couldn't believe what they just witnessed. From capsules that they didn't recognize, a bipedal turtle stood and glared ahead.

"Woah, did you just see that?"

"Yeah, I did. How's that even possible?"

"Did that boy use magic to summon that turtle?"

"Why was it even in that ball? How could he not let it stay out? Isn't it cramped?"

Ryoma was hearing the inquiry of his fellow citizens, but he had to retain from interfering. Corrin and everyone else behind had to reserve themselves as well, but the surprise they had on their faces was clear as day.

"(Go, Evan! Go! Go!)" The wild Growlithe barked next to Kaze. It was clear whose side he was on.

Freya looked at Squirtle with a certainty. She remembered what the creature was capable of. She's battled against it before. "Squirtle, huh? In that case…" She threw her Poke Ball this time. "Sobble, come out!"

The Poke Ball popped open, sending energy down to create Sobble in front of everyone. Once again, everyone had mumbled questions and shock the same way they reacted to Squirtle.

"(You again. Guess it was bound to happen.)" Squirtle spread his legs. "(Well just so you know, I'm not gonna lose nearly as badly as I did last time.)"

Sobble quivered in place, cowering as she saw so many people staring at them. "(T-There's so many…so many…such a big…eep!)" She tucked her head and tried hard not to allow tears to fall. But it was so hard to do so.

Squirtle saw his opponent's quivering shape and still knew better than to lose his guard on her. He had to be more alert this time so he wouldn't fall for tricks as easily. He looked at Evan and nodded to signal he was ready.

Understanding, Evan reached out. "Squirtle, use **Tail Whip!**" Squirtle turned around and wagged his tail at Sobble. The cute display merely emitted a blue aura around her, sending her Defense stat down a single stage.

"Sobble, go for the attack! Use **Water Gun!**" Freya countered.

"(O-Okay!)" Uncovering herself, Sobble decided to jump into the air, where she aimed for Squirtle and released a forceful jet of water.

Out of instinct, Squirtle backpedaled from the jet of water. He shifted off to the side as the water trail zipped on down the straight line until it dissipated in front of Evan. With the opponent still in midair, Evan took his training from schooling and pointed at the freefall Sobble.

"**Tackle!**"

Squirtle tucked in his head and shot off the ground right into Sobble. His impact was directly into her chest, sending her yelping into the ground. She doubled over onto her stomach, whereas Squirtle landed on his two feet.

"Oh!" Sakura gasped at the attack unleashed. She had to admit that looked like it hurt. "Poor thing…"

Corrin gasped at the attack; not just for the pain it caused deliberately, but how it was done. _'He waited for the opening to make his attack. Whatever Evan did, it made that Sobble take damage. So that's the understanding of a battle?'_

Ryoma crossed his arms and looked on passively as he watched the battle continue.

"(Owwwie…)" Sobble lethargically stood back up, her body rocking from that recent blow.

"**Bubble!**" Squirtle heard his Trainer's command and unleashed a straight shot of clear, blue bubbles that bolted at Sobble.

Freya reached out at the lasts second. "**Water Gun!**"

Sobble inhaled again and released an intense jet of water once more. The attack bolted at a high rate, as much as the bubbles. They quickly closed the gap in the middle, resulting in a misty explosion that covered the battlefield. It quickly spread, though it left the pavement drenched and humid between them.

"Not bad." Evan commented. Squirtle spread his legs in readiness for the next move.

Sobble looked back at Freya. "(Um, F-Freya…?)"

The young woman nodded in understanding. "Don't worry, Sobble. We'll show them." She looked back at Evan and Squirtle with a confident smile. "I think we should show them some of our new tricks."

Evan and Squirtle braced themselves. They didn't know what she meant, but it must mean business.

"Now Sobble…**Whirlpool!**" Sobble stood perfectly still and closed her eyes. She yelled up to the air and lifted her arms to summon a thin current of water, which slowly spun into a cylinder that rapidly gained momentum. It continued to rise until it became a large whirlpool of water at her command.

Evan, as well as the audience around, was at a loss for words. Nobody reacted fast enough when Sobble threw the whirlpool directly into Squirtle, who took the attack with it being too large. He covered up as he was soaked in a spiraling steam of water, trapping him in the center and restraining his movements.

"Whirlpool?!" Evan stepped back from his own surprise. _'I didn't think that a Water-type other than a Clamperl could use Whirlpool at this low of a level. How did it learn that?'_

With Squirtle surrounded by water, it left Sobble with a clear opening. She looked back at Freya with her dorsal fin shimmering.

"Now, use **Water Pulse!**" Sobble opened her maw wide and she summoned energy to manifest a sphere of clear blue water condensed to hit hard. Once it was set, she rotated her head around and unleashed the hemisphere at Squirtle.

Squirtle attempted to move, but he looked around and saw no clear way out of the Whirlpool. "(I'm trapped! Where do I go?)" He looked in all directions, but he didn't realize the hemisphere of water breaking through at the last second. He screamed when the water erupted in his face, sending sprays and mist over the whirlpool's top that drizzled down around the audience.

"Such force…" Kaze awed.

"Yeah, you can say that again." Rinkah stood by his side, seeing the swirling water impede any way for Squirtle to get out. "The girl's got her opponent pinned down with that attack. I'd sure hate to be that guy."

Evan balled his fists in angst. He had no idea Freya had a trap like this waiting. Either it was by pure luck, or it was a clever strategy she was waiting for. _'She used Whirlpool first to trap Squirtle so he couldn't move around as quickly. So now she can open fire on him with little resistance. And Water Pulse is stronger than any of our other attacks…' _He had to think of something, and quick. That's when an idea sprung inside his noggin. _'Wait a minute…maybe we can lure them in!'_

On the other side of the whirlpool, Freya glared ahead. She knew even though Water-type attacks wouldn't work, she had to keep siphoning off Squirtle. _'I know Squirtle has high Special Defense, so my attacks won't be that powerful. But keeping him trapped and unleashing attacks like this is what we did at that fortress. Sorry Evan, nothing personal.' _She reached out for her next attack. "Now, **Water Pulse!**"

Sobble hiccupped as she obeyed. Her maw opened and she unleashed a hemisphere of water once again that bolted into the whirlpool.

'_I was hoping to save this for later…but this should minimize the damage we take.' _Evan reached his arm out. "Squirtle, dead ahead! Use **Bite!**"

Freya's eyes widened. _'Wait. A new move?'_

Squirtle's brown eyes kept locked onto the oncoming hemisphere. Once it tore through the water as per the direction Evan foretold, Squirtle opened his maw, with energy-like jaws manifesting in front of his non-existent teeth. He clamped down on the water sphere, causing it to combust upon impact. The eruption of mist was evident again as it blew skywards, but unlike before, Squirtle didn't take as much damage.

"(Sorry…but we aren't falling for that again.)" The Tiny Turtle Pokémon remained mild as he remained firm within the Whirlpool. Its wake made him nudge, taking some more health away. _'(I don't know if I can last any longer if this keeps up!)'_

Freya came up with a new strategy. "Then…we'll go for a sneak attack!" She reached out. "**Bind!**"

"(Okay!)" Sobble raced up and pounced with energy into the swirling water. Immediately, her body camouflaged into its wake.

Evan looked on in surprise. _'I forgot that Sobble can camouflage in the water.' _He eyed the swirling water with careful vision. _'…but at least it's going to plan.'_

Squirtle remained perfectly still as the water flowed around him. Unable to see where his opponent would come up, he heard a small splash and turned around. "(Sobble?!)" He looked at the water, but saw nothing. His brow furrowed as he turned around, only for something like a tail to lace around his face, squeezing rather harshly. He fell onto his back, yelping as Sobble's wet and invisible skin was squeezing him, further accumulating damage.

"(S-Sorry about this!)" Sobble's watery body was still invisible, thanks to the never-ending rush of the Whirlpool. She squeezed harder on Squirtle, just as the whirlpool tightened with the tail.

Squirtle's body lurched with the throbbing sensation he was getting. It emanated a bright blue aura, immediately giving his eyes a bright blue gleam that meant one thing: His Torrent was active.

"(Well I'm sorry…for this!)" he muffled. "(Evan!)"

Hearing Squirtle's cry, Evan reached out in front. "Squirtle, use **Bite!**"

Squirtle opened his maw wide and clamped down as hard as he could into the wrapped tail around his face. Sobble unleashed a pained, shrilled cry at her tail getting nipped hard by the attack, so much that her tears were showing as streamed through the now-quivering water vortex.

"Sobble!" Freya gasped.

Squirtle picked himself up and pivoted. He gathered momentum as he swirled Sobble in the same direction as the water and drew up enough force to whip around and let go. The impact was hefty enough to send her flying through her own current, whirled around until she was spat out at the top. She screamed as she fell down with a thud in front of a stunned Freya.

The Whirlpool dissipated, leaving drenched, wet ground for Squirtle to splash on. Ahead, Sobble had spirals for eyes.

"And that's it for Sobble." Evan smiled. "Nice job, Squirtle. That was a great show."

Squirtle looked back, giving Evan a thumbs up. "(Don't mention it.)"

Freya rushed up and picked up Sobble in her arms. "Sobble? Are you hurt?" she yelped in her rush. "It's okay, speak to me!"

Sobble was a dizzy wreck. She weakly opened her eyes, her consciousness regained as she slowly turned towards her Trainer. "(Mmmm…Freya…?)" she mumbled. "(I'm so dizzy…and my tail stings…)" She started tearing up again.

"Sssshhhh. It's okay. You did a great job there Sobble." She held up her Poke Ball, returning the creature to her Poke Ball. "Get some rest, you've earned it."

Everyone watched in silence as Sobble was recalled back towards the capsule that kept her safe to begin with. There were some inquiries about this still by their peers, but Corrin was sure to hold out as he watched the battle progress.

"I was certain there that would catch you off guard." Freya complimented. "Should've known you'd wait for Sobble to get close."

Evan smirked. "Well I'm surprised your Sobble learned Whirlpool _and _Water Pulse. That's a good combination right there. You wanna go on?"

Freya nodded. "Sure thing." She reached into her pocket for her next Poke Ball. _'Okay, so Sobble weakened Squirtle, but I can't attack it head on. Rolycoly will just get knocked out by one Bubble. So that means…' _She pulled out her new Poke Ball and threw it into the air, albeit higher than before.

"Go, Snom!"

The Poke Ball popped open, revealing not Rolycoly, but a completely new Pokémon that took Evan and Squirtle by surprise again. They looked down, seeing a small larva that had icicles on its back with soft mandibles and beady black eyes.

Immediately seeing it, Sakura gasped at its appearance. "Oh dear…Hinoka, it's so cute!"

"Yes, sister. I can see that." The elder redhead crossed her arms and watched carefully. _'But…it really does look adorable. Is she really gonna have it fight?'_

The Snom looked at its new surroundings. She looked up at Squirtle, blinking once and assessed the situation. "(Hello! I guess you're my opponent then!)"

Squirtle raised a brow at the tint worm's bold tone. "(Yeah, same here…)"

Evan was surprised by this new changeup. He expected the quiet rock, but he was one-uped by yet another revelation. _'When did she get that thing?' _He shook his head to focus again, before reaching for his PokeDex, analyzing what it could be.

"**Snom, the Worm Pokémon. It spits out thread imbued with a frigid sort of energy and uses it to tie its body to branches, disguising itself as an icicle while it sleeps.**"

"An Ice-type…?" Evan looked ahead to evaluate the battle. He had to consider the options he had while Squirtle had Torrent active. But he also couldn't overlook what was being an unknown opponent. _'I have to do what I can while Torrent is active. Guess I should hurry before Squirtle losses anymore health on him.'_

Taking a step ahead, Evan reached out in front. "Squirtle, use **Bubble!**" Squirtle inhaled a sharp breath and unleashed another jet of bubbles. However, unlike before, the bubbles that shot ahead were not only grander in scale, but also had bigger bubbles that jettisoned towards Snom.

Corrin watched the Bubble attack with slightly widened eyes. _'That looks stronger than before!'_

The harsh jet closed in, but Freya knew she had to be quick about this. "Snom, shield yourself with **Struggle Bug!**"

Snom's body emitted a bright green aura that was much like what Bug-types would have. She waited until the jets were close enough to finally unleash green comets with fluttering wakes in them and sailed in spontaneous directions. They intercepted each individual bubble, popping and creating a large wall of sparkles of blue and bright green that dazzled the audience watching.

As the smoke cleared, there was, however, a strong wake that brushed Snom away. She grunted as she still received some of the impact, but it was thankfully reduced. But it looked like it wouldn't happen again anytime soon.

'_If that happens again, Snom's finished. I need the initiative!' _Freya reached out. "**Powder Snow!**"

Snom's mandibles nudged around and a blue glow emanated from between. The air around her rapidly lowered until she unleashed a bright blue wind with snow and ice that washed over Squirtle. Once the rush was over, the snow and ice that layered the field had led up towards Squirtle being stuck in ice.

Evan's shock was evident by this. _'You've gotta be kidding me! Frozen?!' _He thought back towards that smoke and shield combo she used before. _'So she used an attack immediately after shielding. I get it.'_

Freya reached out yet again. "**Struggle Bug!**"

"(Take this, tough guy!)" With as small raise of her head, Snom generated a bright aura around her body that flourished to the point of generating green comets. They sailed at the now-frozen Squirtle, who was unable to make his counterattack and was engulfed in the spontaneous barrages of the comets. Green fireworks went off in a small area that broke the ice apart, leaving the mist to break away to revel the results.

Staggering somewhat, Squirtle ultimately felt hazy as his aura faded. "(That's…cold…)" He slouched backwards fell onto his shell. The impact left him with swirling eyes.

Freya tossed her hair back, albeit sassily. "That's more like it."

Evan looked down at Squirtle's defeated form and sighed. He knew he should've returned Squirtle at that instant. Now he knew better because of that. "Thanks Squirtle, take a rest." He recalled him back towards his Poke Ball. He looked back at Freya with a half-grin showing. "Looks like you've surprised me there. Didn't think Squirtle would freeze like that."

Freya showed a smirk. "Yes. Now, you wanna go on?"

"Yeah, we're good." He reached back for his next Poke Ball. "Okay Metapod, it's your turn pal! Go!" He tossed the capsule into the air, sending out a green cocoon that took place for battle.

Sakura gasped in surprise. "Woah, look guys! Is that a cocoon?"

"It appears so." Hinoka noted, her tone hinting indifference.

Metapod blinked before he eyed Snom. The little worm seemed to be elated for another battle, though Metapod looked like a tough nut to crack. She didn't back down. "(You look tough.)" She chirped matter-of-factly.

"(Well…I usually am after Harden.)" Metapod admitted. _'I hope I can last long though, I don't know what she can do.)'_

Evan took a quick breath in and out, and he came to a conclusion. "Okay Metapod, use **Electroweb!**" Metapod remained stationed in his spot and spat out a thick sleeve of electricity embedded into silk. The silk exploded into a web that drew towards Snom.

"**Powder Snow!**" Freya shouted.

"(Okay!)" Taking a quick breath of her own, Snom forcefully exhaled a harsh breath of cold winds and snow. The attack blew into the electrified thread, freezing it up and discharging the lightning in midair. The eruption cascaded everywhere around Metapod and Snom, but ultimately it dissipated, leaving yellow and blue sparks to flutter down between them.

Evan reached out again. "**String Shot!**" Metapod found the quick-shot opening needed and fired a long, silky thread from his body that flew and laced around Snom. The white larva was surrounded in silk that clung to her body, sharply reducing her Speed.

Freya reached out in front again. "Snom, are you okay?"

Snom wriggled around for a short while, but the threads weren't too bad on her. "(Yeah, I'm good. This isn't anything compared to what I can silk.)"

Metapod flinched at the comment. "(…oh…)"

Freya gave Evan a serious look before choosing to attack. "**Struggle Bug!**" Snom's body unleashed a bright green flare again, sending small comets that spiraled and fluttered at Metapod. The attack was much slower compared to the first time it was launched, which allowed for Evan to find the chance to attack.

"**Electroweb!**"

Metapod aimed for the comets heading his way and spewed another electrified web. It expanded outwards and caught onto the comets that tried bombarding him. The web closed shut around the comets, trapping them in a small rupture.

"Now, **Tackle!**" Metapod reared himself back and forth, gathering momentum he needed and rocked ahead into a lunge. He struck Snom, although the little white larva hardly budged because of the lack in power.

"(Gotta say, for someone so tough outside, I thought you'd pack a bigger punch.)"

Freya reached out again. "**Struggle Bug!**"

Evan's eyes widened. With Metapod near contact, it was too late to provide a counter or harden when Snom unleashed bright green comets everywhere. They erupted in Metapod's face, sending him careening backwards and doubling over his own hard shell.

"Metapod!" Evan watched his Pokémon straighten himself, though his aura had a blue mark, showing his Special Attack lowering.

Freya pointed dead ahead. "Keep the pressure on, Snom. **Struggle Bug!**" Snom did the same move again, unleashing dashing green comets that bolted after Metapod.

'_We've gotta block that!' _Evan gritted his teeth and reached out. "Metapod, **Electroweb!**"

Metapod fastened himself and spat out the same electrified silk. The webbing was a lot weaker thanks to that attack, which made the comets get trapped though, yet they tore through it and sharpened their trajectory onto Metapod. They exploded in his face again, making him fall over another time, a blue aura signaling his Special Attack dropping yet again.

Evan looked down in the growing angst. "Aw, damnit…!" He watched Metapod struggle beneath him, but he knew he shouldn't push his luck. "Metapod, are you sure you can continue like this?"

Metapod wobbled with a hazy look. "(I'm fine, Evan…really.)"

Evan looked at Freya and Snom again, his mind an alarming rate. "We've gotta break through them somehow…that Snom's Powder Snow can freeze, and that Struggle Bug is weakening our Electroweb…crap." He looked down at Metapod again. He wasn't too terribly injured. But he was well aware that he didn't have the stamina needed to take another two or three blows like that. "Metapod, stay focused…."

Metapod arose once more, fully standing against Snom. He looked intently at her with his glare hardened. "(I know, Evan…this time…I'm ready.)"

Out of the blue, an energy shift in the air occurred. A blue light engulfed Metapod that illuminated the plaza. Everyone there, including the royal siblings, looked on with shock at the sudden burst of light.

"What's going on?!" a patron screamed.

"It's glowing!"

"What does that mean?!"

Kaze observed with a squinted gaze of his own. "What is this?"

Corrin gasped. He looked at Evan to see if he was aware of the odd phenomenon that surrounded Metapod. He was completely oblivious to what was the potential transformation.

Freya looked just as shocked as Evan. "Evan…your Metapod. He's…!"

Evan looked down and took a step back as he witnessed Metapod undergoing his chances. "Metapod…you're evolving!"

Snom looked on with curiosity as she watched the cocoon that was Metapod wriggling around. It slowly levitated into the air, where a pair of elegant butterfly wings took to beating. The cocoon's shape changed to show antennae and large compound eyes.

The light soon exploded, making a quick flash for everyone to cover up from. When they all looked back, Metapod was instead a butterfly-like creature that had skin that was colored like blueberries. It had red eyes and a light blue mouth with two very small teeth. The same blue shade was on the long feet and stubby hands. The most interesting part about the butterfly revolved around the white wings with eloquent black lining that showed his beauty.

"Metapod…just evolved! He's Butterfree now!" Evan gasped.

Corrin blinked. "Wait? Evolve?"

Up in the air, Butterfree fluttered around and took notice of his surroundings. He looked down at his feet and kicked them up. He noticed his antennae as well and hopped up and down to watch them move. "(I…I can fly…I can fly!)" Butterfree fluttered his wings and chimed as he went around in circles over everyone's head. "(Evan! I evolved! This is so great!)"

"(Woooah…)" Growlithe watched from below with awe at the sight. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, but he knew it had to be awesome. He adverted towards Evan, Butterfree's Trainer that made it all possible. If he wasn't impressed before with him, he was most certainly now. "(Awesome…)"

Evan pulled out his PokeDex and began analyzing the Butterfree that was doing laps over his head. Butterfree's icon showed on the screen as the device spoke up.

"**Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokémon. In battle, it flaps its wings at great speed to release highly toxic dust into the air.**"

Observing the Butterfree that fluttered high in the air out of joy, Freya was caught winded by the sight. "Did his Metapod really evolve that quickly…?" Even she was surprised. If she recalled, it literally evolved just not even a few days ago. "Wow, that was fast."

Regaining his composure, Butterfree glared down with a resolution to continue. "(Right! Let's go, Evan!)"

Getting back on track, Evan knew he had to finish what was started. "Okay Butterfree, let's try a different move this time!" He pointed directly at Snom. "Use **Gust!**" Butterfree brought his wings back and chirped loudly. He flapped his large wings repeatedly, unleashing strong gales that blew down at Snom. Even with the Special Attack decrease, the Flying-type attack was still looking sharp enough to cause problems.

In a last-ditch effort, Freya tried to use another move. "Quick! **Powder Snow!**"

Snom opened her mouth to release the snow and frost, but she was far too slow due to the effects of String Shot and Electroweb. The result of the attack rendered her completely open as harsh winds sent her flying across the battlefield into Freya's arms. The gale let up, but it left the woman's hair in a small mess with locks everywhere. In her grip, Snom was unconscious and, quite literally, had the wind knocked out of her.

Ryoma's gaze shifted. _'Just one blow?'_

Evan realized Snom was defeated and looked up at Butterfree. "That was awesome, Butterfree! Up top!"

Butterfree chimed happily as she used his very tiny hand to high-five Evan for the praise. "(It wasn't that strong…but thanks anyways man!)"

Freya smiled softly at her defeated Snom. She was grateful for the bold work she's put into the battle. "You did a good job, Snom. I'm proud of you." She retrieved her Poke Ball and recalled her to rest. With it shrinking, she withdrew towards Evan. "Looks like you had me there. Good for you."

"Thanks. Your Snom was pretty effective, too." He replied calmly. "Alright, you wanna go again?"

Freya nodded. "Sure."

The rest of the audience looked on, completely flabbergasted by what they were seeing.

"Are they serious? They're gonna battle again?"

"Just how many more do these guys have?"

"I can't believe that butterfly could bring up a windstorm, that was awesome!"

Ryoma was hearing everyone's comments as the battle was to continue. From Evan and Freya's faces, they weren't of contempt, but they seemed morally enthused by the raging battle.

"So…this is what a Pokémon Battle is like?" Corrin blinked. He looked down at the Growlithe that ogled and barked happily for that win Evan received.

Freya took a pause and reached for the next Pokémon in her arsenal. When she was ready, she tossed the Poke Ball skywards, bringing out Rolycoly. The unicycle coal dropped to the ground to face off Butterfree.

"Okay Evan, we're ready." She confirmed.

Evan nodded in understanding. "You got it." He reached out ahead, with Butterfree beside him. "Butterfree, use **Electroweb!**"

The butterfly flapped his wings and took off at his behest. He ascended into the air, where his tiny mouth spat out a large mass of electrified thread that turned into a net. It clamped down on Rolycoly, electrocuting him harshly as a blue aura signaled his Speed dropping.

"Use **Rapid Spin!**" Freya commanded the attack swiftly and promptly. She was seemingly more into the battle than ever now, something that Evan nor Corrin overlooked. They watched as her Rolycoly spun like a top in place, shredding up the webbing that bound him. It dissipated to allow free reign, which also brought his Speed back up to normal.

Evan knew he mustn't let up. He was well aware his attacks other than Electroweb would mean little. But he had to get a good shot somewhere. "Butterfree, **Electroweb!**" Once again, Butterfree chimed as he unleashed another round of static-filled webbing that expanded into a net.

"**Rapid Spin!**" Rolycoly spun like a top even faster, charging at Butterfree's attack with little effort. Thanks to Snom's attack lowering Butterfree's Special Attack, his overall strength was great enough to break through the boundaries of the web and barrel right at Butterfree.

Evan had to think fast. "Quick, **Harden!**"

Using quick thinking, Butterfree's body hardened, with everything, even his wings, stiffening to a thick layer to increase his Defense. Rolycoly's attack made impact, sending Butterfree back towards the ground. However, the damage was less than anticipated to enable him to regain himself before crashing.

"Not bad, Evan." Freya complimented. "I should've expected that from you. You're a good thinker."

"Like I said, I took classes." He teased. "But I'm flattered though."

Freya hummed as she reached out ahead. "We can think, too! **Smokescreen!**" Rolycoly leaned forward, expelling a large sum of black smoke that rushed out of the eye for Butterfree.

Evan balled his fists and looked up at Butterfree. "**Gust!**" Butterfree brought his wings and back and hummed loudly. He unleashed a powerful windstorm that easily blew away the smoke just before it could reach him. It blew it to thin air and continued towards Rolycoly. However, the attack did no more than budge him, like a harsh breeze.

"Hang in there, Rolycoly!" Freya called out to her Pokémon, her arm used to help bunker the blow.

"(…)" Rolycoly remained in place as he eyed Butterfree carefully. With a sharp eye on him, he started concentrating as he gathered his energy in front of him. Slowly, a bright orange core in the form of an energy granite materialized in front of him.

Evan's eyes widened at the attack. He never saw Rolycoly use that attack before. _'Wait, that move…!'_

With nothing holding him back, Rolycoly aimed through the weak windstorm and unleashed the hemisphere. With it being a mineral, it blasted across the atmosphere and closed in on Butterfree. The butterfly in action was too late to act when his attack wasn't doing anything to impede Rolycoly's trajectory and was smashed by the mineral.

"Butterfree!" Evan yelled. He watched as his fully evolved insect crash into the ground, making a dust cloud cover him.

Upon the dust dissipating, it revealed the Butterfree was lying on his back, swirls in his eyes.

Evan was at a loss for what to say. He looked at Butterfree, then towards Rolycoly. _'Did it seriously learn that Smack Down move? I heard it was a powerful Rock-type move against Pokémon who fly, but that….' _He looked down and kneeled before his fallen ally. "Hey, Butterfree…you good?"

Very weakly, Butterfree was barely conscious as he shifted along the ground. "(Ooohh…sorry Evan…guess he got me that time…)" He dozed back towards unconsciousness.

Evan softly smiled as he held up his Poke Ball. "You did a good job Butterfree, now get some rest." He returned Butterfree back to his capsule, putting a sad frown on his face. He looked at Freya passively. "Oh, wait a go Freya. You just _had _to ruin Butterfree's big moment."

Freya shrugged. "So sorry, Evan. It wasn't planned."

He knew that fact was indeed true. He looked at Rolycoly as the latter was blinking passively like nothing happened. Whatever the case was with this guy, Evan was sure about one thing, he very much messed up this time underestimating Freya's Pokémon. And that cost him a lot.

Despite the earlier gesture, Freya held a calm disposition. "That was your only other Pokémon right? Does that mean it's over?"

Evan lowered his head and sighed. "Yeah, guess that's it for us." He suddenly heard loud barking heading his way, nearly tripping him up as he adverted towards the sound. "What the?"

Everyone watched the barking Growlithe from before running up and pounced in front of Evan. He stood on his four legs and lowered his head with a wagging, furry, bushy tail. Freya was caught off guard by this intrusion out of nowhere.

"Growlithe?" Evan gasped.

Growlithe looked over his back, barking at Evan. "(Yeah, me! Let me battle! Please?! Please, Master!)"

Corrin was taken back by the Pokémon's willingness to battle by Evan's side. _'But I thought that Growlithe was a wild Pokémon? Does he say these things can fight for the people they choose willingly?' _He looked at Evan, seeing the amount of shock rivaling his own. _'These creatures…they really are intelligent like they said.'_

Growlithe barked repeatedly against Rolycoly, as if a declaration for battle. Seeing this as a stroke of luck, Evan couldn't say no like that. "Well, okay then?" He looked at Freya with readiness. "Guess we can still go on!"

Freya's shock turned to a smile. "Okay then."

"Alright Growlithe, show them what you can do!"

"(Right, boss!)" Growlithe spread his heels and snarled at Rolycoly. He looked on angrily at the lump of coal as a blue aura lowered the Attack power.

'_Right, so this Growlithe's Ability is Intimidate. That's good.' _Evan went ahead and looked at his PokeDex to see what moves the Growlithe could use. All he needed was a sharp glance before it all clicked with him. "Okay then, use **Leer!**"

Growlithe hunched forward and barked, his eyes glowing briefly as the stare lowered Rolycoly's Defense by one stage. However, with Rolycoly's silent disposition, he wasn't vocal with his dread. Though his unicycle was trembling some.

While not a Trainer at heart at the moment, Freya reached out ahead. "Rolycoly, **Smack Down!**" The lump of coal gathered energy for a bright orange mineral that materialized in front of him. He brought his head up and lurched forward, unleashing the energy stone at the dog.

"Dodge it!" Evan commanded. With expert reflexes, Growlithe pounced off towards the side, sliding across the ground to a grinding halt as the energy mineral shattered to pieces in the spot where he stood originally. _'This guy sure knows how to move. Let's see how fast he can take it.' _He reached out for an opening. "Now, use **Bite!**"

Growlithe pawed the ground and opened his mouth. He lunged at Rolycoly with energy jaws manifesting and jumped down onto him.

Freya extended forward. "**Rapid Spin!**"

Rolycoly energetically spun in place and barreled back at Growlithe. The coal and dog met in the middle, where bright sparks surged between. Everyone blinked and covered up from the force of the attack making the air grind on the jaws and rotating lump. However, ultimately, the bright flash erupted, causing both Pokémon to slide away from each other. Growlithe regained footing, but Rolycoly wasn't as steady and hit the back of his body on the ground, grimacing. Although, a red aura flared around his body, increasing his Speed.

Freya gasped at how much recoil Rolycoly suffered compared to her opponent. _'That Intimidate lowered our Attack, and our Defense was weakened before.' _Her Rolycoly slowly rocked back upright. _'We need to outspeed it then.'_

'_If I remember, Rolycoly's Ability was that Steam Engine.' _Evan thought crystal clearly. _'So using a Water-type attack or Growlithe's Ember wouldn't do good. We'll have to close the gap further.'_

Freya took the initiative to attack. "Rolycoly, **Smack Down!**" Rolycoly summoned material to manifest the mineral in front and fired it at Growlithe again.

"**Bite!**" Growlithe opened his jaws wide and created energy jaws that opened like a beartrap. Once Rokycoly's attack drew close, he snapped down on it with little effort. It exploded in his face, though thanks to the weakened state of Rolycoly's Attack, it was less lethal than intended.

"(Bleck! Ew! Dirt!)" Growlithe spat out the few crumbs to the attack that lingered on his face.

Freya bit her lower lip. Rolycoly's eye twitched as well. It was evident both were annoyed.

"Now, **Howl!**" Growlithe raised his head and puckered his lips as he unleashed a very loud howl that ran through the area. As it echoed through the area, his body was emitted in a red aura to amplify his Attack.

Freya reached out. "**Smokescreen!**" Rolycoly unleashed yet another cloud of black smoke that surrounded the nearby atmosphere. The blanket of smoke surrounded Growlithe, obscuring him.

Inside the smoke, Growlithe was coughing and had his eyes shut. His body had a blur aura that had accuracy loss involved.

"Hang in there, Growlithe! He's right in front of you!" Evan warned.

'_Now.' _Freya reached forward towards the smoke cloud. "Rolycoly, **Smack Down!**" Once again, Rolycoly unleashed another blast of the orange mineral, which went through the smoke and barreled into Growlithe. The impact created a large burst that sent the puppy on his back, but otherwise he was still able-bodied.

"Growlithe!" Evan shouted. At his name, Growlithe bravely got up again, though his vision was hazy from the accuracy depletion. _'We've gotta finish this.' _He reached out again. "Charge in, **Bite!**" Growlithe barreled ahead with his jaws wide open, creating a stronger, denser energy jawline than before.

"Stop them with **Smack Down!**" Freya countered.

Rolycoly churned in place and conjured another mineral sphere. This time he made sure to pack as much force in it as he possibly could. He unleashed the sphere dead ahead at the oncoming puppy. Growlithe could still see the attack, and he made no effort in biting down on it, this time completely ripping it into pieces as the explosions fizzled around him. Rolycoly and Freya were at a loss.

"Okay…hit it!"

Growlithe pounced once more with full force for Rolycoly. He wasn't going to back down, no matter what and finish the task at hand.

"ENOUGH!"

The loud shout interrupted Evan and Freya. Growlithe dropped to the ground and dissipated his attack and looked over at Ryoma. The noble man stood between both Trainers, his arms crossed with a serious face.

"Ryoma?" Evan gasped.

The slightly energetic crowd grew silent as the prince walked forward. He stood between the Growlithe and the Rolycoly, both seemingly distraught and tired; Rolycoly more so. In truth, he really wanted to see this battle finish, but even he had his limitations. There wasn't any need to continue.

He gave Evan one more look, one that showed a slightly softer stare and a nod. Both faced the people again and calmed down.

"I believe that is _more_ than enough of an explanation and example for what everyone here has to see. Both of you Trainers, thank you."

"…yeah, sure." Evan trailed off awkwardly. He and Freya exchanged looks of wonder, and to some case, slight disappointment. They really wanted to continue though.

Ryoma continued. "To everyone here, thank you for your patience. Your witnessing is very much appreciated. I hope now that we have all learned from this experience." He turned towards Evan and Freya. "Everyone, please give a round of applause for them as well as the Pokémon who fought alongside them at their behest."

The people of Hoshido did just that and clapped for Evan and Freya. Some of them were bland claps; others were more invigorated. The two took the comments they were hearing and were astounded.

"Yeah! That was awesome!" a child shouted.

"That butterfly thing was cool! The way it blasted lightning thread was great!"

"I really hope we see more! Those Pokémon and people commanding them were so good!"

"I like turtles!"

They took the comments to hearts and just stared at each other, processing it. Evan managed to break out a meek smile. "I guess we'll call it a draw for now." He teased.

Freya managed to smile back. The two Trainer looked straight ahead and shook the other's hand. The audience clapped louder than before.

Ryoma came between the two, putting a hand on both their shoulders. "Well done, both of you. I admit, I was a little skeptical of the way you had commanded these creatures to o your bidding…but it seems that I have misjudged you." He looked down at the Growlithe, who looked up at Evan with bright eyes. "It is as you say, there is a connection after all. I apologize for any inconvenience."

"Don't mention it." Evan kneeled and rubbed the Growlithe's head. "I just hope we got the point across. You promise you'll try to get accustomed to this?"

Ryoma nodded. "With your example of a relationship, sure. You have our word." He turned towards his fellow Hoshidans. "Fellow Hoshidans! Here me! As you have witnessed, these creatures did not fight against their own will! They voluntarily chose to beside these humans who engaged them in battles. In doing so, they have clashed and gained the upmost respects for one another. I believe now, we can create a respect and symbolic relation with our fellow new natives now. Let us take their example, and for the time being, approach these creatures with open hands…for the future of Hoshido!"

Once again, the citizens cheered loudly for this glorious cause. They all seemed very much into it. It was so lively that some even had confetti pop out of nowhere.

Evan smiled and adjusted his beanie when he heard footsteps behind. He looked over, seeing the others looking approvingly. "Hey, you guys."

Sakura meekly blushed. "Um…y-you, uh…y-you both did really great out there. Thank you so much." She smiled.

"You weren't half-bad out there." Hinoka smiled. "So that's what a battle against these kinds of people is like."

"Thanks to you both for all your support." Freya chimed.

Evan turned towards Corrin. "So, Corrin, what did you think?"

The young prince looked at Evan, frowning first. Then, out of the blue, it bloomed into a soft smile. "That was something I never thought I'd see. If I'm honest, I was a little confused at first. How could you guys let your creatures fight like that?"

Evan paused, but he knew Corrin wasn't finished.

"But, I realized, these guys are actually good at fighting, and they actually really do respect you. As long as you respect them in return." He looked down at the Growlithe that barked at Evan's feet. "Even if you show them some kindness, they'll be nice back…thanks for showing me."

Evan smiled. "Glad." He felt his knees being licked and looked down at Growlithe. "Okay, okay." He kneeled in front of the Growlithe, whose tail wagged vigorously. "So Growlithe…you wanna be my Pokémon then?"

Growlithe hung his tongue out as he panted. "(Yes! Yes! Oh pleasohpleasohpleaseohplease! I won't fail you boss, promise!)"

Taking his barking as a yes, Evan stood back up and pulled out an empty Poke Ball. "Alright then." He enlarged it and tossed it up, where it fell onto Growlithe's head. The capsule opened up, allowing the puppy to be drawn inside.

The ball shuddered back and forth, rocking uncontrollably for all to see for themselves. They watched it rattle several times, until at last it clicked.

Evan bent over and picked up the Poke Ball containing his new Growlithe. "Alright, got myself a Growlithe guys."

"Congratulations, Evan." Freya smiled.

"Thanks." He was suddenly met with Audino weaseling herself into Evan's waist. Her embrace was soft and fuzzy, but it still caught him by surprise. "Oh! Uh-uh, okay…?"

Sakura meekly laughed at Audino. "Guess she likes celebratory hugs, too."

As Evan was trying to pry the clingy Audino off, with Rinkah assisting with it only to get hugged back, Corrin watched the scene. He was genuinely satisfied with how everything turned out with everyone looking forward to making compatible relations with these creatures. His face showed happiness, but deep down, something wasn't feeling right. He looked at Evan as he remembered something that bugged him before.

'_Mother…'_

* * *

With the presentation finally dismissed, the time for sunset drew near. Everyone was exhausted, especially for the case of Evan and Freya. Both stood at Mikoto's carpet, looking up at the queen.

"It seems that you've done an admirable job. Thank you sincerely." She softly smiled.

Evan nodded. "Yeah, sure. No problem." He chose to change to another subject. "So, not to sound rude or anything, but…"

Mikoto tilted her head. "Yes?"

"Do you…have sleeping arrangements for us? Freya and I were walking around all day, and we're uh, just not used to all of…this. So, are we allowed to stay someplace? Do you know anyone who can provide that?"

Mikoto chuckled. "It's alright. We'll allow you to use the open rooms. We'll have arrangements fixed and everything in a short while. In the meantime, you're free to roam around the palace gardens. It's the least we can do with your example."

"Alright, sure." Evan smiled.

"That sounds good. Thank you." Freya thanked.

Hinoka smiled softly at the two. "How about I show you guys around? I'm sure you'll be delighted to see what we're served around here. We try not to disappoint."

"Yeah, we can eat." The answer came out faster than what Evan had originally anticipated. He held back to keep from the commentary, though to be frank, it was unwarranted to say. He was acting on pure hunger at this point. One could tell he was tired from the small circles under his eyes. His stomach was borderline empty at this point. _'Should've asked Kaze for more change back then. I feel like I can eat a Rapidash.'_

"This way." Hinoka allowed them to follow her, leaving the siblings to go off with them. The only exception was Corrin, who, with related issues, looked towards his mother. He and Mikoto locked calm and composed gazes that made it seem unjustified to break the tension.

"Mother, I…sorry, should I really be calling you…?"

Despite his stuttering, Mikoto stood up and walked away from her throne towards another part of the castle. "Dear Corrin, there's something I need to show you."

Unsure of what to do, Corrin looked back at Evan, then faced Mikoto. "Uh, sure." Swallowing a lump, he followed her towards the direction.

* * *

Corrin walked into a room, which had dim lighting, only enough to barely see to the walls and around. He came to a stop in the center and looked around. He noticed there was a large red toy dragon with a seat on top, indicating it was some kind of saddleback to ride on. There were a few knickknacks that laid around, but otherwise the room had standard embroidery that personified its bland.

He wasn't sure what to make of it. Even as he looked left and right, the room wasn't recognizable to him. "What is this place…?" He heard footsteps behind and sharply turned around to find his mother walking up patiently towards him. "Mother…?"

Mikoto meekly chuckled at his reaction. "I see you've found your old room, Corrin."

"My old room…?" He shot a look around the area again. Even with everything that's been going on, he didn't see any semblance towards it. He noticed something in the corner though. He walked over and saw that it was a very old and aged tapestry. It was a scroll, and on it was a smeared painting. Though it was very much crude. "What's this…?"

"That? That was a picture you drew when you were just a small child. See? There's your father. And that's me…and that's you."

Corrin squinted really hard to make sense of the art. Now that he got a reference, he could kinda see where his tiny form was compared to the man, with the woman on the other side with big smiles on their faces.

Mikoto sighed, a frown forming on her flawless face. "We couldn't bear to touch a thing in this room after your father was killed, and you were taken away from us." Her eyes started misting. "If we put everything away, it'd be like we gave up. You've gotten very grown up. No wonder you're so handsome now."

The pity in Corrin's stomach only grew. He turned around as he faced Mikoto with a serious and disappointed look. "I'm sorry…I really am. But I still can't remember a thing."

"Oh?"

"I know that you might very well be my mother, I very much wanna believe that. And my siblings, they're all good people too. It's just…I just don't know how to respond to any of this. Everything is just moving so fast for me that I can't really take it all in."

Mikoto sighed. She figured this would be the case. She truly did wish for the best for them to be reunited, but she had to sympathize with the circumstances that followed. This wasn't about her. "You're right. I understand. You were raised in Nohr your whole childhood, surrounded by completely different people."

Corrin frowned at the ground. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. But no matter what happens, you'll always be my sweet Corrin. Don't forget that. Someday, I'm sure we can all be family again."

Corrin fell silent at her words. The guilt in his heart weighed further down, enough to make him almost wanna pass out.

"Please, you're free to roam around as you wish. I'm sure you'll enjoy what we have here to offer. Your friends should be enjoying themselves as well, you should go find them."

"Sure…" He watched his mother exited the room. Once was gone, he turned around and returned to the picture that laid on the floor. The longer he stared at it, the more he felt his head hurt. In short, he needed more than just fresh air for something like this.

"…"

* * *

Along the palace gardens, fresh air was tranquil. Snom was upside down laced in her cold silk to camouflage as an icicle as she slept. Butterfree chimed merrily as he fluttered around the same branch. Along the ground, Squirtle popped his head out of a nearby pond. When he looked around in confusion, a gentle gush of water burst out of nowhere. He looked around, unable to find the waterlogged Sobble.

Rolycoly just watched all of them with a blank look. Growlithe gave him a look of inquiry before Rolycoly slowly turned towards him, but refused to say much.

"(You don't talk much, do you?)"

"(…)"

"(…okay!)" Without a moment's hesitation, he barked and ran back towards his Trainer.

Evan was slouched over along the wooden patio opening to the inner palace gardens. Surrounded by the rest of the palace interior, it was safeguarded and held a very peaceful place amongst the Hoshidan family. Deep within the fields, he watched as Hoppip floated up and down, along with Budew that remained far out of sight.

Hearing the floor creak beside him, he looked over and saw Freya gently setting herself down with her bagpipes in arms. She sighed loudly.

"Well today was…investing." Evan noted dryly.

Freya meekly scoffed. "If being taken to territory that's in war counts, and then saved an entire village and return, only to battle in front of an audience, then sure."

"(Oh! Boss! Boss!)" Growlithe ran up to Evan. He lifted himself onto the patio and licked Evan's cheek, much to his chagrin.

"Hey, boy. Hey." He meekly grinned as Growlithe was showing his affection for his new Trainer. "Okay, okay. I get it…thank you." Growlithe settled down and stood by his side. He gently stroke his head with the tips of his fingers. "What a day."

Freya turned towards Evan. "Were you able to get anything to eat?"

"Yeah, sure. Their food was pretty good." He glanced away. "I mean, most of it was fried rice…but it was still better than nothing I guess. You got the same thing too, right?"

Freya eyerolled. "Well yeah, though I think you had more than I did."

He sharply turned his head towards her. "Are you implying that I am fat?"

"Nope." She shook her head and waved her hand up dismissively.

Evan sighed heavily, this time with a lot more wear in it. He looked up at the sky, seeing that it was painted with a radiant sunset orange. "Still no solid answers today. But at least I think we're getting somewhere. We aren't the only ones here apparently."

Freya ran her fingers through her hair and tossed a lock back. She shifted back and just stared out at the sunset sky over their heads.

"You think Keith's okay?"

"I don't know. He's a member of the International Police. Pretty sure he's more capable than you."

Evan eyerolled this time. "Ouch. Okay, what's with all these low blows? What did I ever do to you?"

Freya meekly snickered and rolled her head at him. "Lighten up. You worry so much, you know that?"

He stopped to give a rebuttal, but he fell short of what to say. When he thought about what she said and the conversation they had back in the Astral Plains, he closed his eyes and fell on his back against the wood. He chose to say nothing as he allowed a silence to fill the air.

"Are you worried about what's going to happen next?" Freya softly questioned.

"Mmmm." Evan lowly mumbled. "Too tired to say. I think I just need to lie down. We'll think of something tomorrow." He took a long breath through his nose, and out through his mouth. "I'm still worried about what Corrin might do though."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know. He just felt…quiet today. I mean, I don't blame him. If I were him, I'd probably need an ibuprofen _and _melatonin. Because for all this to happen in just a day feels…weird." He looked at his arm again, recalling the events of drawing up that bronze sword. It left his hands shaking. He dropped one over his forehead as his strength was gone. "I can't believe I lifted a sword and stabbed someone today. I must be going psycho or something."

"Well _I_ can't believe that I evacuated a village today." Freya chimed.

"_Gold star _for _you_, girl. Too bad all we get is a pat on the shoulders…" He sighed exasperatedly. "But hey, we get to live another day."

Freya brought up her bagpipes and took in a long, deep breath. Once she was set, she unleashed the melody of a melodic sunset through the pipes. They echoed loudly through the palace gardens, each note holding to give the sunset a more calming vibe.

As the melodies swept through the gardens, Evan gazed up at the sky, watching the clouds turn purple in the vast distance. Despite how much he needed to lie down, his brain ached at this feeling inside his chest. _'I wonder where Corrin is?'_

* * *

Not too far from the palace grounds, Corrin chose to make his serene route more open. He stood at the foot of a pond, where he saw a Magikarp flop out of the water. The scenery itself was nice, anyone would kill for something as majestic as this.

He stared at his own reflection in the rippling water, completely vague of the Barboach that swam around like a worm. His mind was completely melted away at his own thoughts. In the reflection, the rippling water shifted towards the face of his siblings.

'_Xander…Camilla…Leo…Elise…'_

The ripples in the water shifted. They showed the other faces of the Hoshidans he's befriended. Ryoma was there, as well as Hinoka and Sakura. When the ripples settled, they've shown the faces of Evan and Freya as well. He's made so many friends since Pokémon came down from the sky, and now everything is going in disarray. At this point, he didn't know what to think anymore.

"_You are the ocean's great wave~"_

The hint of a melodic tune echoed loudly for Corrin to hear. It was so soothing that his head's aching had simmered a bit for him to comprehend. _'What's that beautiful sound…' _He turned his head left and right to get a sense of where it could be coming from. On his right, just beyond some trees. He picked up on something along the dock.

'_Who's that?'_

He walked closer beyond the trees. He made sure to keep quiet until he was close enough to be within sight of something that moved elegantly, yet quietly at the same time. Upon the sunset's rays hitting the figment's face, Corrin's eyes widened at the sight of this.

The figure walking towards the water's edge was someone who seemed around his age, maybe exactly as such. She was a slim yet elegant female adorned in a white gown, with a bandana that sat along her head. She had very long, light blue hair that flowed down well close to her feet. Blue and gold embroidery endowed her white dress that fit her frame leading towards the gold necklace with a water pendant inside of it.

As the sunset's shine on her glistened her pale skin and yellow eyes, she looked straight ahead as she cleared her throat.

"_Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time~_

_The path is yours to climb~"_

Her angelic melody casted a ripple that spread across the water. Any small ripples that were bubbling came still and flattened to show a clear visual of dark blue. Her pendant on her chest floated with her melodic input.

She heard creaking from the wood behind, breaking her angelic mood and turned around. To her surprise, she came face-to-face with a young man that seemed as young as she was. Yellow eyes met red as the sunset radiated her back.

With nothing more than birds and Fletchling chirping in the trees, a silence fell across the atmosphere as the two figures were fixated in serene awe at each other.

* * *

**Party Data:**

**Evan**

-Squirtle (Male)

Lv: 13

Item: None

Nature: Mild

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble, Bite

-Butterfree (Male)

Lv: 10

Item: None

Nature: Modest

Ability: Compound Eyes

Moves: Tackle, Gust, Electroweb, Harden

-Growlithe (Male)

Lv: 11

Item: None

Nature: Bashful

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Ember, Leer, Howl, Bite

**Freya**

-Sobble (Female)

Lv: 12

Item: None

Nature: Timid

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Water Pulse, Whirlpool, Water Gun, Bind

-Rolycoly (Male)

Lv: 10

Item: None

Nature: Quiet

Ability: Steam Engine

Moves: Tackle, Smokescreen, Rapid Spin, Smack Down

-Snom (Female)

Lv: 11

Item: Snowball

Nature: Bold

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Powder Snow, Struggle Bug

**Keith**

-Ditto

Lv: 20

Item: Quick Powder

Nature: Quirky

Ability: Limber

Moves: Transform

-Zorua (Female)

Lv: 18

Item: Wise Glasses

Nature: Sassy

Ability: Illusion

Moves: Fake Tears, Extrasensory, Feint Attack, Pursuit

-Mightyena (Female)

Lv: 19

Item: Black Glasses

Nature: Rash

Ability: Quick Feet

Moves: Snarl, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang

* * *

**Here's the newest release to the story guys, hope this chapter was good enough for you. This was a lot longer than what I had anticipated, so it took me an extra day to flush it out. But luckily, I was still on schedule, because with the other stories I'm working on, I need to keep up the pace as quickly, and as fast as I possibly can if I'm going to stay on top of things. **

**There wasn't any Keith sadly, but I did bring back Damon and Scraggy. Don't worry, they'll all get around to being in a single unit soon, it'll just take some time to do so. But on the bright side, points for Evan this time! His Metapod evolved into Butterfree, plus he got himself a Fire-type! **

**And on that note, I did look at the Pokemon HOME and all the things that can be transferred over to Sword/Shield, and yet, for some reason, one thing makes no sense…why is **_**BUBBLE**_** not amongst the moves that can be transferred over?! Who's idea was it, huh?! Who in their right mind would get rid of a move that we've known since Gen 1, and was profound through the anime, especially through Ash's Froakie in Gen 6? I mean, it specifically says that in Squirtle's PokeDex entry that it uses foam **_**bubbles**_** to attack, yet it can't use Bubble in Sword/Shield? Where's the logic in that? Bubble, the one move that many relied on the help in the Pewter Gym when they chose Squirtle, is not in Gen 8…R.I.P Bubble. We will miss your blue bubbly sparkles and your bubbliness for all them Water-types out there. So that is more than enough of a reason for Evan's Squirtle to have Bubble for just a little bit longer, since this fanfic and he got Squirtle before the movesets of Squirtle and Gen 8 Pokémon were released. **

…**okay, now that I got that out of my system, I can close out of this chapter saying I hope you enjoyed it, and hope to hear good things from you guys soon!**


	8. Festival Blowout

A wyvern's shriek ran far through the crags of the valleys. The sky was still fiendishly dark, so there was no light to shed down to expose the monster's position. The echoes reached to the rocky valley's corners, where there, its prey would be hiding.

Turning his head to look over his shoulder, Nathan took a small peek to see if the wyvern or woman were still following him. He heard another shriek and ducked back behind the corner where Wimpod was cowering. "Oh man, looks like they're still on our tail." He grunted. "What's it gonna take to get people off your back, seriously? This is 7th grade all over again, _god_!"

A wyvern shriek made him look up to see the shadow looming closer. "Oh shit!" He ducked down, hiding as the wyvern past overhead. When he peered up, he saw it circline around towards the cliffs above. With it gone, he sighed. "Dodged a bullet again." He looked over at the Wimpod still shivering. "Hey, what's up with you? Shouldn't you be running away or something?"

The Wimpod was a shaking mess. "(N-no way am I getting myself out there. I don't wanna be a midnight snack!)"

Bagon looked up calmly. "(And I don't know about you, but I'm starting to get a little jealous.)" He snorted. "(How come _that_ dragon gets to fly, while I'm on the ground? I'm getting upset right now.)"

"Sssh!" Nathan moved a hand over Bagon's mouth, hushing him. "Do you _wanna _die before you really learn how to fly?" He whispered angrily. "C'mon, we gotta keep moving."

The two went scurrying, with Wimpod shaking madly and took off with him. "(Don't leave without me, please!)"

They continued their little hideaway gimmick, taking up on going through the lower ends of the valley gorges. Nathan had to look up constantly to make sure they weren't followed, but for the most part, it looked like things were well. Bagon took the front while Wimpod respectively shuddered behind like a coward. They had to hurry and find somewhere safe until the coast was clear.

"Where to hide, where to…hide…" Nathan looked from the gorge off to the side towards the small crevice in the rocky wall that looked like a small opening to a cave. He got an idea. "Uh…well it beats being hot chick bait…wait, that didn't come out right."

Wimpod turned around, his eyes widening before he rapidly scurried away.

"Hey, hold on! Where you going?!" Nate yelled out, but he looked up in time to see something head his way. "Oh shi-AAAH!" He ducked at the last second from a bombastic dragonfire that blasted towards the crevice entrance. He uncurled and opened his eyes wide as he whipped around and saw the explosion made cause the crevice to shudder. Its entrance caused several Zubat and Woobat sharing the roost to fly out overhead and fan out past the wyvern coming down to meet Evan and Bagon.

The dragon touched base with the ground. It lowered its head, allowing the busty Camilla to land on her heels and hold her axe over her shoulder. She swayed her hips seductively as Nathan took cautious steps back as Bagon got in front.

"My, my, what a naughty boy you are." She swooned sassily. "Dragging a woman all the way out here…how bold of you." She tilted her head with a frown. "But…your fun and games of hide and seek are over. That was for Corrin when he was still little."

Nathan leaned back. "Well I hate to break your heart, but as much as I would love to drag a lady out, I've got myself a little full at the moment. Namely, you trying to _not_ kill me…please?"

Camilla smirked at Nathan's insistence trying to pull through an opening. But she saw right through him. "How cute." She aimed her axe towards him. "This is your last chance. I'd hate to have to bring father back an unadoring corpse instead of an asset. Won't you pretty please reconsider?"

Nathan furrowed his brow. As seductive of a plea as that was, he wasn't taking yes to any kind of exception. "Sorry, but I stand firm with where I stand. Bagon, **Dragon Breath!**" Bagon opened wide and unleashed broiling dragonfire that beamed into the ground at Camilla's feet. Indigo flames erupted, causing her to step back and take caution.

"Okay…now!" Evan grabbed Bagon and started running towards the indigo fire wall. He made quick strides thanks to his athletic training. He had to get this just right. Each stride brought him closer until he was at the point where he wanted to be. _'Now!'_

He aimed Bagon downwards. "**Hydro Pump!**"

Bagon smirked. "(Oh, I get it now! Here we go!)" Aiming for the ground, the little dragon spawn unleashed a violent torrent of pressurized water that spouted on the ground. The momentum of the attack as well as the laws of motion gave Nate and Bagon a jettison sendoff over Camilla's head and sail past her. The princess showed honest shock when she watched them take off, but it left her completely baffled that she didn't see it sooner.

Once they got over, Nathan was about to hit base with a smirk, but a pair of claws snapped on his shoulders and yanked hi up. "Yeow~!" He ws pulled back towards the sky, unintentionally dropping Bagon.

"(GAH!)" Bagon dropped towards the ground, his hard head landing first into the earth. He fell over and felt his eyes throb. "(Ugh…what day is it?)"

Camilla smirked. "Well done." She took a gracious leap onto her wyvern's backside and took to the air with it and her captive. "Now, I believe that we have kept Father waiting long enough…don't you think?"

Nathan gritted his teeth. He knew this was bad, not to mention extremely uncomfortable. He was fairly light, but the nails dug into his shoulders. He had to get down, and fast. His instincts kicked in.

"Oh no you _don't_!" He Whipped up his legs, stamping the neck of the wyvern hard. The creature gagged as the grip on Nathan loosened. The while dragon rocked side to side while Camilla was trying hard to maintain balance, but even she was bound by surprise.

"What's this?!"

On the ground, Bagon shook his head and glared up. He snarled and knew he had to get up there. Taking aim, he turned around and faced the ground and opened his maw. A mirror of water projected as another forceful jet of water was blasted into the ground. It shot Bagon skywards, sending him beaming in a perfect 45 Degrees right into the wyvern, and towards Nathan.

"Heads up!" he warned.

The wyvern wasn't listening when Bagon's hard head collided with its backside, sending a harsh shock through it and blasting out of the sky. The creature went down with the drizzle that followed, taking Camilla as she fell off the saddle and Nathan towards the gorge below.

"Gngh…! Gaaaah!" Camilla shrieked, but she was unable to gain control over her wyvern in time. She went falling into the dark gorge.

"Oh craaap!" Nathan followed, yelling as the talons finally let go. But sadly, no one was there to catch him. Bagon fell with him, screaming as he spiraled down with his partner into the darkness.

The dust settled across the valley, causing a sneeze to whistle behind a rock. It made dust scurry about. A moment past, and Wimpod crept up behind the rock, looking around worriedly. He was shaken and scared, but he thought the coast was clear. "(I-Is it over…?)" He looked around, his worries growing. "(Uh, guys? Are you here somewhere? Hello~?)" He crawled over towards the edge, barely catching the shadows they left as they plummeted. He gasped in horror. "(AH~! G-g-guys! AH! AHHH! AAAHHHH!)" He started crawling around in circles. "(OH NO! WHATDOIDOWHADOIDO~?!)" He started looking around for answers. "(Uh, uh…m-maybe there's a ladder down there, or maybe there's a lake to cushion them a little, or uh…?)"

A shrilled got his attention. His fears spiked up at the familiarity of the avian shriek.

"(What was that noise?!)" He panicked, looking up. "(Wait, don't tell me…)"

Overhead, a Fearow circled around. His wings flapped as he eyed Wimpod with a hungry and angry stare. By the looks of it, he was daring him to make a move.

"(No! _NO~!_ Not you again! Leave me alone!)" He looked around once more, but found no plausible route to take. He was a sitting duck. "(No, I gotta go! I…! Wait for me guys, don't leave me alone up here!)"

In his panic, he went for a dive for the gorge, choosing to squirm and shout towards the agony of darkness than end up being Fearow's meal. As he faded into the dark, the wild Fearow landed in his spot, gawking down with sharpened eyes. He cawed mischievously, fanning wings like a taunt.

* * *

Evan and Freya made way through the woods, minding the few Fletchling roosting in the branches overhead. It made the woodlands a little harder of hearing, but at least the chirps held their own charm towards them.

"It's starting to get late. I think we should stop looking for him, Evan." Freya insisted.

Evan sighed. "I know that, but I was sure he was around here somewhere." He looked down at the ground. The grass didn't give any sign of footprints to track him. Nothing looked broken, so it didn't seem like stress was taken out. "I wonder if…"

"_You are the ocean's great wave…_"

A harmonic melody started playing in the distance. It chimed magically through the forest, albeit barely. This brought an alarm up towards Evan and Freya.

"What was that?" He whispered quietly. He turned towards his female associate. "Did you hear that?"

Freya raised a brow and looked down at the bagpipes strapped ho her side. "It wasn't the wind from my bagpipes…" He turned it over to see if there were any holes punctured, but it still looked fine. "No, it wasn't me."

Evan turned around and heard another hymn whisk around through the air. "I know I'm not hearing things." He turned towards a clearing opening beyond the woods. "Over there. What is that?" He pointed at a blue-haired figure walking towards the edge of the dock. "You see that?"

Freya squinted as she looked over his shoulder. With his perspective, she realized what Evan was referring to. "Yeah, I see it."

"…stay low. Let's see what this is about." Taking the lead, he crouched down and made sure to be as subtle as possible. They were slow and quiet, until the two made way over towards a large shrub that was a perfect spotting pint. With the cover, the two got a better visual of what was going on.

They saw an azure-haired female, with a white gown and an angelic hymn singing out towards the water. What she sand wasn't important right. What was, was who it was that was walking up behind her to confront her.

"Evan, look." Freya hissed.

Evan gasped. "Corrin?"

…

The still water settled back to waving small rifts as the woman's concentration was on the young man in front of her. His soft stare showed that he wasn't any impending threat, but she didn't it so easy to give herself a low guard in front of an armed stranger.

"Yes? Is there something the matter?" the woman chimed.

Corrin cleared his throat to gather what he had to say. He found himself too lost in her soft tunes to have even listened. "Uh, hello. Sorry to have bothered you, I just couldn't help but hear your singing." He grinned. "That song you were playing was really captivating towards me."

The woman took the compliment with a smile. She couldn't help but notice something about him that spiked her interests. "You're…Prince Corrin, are you not?"

"Yes. And who might you be?"

The woman gave him a polite smile and bowed. "I am Azura. A former princess to the land of Nohr."

The news came out so smoothly the way she said it. However, the others felt anything but smooth at this point. Once again it felt like they stepped onto a minefield. Evan and Freya looked towards each other with shock while Corrin was holding in whatever shock he can. But with the revelations that were packed into one day, this was icing on the cake. It took a while for him to process what was told.

"I-I'm sorry. Did you just say…that you were once a princess…from Nohr?"

Azura gave him an innocent bow. "Yes."

"It's just, if I ever heard of another princess, I would've known sooner. Father would've told me…or, King Garon, I think." He staggered at what to think of him now. "Sorry."

Azura shook her head. "No, it's quite alright." She smiled. "We heard that you've grown up with the royal family of Nohr. Just as you have for Nohr, so did I for Hoshido." A pair of Goldeen leaped out behind her, making a subtle splash that made ripples reverberate to distort her reflection in the water. "They've tried getting you back so many times, but it was never enough. They wanted retaliation. And at the time, I wasn't as heavily guarded unlike you. So the Hoshidan ninjas easily kidnapped and brought me here."

Corrin's face fell. "I'm…so sorry. I had no idea."

Azura's smile widened. "It's alright. It's true that I have been a hostage all my life, but you know…it's not all that bad. I've been pretty happy."

"You've been…happy to have been away from your home and family?"

"It's not easy to understand. But, the people around Hoshido have warmed up to me very much, and accepted me for just me. To me, this feels as much home as anywhere else. Even Queen Mikoto treats me like her own flesh and blood. It's lively to me."

Corrin's gaze fell towards his feet. What she said made him think back to his own life in Nohr. Even then, the staff was courteous in their own manners. They treated him very well, even the maids did such a thing. When his siblings would come around, they especially pampered him and gave him their affections. He started to miss them a little more than usual.

Noticing his crestfallen expression, she tilted her head. "Did something happen with Queen Mikoto?"

"Huh?" He snapped out of his thoughts and gave her a distraught gaze. "Sorry, uh, no. Not exactly. It's just…I'm not sure what I should do. She is my mother, and she seems very nice, even though she's known me her whole life…I don't know anything about her. My blood siblings as well, they're all looking out for me…even though I've just met them. And I've just met Evan these Pokémon Trainers, who all seem nice…but, I don't know what to feel about them when they're all doing so much for me."

Azura closed her eyes in contemplation. "I see. I can understand. The news about the announcement of these creatures popping out of nowhere has brought uncertainty onto us all." She smiled again. "But, it's not all bad. But I understand how it must feel. If I were to return to Nohr, I'm sure I'd be treated much like you."

"So then…do you think it's possible? To live with a new life from the start?"

Azura paused to think about her answer. "No. If given a choice, I would prefer to stay here, in Hoshido. Queen Mikoto is a peaceful ruler. King Garon is not." She turned back towards the pond, seeing a Feebas swim beneath the surface. Its back fin was sticking out as it glided across the water towards the seaweed bed near the shoreline beneath the docks.

Corrin looked down with an uncertain gaze. His face fell further into disarray at what to think or say to all of this. With Azura's insight, he got a new perspective at least. But with how to deal with it, that's another.

"I…I think I need to take all of this in." he grunted, turning away. "I just don't know anymore."

Azura nodded. "I understand. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Yeah, same here, Azura. Hope to see you again." He smiled sincerely at her before walking back towards the palace grounds.

As he walked away, Evan and Freya stayed low and quiet while Corrin moved past the bushes. Had it not been for Evan pulling Freya down at the last second they would've been caught. Once Corrin was out of sight, they poked their heads back up and watched him leave the area.

"Woah…" Evan mumbled in awe. "So then _she_ was also a captive…man. Poor Corrin and her…" He looked down a little crestfallen.

Freya frowned. "Do you think we should talk to her, too?"

Evan took a glance over towards Azura as she walked away from the docks, returning to where she was supposed to be. He chose to not take the chance. "Uh, no. I-I think I'm with Corrin on this one. I think we've had enough for today. C'mon, we've better get back before _he_ starts worrying about _us_." He took the initiative with taking the lead, and Freya followed behind back through the route of which they came.

As the palace was coming into view within the clearings nearby, they started slowing down. Or rather more accurately, their bodies were slowing down, while their minds were doing all the work. They've been running ragged for the past few days straight, and even they were somehow able to stand. It was a drag to say the east, but they've gotten themselves to the point where fatigue was just taking too grand of a toll onto their bodies. They didn't know how much longer they could keep this up.

"Hey, Evan?" Freya's voice was low as the sounds of the furry little creatures wormed past them to find hiding holes to sleep in for the night. "What do you think is gonna happen to us?"

He heavily sighed. "That's…that's a good question. I don't even know." He came to a conclusion. "Are you worried we might be stuck here like Azura?"

Freya rolled her eyes away. "We might."

"Yeah, that might be the case. But I mean…it's not _so_ bad. It could be worse." He thought back to the events that could've killed him beforehand. "I mean if you ask me, we're getting off lucky. I just hope it stays like this, at least until we get more answers."

Freya looked down at her white tennis shoes. "I know." She smiled. "But I guess we have support now. The queen seemed to have taken our differences well."

Evan smiled. "Yeah, so at least we have something to work with so it _kinda_ feels like home." Home. That was a very opaque term to use right now. Right now, home could be anywhere. Then again, it couldn't be. They were in another world, with no clues to what brought them here than that bright light and thunderstorm. That smile he had dropped again. "Freya, you gonna be alright?"

"I hope so. I mean we have Keith helping us now, but he's away."

Evan raised a brow. "Ouch, okay. I see how it is. I guess I'm a Kecleon now. I'm invisible to you and everyone else now."

Freya hummed. "Hmph, cute. I didn't mean it like that Evan. You're a good guy, and you're really smart, too. I'm sure you'll find an answer to this. You've done well so far."

A small smile crept onto his face. "Yeah…I mean, I _did_ almost kick your butt earlier today."

"Now that was just luck. You were glad that Growlithe stepped in, weren't you?"

Evan smirked. "Maybe~, maybe not. Well, let's just be glad the sun's going down. Let's hit the hay." He started walking closer towards the palace domain, when he thought he saw something in the corner of his eye. "Huh…?"

"What is it?"

Evan heard Freya's concern and looked between her and the spot where something. "I-I just thought I…" He paused, ultimately letting the matter go. "Uh…w-well let's just go. I must be hallucinating…or something."

He left with Freya towards the palace, whereas the domain where Evan was looking at was configured into the setting sun's shadow. Darkness began clouding up the atmosphere as the nighttime Pokémon were starting to crawl out. Spinarak started crawling out while Hoothoot were opening their eyes, cooing loudly throughout the woodland areas. With them gone, a figure watched from the darkest shadows looming beyond the shrubs. It turned and faded back to the woodlands, where not even trees ruffled as it stepped beyond their reaches.

* * *

Nathan groaned in the darkness around him. He found the temperature to have dropped be several degrees, apparently explaining the chilly goosebumps he's had on his skin. His eyes fluttered open as an aching pain throbbed his head.

"Ugh…what happened…?" He felt his head. "It felt like a Primeape just up and threw a tantrum at me. Wonder where the hell I am…?" He looked around, realizing it was almost completely dark. Not much light got out except from above. He looked up, realizing the gorge went so far up the walls were unsurmountable. "Geez, just how far down did we really go?"

A sot moan grabbed his attention, instantly putting hairs on end. A shiver went down his spine as he slowly turned his head down to find that despite the harsh fall, he was still alive, and that was because he had some cushion to land on. His eyes widened at the sight of Camilla beneath him, her face facing his as her purple eyes fluttered open.

"Hmmm…?" Catching up to everything that's happened, the princess looked up and realized Nathan was mounting over her. The look on his face showed he was genuinely surprised as well as embarrassed to see and feel such a position.

In a rush of adrenaline, he tried to come up with an excuse. "Uh…this isn't what it looks like." He paused. "Um…you okay?"

"Mmm…yes, I believe so. Luckily my armor helped cushion the fall…" She looked up at him for a moment. "Are you going to kill me in that position?"

Nathan realized what she meant and got up. "Sorry." He reached down, grabbing her supple hand. "Can you stand?"

Camilla attempted to do so as he insisted, but as she was about to gain ground, it was lost when her right shin started aching, like it was split in two. She grunted before simmering herself down. She looked down at her armored leg with a frown.

Nathan gasped. "Did your leg get twisted in the fall?"

Camilla frowned heavily. "Hmph…this is most fortunate for you, isn't it?"

Nathan gave her a serious look. For a moment he thought about some witty retort, but he opted better. He slumped back down against the rocks, sighing out loud. "I don't even know _how_ to answer that question to be real with you. I'm not even _close_ to fortunate."

Camilla, having nothing to help her stand up, had to support herself against a rock. She looked over, finding that her mount was unconscious, as was Nathan's Bagon not too far away. Both had taken hard hits, but it looked like the armor and hard heads shielded them from critical damage. Right now, both of them were completely out of amnesty. They were sitting ducks.

Nathan shot a glance at Camilla. "How bad is it?"

Camilla tried to geta feel of her own leg, despite the armor on it. She could tell the wound wasn't gradual, but it was enough to make her suppress a moan of displeasure. "It's not bad." She frowned at him. "But why are you so considerate about my health all of a sudden?"

Nathan furrowed his brow and looked away. "Hey, I'm not evil. I know enough to know what's wrong and wrong. Is it really fair to kick someone when they're already down? You can't move and I know better than to go near someone when they have a battle axe. I say we call it even."

Camilla graciously frowned. "To be given such amnesty from an enemy…Father certainly wouldn't appreciate this failure?"

Nathan gave Camilla a glance. Aside from glancing at her generous buxom, he asserted where he must on the matter. He cleared his throat. "So…why is it that your Father wanted me and all these Pokémon again?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just asking. Don't kill me just because I was curious…" He nervously glanced away, holding back his worries from her.

Camilla saw the faintest look of curiosity in him. She couldn't help but feel somewhat eased by that sensitive look behind his disgruntled eyes. It was kinda like Leo, but a little easier to get behind. For the time being she didn't see any harm in complying with his request.

"Well, as it turns out, my Father is the prestigious King Garon of Nohr. A few days ago, we've come across a Hoshidan whom we discovered had these fellow creatures."

"Pokémon." He corrected.

"…yes, Pokémon. They've been coming up recently. My Father insisted on taking them for their usage in our forces. If you know by now, there is an ongoing war against the Hoshidans. And we aim for nothing but to prevail."

Nathan frowned. It didn't sound like she was being modest about her upbringings. In fact, she looked more comfortable with the situation than anything else. He could've asked her if she had any guilt, but instead went for another question of answer. "I don't really care why you guys are fighting; I just know it ain't too bright bringing others into a mess that's between you guys."

Camilla frowned at the whimsical wisdom he had. "Yes, perhaps so…but my Father's orders are absolute. If what he says is true, then finding out as much as possible about these creatures will surely please him."

He rolled his neck away in disinterest. If anything it seemed more displeasing towards him. "Well you caught me red-handed. I know these Pokémon, so I'll tell you one thing…" He started getting up, walking over towards Bagon. "And it's that whatever you thought about these guys, I think you need to reevaluate a little more closely."

Bagon stirred awake, his head in a spinning wreck. He groaned as he tried to get around what was going on as he came to. "(Ugh, Nathan, did we hit another tree…?)"

Nathan went over and sat down besides Bagon. He picked him up and started using his index fingers to roll over the temples of Bagon's head. The pressure was helping stimulate the little dragon's hard-headed headaches. The dragon's aching expression turned to a small purr. Camilla couldn't help but gasp at the turn of moods of the little beast.

"There you…nice and easy dude…nice and easy…"

The princess watched Nathan tend to Bagon, his expression genuinely…caring. It almost felt homely. Just like when she would pamper Corrin when they were younger. The sight gave her some light-hearted notes to take.

"You good buddy?" Bagon responded with a slow nod through his treatment. "Yeah, you're a toughy, aren't you?" He looked up and gave Camilla a serious look. "Now tell me, would you really wanna make something like this be put in front of a blade?"

The princess looked down at the Bagon, seeing how he was almost completely tamed. He looked so comfortable in Nathan's lap that she almost thought it was a completely different Pokémon.

"I don't care about your orders, and I don't care about how sexy you are. I still have my side to say. If you aren't going to hear me out there, then maybe you _do_ need to be here in this ditch we're in. If Nohr's treating their people this shitty, then I ain't taking no pass to that place."

"(Yeeeeee!)" A freakish cry came from nearby, revealing Wimpod as he scurried through the gorge in a frantic panic.

"Wimpod?" Nathan was taken back by the bug's dash behind him and Bagon. He hid behind his back and shuddered madly. "W-where did you come from?"

"(I-i-it's coming. Hide me…!)"

Raising a brow, Nathan felt a shadow loom over his head. He and Bagon looked up. A screeching silhouette went soaring down for them, talons bared, and beak aimed for Nathan's face. At the last second, they barrel rolled out of the way as the figment swooped through, the drafts throwing Wimpod onto his back as he screeched.

They looked back up, watching the Fearow come back around to attack. His cries signaled he was more than angry. "Looks like he's still pissed about us." He looked towards Bagon. "Look alive, Bagon!"

Bagon shook his head and rid of his dizziness and headache. He watched the Fearow come his way with his body folding to make a steeper dive and picked up acceleration. He braced as Nathan called for an attack. "**Headbutt!**" Bagon lowered his head and took aim for the oncoming avian. He shot up into the bird's chest, causing a gag to go through his system and sent him careening back through the air. The bird gathered as much of his strength and focus to adjust and emitted glowing red eyes that made Bagon's body glow bright blue.

'_Leer. Better wrap this up quickly then.' _Nathan kept a high guard as the Fearow was going to attack again. His corner eye caught a glimpse of Wimpod huddling behind his leg. "Stay right there. You don't wanna hide all the time, there's just no point." He looked forwards and braced himself. "Alright…look alive!"

The Fearow screeched and flapped his wings again. He went into a steep dive towards Bagon with speed building up. He closed the gap remarkably fast again.

"Bagon, **Dragon Breath!**"

Loops of air pressure built up as dragonfire swirled inside the maw. He timed it thanks to what Nathan and him trained to do and waited until the last second when the talons were in his face. He widened his maw and expelled the dragonfire, blazing through the feathers and ruffling up the plumage. The Fearow shrilled cries, but he still didn't let up. One talon swept across Bagon's belly, putting him on his back.

"I gotcha!" Nathan reached out towards Bagon, pulling him back in time before Fearow's beak plunged into the spot where Bagon was lying. It was a close call had it not been for Nathan's physical agility. Fearow blinked once, then twice, but he realized his beak was plunged into the ground a little too far in to allow him mobility.

This was the chance they needed. They had to act fast. "Bagon! **Headbutt!**"

Bagon lowered his head and went dating across the ground as fast as lightning. The Fearow was too distracted to get into the realization. A hard head with the texture of diamonds smashed into his own skull, causing him to gag harder than before. Fearow fell onto his back, whereas Bagon landed promptly. Though not without stumbling off to the side a little.

"Bagon, you good down there buddy?"

Bagon wobbled, but he didn't fall. "(Uh…yeah!)"

Wimpod shuddered behind Nathan's leg. He was scared, but these guys were working hard to preserve him. "(Gnnngh…what do I do…?)" He looked at Bagon. From the look he had, he wasn't going to last much longer. He needed to find levity, and he had to be fast!

"_Stay right there. You don't wanna hide all the time, there's just no point."_ Nathan's earlier phrase repeated in Wimpod's mind. He was an inward mess. What exactly was he supposed to do right now?

He took one more look at Nathan and Bagon was the Fearow was on the attack again. The beak was trying to aim but Bagon was being elusive towards the definite strikes. Nathan directed and made careful observations. He was already scared out of his wits, what's more to do? Again, Nathan's point rung a bell in his mind. He had to, otherwise he may very well be useless.

The Fearow's beak struck the ground again, but it wasn't nearly as deep as before. He pulled it out and aimed for Bagon one more time, but he noticed dragonfire heading his way and flew at an angle around it. He ascended, making a mirror image of Bagon before said mirror released dragonfire back towards Bagon.

Nathan's eyes widened in surprise before he prompted a counter. "**Hydro Pump!**" A mirror of water manifested in front of Bagon and he blasted another forceful jet of water that went through the dragonfire. It dissipated the majority of the attack, but Fearow was nowhere to be found when the mist cleared.

"Where did…?" Nathan thought fast. He looked up with eyes widening. "Above you!"

Bagon looked up and saw the Fearow's wings spread far and wide. He was at the perfect angle to strike and finish the job with these pests in the way of his meal.

"(Hey! Down here!)"

Fearow hummed and turned towards the noise. His eyes locked onto something scurrying past Bagon. It was fast, but his sharp eyesight caught onto its course.

Wimpod hustled around, leaping up every now and again across the rocky ground. "(Down here! Yummy, yummy! I-it's a tasty snack you're after, right?!)"

Bagon turned wide-eyed at Wimpod. "(What are you doing?!)"

"(I-I don't really know…but I think it's working.)" Wimpod flinched at the shadow coming towards him. "(T-that's him! Take your shot, hurry! While I get his attention!)"

"(Wait, hold up a second-!)" Bagon reached a stubby paw out, but Wimpod was already on the move. He scurried away fast, even to his surprise. He looked back at Nathan for reassurance for the understanding confusion they have. "(Uh, s-should we do something?!)"

Nathan narrowed his eyes. He had to time this just right if they were going to stop that blasted Fearow once and for all.

Wimpod hustled as he was shifting side to side, moving in zigzag fashion over and over and gradually moved about the rocky surface. Fearow's shadow loomed overhead in a threatening manner, but it wasn't directly on his tail. He still had some space until he began tripping on the hard surface. "(Come on…come on…)" He started feeling his breath give out a little from all the running he's been doing. He wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last.

Fearow glided closer towards the ground, his talons bared and sharp enough to claw into Wimpod's carapace. The bug made a beeline for dead ahead to allow a good enough angle.

"(Now! Do it now!)" he yelled.

The Fearow's eyed widened slightly when he realized something. With him breaking away for his food, he didn't notice until it was too late when a shout was followed by dragon fire beaming right in his direction. It was only at the very last second when he was able to pull away in time, but too far into the gorge wall and bumped his back, sending a shock that stunned him.

Wimpod turned around to see if it worked. "(Did you get him?)"

Fearow slumped down to the ground, his body still reeling from that surprise attack. He shook his head and glared back at Bagon and Nathan. His patience was at an end with all this. He unleashed a loud cry of anger with wings spread to intimidated everyone. He was far from out.

Just then, an enchantment circle flashed above his head. He cawed in question before a thunderbolt flashed down onto him, discharging static and electricity that riled him up. His body shuddered in place while Nathan, Bagon, and Wimpod all stared in shock at the surprise themselves.

"What the-?!" Nathan gasped, before seeing the thunder disperse. They all watched as Fearow was still immobile for a brief second, before falling over onto his front. His body twitched as static flared around it consistently, but he was clearly unconscious.

Nathan looked toward the sky, seeing no signs of storm clouds that could've caused the sudden lightning. "Woah…was that Arceus doing me a favor? Because if it is…wow."

Despite her inability to move well, Camilla used her good leg and limped over. She investigated the unconscious Fearow with an eye on the way this thing's tenacity proved to be something else. She frowned and closed her eyes, taking a moment to allow the scenario to sink in.

"Shouldn't you not be moving?" Nathan asked.

Camilla humbly smiled. "I appreciate your concern for my health, but don't worry. My dear Elise can heal me." She turned towards him with an empathetic gleam. She inhaled, then exhaled. They made brief eye contact before coming to a conclusion. "It seems…that my Father will have to settle with what we have for now."

Nathan was confused, but he started getting the picture. Her wyvern crawled over, having been recovered from that earlier fall. She went over and mounted the ride's back and tossed her hair behind her back. The wyvern went over, using its front legs to seize the unconscious Fearow's wings.

"Do be careful with that. We'll need to have that healed by Elise as well…it seems it'll require a little more work under Nohr's training."

Nathan looked at Camilla with his guard high. "Thought you wanted a Trainer to help you force Pokémon to do as they say?"

"Yes. We still do. But…" She paused, thinking about what he told her about his point of view. "It seems that I'm in quite the quandary. I'm physically impaired and you have creatures that can still fight. It's a shame, and Father will most likely settle with my death for not bringing him exactly as he wanted."

"Then _don't _tell him." Nathan deadpanned. "It's that simple."

Camilla hummed with a smirk. "I'll think about it." She lifted her chin, giving a luscious smirk at him. "And also, consider us even. But next time we cross paths, try to be careful, okay~?" She finished with a playful wink.

Nathan felt a shiver run down his spine. He didn't have time to process the sign as the wyvern started taking off with the Fearow in its talons. It ascended, while Camilla looked down with a domineering gleam and smile onto Nathan. She wasn't going to forget this…not by a long shot.

"See you around. Oh, and don't talk to strangers." She chimed. The wyvern lifted into the air, until they were out of the gorge and sailing across the near-dark skies that clouded the land.

Nathan stood in place, processing what just happened. Slowly, he squinted. "…is it just me, or was that a sign of something going on?" He squinted. "Well, it's always the good ones that get away, that's what they say anyway. Now…how am I gonna get out of here?"

He looked around with Bagon and Wimpod, but the gorge had walls that were too steep to climb. It'd take a miracle or wings to grow to get them out.

Nathan frowned. "…ugh, right. I forgot. It's the s the _pretty ones_ that play hard to get! Well fine! I can work with this! Thank you for leaving me here to _die!_" He groaned heavily. "Women. This is why I hate people."

Something glimmered by his side. Hidden amongst the rocks, Wimpod scurried over and sniffed the earth briefly. He shuffled a small layer of earth around before it uncovered a disc.

"(What you got?)" Bagon asked, waddling over.

Wimpod showed him the disc. "(This. I thought I saw something shiny. Look!)" He practically shoved it into Bagon and Nathan's faces. Their attention adverted towards the white disc in his possession. Since Nathan could read, he spelled it out.

"What? '**TM 16: Screech**'…huh, I didn't think this move was a TM. Wonder how it got down here?" He looked around curiously for any signs of other familiar materials, but wasn't in the clear just yet. He looked back to the TM in his possession, getting an idea. Slowly, he turned towards Wimpod and Bagon, who looked back with curiosity.

"Well guys, might as well be here for a while…" He pondered aloud, holding up the TM. "Wanna learn how to cry out an S.O.S message?"

Wimpod tilted his head. "(…huh?)"

* * *

Night turned to morning within the land of Hoshido. Unlike Nohr's constant darkness, the sun's radiance beamed through the blooming trees of the land where many people and some Pokémon that were around were starting to come along.

Inside the palace, Queen Mikoto had just called for Corrin, as well as Evan and Freya. The latter Trainers stood a short distance away while Corrin looked at his mother, who seemed pleasant at this time. "Good morning, Corrin. You and tour friends look much better after some rest."

Corrin smiled passively. He hadn't slept like that in ages. But his head was much clearer after being off his feet. "I am, thanks. I…had a lot of time to think. I got some of the answers I've been looking for. So thanks for that."

"Of course, I'm glad to see you're smiling again." The queen's gaze turned towards Evan and Freya. "And to you too, we thank you once again for what you've been doing. I trust that Corrin has been very courteous towards you."

"Huh? O-oh yeah. Yeah, he's been great." Evan said nonchalantly.

Mikoto smiled softly before turning her attention back towards Corrin. "Corrin. If I may, I have a small favor to ask you."

He straightened his back dutifully. "Yes?"

"…would you please sit on this throne for a moment?"

It was a surprising question to be asked, especially given the heritage as well as the position to be made. Evan and Freya looked at Corrin to see a look of genuine surprise written all over his face. He couldn't make heads nor tails of why she insisted on such a gesture, but he chose to process his wording instead.

"Why do you want me to do that?"

Mikoto looked over at the throne beside them. "Well…this throne has been embedded with the power granted by the First Dragons. It's been said those who sit will regain their true form and mind." She frowned. "I thought, that if you sit on it…"

Corrin's heart leaped. "Wait…are you saying, that you're not sure I'm sane? That I'm still under a Nohrian spell?"

"No!" Mikoto's words came out more forceful than they were intended. "It has nothing to do with trust. I was just wondering if the Nohrians sealed up your memories. Maybe that's why you can't remember. If that were true, maybe this throne would bring back those lost pieces of your childhood…the childhood we had with your siblings…" Her face fell towards genuine sadness. Such fond memories rendered her to a small depression. Her hopes were looking bleak on confidence.

Corrin looked down at his feet, pondering about his mother's insight than just her selfish desires. Maybe she was onto something, then again, this could be Hoshidan logic working its way through his psyche. It wasn't his fault that all this happened, none of it had to be.

Just before he could come to a conclusion, a set of footsteps came their way. A man in his early-mid years walked up. He had cinder gray hair that was tied into a messy bud behind his head. He adorned glasses as well as a dark robe with armor around the waist. Yellow edging helped define the armor around his body.

"Excuse my interruption, Lady Mikoto." He greeted. His voice was all stern but also held a subtle pitch of sincerity in it.

Diverting away from the matter for a moment, Mikoto turned towards the man. "Ah, Yukimura. Does that mean it's almost time already?"

"What is she talking about?" Evan whispered to Freya, who shook her head.

"I'm not sure. A ceremony for something perhaps."

Yukimura nodded. "Yes. The preparations are all set. We're now set to commence whenever you are there."

"Very well then." Mikoto turned towards Corrin and friends. "Corrin, and friends, I'd like you to meet Yukimura. He's one of our finest strategists in all of Hoshido. He's been very helpful getting everything organized ever since this event with these Pokémon showing up as well."

Yukimura chuckled. "You are far too kind, milady. Truth be told, I still have much to learn." He turned towards Evan and Freya. "So you're the Pokémon Trainers I've been told of. It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope to learn much from you and your kind's ways."

Freya nervously smiled. "We'll…do our best."

"Yeah, uh, what she said." Evan followed.

More people came walking behind. Following the lead taken, Ryoma walked in the front, followed by Azura, Hinoka and Sakura. Audino was right beside her, apparently hugging Sakura still. "O-okay Audino, it's been over an hour. Aren't you, uh, getting stiff or something?"

Audino nuzzled her head into Sakura's hair. "(Nope. You're just so cuddly.)" She giggled. Though Sakura didn't understand, she could feel whatever she said being along the lines of a no. She sighed.

Evan whipped around, seeing everyone there. Huh? Oh, it's you guy. What's up?" He took a pause and noticed the new individual beside them, who refused to even give a glance at them. It was a young man with dirty blonde hair that was in a stick-like ponytail. He looked anything but pleasant towards Evan and Freya specifically. He took notice of his blue clothing with a fur waistline and armor around the body.

Azura smiled humbly towards Evan and Freya. She seemed complacent seeing them for the first time. "Hello there. I am Azura. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

Evan took the lead talking again. He blinked once to process how to say hi without it being awkward. "Uh…yeah. Nice to meet you, too. I'm Evan." He gestured towards Freya. "And this is Freya."

Freya held her bagpipes close as she waved. "Hey."

Azura humbly smiled and bowed. "I was told a lot about you both. I hope we can all get along."

"Hmph!" The new man crossed his arms, refusing to respect the request.

Queen Mikoto cleared her throat, regaining the attention needed for her to speak. "Now then, to the task at hand. We've prepared a ceremony for a special occasion. You see, I would like to make a public announcement about your return, Corrin. There's been rumors that are going around, saying spies from Nohr have been lurking within my castle. I wanted to quash those the best that I can to assure public morals." She paused as she turned towards Evan and Freya. "And for this ceremony, we would like for you both to attend beside him. There are still some who are wary of these creatures who mean no harm. We need a public eye to assure them these Pokémon can be tamed."

The three looked at each other and came to an agreeable testimony. Freya looked up and smiled humbly. "If your majesty really needs us to do this…then I guess we can try again."

Mikoto smiled softly. "You have my thanks. Corrin, I've arranged for Takumi, Hinoka, and Sakura to guide you through the plaza. I need to discuss with Yukimura a little, but I'll meet you all at the plaza."

Hinoka promptly smiled. "You can count on us, Mother. I'll be happy to show Corrin around."

Mikoto glanced at Azura. "Azura, you wouldn't mind accompanying them, would you?"

Azura smiled back. "Not at all. It would be my pleasure." She looked back and gave Corrin a meek glance, which he reciprocated with a grin of his own.

"Thank you very much, Azura."

She giggled. "No problem, Corrin."

Hinoka crossed her arms. "I can't wait to show you all around. I'm sure you'll catch on quick. That goes for you two over there as well. I think you're going to be surprised with what we've got in store for you here." She snickered. "Don't worry, I didn't men that in a bad way, I promise."

"Uh, thanks I suppose." Evan muttered.

Corrin turned towards his Trainer friends. "Evan, Freya. Let's try and enjoy this together. I'm sure everyone will be pleased to be here."

Freya meekly smiled. "Sure. If that's what you think is best. Evan?"

Evan nodded. "Alright, lead the way."

The group filed out of the palace throne room, heading to where their destination was supposed to be. Ryoma stayed behind and watched them go with Mikoto and Yukimura beside him. Mikoto sighed heavily. "I hope Corrin is really okay with all of this…"

Yukimura frowned. "Yes, his position is very stressing, I'm sure. It would be a lot to process all at once. But that said, perhaps his return is a sign of something to happen to this land and its future."

"Yes. A fortunate one, I hope." Ryoma said low. He watched them leave the palace for outside. His attention was on Evan and Freya and their backs as they followed Corrin. "Change is a very powerful matter, one that can't be controlled that easily…"

* * *

Back in town, the sun was beaming down as flocks of birds were flying in V formations. There were a fixture of Pidgey as well as Starly amongst the flock but they fitted in quite nicely. They sailed over the prestigious town, where cherry blossom trees bloomed and scattered petals across the winds to various parts of the plaza.

Throughout the town, people were seen in groups or running about with their friends. Stands were open were some of the avian Pokémon from taking long distance trips roosted. They didn't hamper anything. Of course they took up a little space, but the people learned from yesterday's example, and they approached others with caution. One kid was riding atop a Skiddo as it trotted through town, the parents behind smiling graciously. A few Mareep and Wooloo were crowded around as kids went up to pet their fluffy bodies. They were so soft and cuddly, they just couldn't let go. Corrin and everyone walked through town towards the plaza, but they were taking their sweet time with taking in the scenery with all these people starting to take babysteps with these Pokémon about. When a stand was about to fall, a Timburr was seeing using his wooden support beam to sustain it for a while. Even Azura found the sight of these creatures fascinating. Overhead Hoppip chirped as the wind carried them and Eldegoss across Hoshido's grand city.

Evan was staring everywhere. At the people and the Pokémon around. He's never seen so many in one place before, not even in past trips to Celadon City. It felt just as busy here, though it could be because of the compressed crowd. "Wow. Look at all _this_. I don't think I've seen this many in one city before."

Freya's lips smacked. "It's been a while since I've been to some of the towns in Galar, but I'm sure it was something like this too when I was little." She passed by a Poochyena, which was licking from a bowl of water that a middle-aged man happily poured for him.

"Here you go, little fella." He chuckled at the gray creature was getting his fill. "You sure are thirsty, aren't you? Don't worry, we'll treat you well."

The Poochyena barked back, his mouth drenched, but he pounced anyways and licked the man's face in gratitude. Everyone past by with a small smile on their faces.

"Looks like everyone's getting along better than before." Sakura chimed. She was free from Audino…at least for now. The pink and cream creature smiled happily as she followed Sakura in tow.

"Here you go, young man. Have a taste of this." A woman on the stand beside Corrin handed him a roasted potato. The crispy outside was covered in spices that made its texture shine. "Try my world-famous roasted potatoes. They're nutritious and delicious, I guarantee you'll love them!"

"Really?" Corrin gave the potato a small look. "Uh, sure. Why not?" He pulled out small pocket change he had on hand, a small allowance provided by his Hoshidan family. He handed it over and was given the potato in kind. He looked at it as it steamed still, indicating that it was still hot. Taking a cautious bite, he felt that it was indeed hot to the touch. But the compensation far outweighed the cons as spices overwhelmed his taste buds. His eyes widened as flavors enticed him. "Mmm! This _is_ delicious! All these spices are extraordinary!"

The vender chuckled. "See? I told ya." She handed him another potato. "Here, this one's on the house. Why not give it to your lady friend over there?"

"Oh, sure." He did his best to not get embarrassed by the comment and passed it over to Azura. "Here Azura, you might like it."

"Thank you." Azura graciously took the potato, taking a small bite with the spice on top. She smiled heavenly at the taste it had. "You're right. This is delicious."

"Has anybody seen Kaze, or Rinkah around somewhere?" Evan asked, looking around for them, but to no avail.

Hinoka turned around, answering with a smile. "They're patrolling Hoshido's borders to the city right now. After what we've been through in the north, we've gotta stay high alert. The queen's orders."

Evan looked down in understanding. "Oh, well I…guess that makes sense." He almost forgot that these two nations were in a war going on. This was just a break from it, but for how long? That question almost derived him away until Freya tapped his shoulder.

"Evan, you coming?"

"Huh? Oh!" He hurried along with them as they continued through the plaza festival.

They all ventured around the avenues where many stands were showing more displays of foods, masks, and novelty items that were for kids and young adults. They could see the number of people just skyrocketing with each passing minute, and amongst them, a few Pokémon that many have already gotten accustomed too. A man had a Bellsprout on his shoulder as he walked along.

"Everyone looks so…lively." Corrin awed. "The people here are very nice. Everything here is so…open, and bright. It's nothing like the fortress where I grew up."

Azura smiled. "I'm glad you feel that way. I've always been happy here."

"Yeah, I can get used to this." Evan chimed.

"Hmph! Don't get _too_ comfortable now." A sneer retorted.

Evan jerked at the proximity and whipped around. They all turned towards the earlier individual with the dirty blonde hair. He gave them all a stink eye that spelled anything but peace. If anything, it made Evan unnerved.

Corrin looked at him in confusion. "Excuse me?"

The man gave him, Evan, and Freya a suspicious gaze. "You heard me. What makes you think you should feel so at home? Shouldn't you all be going back to Nohr soon? And if you do, take these pests with you."

Azura gasped. "Takumi!"

The man, now known as Takumi, turned sharply towards her. "Hey, who said you could call me by my name? You haven't earned that privilege yet either."

Evan turned towards Freya, but pointed at Takumi. "Is he high or something? What the hell's his problem?"

Freya shook her head. "I don't know."

Corrin gave Takumi a glare. "Hey, how exactly is that being fair? Azura has been around longer than I have. Shouldn't that make her family enough?"

Takumi raised his nose, snorting. "Hmph! I don't care. I don't trust any of you. Not you, nor these pets that can act like weapons and cause a ruckus. Somehow this is all going to go badly. I just wanted to make that clear to you guys." He whipped around, giving them all the back of his head with a defiant sneer.

Evan furrowed his brow at his rudeness and growled. "Geez, what a guy he is. What did we do?" He felt Audino walked up, giving him a hug. "Uh, huh?"

"Um, I apologize for Takumi's rudeness. He's a bit of a hothead. But, he might warm up once everything gets situated." Sakura insisted.

Evan would've said something to argue against Takumi, but he chose to let it go. Audino was much too cuddly that he simmered down. "Yeah…let's hope so."

"Great!" Sakura jumped in place with a chuckle.

Corrin saw Sakura's demeanor with a little moment of contemplation. In his eyes, he was seeing someone almost completely identical in terms of personality. Aside from her being more subtle, she was almost a spitting image of his other sister – or rather, fake sister. As fulfilling as it may be, it was still reassuring to know a little piece of something to make him feel better.

Noticing his stare, Sakura turned towards him. "Hm? What is it?"

Corrin shook his head. "It's nothing. You remind me of someone I know."

Sakura perked up. "Oh, is she your girlfriend?"

"No, actually she's my-!"

Hinoka butted in at the last second. "Alright everyone, break it up now. We better get a move on to where the plaza is. It's almost time. Hurry."

Corrin broke off from what he said as Sakura hurried along with Audino on her tail. He watched Takumi give him a glare before walking off at his own pace. At least Evan, Freya, and Azura were by his side, sharing his vague testimony of wonder.

"Uh, guess we better get going then, see what's up." Evan insisted.

Corrin grinned. "You're right. Let's go."

"Right." Azura chimed.

* * *

Another stand was standing, though compared to the ones around it, it wasn't getting nearly as much sales. On it was someone with a chef uniform, with a broad moustache defining his face and complimenting his brown eyes. He stirred the boiling broth, where inside, stew was simmering. Or at least, what appeared to be stew.

"Okay, got the broth boiling. Now let's add…a little chili powder. Hoof!" He sprinkled nearly the whole can into the metal pot. He stirred the powder inside and gave it a big whiff. Instantly his nose flared from the spice. "Oh, yeah! Now that's what I call a hot Tamato Stew!"

Farfetch'd observed his work, but remained unimpressed. "(Looks a little too much there.)"

DK Turned towards him. "Huh? Oh, Farfetch'd, what's up?" he smirked. "Oh I get it, a little _more_ powder you said?"

"(No, that's not what I said at all…)"

"Well okay then!" Dk picked up the can and commenced sprinkling once again. The substance in the pot started bubbling aggressively until the whole can was gone. He looked at the can in question before shrugging and tossed it in as well. "A little texture."

"Uh, excuse me, are you open?" A male consumer shouted from the stall's front.

DK turned towards the man and focused. "Huh? Oh, spry." He walked up, giving him a broad smile. "Ah, welcome to DK's fine arts, how may I be of service to you today?"

The man held up one finger. "I would like to try this Tomato Stew please."

"Coming right up!" He swiveled around and reached for a bowl. He pulled out a ladle and poured the contents of the bubbling liquids into the porcelain bowl. Once enough was placed on it, he sat the ladle down and looked at the contents one more time. The bubbles popped constantly, steam rising into his face. "Oof! That is hot…" He carried the bowl with the tips of his fingers all way back upfront to where the man patiently waited. "Okay, here's what you've asked for~! Do please, enjoy!"

The man smiled graciously. "Thanks!" He looked down at the stew in front of him. The dark red creamy texture was still bubbling, and there were chunks of uneven meat that appeared to have bone in it still. But he was still oblivious to the matter at hand. "Hoohoo! Never seen something like this before."

"That's my Tomato Stew Surprise!" DK chimed. "It leaves you with something to remember me by."

"Let's see…" The man leaned down with a spoonful of the food and put it into his mouth. An instantaneous reaction occurred when he felt his taste buds burn with a spicy and bitter taste. There were chicken chunks of shredded meat, as well as a bit bone that nearly pierced the roof of his mouth. He spit it out rudely back into the bowl, while other bits of it fluttered around the counter. "Oh god!" He coughed. "What is this? It's hot! And I can't even chew this stuff!" He started gaging up bits that were still in his mouth. He looked pale as he started walking away. "I think I gotta go and throw up!" He covered his mouth and zoomed off.

"Wait, don't leave! At least try one more bite!" DK reached out, but it was too late. He sulked his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Gnnngh…great, just great! Even in a new world people _still_ have bad tastes. What am I doing wrong?"

Farfetch'd reached for his leak and poked DK with it. "What?...oh my god, me stew!" He rushed towards his highly steaming stew, which bubbled so harshly some of it was spraying everywhere, sizzling. "Gah! My eyes! My beautiful eyes!"

* * *

At the plaza, many people and their Pokémon were gathered around. They all gathered to where the statue was, which was a large dragon wrapped around a sphere. There, they were all assembled as Queen Mikoto was beside Corrin. Evan and Freya were off to the side, taking light of the spotlight mainly on Corrin this time.

"Greetings to you all. I trust that everyone is doing well around this time. Allow me to present myself to you all. I am Queen Mikoto, of Hoshido. There are those of you here today because we have been addressed to a matter at hand. I understand that many of you may have been well on edge lately. That, I do apologize for my lack of involvement. But rest assured, we are in capable hands now."

Her attention went towards Evan and Freya. "For this, I want to give these two an extensive thanks for their tribute to this cause. They have shown us that these creatures known as Pokémon are in fact noble and are well tamed if treated well…and I can see that many have begun that progress."

Within the crows, people were looking down at the small creatures that were beside them. Lillipup, Wooloo, and Mareep were crowded by the people, if not for the birds on others' shoulders. There were those without them, but they didn't look at all worried when they saw Evan and Freya with Growlithe and Sobble out.

Growlithe wagged his tail eagerly. "(Wow, look at all these people! They must really like us!)"

Sobble shuddered in place, her eyes on the verge of tears. "(I-I guess so, but…t-this is just so embarrassing.)" She covered her eyes and started misting tears from her nervousness boiling over.

Growlithe tilted his head. "(Are you okay?)"

Sobble whimpered as Freya tenderly picked her up and placed her on her shoulder. The little lizard crept around the back of her neck and onto her other shoulder to where the bagpipes were to avoid minimal view of the public. Evan knelt down and pet Growlithe, whose tail wagged harsher and nuzzled his head into the palm.

Corrin smiled at the sight.

"There is much progress to be waged here, but as long as we hold true to this course we are taking, we shall make this change known well." Mikoto paused. "Now, I do recall that there are rumors about Nohrians within our domain. Please, do not worry yourselves about it. Those rumors are a farce. You see, long ago, my son, Prince Corrin, was taken by the Nohrians. It took a long time, but he is finally home." She turned around, giving Corrin a smile in earnest. "Please, do make him feel home."

Corrin looked at everyone observing him with awe and curiosity. Amongst the spectators, Azura was with his siblings, who were standing close by with accepting smiles, all except Takumi of course. He looked anything but kind at the moment. Even Audino, who wanted to go hug him, was threatened to be pushed back, which Sakura took the fall to comfort her via hugs.

Mikoto and Corrin smile softly at each other, the latter's starting to show genuine happiness at this change. _'Mother…'_

Growlithe smiled happily, until his nose wrinkled at a very unfamiliar smell. He growled low as he stared into the growl.

"What is it, boy?" Evan asked. He looked out towards the crowd. He didn't see anything shifty, but he wasn't stupid.

"Evan, what's he growling at?" Freya whispered.

"I don't know. Maybe he sees another dog or cat?" He looked farther in, something finally coming into view. It was a tall figure with a blue cloak and hood. He was easily concealed, but something about him was what Growlithe was threatening to bark at. His brow furrowed in growing suspicions.

"Wait a minute…" He mumbled to himself, thinking to what he saw in the shadows yesterday. That very image made him get something through his cranium. He gasped. "Hold up."

The figure drew closer until the patrons around were starting to move off to the side to allow him towards the front. Once he was in full view, his face was completely covered by the hood, so no one could recognize him. He gazed at Corrin, while the others remained aloof.

Growlithe started barking, giving the alert towards Evan. His eyes widened when he saw the man and recognized the situation. "Corrin, heads up!"

Corrin barely heard Evan's warning before realizing what he meant. He looked past the queen towards the blue figure in the shadows. He saw the man reach out an arm…a translucent, ghastly one. The tip gave off a dark purple haze, which grabbed the attention of something shaking by Corrin's side.

He looked down, seeing Ganglari's hilt starting to wriggle on its own. A shadowy haze engulfed it as the force drawing it became stronger every second. He was too late to reach out and grab it before it flung across the air into the perpetrator's grip.

Freya's eyes widened. "What's that?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we need to duck." Evan quipped.

The figure raised Ganglari into the air and plunged the blade itself into the ground. The folk gathered around were getting wary as a magnitude started waking around the atmosphere. Their feet nearly lost balance for them as rippling energy disrupted the air flow around the hoodlum man. A dark, suppressive atmosphere engulfed Ganglari, which gradually enlarged until it erupted outwards. A hemisphere of dark energy exploded out of nowhere, swallowing the area and those too close. Debris went flying, as did the folk standing too close.

"Look out!" Evan pushed Freya down just in time to avoid flying debris. Growlithe and Sobble got low and remained subtly quiet behind them as shreds of the earth flew over them.

The air overturned around the dark forcefield, but no one was safe as the already disfigured pieces of Ganglari were starting to crack apart. The energy that was supposedly suppressing it was unleashed, making it gradually lose hold until the pieces around it had started coming apart. To Corrin's horror, he could only watch as the blade King Garon bestowed upon him shattered to dark shrapnel that blitzed everywhere. In every direction, the pieces flung into homes and buildings nearby. Some of them even carried over towards Corrin, who was still in shock. Everything was moving too fast for him to react in time.

"No~!" Hinoka reached out, but even she would've been too slow to assist.

Corrin went to cover himself from the oncoming blast wave of debris, yet wasn't going to shield himself in time. A figure with white clothing stepped in front and used her back to act as a guard. The moment of impact came and the air was filled with a shrilled scream. It sounded horrific, if not violently painful to the ears. The figure stood in front of Corrin's horrified face to reveal herself being none other than the one person who looked out for him since coming here.

"M-Mother…?"

He watched in shock as Mikoto was standing there completely still, but pieces of the debris were piercing her back. Her blood slowly started bleeding through her robe and down her back. She gradually lost balance until she could no longer stand. In a hurry, Corrin caught her in his arms and kneeled.

Evan glanced up with Freya, both showing complete shock at what just happened. They had no words to say, not even a gasp at the atrocity.

"M-Mother…Mother?!" Corrin called down to the ailing woman. "Mother! Are you okay?!"

Mikoto whimpered as her strength was fading fast. She looked up at Corrin's shocked face, trying her best to smile. "You're not hurt…please tell me you're alright…"

Her voice was so weak that she wasn't having long. Corrin bit his lower lip so hard he couldn't find the will to stand himself. "…I'm fine…"

Mikoto weakly smiled. Her eyes started lowering. "I'm…so glad…"

Her head slowly dropped into the crook of Corrin's elbow, her strength at last finally gone. Corrin nudged her, but didn't make any movements known. It was starting to boil up so bad that he started sobbing. Tears were starting to come down his face from overwhelming emotions filling him. He curled his head down and felt his breathing hitching.

"M…M…" Finally unable to hold it all back, he yelled out at the top of his lungs. "_**MOTHER~!**_"

Evan's heart sunk in horror at the sight. His head shook. "Oh my god…"

Freya covered her mouth with her hands.

"M-Mother?!" Sakura's eyes were wide as she stepped forward, but Ryoma's arm kept her back. He adverted the anger he had towards the perpetrator with his sword coming out.

"You there!" He rushed towards the man, bringing the blade around to slash through him. His battle cry was swift and stern. He followed through, but the man was gone. "Show yourself now! Coward!"

Evan managed to his feet, hurrying towards Corrin's side. "Corrin, is she…?" He looked down at Mikoto's figure, the blood staining the ground where she laid with a smile on her face. He stepped back, paling. "No…"

Corrin's breathing was getting out of control. His emotions were boiling over to where another change in air pressure arisen. Magenta and crimson steam emitted from the pores on his body as he was grabbing whatever sanity he could, but was unable to. Everything was happening all at once. Taken by tw families. Siblings. And now these creatures and people keeping secrets he had a right towards. And now…this.

It all became too much. His eyes brightened as he couldn't hold back anymore. "_**HRRAAAHHHH!**_" Crimson energy bloomed out of his body and caused Evan and Freya to fall onto their backs. The earth trembled as the energy shot up inti a pillar engulfing his frame. Everyone there who hasn't evacuated were all running away into the debris landmine of houses and folks trying to stay stable, but was becoming too much. Corrin's facial features started changing as horns grew atop his head.

Evan gasped at the display as Growlithe remained by his side, growling defensively for him. "C-Corrin…?"

"What's…happening?" Freya panicked.

Corrin hunched over as his back convulsed. His body was on fire as crimson energy protruded into two wings that extended several feet into the air. His body length grew nearly three times as grand as the white armor began merging with him. It gradually lengthened his legs into hooves, as well as his hands becoming talons with sharp edging to cleave through skin. The horns on the head grew to where they surged behind the head, adorning a blue coloration with the rest of the bodily frame. The wings spread far as a long neck protruded outwards.

The crimson energy exploded, putting Evan and Freya onto their backs again. They yelped as Growlithe and Sobble hurried to their aids as a large, monstrous entity hollered as it raised up on its hind legs. A loud roar echoed through all of Hoshido's main city as the talons grazed the skies.

Evan sat up, his face painted with complete shock at the transformation. "What the…?" He saw the creature return to four legs, but his roar's bellow reverberated thoroughly. "C-Corrin…?"

Freya looked just as horrified, but no words came to mind. Sobble rushed behind her with fear in her gaze. "(Eep! Scary monster!)"

"**KKRROOOAAAHHH!**" The dragon craned his head around, creating distorted waves that trembled everything.

What Evan saw before him, it made his pupils shrink n complete shock. But something more disturbing came to his mind. One that he really wished was fallible at this point. "Oh sweet Arceus…is this really a nightmare I'm in?"

* * *

In the dark alleyways, Damon was fiddling with something in his hand as he was concealed by his makeshift hideout. "Okay, so this part goes here, and this part goes…here." He locked something that resembled a chamber. "Heh, now we be making some booty tonight! Hehehe!" He looked at the gizmo in his hand, which seemed much like a Glock. He showed it to Scraggy. "There. Now our homeboys are to be proud of this, fo'."

"(They sure be, homie.)" Scraggy nodded.

"Coo', coo'. Now all we needs is to find us someone to steals from. And if they try and think twice about fighting back, well…you know. _Bop!_" A serious face got onto him. "Alright, now…where that puppy chow at?"

He emerged from his makeshift tent and turned the corner with Scraggy. The city streets trembled as people were running away screaming and running from something causing a ruckus, something that caught Damon's attention incredulously.

"What they be all about? A riot?" He turned towards Scraggy. "Better see what all the hubbub be about, fo'."

Scraggy nodded and the two started for the rumbling streets. The roars of a dragon echoed far and wide as they all tried getting away with their lives.

* * *

Mightyena sniffed the air and continued her trek. She led the way as a white cane was held by Keith, who followed behind the wolf through the enclosed wilderness. It was well beyond the reaches of the northern town where they were now, but progress was being made. At least for Keith of course.

"Mightyena, Ditto, anything yet?" He asked.

Mightyena took a break from sniffing and looked back. "(Sorry, nothing so far.)"

Ditto's cane body shuddered quickly, indicating a no.

Keith sighed. "Guess we're nowhere near then, huh?" He continued his trek, though his pacing was blind and slow due to how uneven the ground was. But Ditto being a cane helped him in that regard. "So no wild Pokémon in this area so far? I'm sure they're hiding out somewhere…that or maybe the Nohrians could've gotten away with them…"

Mightyena kept sniffing, when an ear-splitting echo got her attention. She whipped her head up, facing westward. Her ears twitched and barked loudly to signal Keith.

"What is it, girl? You hear something?" Mightyena gave him another bark. "Well okay, show me."

"(Right…wait, you can't see. Oh! I know what you mean.)" Mightyena carried herself on with the inclination and trotted as fast as she could, while at the same time giving Keith enough tome to stay one step behind her, literally. The wolf hurried through the first line, which lead to the edge of a large valley-like gorge with steep mountains on either side. The view from their point was extreme, not to mention vast.

Feeling Ditto stop suddenly, the cane's lack of motion gave Keith the signal. "We're here?" He went silent, turning his head for any sounds to hear out. He sighed. "It's times like this I wish I knew what I was looking for…"

"…**aaah…**"

A faint echo perked him up. "Hm? What was that?"

"…**aaahhh…!**" The echo was louder.

Keith furrowed his brow and faced the gorge's direction. He started getting an idea. "Wait a minute…is someone there? Mightyena?"

Mightyena frowned. "(I heard it, Keith. It had to be here.)"

Getting an idea she wasn't lying, he frowned heavily and found a resolution to work with. "…let's hurry."

* * *

**I know I would normally do the Party Data by this time with the chapter wrapping up, but aside from Nathan's point of view, there hasn't been anything done with Keith, Evan, nor Freya. So this time there won't be an update regarding that part. **

**So we get a little father this time, and so I've shown that Damon is, quite literally, around the corner to being part of something important! Hope you guys are enjoying so far!**


End file.
